A Red Savior
by santenfox
Summary: Sus ojos cerrados al mundo le permitieron ver un momento algo que él había olvidado mientras se sumergía en la desesperanza, enterrado en el ciclo de muertes sin fin. Y después de tanto lo había encontrado, esperándolo en su alma. Una mentira. Un sueño falso y sin embargo tan hermoso.
1. CH 00 Prologo: Desición

**A Red Savior CH 00 Prólogo**

**Hola, mucho gusto. Los saluda Santenfox. Al igual que****ustedes soy un fan de varias series anime y de fanfics.**

**Este es mi primer fanfic, que ha sido inspirado tanto por mi imaginación al igual que las historias de diferentes escritores, historias que lamentablemente han sido eliminadas o les he perdido el rastro. Pero son recordados en éste apartado.**

** Se agradecen las críticas constructivas y el conocimiento de cómo funcionan los mundos Type Moon y DXD.**

**Y esto es un recordatorio: yo no tengo derecho o propiedad alguna de las series FSN Y ****Hig School ****DXD. Estas pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y propietarios.**

* * *

><p>PROLOGO<p>

Su final lo había vuelto amargo. La amargura dio paso a una especie de rutina de la desesperanza.

Realmente, él no sabía en qué momento empezó a rechazar las emociones a las aventuras que alguna vez realizó, las motivaciones de paz que alguna vez tuvo y que aún siguen con él. El pensamiento de algún evento de felicidad que alguna vez sería era corrompido por el mero hecho de que el final era siempre, en el mejor de los casos, agridulce. He incluso si hubiera un final feliz para la gente, él podía prever un destino terrible en el horizonte.

Él era un cínico, sin duda. Pero incluso si él preveía un final desagradable, no quiere decir que siempre sucedió. Sin embargo, era difícil ser optimista después de tanto. Él mismo había sacrificado un sinnúmero de personas, culpables o no, sólo por un ideal imposible.

Y él continuaría cumpliendo con su deber, una y otra vez, y la gente seguirá muriendo por sus manos.

_"Pero así es como yo lo veo"_.- suspiró.

En este lugar, el amanecer distante era su único compañero en aquella colina, mientras observaba la escena que se desarrolla frente a él.

Es la guerra sucediendo en su esplendor y el horror.

Miles de seres se enfrentaban en una batalla de la supremacía. Sus bellos rostros (para los estándares humanos) eran empañados por el sudor, la suciedad y la sangre. Manchando sus vestimentas con la sangre de sus enemigos o aliados mientras caían de uno a uno en este campo de batalla.

Destellos de luz y obscuridad bombardeaban el sitio. Las explosiones generadas por los poderes desatados en el conflicto sacudían la tierra y creaban cráteres por todo el lugar. Armas nacidas de los misterios o forjados en el acero arrebatan la vida, manchando sus bordes con el líquido carmesí de la vida.

En otra parte de la inmensa pradera teñida en bermellón, la batalla entre cinco seres de increíble poder, uno de ellos con el poder equivalente a los otros cuatro, distorsionaba el paisaje y hacía que el cielo mismo temblara mientras se cubría por las tinieblas.

Esto sólo podía ser el Armagedón.

Y es por eso que él se encontraba aquí.

_"Tal es el destino de un Contra Guardián"_.-susurró con dureza.

No era necesariamente en su naturaleza para meditar sobre sus responsabilidades, simplemente era algo que se había agravado por el brutal e interminable ciclo de muerte en su vida, o más específicamente, después de su muerte.

Podía recordar brevemente un momento en que todo estaba bien. En el que las personas que lo rodeaban eran felices. La muerte y el dolor que seguramente vendría eran pasadas por alto, ya que la felicidad estaba todavía allí, el pueblo _que él_ había salvado eran felices.

Y así, entre sus tantas reflexiones, sucedió.

Sus ojos cerrados al mundo le permitieron ver por un momento algo que él había olvidado mientras se sumergía en la desesperanza. Su ideal enterrado en el ciclo de muertes sin fin. Y después de tanto lo había encontrado, esperándolo en su alma. Una mentira. Un sueño falso y sin embargo tan hermoso.

Así él tomó una decisión. Desobedeciendo la orden que se le había dado para su misión.

Si no podía detener toda esta devastación a tiempo, muchas más vidas se perderían. Cientos, miles, tal vez millones. Las personas inocentes morirán sin conocer el significado de su muerte.

Así que corrió en dirección al campo de batalla ya que sólo había una cosa que tenía que hacer. Una última cosa que hacer para evitar que el genocidio se expandiera aún más.

Porque no importa cuanto lo quisiera ocultar, él era un estúpido idealista.

De un salto aterrizó en el centro del conflicto. Los seres a su alrededor lo observaron, expectantes. Solo cuando el dio el primer paso creó una espada para desviar la extraña lanza hecha de luz hacia el pecho de otro de sus adversarios, atravesándo a su enemigo en el instante y llevándolo a su muerte. Mientras su otra mano enterraba una espada en el cuello de su primer contrincante.

Sus acciones causaron una reacción. Y la ira nublo el rostro de sus enemigos mientras se dirigían a él con auras asesinas.

**_"I am the bone of my sword"._**

(Puso en marcha el canto de su viaje lleno de espadas y batallas).

Dos espadas en formación cruzada aparecieron en el aire bloqueando un hacha esgrimida por un gigante, mientras una tercera espada en forma de proyectil atravesaba su cabeza.

**_"Steel is my body and fire is my blood"._**

(Hay algo que crece dentro de él).

**_"I have created over a thousand blades"._**

(Un mundo, rellenado con armas infinitas).

Corría sin detenerse hacia el frente. Un arco negro en sus manos le permitía disparar una lluvia de espadas sobre ellos. Algunas de sus proyectiles eran bloqueados, pero la mayoría atravesaban los cuerpos de sus desafortunados enemigos.

**_"Unknown to death",_**

(Llegó a donde ningún hombre común puede alcanzar).

**_"Not known to life"._**

(Superando todos los límites del cuerpo).

Una lanza en su mano desapareció el ataque de luz que cayó sobre él. Mientras otra laza de menor tamaño en su otra mano le permitía bloquear una espada con intención de tomar su cabeza.

**_"Have withstood pain to create many weapons"._**

(Llegó al lugar infinito llamado "alma").

**_"Yet, those hands will never hold anything"._**

(Buscando un milagro y hacerlo realidad).

Con una explosión tras él aterrizó frente a los cinco seres de increíble nivel. Ellos le dirigieron una mirada que haría a los demás caer de rodillas y temblar de miedo por el simple hecho de atreverse a interrumpir su pelea.

**_"So, as I pray"_**

(Salvar a todos, un ideal imposible).

El solo sonrió. Mientras siguió corriendo hacia ellos.

_**"Unlimited Blade Works"**_

(Una utopía siempre distante).

Un círculo de fuego salió de su cuerpo. Envolviendo a sus contrincantes mientras desaparecían con él.

Así el hombre con un cuerpo hecho de espadas se unió a la batalla que definiría el destino de este mundo.


	2. CH 01 Rebelión de rojo

**Bien, como lo he prometido subí el primer capítulo de la historia. Agradezco las críticas constructivas y la aportación de conocimiento de la mecánica del nasuverse y el mundo dxd.**

**Les recuerdo: no tengo derecho o propiedad alguna de FSN ty DXD, estas son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

><p>Goteo<p>

Goteo.

Goteo.

Las gotas de color carmesí en silencio caían al suelo de una a una, bañando el paisaje con la sangre de los caídos en batalla mientras sus cuerpos se desangraban lentamente.

Emiya solo podía mirar con tristeza el escenario que el mismo había creado. Un golpe más a la moral del falso héroe de la justicia. Como Bestia de Alaya no era más que una herramienta del consciente colectivo de la humanidad, y cae sobre él la responsabilidad para preservar la raza humana en una manera más directa frente a las amenazas.

Él no sabía acerca de los seres que acababa de matar, solo que a causa de su conflicto estaban involucrados con un posible evento de tal nivel de extinción que afectaría no solo la humanidad sino a todas las especies. Por eso había sido convocado por Alaya en base a su contrato, para eliminar este posible desastre y todos los relacionados.

Sin embargo no podía dejar de sentirse incómodo. Al ser convocado una y otra vez se había acostumbrado a la presencia de su contratista sobre él, tomando el control de su cuerpo y convirtiéndolo en una máquina que solo trae muerte. Pero esta vez no era así. Por algún motivo no sentía las cadenas que lo obligaban como un títere al colectivo humano. No, eso no era del todo correcto, las cadenas seguían ahí solo estaban…flojas.

Aprovechando esta oportunidad, Emiya desobedeció la orden original y limitó el área de asesinato a este campo de batalla siendo el único juez y verdugo. Aprovechó hasta la última cantidad de energía que le proveyó Alaya sin que esta fuera consciente de su desobediencia. O al menos hasta que las cadenas arrastraban su cuerpo, mientras le hacían consciente de la ira de Alaya.

Mientras su cuerpo se desvanecía del mundo cruzó la mirada con el único ser testigo de esta masacre, quien a pesar de estar ocultando su presencia no escapo de su vista. Aquel que lo acompañó durante su enfrentamiento y exterminio hacia cada uno de estos seres. Ojos grises miraban ojos negros antes de desaparecer en un parpadeo.

* * *

><p>La pequeña figura envuelta en sombras observó como este ser desconocido desaparecía de aquella zona de guerra.<p>

Ella nunca había tomado interés alguno a los sucesos de este mundo. Solo deseaba regresar al silencio de la nada que su anterior hogar alguna vez le había proporcionado. Solo cuando sintió un nivel de energía desconocido que podía coincidir con el suyo tuvo el pequeño interés de saber qué o quién era, por lo que asistió a su encuentro.

Cuando lo encontró en la cima de la colina no pudo dejar de sentirse intrigada. A primera vistas no parecía alguien especial, si no contaba el aura que su armadura roja desprendía. Pero había algo en él que le recordaba a los nobles héroes humanos que alguna vez conoció.

Fue testigo de cómo el guerrero de rojo corría en dirección al campo de batalla. Le vio desviar el ataque traicionero de una lanza hacia el pecho de otro de sus contrincantes, mientras su otra mano enterraba una espada nacida de la nada en la garganta de su enemigo.

Vio a este ser, que solo podía ser un héroe, enfrentar a fuerzas mayores que él sin temor. Aprovechando la energía y el números de sus enemigos a su favor, de forma calculada y sin hacer movimientos innecesarios.

Lo vio crear dos lanzas negras de la nada, diferentes pero que se sentían ser la misma, que al empezar a brillar las enterró en el suelo. La explosión le permitió un impulso que lo llevó frente a los gobernantes de los demonios y el de los ángeles. Sin detenerse siguió corriendo hacia el Dios bíblico y los Reyes demonio antes de que un aro de fuego los rodeara, desapareciendo con ellos del campo de batalla.

La sorpresa de este acto detuvo momentáneamente el conflicto. Silencio y quietud reinó sobre los guerreros. Solo el ruido causado por el desborde de energía que las lanzas que el guerrero de rojo había enterrado era el único sonido en la zona. Hasta que él ruido de una grieta dimensional llamó su atención.

El héroe de rojo fue el primero en aparecer. Sus ojos aguileños observaban al ejército a su alrededor y el área de batalla. La incertidumbre a su presencia rodeaba a los combatientes. A su espalda, la cortina de humo con olor a acero se despejaba. Fue entonces que pudieron ver al oculto Dios bíblico y los cuatro Reyes demonio.

El alivio momentáneo fue sustituido por la sorpresa y el miedo.

Los pies de los cinco gobernantes no tocaban el suelo. Gotas de sangre caían de sus cuerpos salpicando el suelo. Sus rostros desencajados. Sus cuerpos eran sostenidos en el aire por cadenas de oro mientras eran atravesados por una gran variedad de armas.

El guerrero de rojo creó dos lanzas negras, iguales que las que había enterrado, desbordando energía hasta el punto en que uno podía ver grietas de ruptura en ellas. Con un impulso lanzó las dos armas en dirección a sus iguales, causando una colisión de poderes.

Una onda roja de energía siguió tras la explosión. Expandiéndose por el área hasta chocar con una barrera invisible que encerraba a los combatientes. Pánico siguió al caos. En un instante más de treinta mil guerreros estaban muertos, mientras lanzas perforaban sus cuerpos suspendiéndolos en el aire. Miedo. Era la única emoción que sentían los sobrevivientes al ver a sus aliados y enemigos caídos en batalla en tan solo un instante. La presencia de las lanzas emitía y amplificaban esta emoción primitiva en ellos.

Sin perder el tiempo el guerrero de rojo se dirigía enfrentar al resto de ellos. Acompañado de una gran cantidad de armas a su espalda, dio paso a una batalla unilateral. Lo vio mostrar tristeza por los que él había asesinado sin vacilar. Lo vio mirar hacia donde ella se encontraba oculta, demostrando que sabía su presencia, antes de desaparecer como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

Sus oscuros ojos seguían mirando el lugar de batalla. Analizando las posibilidades. Tal vez, si tal vez este ser desconocido sería de ayuda para recuperar su hogar y expulsar a su odioso enemigo. Por un momento se permitió una pequeña sonrisa antes de que su cuerpo desapareciera en una onda de energía con forma de serpiente.

* * *

><p>Crujido.<p>

Un brazo había sido girado en una forma que no podría ser útil a un humano común.

Crujido

Su pierna había sido torcida, lo que lo obligó a caer de rodillas.

Golpe seco

Su cabeza había sido azotada contra el vacío blanco, mientras un hilo de sangre bajaba por su frente.

Pero Emiya solo sonrió, sin mostrar signos de dolor. Porque no importa el resultado su ideal no estaba equivocado. Por eso se negó a mostrar debilidad ante su verdugo. No importa el dolor. No importan las heridas. El no mostraría arrepentimiento.

Se le permitió una pausa en su castigo. Su verdugo lo observaba. Aunque no había rostro que mostrara tal acto pero él sabía que eso es lo que estaba haciendo. Emiya solo ensanchó su sonrisa. Porque él no mostraría temor a este ser desconocido que se hacía pasar por Alaya. No, eso no era de todo correcto. Esto/esta era Alaya pero no lo era a la vez.

Cada vez que él era invocado al mundo para asumir su responsabilidad como contra guardián, Alaya era una de las dos existencias gobernantes. Siendo Gaia, la conciencia mundial terrestre, la otra fuerza y que veía a la humanidad como una amenaza.

De la poca información que había obtenido al estar en presencia de este ser sabía que había sido convocado en una mutación entre dimensiones. Sin duda. Este era un mundo en donde la era de los dioses y la era del hombre coexistían. Es por eso que las conciencias dominantes, gaia y alaya, no existían como conciencias distinguibles si no que consistían en poder distribuido entre los dioses y una forma de energía apenas nacida y en proceso de separación.

Debido a que aún no tenía la suficiente fuerza para desplegar sus propios agentes bajo su control, había solicitado un alma al servicio de sus yo paralelos que tuviera la suficiente experiencia para evitar el posible futuro cataclismo. Por lo cual su una copia de alma fue tomada del trono de los héroes y puesta al servicio de esta masa de energía pensante.

Por un momento el castigo cesó, permitiendo que sus heridas fueran sanadas. Emiya esperaba que empezara con el ciclo de tortura como lo había hecho ya tres veces. Solo para sentir como una abrupta presión en su cerebro lo bombardeaba intentando bajar sus defensas mentales.

"Que ser más molesto"-Emiya mantenía una pequeña sonrisa.-"Así que dejaste el dolor físico porque no sirve. ¿Eh?"

Si esta masa de energía pensante hubiera tenido la experiencia y una relación definida con la humanidad, el haber roto su defensa mental no hubiera sido un reto. Pero no se identificaba a sí misma como Alaya o Gaia. Por eso Emiya no le permitiría saber sobre sus pesares y que estos fueran utilizados en su contra. No cuando ese estúpido chico le recordó el por qué había seguido ese ideal hasta el final.

La lucha mental se prolongó horas hasta que el prototipo de Alaya detuvo la invasión a su mente y eliminó las cadenas invisibles que sujetaban al subordinado de sus paralelos. Emiya cayó al suelo mientras trataba de estabilizar su respiración.

No sabía lo que pasaría a partir de este momento. Tal vez su contratista mejoraría las cadenas de su esclavitud y sería obligado a terminar el trabajo que empezó. Tal vez otro contra guardián de una dimensión paralela sería llamado a completar la misión mientras él sería forzado a ver su deseo aplastado. Tantas posibilidades y trágicos resultados.

Sus pensamientos fueron detenidos al notar a su contratista ponerse frente a frente. Podía sentir como perdía la conexión con esta masa de energía pensante. La vio extender sus manos y tocar su rostro bronceado. Emiya sintió la piel arder mientras fragmentos de él se desprendían al evaporarse como motas de luz y eran absorbidas por el prototipo de Alaya.

"Tch. Así que ni siquiera devolverás mi alma al trono o al servicio de tu contraparte".- maldijo Emiya.-"¿Solo me volverás energía y conocimiento para crear tus nuevos contra guardianes?, así que solo quieres perros obedientes a tu servicio. "

Mientras su existencia era drenada, el peliblanco solo podía maldecir su estupidez cuando formó un contrato con la humanidad. Y mientras las fuerzas lo empezaban a abandonar, muy en el fondo de su mente empezó a surgir una idea. Era una locura. Pero ya estaba harto del ciclo de muerte sin fin. Él era un hombre desesperado cuyo ingenuo ideal lo había golpeado con la dura realidad una y otra vez hasta llevarlo a odiarse a sí mismo. Ya no había nada que perder.

En un acto de locura y desesperación Emiya se abalanzó sobre su verdugo, mientras sus brazos inmovilizaron sus movimientos. Casi vaciló al sentir su pecho estallar por la energía expulsada por su cautivo. Eso hubiera detenido a la mayoría, pero la puerta a la salvación estaba frente a él hoy por lo que no lo haría. Utilizando su estatus de espíritu ascendido al trono en Akasha comenzó a devorar a la masa de energía.

Podía sentir sus brazos romperse al tratar de liberarse de su agarre. Su piel enrojecía como su cuerpo trataba de soportar la presión. Como sus órganos internos colapsaban tratando de contener la fuerza de Alaya en su interior. Su sangre hervía y comenzaba a derretir sus venas. Sus tímpanos estallaron y su visión se volvía borrosa. La sangre comenzaba a escurrir por sus oídos, nariz y ojos. Su visión se volvía borrosa. E incluso en ese estado su conciencia y voluntad de vida se mantuvo. No podía desistir, la libertad estaba a sus alcance, solo un poco más y el sería libre, solo un poco más y al fin lo log…..

"Mamá me duele, me duele mucho. Mama ayúdame"-el llanto de un niño sonó en su cabeza.

"Mi cabeza, oh señor me duele la cabeza"-la voz de un mujer adulta clamaba en sus oraciones.

"Dios, disculpa si mi comporte mal," -la voz de una niña entre llantos pedía clemencia.- "pero me duele señor, me duele mi cab…." - el estallido de una cabeza interrumpió los lamentos.

Una y más voces se escuchaban a la vez en su cabeza. Voces que clamaban ayuda y voces que reclamaban a las divinidades por tal castigo. El dolor de cabeza y las voces no lo dejaban pensar con claridad. Fue solo un momento el que le tomó para saber que sucedía y le daba miedo.

Ley de igualdad de intercambio. A costa de este milagro, apostó toda su existencia por ello. Y ahora el pago ya se estaba cobrando.

Y la humanidad en su conjunto era el pago. Y él era su asesino.

Solo podía lamentar la estupidez de sus acciones y lo que su locura le causó a la humanidad.

Y mientras se lamentaba una idea surgió en su mente. Si funcionaba la humanidad se salvaría. Ya que Alaya estaba conectado a este espacio-tiempo que a la vez lo unía con la humanidad. Por lo tanto el cortaría la conexión.

Así con la poca fuerza que le quedaba a su cuerpo, se obligó a crear su último sueño por el bien de la humanidad. Recordó la imagen que la alguna vez vio en una de sus tantas invocaciones para eliminar la amenaza traída al final de la cuarta guerra del Grial de Fuyuki en la cual Emiya Kiritsugu falló. Sus circuitos ardían mientras se sincronizaron para traer al mundo la espada con forma de llave. Una espada de oro que abría la puerta al tesoro del más antiguo héroe rey humano.

La espada de oro apareció en su mano y sin perder el tiempo la hizo girar. Podía sentir como era rechazada por la cerradura, pero aun así no desistió y envió todo el mana a la espada hasta sentirla crujir al tratar de soportar todo el poder. Poco a poco una fisura dimensional con brillo dorado se abrió frente a él, pero la llave empezaba a mostrar grietas que indicaban que llegaría a su límite. Cuando el portal tenía el tamaño suficiente para que una persona pase, la espada finalmente se hizo pedazos al no poder soportar más el rechazo del sistema de seguridad de las Puertas de Babilonia. Arrastrando su débil cuerpo al borde las puertas, Emiya se dejó caer al vació con las puertas cerrándose tras él.

Emiya mordió su lengua hasta desgarrarla para evitar gritar de agonía mientras caía en el abismo. Puertas de Babilonia sería su tumba ya que solo existía para almacenar armas, los seres vivos simplemente dejarían de vivir al no soportar su ambiente nocivo. Sintió la piel sus brazos y piernas ser separados de su cuerpo. La piel de su cuerpo fue desprendida lentamente hasta dejar al descubierto sus músculos y estos mismos fueron desintegrados. Estaba en el medio de la oscuridad profunda. No hay nada que le podría salvar más. Una a una, las imágenes desbordantes, recuerdos buenos y malos fueron borrados de su mente frágil. Su existencia se desvanece poco a poco en este tiempo y espacio.

Sin embargo, él todavía perseguía la luz en el final de su camino.

Y solo una memoria permaneció en este hombre...

El recuerdo de un niño y un hombre adulto, iluminados por la luna mientras compartían un hermoso sueño.

Y mientras él se desvanecía, Emiya sonrió.


	3. CH 02 Divergencia roja

**Que tal, aquí santenfox presentándome con un nuevo capítulo. Realmente fue un poco difícil de escribir porque es mi primer fanfic y hubo momentos en que no sabía si escribir en primera o tercera persona. Así que decidí escribirlo como sentía que el momento lo requiriera. Realmente agradecería un beta que me ayudara en los aspectos de la mecánica de los dos mundos y corroborara los datos de la trama.**

**Aunque ya se que algunos habrán reconocido las armas utilizadas en el capítulo anterior, solo hablaré sobre las dos lanzas negras que son el mismo noble fantasma pero con dos aspectos diferentes de su leyenda:**

**Kazıklı Bey: La Fortaleza del empalamiento Y Kazıklı Bei: El Señor de Ejecución. El primero posee el aspecto de golpe de la justicia, lo que aumenta el dolor del objetivo en base a su inmoralidad y depravación e ignorar sus defensas. En cuanto a la segunda lanza tiene el aspecto de crear hasta 20 mil lanzas en un rango de 1 km (aunque esto toma su tiempo), además de imponer ansiedad y miedo a los que vean las lanzas.**

**Justicia y miedo combinados en una gran explosión.**

**Y les recuerdo: yo no poseo a derecho sobre las series de FSN y DXD, estas pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y propietarios. por lo tanto yo no lucro con que este fanfic sino que es la pura diversión de un fan.**

* * *

><p>En el interior de la dimensión y tesorería conocida como Puertas de Babilonia la existencia de organismos vivos no estaba permitida por las leyes de Rey de los Héroes. Por eso cuando este ser humano se atrevió a forzar la entrada e ingresar las acciones de contra medida fueron realizadas según las leyes del rey.<p>

Se le desprendió la piel mientras estaba vivo, las piernas y brazos se separaron del resto del cuerpo, sus músculos se desgarraron hasta solo dejar huesos y los huesos se pulverizaron hasta no dejar nada. Pero el alma del humano aún persistía, por lo cual el sistema de defensa de las Puertas de Babel se disponía a aplicar el rigor de la ley con toda su fuerza.

**-ERROR-**

**-ERROR-**

**-ERROR-ERROR-ERROR-ERROR-ERRO-ERROR-**

Mientras se procedía terminar el trabajo el sistema de preservación de la tesorería se activó al sentir una nueva arma entrar. Pero al no encontrar el objeto solicitó al sistema de seguridad analizara lo último en ingresar por la puerta de la tesorería. Así que el sistema de seguridad de las Puertas de Babilonia comenzó el análisis del alma del humano.

**-Análisis del objeto terminado.-**

Las Puertas de Babilonia existían fuera del tiempo y espacio de los dioses para almacenar y preservar los tesoros del Rey de los Héroes.

**-Objeto reconocido-**

Y casi falla a su función asignada al tratar de destruir esta arma.

**-ESPADA-**

Porque no importa si su material y forma es distinta a las demás. Definitivamente esta es una espada hecha de espadas.

**-CANCELANDO DESTRUCCIÓN DEL OBJETIVO-**

Una espada con una conciencia de acero mayor a la de cualquier otra en la tesorería del rey.

**-RESTABLECIENDO MISIÓN-**

Una espada que tenía un lugar en el trono de los héroes, el mismo sitio en el cual descansaba el dueño de este lugar.

**-INICIA RESTAURACIÓN DE LA ESPADA-**

Una espada tan rara y poderosa era digna de estar en la tesorería del rey.

* * *

><p>En el interior de su alma los engranajes de su mundo interno se movían al compás mientras iniciaban su trabajo. Y una vez más el horno de la fragua empezó a encenderse.<p>

* * *

><p>Los batallones de apoyo de los tres bandos se acercaban a la zona en que peleaba el dios bíblico y los reyes demonio y los tenientes de los caídos. Originalmente el dios bíblico y los reyes demonios tenían planeador enfrentarse con todo su poder en un solo lugar, pero la inasistencia de los jefes de los caídos. Esto naturalmente levantó sospechas de ambos bandos, por lo que se estimó que el gobernador de los caídos tenía planeado golpear los flancos mientras ambos bandos estuvieran debilitados.<p>

Por lo cual los arcángeles y los generales demonios junto con tropas fueron enviados a interceptar al batallón del gobernador Azazel, mientras las hordas angelicales de dios se enfrentaban a las hordas demoníacas y sus reyes y los pocos representantes de los caídos. Una vez localizados era inevitable que los tres ejércitos menores entraran en conflicto. Las fuerzas estaban igualadas. Las noticias del otro lugar de enfrentamiento y sus avances eran transmitidos por medios mágicos. Hasta que algo detuvo el enfrentamiento. Sintieron una fuerza enorme y desconocida aparecer en el lugar en el que Dios y los Reyes Demonio se enfrentaban. Las líneas de comunicación transmitieron solamente gritos histéricos antes de ser interrumpidas. La estática era el único ruido procedente del otro sitio de batalla.

La incertidumbre reinó. Un tratado de paz en silencio fue realizado con las miradas. Los ejércitos se movilizaron a apoyar a sus dirigentes. Cuando llegaron lo único que pudieron encontrar fue un terreno bermellón lleno de cadáveres, cada uno de los cuales mostraba heridas de ser atravesados pero no había rastro de que podría haber causado esta masacre. Los ejércitos desmoralizados corrieron a dar la noticia a sus generales. Los tres ejércitos habían perecidos por fuerzas desconocidas. Los tres ejércitos regresaron a sus territorios con el fin de reajustar sus fuerzas.

* * *

><p><em>Recuerdo su rostro. Con lágrimas derramándose de sus ojos. Era un hombre feliz en lo más profundo de su corazón por haber encontrado a un ser humano vivo. Tenía una perfecta expresión de alegría. Me parecía que el que había sido salvado no era yo, sino aquel hombre.<em>

"_¡Está vivo!". "¡Está vivo, está vivo!"_

_Y así, a la puerta de la muerte, llegué a envidiarlo a él que daba todo su agradecimiento._

"_¡Que felicidad de haberlo encontrado!" _

"_Tan siquiera pude salvar a uno"_

"_Encontré la salvación"_

* * *

><p>En un lugar fuera del dominio de los dioses, un ser de incalculable poder estaba analizando las situaciones del mundo terrenal. Él era el guardián que protegía la Brecha Dimensional, el puente que conectaba a otras dimensiones fuera de su poderío. Al estar en un lugar tan privilegiado de información le había permitido conocer el descenso del Dios Bíblico y los Reyes demonio. Estas muertes romperían el estatus quo entre las distintas facciones religiosas. Guerra Fría. Ese es el resultado que estas muertes traerían. Y con tal de mantener su estatus como facción religiosa lo más seguro es que las tres facciones bíblicas ocultarían esta información.<p>

Sí, esto no le afectaba, no había porque molestarse en tomar atención en este asunto. Él tenía otras cosas que tratar. La entidad naciente que él creía que tenía alguna relación con los humanos, y con la cual él pensaba presentarse, había desaparecido. Simplemente no sentía su presencia en ningún lugar en el mundo y el lugar en donde esta residía había colapsado. Junto a esto, él pudo percibir como los humanos comenzaban a perecer misteriosamente. Eso fue motivo de preocupación ya que toda una especie se extinguiría sin ninguna razón. Preocupación dio paso a la sorpresa al observar como la humanidad sobrevivió como si nada hubiera pasado.

Una mueca imitando a una sonrisa se formó en sus fauces. Al parecer algo interesante se va a desatar. Y él no quería perderse lo que vendría. Por el momento él sería paciente. Dejaría que las cosas se desarrollaran solas. No querría arruinar su diversión.

* * *

><p>"…<em>Cuando era niño, soñaba con ser un héroe de la justicia".<em>

_Él murmuró esto inconscientemente._

"_¿Cómo que soñabas con serlo? ¿Entonces te has dado por vencido?"._

_No pude evitar mostrar mi disgusto por esas palabras. Tenía una profunda admiración por Kiritsugu. Odiaba que él dijera tales palabras de auto-desprecio, cuando él era un hombre incomparable._

_Kiritsugu pretendió mirar la distante luna, y solo respondió con una amarga sonrisa._

"_Si, por desgracia. Ser un héroe es una cosa de tiempo limitado. Y cuando creces es difícil decir que eres uno. Habría sido mejor si lo hubiera comprendido antes"._

"_Ya veo".- solo podía considerar las palabras de Kiritsugu.-"Entonces no hay nada que puedas hacer"_

"_Es cierto. Soy realmente impotente".- Kiritsugu respondió con un leve indicio de dolor, solo para mira el cielo nocturno.-"Ahh, que hermosa luna"._

"_Hmm. Si tú ya no puedes cumplirlo, entonces déjame hacerlo por ti".- fue en ese momento que lo comprendí.-"Tú eres un adulto, así que quizás ya no puedas hacer nada. Pero yo puedo hacerlo"._

"_Así que confíamelo a mí, confíame tu sueño papá"_

_El me miró a los ojos, mientras en silencio tomaba mi promesa._

" _Ahh, entonces estaré en paz"_

_Mientras sonreía, Kiritsugu cerraba sus ojos. Y murió como si simplemente se hubiera quedado dormido._

* * *

><p>"¡Cobardes! ¡Todos son unos malditos cobardes!"-<p>

El ruido de una pared siendo destruida por un golpe se dejó escuchar. Su causante, un varón de figura andrógina con doce las obscuras como las de un cuervo. Su agraciado rostro era empañado por las muecas de furia.

En el interior de la habitación en la que se encontraba esparcidos los restos de muebles y otros objetos, rotos por la ira de su propietario.

"La guerra era nuestra. La victoria la teníamos al alcance. Y esos cobardes deciden que nos retiráramos del conflicto"

Con la muerte del Dios bíblico y los Reyes demonio la ventaja por liderazgo estaba a favor de los ángeles caídos. Pero Azazel afirmó que continuar con la guerra solo traería la eliminación de los tres bandos, sin ningún victorioso. Por lo que al considerar las pérdidas significativas de guerreros y el nivel de poder de los que aún estaban con vida bajo su mando, tomó la decisión de retirarse del campo de batalla, lo cual fue aceptado por los sub-líderes Barakiel y Shemzaha.

"Y los traidores les ofrecieron un tratado de silencio a los ángeles. Y qué si las otras facciones se enteran, los caídos podemos derrotarlos y llegar a la cima"

Y eso es lo que le molestaba más. Los bandos demoníacos, angelicales y caídos habían ocultado la información sobre la muerte de Dios a los bajos niveles en caso de que las demás facciones religiosas descubrieran dicha información. Esos cobardes se ocultaban bajo la sombra de un Dios muerto solo para mantener el estatus quo con las demás facciones.

"¿Cuál era el sentido de esta guerra? ¿Para qué sacrificamos tanto? Si al final solo iban a fingir que el líder supremo de la Facción cristiana seguía siendo el Dios bíblico, UN DIOS MUERTO"

Manteniendo su ira y resentimiento en su cuerpo, Kokabiel tomó una decisión. Él esperaría. Él le demostraría al mundo que los ángeles caídos eran la raza más fuerte y con él como su líder llegarían a la grandeza. Solo debía esperar. El esperaría el momento adecuado.

Después de todo cuál es orgullo de ganar una guerra en la que uno de sus enemigos tiene un conflicto interno por el poder de gobernar y el otro se resguarda como un cobarde en su territorio después de la muerte de su líder. Si, él esperaría por que las aguas se calmen. Y cuando nadie lo esperara, él daría inicio a la nueva guerra.

* * *

><p><em>Era ese sueño otra vez. Lo había visto en mi memoria infinidad de veces.<em>

_Me quedé allí, en una colina, rodeado de espadas. La luz del amanecer iluminaba mi figura. Había llegado la hora de mi muerte, causada por las heridas que incluso yo, tan tonto como era, sabía que no iba a resistir._

_Sí, era el momento en que cumplía mi trato con Alaya. Un contrato que me dejó engañado, roto, el contrato que realice por salvar un centenar de personas. Ahora es el momento en que voy a condenarme a mí mismo a un ciclo infinito de muerte y destrucción._

_A medida que la oscuridad amenazó con invadir mi vista no podía dejar de apreciar la belleza de la salida del sol. El resplandor de la esfera, subiendo lentamente a su lugar, me sorprendió. No era sólo la luz que pone una sonrisa en mi cara, era la esperanza que iluminó mi rostro oscurecido. Mi visión continuó siendo consumida por la oscuridad, pero aun así me sonrió._

_Mi muerte estaba allí, muriendo bajo la presencia del amanecer, los rayos de una nueva esperanza, el futuro que había ganado para la humanidad. Yo estaba contento, yo estaba preparado para lo que vino después. Mi fuerza poco a poco me escapó. Casi me tropecé, pero me sorprendí a mí mismo, no voy caer aquí. _

_Me quedé allí, con una sonrisa tranquila en mi cara mientras me acercaba cuidadosamente hacia el sol de la mañana. Abrí la palma de mi mano, levantándola contra la contra la aurora naciente. Era la luz, mi luz, mi esperanza para el futuro de la humanidad._

_Fue hermoso mientras cerraba mis ojos, mi mano en lo alto en el cielo con la aurora entre los dedo. Cuando cerré mis ojos, todo lo que podía pensar en una cosa. _

"_Papá, ¿me convertí en un héroe?"_

* * *

><p><strong>-RESTAURACIÓN DE LA ESPADA AL 06% -<strong>

**-INFORMACIÓN LA FABRICACIÓN ANALIZADA-**

**-ENCONTRADOS HILOS HISTÓRICOS LINEALES-**

**-PROCEDIENDO A UNIFICAR LOS A PARTIR DEL PUNTO DIVERGENTE-**

* * *

><p>El olor a sangre y la muerte es lo que nos rodeaba. Este lugar alguna vez fue un pueblo prospero. Ahora solo era un lugar en ruinas. Muchos de los cuerpos esparcidos al nuestro alrededor fueron alguna vez amigos, aliados, hermanos; ahora solo eran comida para los gusanos.<p>

¿Cuándo fue que dejo de importar que fuéramos la misma especie? ¿Cuánta sangre de nuestros hermanos será derramada hasta que esta guerra se detenga?

Ya han sido más de mil años de guerra. Una guerra en la que nacimos y hemos heredado. Una guerra que empezó con nuestros padres por un conflicto de ideas. De jóvenes que deseaban un cambio en sus gobernantes y sus formas de ejercer el poder; de ancianos y antiguos que solo querían mantener el poder en unos pocos y en la sangre de los que los han gobernado por mucho tiempo. Así, un conflicto de ideas terminó en un conflicto de sangre.

Mientras pensaba en esto mi andar se detuvo por una figura pequeña que golpeé con mis pies. Era un simple muñeco. Y eso me hizo entristecer aún más. A cambio de nuestro egoísmo les estábamos quitando la inocencia a los niños.

El ruido de pasos acercándose sonó a mis espaldas. Pero no era necesario mirar atrás. Ellos eran mis aliados, pero más importante, mis amigos, aquellos que al igual que yo querían un mejor futuro para nuestra especie.

Y mientras me daba la vuelta para reunirme con ellos, la luz del atardecer les iluminaba las espaldas y mi persona como indicando a seguir nuestro camino, nuestro sueño.

Juntos traeremos un nuevo mundo. Yo, Sirchez Gremory lo prometo.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Quién?... ¿Quién soy yo?<strong>

Mi cabeza se contorsiona y se quema en el dolor. Soy incapaz de sostenerla como múltiples visiones y recuerdos cierran sobre mi mente al mismo tiempo.

"_Shirou ".-mi rostro era tomado por las manos mi antiguo siervo saber mientras mi manos enterraban la daga de azoth en su corazón. Su persona corrompida por la fuerza de Angra Manyu._

LA LOCURA. EL DOLOR. LA AGONÍA.

"_No me importa perder contra alguien… pero me niego a perder contra mí mismo"- Un joven idealista se enfrentaba en un choque de espadas contra su posible futuro_

CASTRACIÓN . EJECUCIÓN .SADISMO

"_Escucha claramente… tú te convertirás en mi amigo"- Un niño de cabello rojo escuchaba la atrevida declaración de quien en un futuro lo llevaría en un viaje a las estrellas._

Ó . EGOÍSMO. CELOS.

_"Los cuerpos están esparcidos aquí y allá. Una vez fueron mis amigos, amigos cercanos y queridos por mí. Pero he tomado mi decisión y ellos han hecho la suya._

_Si ellos iban a ponerse en mi camino e impedirme salvar a todos… entonces los obstáculo tienen que ser aplastados sin piedad, con la mayor cantidad de desprendimiento personal, porque yo soy una espada"_

VIOLACIÓN . ÓN. PEREZA.

_Mientras su cuerpo agónico miraba a su salvador no pudo evitar mirarlo a los ojos. Sus ojos cautivaron al muchacho. Ojos endurecidos como el metal. Esos ojos no mentían, el muchacho se dio cuenta. Eran los ojos de alguien que podía hacer milagros._

_Los ojos compasivos de un héroe._

_Su gran mano cubrió la cabeza del niño y la apretó._

_La cabeza del niño estalló, salpicando sangre y materia cerebral. Su cuerpo maltrecho y roto se tensó por un momento, luego se relajó, ya que ya no podía recibir ninguna señal que lo mantuviera vivo. El muchacho había muerto al instante y sin dolor_

* * *

><p>Realmente dormir es agradable. Más aún cuando he trabajado toda la noche en mi investigación. Con la guerra fría establecida entre las tres facciones ahora tenía tiempo para analizar los secretos que escondían los engranajes sagrados creados por el Dios de la biblia.<p>

"Ha viejo, tengo que reconocerlo, realmente eras un genio. Ya han pasado siglos después de tu caída y el potencial de los engranajes no hace más que crecer. Realmente le diste un regalo interesante a los humanos"

Metí mi mano en el bolsillo. Y saqué una gema de tamaño mediano.

"Solo espera un poco más. Si estoy en el camino correcto, pronto tú y yo trabajaremos juntos. ¿No te parece divertido Fafnir?"

A lo que la gema respondió con un leve estallido de luz. No pude evitarlo, yo sonreí.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Quién soy yo? ¿Son todos ellos yo? ¿Realmente existo? <strong>_

_"Si sólo puedo creer en una cosa", dije levantando Bakuya. "Voy a creer en una utopía."_

_"¡Imposible!" Gilgamesh comenzó a levantar su espada sobrenatural._

_"Donde todo el mundo en mi vista puede ser salvado." Balanceó Bakuya en el codo sin armadura, cercenando el brazo que empuñaba Ea._

. INDIFERENCIA. DEPRAVACIÓN.

_Al igual que dos dispositivos de la misma frecuencia entran en resonancia, Perseo sintió el acero en su interior resuena con algo dentro de este muchacho._

_No era un dios que conocía, pero había algo en él le hizo dar un paso atrás y entrar en una posición defensiva. Sus ojos se estrecharon cuando su sangre comenzó a hervir anhelando pelea._

_"¿Quién eres tú?" Perseo le preguntó con una cara seria mientras apuntaba su espada a él._

_"Yo soy... un héroe." El muchacho respondió._

LIBERTINAJE. ENGAÑO. DESIDIA. ADULTERIO.

_"Mi nombre es Shirou Emiya, por el derecho de esta espada yo seré el futuro rey de Gran Bretaña."_

_"Si a ustedes les gustaría ver un mejor futuro para este país vengan con todas sus fuerzas a apoyarme"_

_De repente, varios caballeros desenvainaron sus espadas y comenzaron a acercarse mí._

_"No seas ridículo ¡quién seguiría a un extranjero sospechoso como tú!"_

_**¡AH! LO RECUERDO.**_

* * *

><p>"¡No pierdan la concentración! Si alguien falla puede ser catastrófico para nuestro reino"<p>

"Grandes palabras de quien ideó este hechizo masivo, usando la fuerza de los demonios en la capital. Esto es muy aburrido. Realmente me han quitado tiempo de sueño"

"Bueno al menos yo pensé en algo para solucionar las fluctuaciones de tiempo entre el mundo humano y el nuestro. A diferencia tuya, perezoso"

"Hey chicos. Concéntrense"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lo recuerdo. Yo era alguna vez un tonto persiguiendo un sueño imposible. Y yo soy…<strong>_

"**Yo soy el hueso de mi espada"**

* * *

><p>Por un momento mi vista se vio nublada por el súbito cambio de luz. Me encontré en un infinito de color blanco. Por alguna razón sabía que la superficie que pisaba y que también rodeaba mi cuerpo no era otra cosa más que información. La información que se desplazaba tan rápido que no podía hacer otra cosa que verla atravesar mi cuerpo y seguir su camino.<p>

Por instinto giré a mi cabeza hacía el ruido, aunque no existiera tal cosa en este infinito, de pasos a mi espalda. Y descubrí a mi anfitrión. Una persona. Una persona que yo conocía. Su rostro alguna vez severo tenía una sonrisa para mí. Su cuerpo siempre alerta al ser formado en los campos de batalla ahora estaba relajado a mi presencia.

Dirigió su andar hacia mí. Mi mirada nunca se apartó de la suya. Las palabras que me decía no podían ser escuchadas en este infinito, pero aun así yo sabía su significado. No pude evitar que el marco de mi cuerpo temblara ante la felicidad.

Se detuvo a unos pasos frente a mí. Extendí mi brazo y él extendió el suyo. Nuestras manos entraron en contacto. Ojos grises miraban a mis ojos. Su pelo blanco al igual que el mío. Y su piel broncead por el exceso de uso de su magia.

Emiya sonrió a Emiya… y entonces desperté.

* * *

><p><strong>-RESTAURACIÓN DE LA ESPADA TERMINADA-<strong>

**-SELLO DE BABEL INSERTADO-**

**-CIFRADO RECONOCIDO POR EL SISTEMA-**

**-BIENVENIDO A GATE OF BABYLON-**

* * *

><p>Mis ojos parpadean mientas trato adaptarme al cambio de luz. Mis pulmones arden mientras tratan de adaptarse al aire que entra en ellos. Mis músculos se sienten pesados mientras trato se sentarme. Pero me doy cuenta que me estoy acostumbrando poco a poco a este extraño lugar.<p>

El cielo dorado con bordes naranjas no me interesa en este momento. Tampoco lo hace la basta cantidad de oro, plata y armas en la que estoy sentado y que también se extiende hasta perderse de mi vista. No, tengo algo más importante que tratar.

Encuentro la conexión que está atada en mi alma. La sigo hasta perderme en lo fines de mi conciencia y esta me guía a un lugar en el que yo no debería estar. Las restricciones que protegen a este lugar no se activan a mi presencia. Y cuando estoy frente a él no pude evitarlo, lloré de alegría. Mi alma en el trono de los héroes estaba conectada mi existencia en esta tierra. Lo que tanto busqué al fin estaba a mi alcance. Podía ser libre de mi contrato con Alaya.

Una sonrisa escapo de mi boca. Lo que era una pequeña risa pero se convirtió en una verdadera risa por la esperanza que se me dio. Lágrimas se desbordaban de mis ojos.

Al fin sería libre. Por fin sería li….

_"Jajaja, para, para mamá me haces cosquillas"_

_"He esperado para decirte esto… cásate conmigo"_

_"Querido señor te damos gracias por las bendiciones que nos otorgas aunque no las merecemos…"_

_"¿Un bebé? ¿Quieres decir qué seremos padres?_

Y mientras las voces sonaban en mi cabeza la información que me fue retenida al fin llegaba a mi cerebro. Cuando terminé de analizar la información no pude evitar exhalar un suspiro de desaliento.

"Yo y mi maldita suerte de rango E"


	4. CH 03 El plan

**Hola nuevamente, aquí Santenfox de nuevo presente. Este capitulo tomó más tiempo del planeado debido a las situaciones de la vida. También recibí un agradable ¿what?, lo que me hizo revisar el capítulo anterior y descubrir que parte del texto original no aparece en el visor,después tendré que arreglar eso. Por el momento los dejo con el nuevo capítulo.**

**Y les recuerdo que esto solo es el trabajo de un fan.**

Una silueta de baja estatura se desplazaba entre el bosque. Oculta en las sombras que la noche le proporcionaba hasta que la luz de la luna la iluminó. Un niño. No mayor de 8 años, corría con la poca fuerza que sus piernas les permitía.

"Tengo que correr, tengo que correr"-. Tenía que alejarse de la aldea. Sino el sacrificio de sus padres para que él escapara sería en vano.

Ellos habían vuelto como siempre. Cada mes era lo mismo. Pedían una cierta cantidad de lo que se extrajera de la mina con el fin de ofrecerles "protección" de otros grupos como ellos. Pero esta vez el pueblo no pudo satisfacer la cantidad requerida. Una peste había caído en el pueblo, muchos estaban enfermos y algunos murieron por la falta de asistencia médica. La gente de la aldea les solicitó más tiempo. Pero a ellos no les importaba el pueblo. Aun así ellos aceptaron darles más tiempo…a cambio de un equivalente.

Sin tomar consideración de las familias tomaron a los niños como el pago. Algunos padres y jóvenes trataron de rebelarse, solo para ser asesinados frente a sus familias. Con sus armas apuntando y la muerte de sus conocidos los traficantes deberían haber impuesto miedo a los demás habitantes. Pero no lo hizo.

La gente se rebeló contra ellos, mientras las madres hacían correr hacia el bosque. Se escucharon disparos, mientras los niños solo podían correr con lágrimas. Él se detuvo por un momento, separándose del grupo, para ver el lugar que le vio nacer y crecer. No sabía si volvería a ver a su familia. Pero él no los defraudaría, saldría con vida de esta situación.

Mientras se daba la vuelta para empezar de nuevo su carrera, el borde de su mirada captó algo por un instante. Como estrellas cayendo del cielo, luces de color plateado caían sobre la aldea.

* * *

><p>Era un lugar retirado de la civilización La nieve caía de manera constante sobre aquél lugar. La baja temperatura llevaría a la muerte de cualquier humano sin las protecciones requeridas.<p>

* * *

><p>En el interior de un edificio en ruinas en las afueras de la ciudad, una figura de un varón era iluminada de forma tenue por las lámparas en la pared, mientras bajaba por la escalera con dirección hacía el sótano. No aparentaba ser mayor de 17 años, su complexión era delgada, su cabello rubio estaba desordenado, vestía con una gabardina gris. Pero lo que era inquietante era su sonrisa y la mirada en estaxis de sus ojos azules.<p>

Se detuvo frente una puerta indicaba el final de su camino. Abriendo la puerta saludó a su invitado.

"¿Me estabas esperando querida? Yo tampoco podía esperar para verte de nuevo".- Dirigiendo sus palabras a la figura oculta en la obscuridad.-"Tuve que esperar tanto tiempo, para asegurarme que nadie siguiera buscándote. Pero ahora tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo"

Subiendo apretando el interruptor que permitió iluminar la habitación. En el extremo de la habitación se encontraba una niña encadenada de pies y manos a la pared. Su edad no podría ser mayor a de diez años. Su cabello al igual que sus ojos eran negros y un rostro hermoso. Su boca estaba amordaza y su uniforme escolar roto.

"Disculpa que no pueda escuchar tus amorosas palabras cariño. Pero no puedo permitirme crear celos a los vecinos ¿no es así? "

"Ahora cariño, ¿por qué no continuamos con tú educación?"

Su sonrisa se amplió aún más, mientras cerraba la puerta a su espalda.

* * *

><p>Y aun así la figura se mantenía impasible, como la nieve que caía sobre él o la baja temperatura no afectara su cuerpo apenas cubierto con un manto rojo. Y entonces un par de ojos color acero se abrieron.<p>

* * *

><p>Se escondía bajo la protección de un árbol. Evitaba las luces de las lámparas de quienes lo perseguían en el bosque. Al parecer los hombres habían atacado a la aldea enviaron a un pequeño grupo para capturar a los niños que huyeron. Muchos de sus amigos se encontraban en la camioneta de los traficantes. Realmente quería ir a ayudarlos pero si él también era capturado nadie podría solicitar ayuda a las otras aldeas. No, él tendría que seguir escondiéndose hasta que fuera seguro salir.<p>

Cuando se disponía retirarse lo más silencioso del lugar, un ruido a su espalda lo alertó, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Una mano lo agarro muy fuerte de su cuello, obligándolo a voltear la mirada a su agresor. Dientes amarillos con muestras de podredumbre lo saludaron.

"Encontré al que nos faltaba.".- El hombre avisó a sus demás compañeros, para que detuvieran la búsqueda. Sus ojos verdes llenos de diversión miraron a los ojos negros del infante.-"Chico listo. Nos diste muchas molestias para encontrar ¿lo sabías?"

"Hey, deja de perder el tiempo y trae al niño de una vez. Y no trates de golpearlo, ya sabes que si tiene heridas no se va a vender bien".- habló el conductor de la camioneta. Mientras se recostaba en el asiento dirigió su mirada al este.-"Me pregunto si los demás ya habrán acabado con la aldea. Eso no les enseñara a no rebelarse contra su nosotros."

"Esos tontos ya deberían saber quiénes mandan en esta zona".- contestó el primer sujeto, mientras arrastraba al niño, quien oponía resistencia con golpes y patas al aire, hasta que una de esas patadas golpeó el costado derecho del traficante. Enfurecido por el atrevimiento del niño, le propinó un puñetazo en la cara. El niño atemorizado se arrastraba de espalda en un intento de escapar de su ira, solo para chocar contra un árbol.

"Oye te dije que no lo golpearas"

"No me importa si no se vende bien, pero este niño debe aprender la lección de rebelarse a sus may….".-su voz se apagó mientras detenía su andar a un metro de distancia del niño.

"¿Por qué te callas?, hey responde, ¿has visto algo?"

Al no ver escuchar respuesta de su compañero, se bajó de la camioneta y empezó a camina en dirección a donde el otro se encontraba parado. Mientras se acercaba, vio como el niño miraba con sorpresa al rostro de su compañero. Eso es muy sospechoso.

Cuando estaba a unos pasos de llegar a su compañero, inmediatamente retiró el seguro de su arma. No tenía que acercarse más. Su compañero estaba muerto. Su cabeza era atravesada por un hilo de acero, que se originaba de los árboles y se enterraba en el suelo, impidiendo que el cadáver cayera. El metal era tan delgado que no lo hubiera detectado a simple visa de no haber sido por el brillo de las gotas de sangre iluminadas por la luna.

"Bastardo, muestra tu maldita cara. Sino lo haces te voy a buscar y hacer que arrepientas."

Apuntado a los arboles de donde se originaba el hilo. Pero al no ver ningún movimiento empezó a bajar su arma hasta que estaba al nivel de los ojos del niño

"Has venido por los niños ¿no es así? Voy a contar hasta tres y si no apareces voy a volarle la cabeza. Y después de él empezaré por los otros niños"

"Valientes palabras para un cobarde"

Ni si quiera pudo reaccionar a la voz que se originó a su espalda. Lo único que podía hacer era mirar la espada que atravesaba su pecho; solo para ser retirada bruscamente, dejándolo caer al suelo. Giró su cuerpo con el fin de dispararle a su agresor, solo para que su mano fuera separada de su cuerpo y saliera volando junto con el arma.

Miró a su verdugo. Ojos grises miraron a los suyos. Entonces él enterró su espada en su cabeza y todo se volvió obscuro.

"Es una lástima que hayas visto esto, pero ¿estás bien?"

El niño solo podía asentir con la cabeza mientras miraba a su salvador acercarse. Aunque su espada se estaba manchada por la sangre de su víctima y su figura de rojo y negro fuera intimidante, la voz sonaba genuinamente preocupada.

"Es bueno saberlo. Ahora bien, debemos empezar a movernos. Te llevaré a ti y tus amigos con su familia"

Y mientras el niña veía a su salvador extenderle una mano para ayudarle a levantarse, no pudo dejar de envidiar la sonrisa de genuina felicidad al haberlo salvado.

* * *

><p>Su cuerpo se azotó contra el piso. Estaba muerto antes de darse cuenta. Su asesino, oculto tras la puerta, selló el fin de su vida al separar su cabeza del resto de su cuerpo.<p>

No perdiendo tiempo empezó a revisar los bolsillos del cadáver para encontrar su objetivo, una pequeña llave para cerradura. Una vez encontró la llave caminó hacia la niña encadenada. Ella estaba pálida de miedo, por la escena que presenció y el temor a lo que él le pudiera hacer.

Se detuvo frente a ella y la agarró suavemente por la mano, a lo que ella se estremeció por el contacto.

"No tengas miedo. Estoy aquí para ayudarte.".- Él intentó tranquilizarla mientras comenzaba a desbloquear sus manos y pies. Al verse libre de sus restricciones, la niña empezó a llorar por la libertad mientras el varón frente a ella solo podía sobar su cabeza para tranquilizarla.

Una vez su llanto se detuvo y sus respiraciones se normalizaban, Su salvador apareció cuatro dagas de la nada antes de arrojarlas y estas se enterraran en el piso. Tomándola suavemente entre sus brazos empezó su caminar por las escaleras con ella.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?".- Ella le preguntó.

"Emiya".- fue la respuesta que obtuvo.-"Y ¿cuál es el tuyo?

"Airi…espera, ¿Emiya? ¿Cómo el superhéroe Emiya Shirou? Te imaginaba más alto.

"Disculpa por no ser más alto"-Su sarcasmo contrastaba con el tono bajo de su voz.-"Además solo soy un aliado de la justicia, no un superhéroe"

"Pero tu nombre es famoso. Cada vez que los malos son detenidos tú eres mencionado. Y tu nombre se escucha mucho en las noticias. Pero no te ves tan viejo"

"Por muy interesante que sería discutir mi edad, mejor nos alejamos de la zona".-él le contestó mientras abría la puerta de salida. Y cuando estaban a 20 metros de distancia una explosión destruyó el edificio, arrojando fragmentos de escombro y polvo mientras él seguía su camino.

Alertados por la explosión, patrullas empezaban a llegar al área del accidente. Los oficiales bajaban de sus vehículos mientras desenfundaban sus armas en caso de ser necesario. En contraste con las órdenes de despliegue y la agitación que manifestaban, Emiya caminaba tranquilamente en dirección de ellos hasta que estuvo frente a frente con uno de los uniformados.

"Llegan tarde.".- el comentario hizo que él oficial se enderezara por el tono de mando. El héroe solo suspiro de por el comportamiento del uniformado.

"Por favor lleva esta niña a sus padres, ellos deben de estar muy preocupados".-mientras le pasaba a Airi al policía, quien la recibió en sus brazos sin rechistar.

"Ya es hora de que me vaya, así que cuídate".-mientras acariciaba su cabeza por un momento.-"Y no sigas a personas que no conozcas"

Emiya dirigió su mirada al fondo de las patrullas y encima de un edificio cercano en donde luces de dorada y obscura con forma de plumas se desvanecían; al no notar ningún otro movimiento, empezó a retirarse de la escena mientras pasaba entre los policías, quienes solo se detenían al míralo irse antes de continuar con el aseguramiento de la zona.

* * *

><p>Podía observa a las personas disfrutando momentos de felicidad con sus familias o amigos, podía sentir la brisa del mar en su piel aunque en realidad eran dos pescadores los que estaban experimentando esta sensación. Podía sentir la adrenalina correr por su cuerpo debido a que era el sentimiento que una chica en Asia sentía al intentar escapar de sus captores por ver un intento de secuestro, ella estaba en problemas…bueno, ese problema ya fue tratado. En las Europas un joven físico sentía pánico mientras trataba de contener una reacción nuclear generada a partir de su inexperiencia y que podía afectar a un millón de personas…el problema fue contenido. En su interior el sentimiento de opresión chocaba con el de rebelión ser, mientras en un pequeño poblado en África la gente era sacada de sus casas y doblegada por un convoy perteneciente a la mafia de trata humana….los criminales fueron sometidos. Podía sentir la angustia de una joven mientras veía a través de sus ojos como en el interior de un banco en las Américas los clientes y empleados eran rehenes en un robo, los asaltantes amenazaban con asesinar a los rehenes uno por uno en caso de la policía no accediera a sus demandas… el grupo criminal fue sometido, con saldo blanco. Estos y más eventos sucedían al mismo tiempo, pero él lograba contenerlos a la vez desde su lugar de observación.<p>

Y fue aquí que un joven Emiya se puso de pie de su trono, formado a partir de nieve en la cima del Everest; la cúspide inaccesible por medios normales, pero que para él era su lugar ideal para observar al mundo y ser oculto de la mayoría de las fuerzas sobrenaturales. Este lugar se encontraba bajo el puente dimensional que conectaba al plano dimensional en el que reside el poder de Alaya y el plano dimensional conocido como la Brecha Dimensional.

Desde que asumió el manto como responsable de proteger la supervivencia de la humanidad, su mente fue actualizada con la información respecto este mundo. Un mundo en que el primer panteón de los dioses primordiales tomaron en serio la amenaza que representaba el rey de los héroes, lo que previno su muerte bajo EA y la posterior activación del consciente de Gaia y Alaya, lo que conllevó al declive de la era de los dioses y la disminución del potencial humano como sucedió en otras dimensiones. En este mundo los espíritus divinos no perdieron sus poderes y se convirtieron en elementales al dejar de ser adorados por la humanidad, sino que se aislaron en diferentes planos dimensionales que coexisten sobre o debajo de la Brecha Dimensional, la que a la vez es el puente que conecta a los diversos universos alternativos.

Al parecer los seres que había eliminado para prevenir una guerra nivel mundo eran en realidad un espíritu divino, espíritus sagrados perfectos, espíritus sagrados degradados, demonios encarnados y cuatro demonios encarnados con la posibilidad de convertirse en demonios auténticos. Incluso mientras resolvía las problemáticas por el mundo entró en contacto con diversos agentes sobrenaturales, como las valquirias que el manipuló debido a su código de honor y que él fingió no darse cuenta que eran del mundo sobrenatural

"En serio, que mundo tan complicado fui a caer. Si tan solo me hubieran dado el poder que respaldar mis obligaciones y no un maldito dolor de cabeza diario. Ah bueno que más da"

Y esa es la razón por la cual se encontraba bajo el plano dimensional de Alaya. Desde que la política de Alaya es no interferir de manera directa en los asuntos de Gaia a menos que representaran una amenaza para la humanidad o en caso de que el elegido de la contra fuerza fallara en su objetivo; por lo cual sus poderes y edad fueron sellados en ese plano dimensional dejándolo con el nivel de poder en su estado de contra guardián y solo podría acceder a él en caso de que él reconociera a una amenaza de gran magnitud a la humanidad. Aún con las limitaciones de poder que se le impuso por la Akasha obtuvo sus beneficios, siendo uno de ellos la capacidad de desplegar sus propios contra-guardianes, que no eran más que copias de él mismo sostenido por el colectivo humano y con el nivel equivalente a su estado como servant, y que podían ser desplegadas por el mundo sin la necesidad de esperar a que las amenazas se agravaran. La segunda era la conexión con el inconsciente colectivo humano con lo cual podía desplegar los contra-guardianes en los lugares que la humanidad existiera y requiriera ser preservada; irónicamente esto también le permitía burlar las restricciones que se le habían aplicado, ya que solo tenía que moverse de las fronteras bajo su jurisdicción, lugares donde las leyes de la ciencia no se aplican y donde Gaia no impone explícitamente las restricciones sobre el poder de la humanidad. Obtuvo otros beneficios por supuesto, pero el más importante de ellos forzó a Archer a modificar los atributos del sudario como un traje de batalla que le permitiera protegerse de las energías externas a un accesorio diario que le permitiera suprimir la salida de prana de su cuerpo y le permitiera coexistir con otros seres.

"Parece que es hora de regresar al trabajo. No es que me pueda quejar, después de todo yo inicié este plan a mi favor"

Y mientras se desvanecía dirigió su mirada al cielo, no, a un lugar más profundo y misterioso, a la Brecha dimensional. Y por un momento sus ojos encontraron a los ojos draconianos que lo han observado desde que regreso al mundo humano desde el GOB, y por un momento estuvo seguro que él dueño de aquellos ojos le devolvía una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>"¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?"<p>

"Le aseguro que los datos no mienten Michael-sama"

Era el lugar idealizado por la humanidad. El sitio donde las almas de los buenos residen después de su muerte. El cielo. Lugar donde reside el poder de Dios y su ejército angelical. El lugar del que las fuerzas celestiales eran desplegadas para proteger a los hijos del hombre de las interferencias malignas que los quisieran desviar del buen camino que el santo padre quiso para ellos.

O al menos lo era cuando Dios vivía.

"Detalla los sucesos, así podremos saber cómo tomar esta situación"

Con la muerte del Dios bíblico las responsabilidades y el manto divino le fueron legados al arcángel Michael, quien a su vez formo un consejo con el resto de los arcángeles. Las decisiones firmes fueron tomadas con el fin de preservar la creencia bíblica.

"Cuando regresaba mi misión me sentí atraído por una aura santa en la ciudad humana, pero no recordaba que otro ángel fuera asignado a alguna misión cerca de mi área. Por lo que me puse en alerta ya que era posible que un caído tuviera el atrevimiento de estar en ese lugar."

Los angelinos solo los llamaban ciados al considerarlos indignos del título de ángeles, para ellos eso solo pertenecía a los servidores de Dios.

"Así que me acerqué al lugar y efectivamente había un caído en el lugar, en medio de oficiales policíacos humanos, pero por extraña razón su aura era eclipsada por un aura santa aún más grande que es la que percibí todo el tiempo"

* * *

><p>"Y cuando llegué al lugar en donde sentí el aura santa, pude notar que un ángel del cielo se encontraba en la cima de un edificio…pero Azazel-sama, la gran aura santa que percibí no era la del ángel"<p>

"Oh, en serio. No te quedes callado, continua"

Sus palabras eran entregadas con diversión oculta en ellas. Su dueño era un varón de rostro agraciado y complexión delgada pero que se notaba su musculatura firmemente entrenada, su cabello negro tenía un mechón dorado que hacía destacar sus ojos obscuros brillando de diversión. Él es Azazel, gobernante de los ángeles caídos y ser de tal poder que fue registrado en la biblia. Aunque también lo fueron los demás presentes a su lado. Barakiel, Kokabiel, Shemzahai cada uno de los sublíderes estaba reunidos en el Instituto Grigori, el centro del poder de los caídos y que se encontraba en el inframundo, lugar que también habitaban sus enemigos los diablos.

"Azazel, deja de interrumpir a cada minuto y deja que termine su informe. Y tú continua".- Shemzahai siendo el más serio de los caídos decidió terminar con las interrupciones de Azazel .

"Tch. Tan aburrido como siempre"

"Gracias Shemzahai-sama. Como les mencioné, la aura santa no procedía de aquel ángel, sino de un edificio donde un secuestro había sido truncado Así que me enfoqué en detectar quien emitía tal aura. Lo encontré, era el que había detenido el secuestro y salvado a la rehén"

* * *

><p>Tomó un momento para poder transmitir correctamente la información a sus superiores.<p>

"Era un niño no mayor de 10 años".

Y cómo lo esperaba esto llamó la atención de sus jefes.

"Él era quien emitía tal aura. Y él también nos había detectado tanto al ángel como a mí, si la dirección en que miraba era cualquier indicación"

"Su características coincidían con las de él héroe que se ha escuchado en las noticias humanas por casi un año, Indra-sama"

La persona a la se dirigía estaba vestido con una camisa hawaiana y lentes de sol, bastante informal para alguien de su posición. Indra, un dios de clase suprema y aquel conquisto el contra. Se encontraba rodeado de sus guardias personales, cada uno de los cuales era una leyenda propia.

"No le tomó más que 12 segundos en derrotar aquellos criminales en Bankog. Realmente sentí mi sangre hervir de la emoción al ver tanta disciplina en alguien tan joven"

"¿Y descubriste algo interesante?"

"No mucho mi señor. Pero lo que encontré fue sustancial. Al parecer el joven héroe y el joven empresario que se han hecho notar entre los humanos son el mismo"

"Así que el chico tiene cerebro táctico".

"Así es Sun wukong-sama". Refiriéndose a la primera generación de los yokai mono conocidos como wukong a través del tiempo y quien también es el sabio que iguala los cielos.

"Pero dejando eso de lado, al principio le atribuimos que el aura sagrada que despedía de su cuerpo era producto de un sacred gear de tipo sagrado"

"¿Y qué tipo de sacread gear es el que porta este joven héroe?"

"Eso es lo interesante mi señor, vera…"

* * *

><p>"No pudimos detectar la presencia de algún sacread gear en el cuerpo de este niño, Odín-sama"<p>

La joven se mantenía de forma regia mientras entregaba su informe a la cámara de dioses nórdicos en el Valahalla. Cumpliendo con su labor como una valquiria al servicio de ellos.

El dios al que se dirige tiene su rostro marcado por su edad. En su anciano rostro lleva un parche en su ojo izquierdo, el cual dio al Mímisbrunnr por el conocimiento, que hace juego con su largo y gris barba y cabello. Su presencia es la de un gran sabio, como es digno del gobernante de los dioses nórdicos. Pero por alguna razón se siente como si él fuera perverso.

"¿Y entonces de donde proviene esta aura?".

"Lo desconocemos Odín-sama. Solo pudimos tomar rastros de su aura antes de llevar a los científicos a una zona segura y él regresara a corregir el problema del reactor nuclear. Se retiró de la escena antes de que obtuviéramos más datos"

"¿Y qué es lo descubrieron de las muestras? Si dices que él presenta un aura tan fuerte, entonces debe ser el bastardo de alguno de los ángeles caídos de clase alta o un ungido de los angelinos"

"Realizamos las comparaciones de su aura con la que emiten los santos de la iglesia y los ángeles caídos y no encontramos ningún resultado positivo, pero si descubrimos algo, el aura que él joven héroe emite a pesar de ser sagrada no es la misma aura de los ya mencionados.

"Y entonces a cuál se parece"

"A la de los pocos que han gravado su nombre en la historia de los humanos mi señor"

* * *

><p>"¿La presencia a la de héroe? ¿Así es como lo perciben?"<p>

Reunidos en el inframundo se encontraba la cámara de diablos ancianos y sus gobernantes, los nuevos maos Lucifer, Belcebú, Leviatán y Asmodeo. De entre los gobernantes el que expreso su duda era un hombre joven pelirrojo con una apariencia estar a mediados de sus veintes, conocido como el Satanás carmesí, él es el líder de los Cuatro Grandes Satanás que gobiernan el inframundo, portando título de "Lucifer"

"Está usted en lo correcto Sirzechs-sama, así que comparamos las muestra con el registro de los héroes humanos…lamentablemente los resultados son negativos"

"¿Negativos? ¡Me están diciendo que se le ha observado por cerca de un año y no han tenido ningún resultado!"

Uno de los viejos demonios manifestó su molestia por la poca información proporcionada.

"Hey viejo, estás haciendo mucho ruido. No me dejas descansar a gusto"

"¡Aquí no es el lugar para dormir!¡Maldición, estos jóvenes no se comportan a la altura de su posición!"

"Silencio viejo, tus sentimientos no están avanzando la reunión por más que los expreses"

El varón que detuvo la perorata del anciano demonio era el rey con el título de Belcebú.

"Y tú. Mencionaste que algo sobre ser empresario, ¿bajo qué compañía trabaja? Podemos usar a nuestros infiltrados en el mundo humano para obtener información más concreta"

"En cuanto a eso Belcebú-sama. Él no trabaja para ninguna empresa, él tiene una empresa trabajando bajo su control. Fue aproximadamente hace dos años atrás que se formó esa compañía. Y se han vuelto rápidamente famosos por sus avances médicos y desarrollo tecnológicos en el mercado."

"¿Y qué han descubierto nuestros espías?"

"Ese ha sido el problema Ajuka-sama, cada vez que uno de los nuestros ha tratado de ingresar, a la sede o cualquiera de las ramas de la compañía, como un trabajador humano han sido rechazados al no cumplir con el perfil adecuado"

"Y por qué no han usado sus poderes. Solo son simples humanos, un hipnotismo podría haberlos tenido y por el mao son diablos simplemente podían haber usado un hechizo de teletransportación para entrar"

"Anciano, deja de interrumpir"

Al no ver ninguna interrupción más se volvió a dirigir al mensajero.

"Continua"

"Ese ha sido otro inconveniente. Cada intento de ingresar por la fuerza ya sea en el interior o en el exterior ha sido detenido por alguna extraña barrera invisible incluso a nuestra a la vista, que nulifica cualquier uso de magia y la absorbe para sostener la barrera"

"Jajaja. Él suena cómo tú Ajuka-chan"

"Así que tenemos a un héroe de primera generación y que también es un empresario. Oh es realmente interesante, ahora realmente quiero volverlo un sujeto de prueba"

"No haremos nada por el momento Ajuka. Solo observaremos y encontrar que podemos utilizar para hacerlo cumplir bajo nuestras filas"

* * *

><p><em>La sangre salía lentamente de mi cuerpo al igual que mi vida se terminaba. Me encontraba boca abajo, mientras me arrastraba intentando retirarme de aquel lugar e intentaba contener el sangrado de la herida en mi estómago. Mis esfuerzos se vieron detenidos por una patada en mi espalda, quebrando mi columna e impidiéndome ya no sentir mis piernas. Contuve el grito en mi garganta, no queriendo darle satisfacción a mi agresor pero eso no lo detuvo, porque el agarró mi cabeza y la azotó contra el suelo en repetidas ocasiones. Mi rostro se encontraba hinchado por el continuo castigo, pero ninguna vez deje salir una súplica. Podía sentir mi cabeza ser nuevamente levantada solo para cumplir con el rostro de mi verdugo, su sonrisa extendida como quien ha recibido el mejor regalo, sus ojos grises brillaban de felicidad.<em>

_Entonces le dije lo él no quería escuchar, que incluso con mi muerte el nunca sería libre._

_Se profundizó su ceño mientras una mirada de odio me fue otorgada. En su mano izquierda hizo aparecer una espada cimitarra de color obscuro y con el símbolo del yin-yang en su mango, y retrocedió su brazo para tomar el suficiente impulso. Y mientras la espada que tenía el objetivo de tomar mi vida descendía a mi garganta, yo solo sonreí._

El sonido de la vajilla lo despertó de su sueño. La mujer de aproximadamente cuarenta años frente a él le sonreía mientras colocaba una humeante taza de té en su escritorio.

Ya que él era un espíritu que había ascendido en el trono de los héroes ya no podía soñar, así al cerrar sus ojos lo único que vería son los recuerdos acumulados en la Akasha, el origen y fin de todo.

"Disculpe que lo haya despertado Shirou-sama, pero he venido a avisarle que los reporteros ya han llegado para la conferencia que programó"

"Gracias Meri. ¿Qué información me tienes respecto al avance de la nueva aleación que estamos desarrollando?"

"Emiya-sama, los reportes del laboratorio ya se han dejado en su escritorio"

"Muy bien, entonces los veré después de la reunión. Vamos Meri"

Fue hace aproximadamente 3 años atrás que reingresó al mundo humano. Debido a que la mayor parte de su energía fue sellada, su cuerpo se vio forzado a su punto más joven con el fin de adaptarse a la energía que se le retornaría con el pasar del tiempo.

Haciendo uso de relación con la humanidad, se creó la documentación que lo reportaba como un joven genio que a los 7 años ya había terminado la universidad e incursionaba en el mundo de los negocios. Al principio nadie le interesó sus ideas debido a la edad que aparentaba, pero después de un tiempo inversionistas "voluntarios" apoyaron sus proyectos y, en poco tiempo, lo que empezó como una pequeña empresa se convirtió en una compañía de escala mundial.

El éxito de su empresa se debía al ingreso de nueva tecnología y los avances médicos que se habían presentado al mundo. Así que debía darle su reconocimiento a Gilgamesh; el rey de los héroes podía ser el más despreciable ser que haya conocido, pero cuando el rey afirmaba que sus tesoros no solo abarcaban la riqueza sino también todo el origen del conocimiento humano, realmente quería decir todo el conocimiento. Sus únicas excepciones eran si el cocimiento o armas tenían origen extranjero o si la humanidad evolucionara en una nueva especie.

Sumado a esto él había obtenido información de los desarrollos en otras dimensiones. Pero se vería extraño si el "descubriera" todas esos avances, por lo que en las reuniones personales con cada uno de los científicos o doctores a su mando sutilmente aportaba ideas o conceptos que pudieran apoyar a sus investigaciones.

"Emiya-sama, el jefe de la rama médica le solicita una reunión ¿para qué fecha la podemos programar?"

"Prográmalo para mañana en la tarde, después de la reunión con nuestros inversionistas. Haré un viaje temprano y preferiría que muevas todas las sesiones para ese horario"

Por el borde de su ojo pudo ver como su asistente le daba una mirada de tristeza. Ella realmente lo trataba con el respeto que merecía alguien de su posición, a diferencia de otros que creyeron que podían manipular a alguien de su edad solo para que él les hiciera darse cuenta que estaban en la parte más baja de la cadena alimenticia.

Sin embargo ella nunca criticó sus aficiones, después de todo ella fue una de las personas que él salvo cuando un ladrón asesinó a su esposo, dejándola con la responsabilidad de cuidar de su único hijo; fue por azares de la vida que ella se presentó a una de las entrevistas cuando inició la compañía. Él pero él podía saber por su mirada que sentía tristeza porque alguien tan joven tomara tales responsabilidades en el mundo, aun así ella siempre cubría sus salidas por el mundo y se encargaba de dirigir sus órdenes a las ramas de investigación en su ausencia.

"Está seguro de esto Shirou-sama, usted no tiene que responder a las preguntas sino quiere. Incluso podríamos ponerlo por un ardid de otras empresas en su contra"

"Basta, ya he tomado una decisión"

Debido a que nunca consideró proteger su rostro u ocultar sus habilidades como en su primera vida, y en las pocas ocasiones que él o sus copias se quedaban en las escenas del crimen, su vestimenta y características físicas fueron asociadas a la misma persona; por lo que en todas partes del mundo su sobrenombre como héroe de la forja ya era conocido.

Y realmente fue por su error que todo este show sensacionalista se desató. Había sido una misión simple en las fronteras Arábigas, un grupo de asalto había tomado una aldea y él envió uno de sus contra guardianes a tratar el asunto. La situación se tomó bajo control de forma rápida y sin víctimas. Pero cuando el contra guardián se retiraba fue abordado por la gente de la aldea.

"_Te agradecemos por la ayuda niño. Pero no desperdicies tu vida en algo tan tonto"_

"_Sé que mi sueño es demasiado infantil y realmente es imposible poder salvar a todos. Habrá momentos en que tendré que escoger entre una u otra vida y que hay vidas que no merecen ser salvadas. Pero el hecho de saber que no puedo salvar a todos no significa que deba dejar de intentarlo. Porque el ideal de querer salvarlos a todos no está equivocado"_

_La gente a su alrededor estaba asombrada por las palabras de alguien tan joven._

"_Niño, no, joven héroe ¿cuál es tu nombre?"._

_Por un momento el contra guardián dudó en contestar. Pero ¿realmente debía dudar? No fue la desconfianza en su vida anterior lo que conllevó a su caída._

"_Emiya….mi nombre es Shirou Emiya"_

Y al final esto terminó mordiéndole el culo. La información sobre su nombre terminó extendiéndose rápidamente por el mundo y no pasó mucho tiempo para que el nombre y las características físicas del joven héroe se asociaran con las del joven empresario y esto se convirtiera en la comidilla de los paparazzi.

Y mientras se adentraba en la sala de conferencia, podía notar como era el objeto de las miradas de todos los reporteros.

"Agradecemos su presencia en esta conferencia. Por lo que damos inicio a la sesión de preguntas una vez nuestro presidente y fundador termine su discurso."

Su asistente Meri fue tan práctica como siempre. Ella se retiró del podio mientras colocaba un banco, por más vergonzoso que eso fuera, para que él estuviera al nivel visual correcto ante la audiencia

"Muchas gracias por venir. Soy el fundador, presidente y SEO de UBW Advance… "

Él mantuvo su sonrisa de comemierda ante el caos que su afirmación iba a causar al mundo.

"Mi nombre es Shirou Emiya y soy conocido en el mundo como el héroe de la forja"


	5. CH 04 Héroe Rojo Héroe Carmesí Parte 01

**Hola, soy Santenfox y al fin me presento con el capitulo que se había retrasado por las situaciones de la vida. El capitulo sigue sin Beta, así que si notan alguna incongruencia verbal les agradecería me lo hagan saber.**

**Bueno la información del capitulo se encuentra en la parte de abajo. Así que disfruten con calma. ¡Ah! y la segunda parte del capítulo ya esté avanzada pero la falta de computadora la hará llegar un poco tarde así que no desesperen.**

**Bien que empiece el capítulo:**

**A RED SAVIOR CH 04 Héroe Rojo Héroe Carmesí PARTE 01**

* * *

><p>"¡Toma esto!"<p>

La energía en su mano se reunía y era despedida en una serie de disparos a su oponente. Dio un salto hacia atrás mientras evitaba un golpe en dirección a su cabeza. Los disparos de energía simplemente rebotaban en la piel de su adversario. Saltó para evitar la barrida a sus pies. La resistencia de su contrincante superaba a la de la magia que ella emitía en estos momentos. Al parecer tendría que desplegar su carta de triunfo, el poder que aún no controlaba bien pero en el que tenía confianza ya que se transmitía de generación en generación en la familia de su madre y que ahora corría por su sangre.

"¡Goarrrrrrr!

Disparó una serie de hechizos elementales a su enemigo para aturdirlo. Aprovechando la ventaja concedida, tomó espacio entre su enemigo y ella. El suelo a su alrededor empezó a resquebrajarse mientras el aire vibraba a la pasar que una concentración de masiva de energía se reunía en su mano. Cuando la energía estaba en su punto máximo lo arrojó a su adversario. La victoria era suya.

O al menos lo fue antes de que se la arrebataran.

"¡Aahhh!

Una cola golpeó a su tobillo, sacándola de balance y desviando el disparo de la victoria. Antes de que pudiera tomar represaría sus brazos y piernas fueron enrollados por la viscosa lengua bífida de su enemigo. Su cuerpo se retorcía en esfuerzo de rebelarse a sus ataduras, mientras era arrastraba lentamente a unas fauces abiertas y llena de filosos colmillos.

Todo había empezado como una misión normal. La noticia de una bestia que estaba causando alboroto en los límites del territorio de su familia. Por el bien de sus sirvientes y cumplir su función como futura cabeza del clan, había solicitado a sus padres le permitieran tratar con el problema. Sus padres al principio rechazaron la idea, pero ante la insistencia de su hija cedieron a su petición. Además, la información describía a un pequeño lagarto fácil de tratar par un demonio de clase media, que de forma lamentable no había en estos momentos en el límite de su territorio al estar cumpliendo su deber en el castillo familiar, dejando niños y mujeres de clase baja indefensos ante tal bestia. Por lo que fue al encuentro de la bestia en el límite entre el bosque y las montañas.

Al parecer la fuerza del lagarto no consideró el hecho de que este mutara tras ingerir la sangre demoniaca de su primera víctima.

Limitados sus movimientos y frente a las fauces de su aprehensor no era lo que ella esperaba. Por un momento sus ojos se cerraron ante su destino. Parecía ser el fin, pero aun así sostuvo la esperanza.

**"¡AYUDAME, ONI-CHAAAN!**

Y su oración fue contestada en la forma de un destello de velocidad roja.

**"Suelta a la chica, Bestia"**

Un golpe conectó en la mandíbula del lagarto, fracturando el hueso al instante y mandándolo a volar a 4 metros de distancia. Ella cayó de espaldas ante la pérdida de fuerza sosteniéndola y con la lengua del reptil atando su cuerpo. Al parecer la fuerza y velocidad del golpe habían hecho que la dentadura del lagarto cortara su miembro.

Debido al destello de la luz chocar con sus ojos, le tomó unos segundos para reconocer a su salvado. Vestía un traje espandex de color rojo con el abdomen de color blanco; sus guantes y botas eran de color rojo; su cinturón blanco tenía una "**s" **negra en el centro; su casco era de color rojo con la zona para la boca pintado de blanco. Él era….

**"¡SATÁN ROJO!**

Ella lo recordaba. Sucedió durante su infancia. Después de que los cuatro reyes demonio sincronizaran los tiempos del mundo humano y el mundo demoniaco, la edad de los demonios se redujo comparándolo con el tiempo transcurrido en el mundo humano. Milenios se convirtieron en siglos y siglos en años. Esto trajo disturbios en algunos lados debido a que las pura sangres se negaban a ser comparados a los humanos.

Fue entonces cuando ellos aparecieron.

"_No se preocupe señorita, la justicia ha llegado".- Su salvador se movía a una gran velocidad para causar una barrida al lagarto, aprovechando el impulso de la barrida para conectar un golpe en abdomen del reptil para levantarlo un metro en el aire. El satán ranger remató el combo apoyándose en su mano para ejecutar una patada hacha en la cabeza del monstruo._

Tomando la imagen de los programas de televisión humana, surgió un grupo de héroes justicieros que protegían el inframundo. Tranquilizando los disturbios de la población, enfrentando a las bestias que pusieran en peligro a la gente y trayendo la alegría a los niños, ellos eran los héroes enmascarados del mundo demoníaco. Los cinco Satanes Justicieros.

Sorprendidos por la aparición de estos demonios, del cual cada uno se decía tenía el nivel de poder igual a un Mao, la cámara de los lores y sus agentes investigó infructuosamente sus identidades por más de un año. Los héroes por otra parte siguieron con sus aventuras, hasta que un día la satán rosa se reveló a sí misma como la reina mágica Leviatán.

_El lagarto intentaba levantarse del suelo, solo para ser impedido por las numerosas heridas desde el inicio de su batalla. Sus huesos estaban rotos por la fuerza de los golpes y su sangre purpura se derramaba por sus escamas._

La reina Serafall se negó a difundir el nombre los otros satanes. Esto llevó a que la cámara de los lores intentara presionarla por la información, por miedo a que los justicieros fueran en realidad un nuevo grupo de agitadores anti-gobierno. Fue después de ser molestada una y otra vez que la reina mágica les recordó su posición a los lores, quienes dejaron en paz el tema.

_Aprovechando la situación el justiciero reunió una gran cantidad de energía demoníaca en su mano. Tan solo tomo un segundo reunir la energía, pero la cantidad de poder que se sentía era increíble. Apuntó a su enemigo y disparó._

"_¡Ruina y extinción de la Justicia!"_

Después de un tiempo, los satanes justicieros dieron una entrevista en la que anunciaban su retiro del campo de la justicia, pero dejando sus esperanzas en la reina mágica Leviatán. Y por esos tiempos el show mágico de Levi-tan apreció en la televisión.

_El ataque envolvió el cuerpo del reptil y causó una explosión que levantó fuertes corrientes de aire y polvo._

Aunque todavía existía el rumor que los satanes ranger aparecían cuando se les necesitaba. Y al parecer uno de ellos se encontraba protegiéndola.

Sirzechs miró el lugar de la explosión. Cuando el humo se despejó no había rastro alguno del lagarto. No huesos o sangre, solo un gran cráter en el suelo. No es que importara, el bastardo se lo merecía por lastimar a Ria-tan.

Se encontraba de visita en la casa de su familia después de un largo tiempo de no verlos. Saludando a sus padres, esposa e hijo. Pero no pudo encontrar a su hermana pequeña, posiblemente estaba a Sona-chan.

Mientras estaba en el sótano de la mansión encontró su viejo traje que él, su esposa y sus amigos alguna vez usaron para traer la alegría a los niños del mundo demoníaco. Llevado por la nostalgia, se colocó su traje de batalla. Lanzando golpes al aire y evitando los ataques de un enemigo imaginario. Por lo que decidió pedirle a su esposa que se colocar su traje. Fue cuando estaba punto de encontrarse con Grafia, que logró escuchar la conversación entre sus padres. Preocupados por la seguridad de su hija, a quien le habían concedido la responsabilidad de tratar con un problema en la frontera del territorio Gremori.

Por lo cual su alarma del siscón se activó, corriendo en la ayuda de su pequeña hermana.

Olvidando en el proceso que aún llevaba el traje puesto.

Cuando llegó a la batalla, pudo ver como su hermana pequeña se enfrentaba con la bestia. Aunque al principio la batalla se mostraba equitativa, fue después de unos minutos que la balanza se inclinó ante la resistencia del lagarto. Sirzechs se debatía en cómo ayudar a su hermana, porque sabía que ella no lo perdonaría por pelear su batalla. Fue mientras apoyaba su guante en el mentón que prestó atención al color de este, recordando el traje de batalla. Perecía ser el regreso del Satán Rojo.

**"¡AYUDAME, ONI-CHAAAN!**

**"Suelta a la chica, Bestia"**

Y la situación había llegado a este punto.

Le dio la espalda al cráter para acercarse a la figura de su hermana, quien aún seguía contenida por la lengua del reptil. Utilizando una pequeña cantidad de energía desintegró las ataduras.

"Permítame ayudarle señorita"

"Gracias, Satán Rojo"

Mientras le extendía su mano derecha, a lo cual ella le extendió también la suya. Utilizando el apoyo para levantarse para no tambalear, debido a que sus piernas se encontraban un poco entumecidas debido a la falta de sangre por la presión a la que fueron sometidas.

"Al parecer se encuentra bien. Eso es bueno. Solo espero que no se meta en más problemas señorita"

Dejando que Rias se sostuviera por sí misma, el ranger se empezó a retirar del lugar. Buscando algo escondido en su cinturón. Solo entonces la heredera del Gremori se percató de la lejanía de su salvador.

"¿No te puedes quedar un poco más?"

"No, el mundo de los demonios aclama mi presencia. Así recuerde señorita ¡Justicia por siempre!"

Y el justiciero fue envuelto por una explosión de humo rojo, causado por el choque de una pastilla en su mano al ser lanzada al suelo.

"Cof, cof, cof. Me hubiera avisado que iba a hacer eso"

Por su parte Rias intentaba respirar forzosamente, ya que la cortina de humo la tomó por sorpresa. Bueno, no es que pudiera reclamarle al hombre que salvó su vida.

"Rias, Rias"

Tomada por sorpresa ante los brazos que la envolvían, Rias apenas tuvo tiempo para reconocer la voz de su hermano. Por un instante el sentimiento de confort envolvió su ser debido a las emociones negativas causadas por el conflicto anterior. Eso claro, antes de que la vergüenza le hiciera empujar a su hermano mayor y romper el abrazo.

"Hermano, ya te he dicho que ya no soy una niña pequeña para que dejes de hacer eso"

"Ria-tan, tu oni-chan estaba preocupado por ti"

Por su parte su hermano no compartía el mismo sentimiento.

"¡Ahh! Ya les había dicho a nuestros padres que podría tratar con esto. En serio la familia debería de tenerme más confianza."

"Pero no queremos que nuestra Ria-tan se lastime."

Molesta por el comentario de su hermano Rias se alejó de su hermano. Dando pasos firmes en el suelo mientras caminaba.

"Hermano, deberías ser más serio, como lo indica tu posición. Deberías ser más como el Satán Rojo, él se comporta a la altura de su posición"

Y así Rias Gremori se retiró del lugar.

Dejando un Sirzechs Lucifer como una estatua de piedra.

"Pensar que el corazón de Rias sería robado"

Tomado por la sorpresa de la declaración, Sirzechs intentaba descifrar la verdad oculta en esta frase. Sus piernas colapsaron ante la pérdida de fuerza. Mientras sus puños golpeaban una y otra vez el suelo bajo él.

"Bastardo, y pensar que te atreverías a jugar con el corazón de Ria-tan"

"Maldito seas"

"Maldito seas…. ¡Satán Rojooooo!"

Mientras Sirzechs lamentaba la terrible situación, un círculo mágico comenzó a formarse en el suelo frente a él. Poco a poco un brazo se extendió del círculo para al fin sujetar el hombro del Lucifer y retroceder rápidamente con su presa en mano. Así un deplorable Sirzechs desapareció en el círculo mágico.

* * *

><p>Frente a él se encontraba su mejor amigo y rival. Motivados por la fuerza del otro se esforzaron hasta alcanzar el poder que les permitiera ser temido por sus enemigos en la facción de los antiguos Mao. Frente al público uno siempre actuaría como un chico misterioso, mientras el otro sería la cara pública y la persona alegre par la comunidad de demonios.<p>

Él era su igual en poder. Pero verlo en tal lamentable estado, mientras é maldecía una y otra vez el nombre de su ex -alter ego era bastante molesto.

Sin pensamiento alguno, sus intenciones se volvieron realidad. Su cuerpo dirigió por instinto una patada en dirección a la cabeza de su amigo. La fuerza del golpe dejaría inconsciente incluso a un demonio de clase alta. Pero no lo hizo. Fue interceptada por el brazo izquierdo del Lucifer.

"¿Y qué sucede?

Dejando atrás su personaje cómico, Sirzechs se ajustó a la seriedad de la situación que llevó a Ajuka a transportarlo a la sede secreta de los nuevos Maou.

La única respuesta del portador del título de Belcebú fue señalar con su cabeza mientras empezaba a caminar. Entendiendo la seña, Sirzechs se levantó y siguió a su amigo a través del pasillo en el que se encontraban. El lugar se encontraba fuertemente protegido por una serie de runas demoníacas grabadas en las paredes. Su caminata se detuvo frente a la puerta de un habitación. Una vez abierta encontraron a sus otros ocupantes.

Frente a ellos se encontraban los otros dos reyes demonio. Portadores del título de Leviatán Y Asmodeo. El primero en hablar fue el rey perezoso

"Ha pasado algo muy grave y por el momento solo estaremos los maous presentes, la cámara de ancianos no estará enterada de esta reunión"

"Tiene que ver con el estado de esta mujer"

Un serio Lucifer constató su pregunta base.

En el centro de la habitación se encontraba una mujer, con una apariencia joven de no más de allá de 26 años, su cabello era largo y negro sin ningún amarre. Su figura excelente. Sus ojos verdes, de rostro andrógino y carnosos labios rojos. Una belleza a la vista, de no ser porque la mayoría de su cuerpo estuviera llenos de quemaduras. El vació oculto por la sábana daba a entender la falta de miembros.

"Si, así es. En los límites de mi territorio se percibió una gran explosión. Mis sirvientes y yo encontramos el lugar. No era más que un cráter. Pero después de una intensa búsqueda la encontramos a ella, agonizando. Me contacté rápido con Serafall. Fue gracias a los médicos del clan Sitri que logramos estabilizarla."

"¿Y descubrieron qué causó la explosión?"

El siguiente en hablar fue la reina Leviatán.

"Sería mejor si te lo contara ella"

Al recibir la mirada de los grandes líderes demoníacos la joven mujer se intimidó un poco. Pero después de estabilizar su respiración errática, tomó la palabra

"Señores Maou, todo inició...

* * *

><p>"Siguiente".<p>

Era una escena curiosa. En el centro de una ciudad en ruinas, un grupo de supervivientes se habían reunido. Inexplicablemente, que habían optado por unirse en el centro de una plaza muy grande en lugar de un edificio seguro. Uno podría preguntarse por qué normalmente harían una cosa así, pero después de un solo momento la razón se habría hecho evidente incluso para el menos observador.

Eran esclavos, y éste era su campo de pruebas.

"Siguiente".

Cada persona allí, desde la más antigua abuela hasta el niño más joven capaz de caminar estaba encadenado a otra persona, por lo que cada una de personas formaron un vínculo humano, incapaz de caminar o correr sin arrastrar el resto a lo largo. Gruesas y pesadas cadenas de hierro negro los ataron de las piernas, y en lugar de esposas cada uno de ellos tenía una cadena unida a una barra de acero cruelmente embestida a través de sus palmas y doblada en cada extremo, así que cada tirón causaba un inmenso dolor.

"Siguiente".

Sus condiciones no eran mejores que su situación. Rasgaduras, jirones, restos de ropas viejas eran todo lo que llevaban, y la mayoría de las vestimentas estaban cubiertas de sangre seca. El tiempo no había sido amable con ellos. Sus cabelleras despeinadas, y cualquiera que estuviera cerca de ellos comentaría desfavorablemente sobre el olor áspero que despedían, el producto de no bañarse durante semanas.

"Siguiente".

A la cabeza del grupo de personas que había dos personas más, diferentes del resto. A diferencia de las personas de ojos muertos encadenados, el hombre que tenía delante llevaba un traje elegante y corbata que en realidad no parece encajar con la imagen de la ciudad en ruinas. Pero nadie protestó. Detrás de él había una mujer delgada pero de proporciones generosas y al igual que su compañero llevaba un traje de negocios, atada a su cadera tenía una espada europea de doble agarre.

El hombre volteó una de la hoja en su portapapeles. Sacó un bolígrafo detrás de la oreja derecha y garabateó algo en su el papel rayado.

"Siguiente".

Mientras decía esas palabras, la fila se movió y la persona en la parte delantera se pasó al frente. Él era un joven de unos 22 años, y parecía en un mejor estado en comparación con la mayoría de sus compañeros, a pesar de que compartía sus ojos vacíos. El hombre del traje miró fijamente por un momento, antes de decir algo diferente.

"Este va con Amduscias-sama."

La mujer detrás de él asintió con la cabeza, y se acercó al hombre en estado de trance en la parte delantera de la línea.

"Las manos fuera".- Ella mandó, y el hombre levantó los brazos encadenados lentamente.

Se escurro el ruido del metal caer al suelo.

Con un solo corte las cadenas y la barra que le ataban se cortaron por la espada de la mujer, que ya estaba regresando su arma a su vaina por el momento en que las cadenas cayeron al suelo. La mujer suspiró y buscó un pedazo de papel la mesa de su compañero, que ella tomó y dio una palmada en el pecho del hombre recién liberado. Se puso tenso, y luego, como los patrones en el papel se retorcían desplazándose por su cuerpo y se replicaron en el suelo formando un circulo con algún tipo de cresta en ellos. Él se mantuvo rígido mientras su cuerpo de hundía en el círculo.

"Siguiente".

Un hombre adulto dio un paso adelante. Fue uno de los más ancianos, y no podría haber tenido más de ochenta años de edad. El hombre de negocios miró su condición por un momento antes de sacudir la cabeza.

La mujer detrás de él captó el movimiento y asintió. Dio un paso adelante, y con un solo golpe de su machete cortó la cabeza y las manos del anciano todo dentro de un solo segundo, matándolo instantáneamente. El cuerpo tembló, pero ella lo agarró y lo tiró detrás de ella con una sola mano, sobre un montón verdaderamente gigantesco de cadáveres recién hechos. De hecho, si alguien entrara en el estadio la montaña de muertos sería lo primero que verían. Su olor impregnaba el lugar, extendiendo el hedor de la muerte. El piso a su alrededor era rojo y resbaladizo por la sangre, y las moscas ya habían acudido en masa a la misma.

Los otros prisioneros no mostraron reacción a la muerte del anciano.

"Siguiente".

A medida que más y más personas se acercaban al frente la persona siguiente, la mujer miraba discretamente el anillo en su mano izquierda, de diseño sencillo con un diamante pequeño y casi imperceptible, pero que extrañamente parpadeaba en un color rojo. Sin que su compañero se diera cuenta rozó su dedo sobre la gema, como si esperara una respuesta.

Y la respuesta llegó en forma del tono de un celular en su bolsillo. Sacando el teléfono, sin prestar atención a la cara de extrañeza de su pareja, para revisar el mensaje en la pantalla.

"Oye Naamah, ¿hay algún problema?"

La mujer cerraba la tapa de su celular y se acercó a su compañero con una sonrisa, quien solo levantó una ceja ante su extraña actitud.

"Bernhardt -sama me ha llamado a su presencia, al parecer tiene una actividad más divertida para mi".- La respuesta llevaba un aire de ensoñación al igual que sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

El hombre se echó a reír.

"Bueno, no podemos evitar si eres llamada a la cámara de placer de nuestro rey. Ya sabes que le gusta la carne joven". Dijo con una sonrisa desagradable en su cara, lo que le valió una mirada de ira de su compañera por el atrevimiento de burlarse de ella.

"Yo me encargo del resto aquí. Ya casi hemos terminado de todos modos".

Al ver la expresión que su compañera le daba, añadió sus razones.

"Soy el agente financiero de nuestro señor. Yo no me reencarné para hacer trabajos manuales. Maldición, la única razón por la que estoy aquí es porque nuestro señor me dio la orden. Y ya que es una orden de nuestro señor, voy a ver que se complete este trabajo. ".

"Gracias Max, a pesar de ser poco tiempo el que has servido a nuestro señor y del que nos hemos conocido realmente ha sido agradable."

"Deja de perder el tiempo y ya vete. Maldición, que pasa con las mujeres y sus extraños sentimentalismos"

Naamah desapareció en el hechizo de transportación a espaldas de su compañero, quien solo movió una nueva hoja de su portapapeles, pero si él hubiera podido ver el rostro de aquella mujer habría notado que la sonrisa que le daba era la de alguien que disfruta del futuro sufrimiento de otros.

Max volvió su mirada hacia el grupo cada vez menor de los esclavos, y echó un vistazo a la hoja en el portapapeles. Tachó un nombre, y miró debajo de este para leer otro nombre.

"Siguiente". Dijo por costumbre.

El siguiente en caminar hacia adelante era una figura encorvada, llevaba un manto grueso como un contraste con los otros casi desnudos. Estaba tan cubierto por el paño que Max no podía incluso distinguir su edad o sexo.

El hombre de negocios adecuado echó un vistazo al esclavo, y suspiró. "Manos arriba". Dijo.

La figura no se movió.

"El infierno de mierda. Las malditas barra deben estar defectuosas. ¡Manos arriba! ". Él habló claramente esta vez, con mayor énfasis en el volumen. Parecía hacer el truco, como las manos de la figura se levantaron lentamente.

"Bueno, tu probablemente vas a la pila. Tenemos demasiados viejos como estar esperan-. "Max parpadeó mientras miraba las manos del hombre.

Sus manos no marcadas, sus pies desencadenados.

"Oh mier-"

Max nunca llegó a terminar la frase, como la mano derecha del desconocido de repente se envolvió alrededor de su garganta, cortando todo el aire, así como silenciar efectivamente al controlador de esclavos.

Max se atragantó, y arañó el miembro infractor con sus propias manos frenéticamente al darse cuenta de su situación. Pero sus manos no podían hacer ceder la mano de hierro del otra persona. Después de unos segundos se dio por vencido en esa opción e invocó un hechizo en su mano derecha, con lo cual disparó un rayo de energía a quemarropa. Pero al instante se dio cuenta de que no había afectado a su agresor, e incluso solo consiguió que el agarre aumentara acelerando su asfixia.

Max lanzó un puñetazo salvaje nacido de la desesperación, dirigido hacia la cara de su agresor. Golpeó, pero se sentía como si estuviera golpeando una estatua de acero. Él abrió la boca y exhaló, ahora desesperado por aire. Lanzó otro golpe a la cabeza, pero una vez más su oponente no mostró ninguna reacción.

Él no podía lastimar a este ser. Los golpes no servirían de nada.

Max comenzó a sentirse débil. Su visión empezó a desdibujarse en los bordes, y su lucha se debilitó hasta que apenas podía moverse. Como un último esfuerzo sacó el cuchillo que mantenía alrededor de su cintura, y lo empujó hacia adelante, pero la otra mano de su atacante casualmente agarró el arma de las manos de Max.

El controlador de esclavos parpadeó lentamente al darse cuenta de su última carta de salvación había sido cortado y finalmente levantó la vista de la mano que lo asfixiaba a la cara oculta de la persona que pondría fin a su vida.

No podía ver la cara de la figura. Estaba escondido, después de todo. Pero en sus momentos finales Max vio los ojos de su asesino.

Gris acero. Más duros que el metal más resistente. Al igual que las espadas, forjadas en la sangre caliente de miles de muertos. Esos ojos eran fríos, más fríos que la más mortal tormenta de hielo, más frío que el espacio exterior desnudo.

Los ojos fríos y crueles de un héroe.

Su cuello se rompió, la columna vertebral se astilló y cortó las arterias vitales y nervios al cerebro. Max murió en el acto, pero sin duda no sin dolor. Su cuerpo quedó inerte, y todas sus luchas anteriores cesaron como su vida había terminado para él.

La persona miró el cadáver en sus manos por un momento, y luego lo tiró en la parte superior de la pila de cadáveres con una sola mano. Miró a las notas en la mesa y agarró un papel con grabados no humanos.

Se volvió para mirar a los esclavos, todavía esperando en la cola sin saber que su captor había sido asesinado. Ellos probablemente no se darían cuenta, teniendo en cuenta sus verdaderos estados.

La figura envuelta aclaró la garganta.  
>"Siguiente".<p>

Un hombre avanzó al frente. El encapuchado de sacó entre sus prendas una flecha dorada y la colocó en las manos del varón. La figura retiró el manto de su cuerpo mientras caminaba en dirección contraria a la fila. Y tomando el manto entre sus manos lo transformó en un traje de rojo.

Agarró el papel con su mano y libero inmenso poder en el círculo mágico en el papel. Las runas mágicas se replicaron en el suelo bajo él, mientras poco a poco su cuerpo se sumergía en el círculo.

* * *

><p>Su cuerpo apareció rápidamente a través del círculo mágico. Fue en ese momento cuando las alarmas en su mene sonaron. Automáticamente trajo dos espadas a la realidad, en su mano una espada tan obscura como la noche con líneas rojas asemejando una red de hexágonos y en su mano izquierda otra tan blanca como la nieve, sus confiables Kanshou y Bakuya.<p>

Haciendo uso de sus reflejos sobrehumanos desvió un haz de luz obscura, con objetivo a su cabeza, con el lado plano de Bakuya y regresándolo hacia su agresor. La energía fue cancelada por una barrera mágica.

Se encontraba en un cruce de calles frente a un centro comercial, rodeado por los edificios de la ciudad fantasma. Frente a él se encontraba un dúo de seres de gran belleza. A la derecha era Naamah. Situada a atrás de la otra persona.

Un varón sentado sobre una pila de cadáveres quien a pesar de la sociedad mientras sostenía en su mano la cabeza del último joven en transportarse a través del círculo y a pesar de la sangre su traje blanco se encontraba intacto. Su largo cabello negro era atado en una coleta. Sus ojos rojos llevaban diversión oculta al joven frente a él. Debajo de sus vestimentas y la carne de su espalda tenían dos extremidades similares a las alas de los murciélagos

Su sonrisa encantadora se encontraba dirigida a él.

* * *

><p>Realmente no le agradaba estar en este lugar, pero había sido una orden de ese maldito anciano que tenía como rey. Por lo que había sido entregada como un préstamo al equipo de este demonio, con quien su rey tenía relaciones de trabajo y cada uno cubría la suciedad del otro.<p>

El plan era bastante simple. Ella y los otros cuatro miembros de este demonio se ocultarían mientras se entablaba la negociación. Pero si las palabras fallaban ellos tomarían por sorpresa y lo someterían.

_Solo espero que Shirone esté bien cuando llegue. Si ese maldito viejo se atreve a tocarla_

Solo faltaba recibir la señal. Mientras reforzaba su cuerpo con el arte del senjutsu se preparó para actuar con el resto.

Fue en ese instante que detecto algo que hace un segundo no estaba. Atrás en su espalda, así mientras se daba la vuelta para golpear a quien se atrevía intentar sorprenderla. Su golpe fue desviado sin ningún esfuerzo por su atacante. Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa de descubrir a su atacante. Y entonces fue recibida por un mundo del dolor.

* * *

><p>No podía evitarlo, cuando lo vio al fin frente a él sabía que no se equivocó al traerlo a su dominio. El gran premio estaba frente a él. Vestía su conocido traje de negro y rojo para la batalla. Su edad entre los doce o trece años, pero lo suficiente alto para ser confundido como un adolescente de 15. Su cabello blanco levantado en puntas, su tez bronceada. Sus ojos eran tan duros como el acero. He aquí su nueva adquisición<p>

Era un héroe frente a un demonio.

Y a pesar de la muerte sin sentido frente al héroe, este no presentó la rabia que él había esperado. Lo único que recibió fue la fría calma de quien analiza una situación. Esa habilidad de mantenerse tranquilo sin importar la situación hacía más valioso a su nuevo siervo a ser.

Pero él era el anfitrión y como tal debía dar la bienvenida a su invitado.

"Bienvenido a mi recinto joven héroe, espero que mi hospitalidad sea de tu agrado, mi nombre es Bernhardt, Bernhardt Amduscias"

Pero su invitado no contesto su saludo sino se limitó a observar a su alrededor sin tomar interés a las personas frente a él. Hasta que finalmente satisfajo su curiosidad. Entonces él habló.

"Por lo tanto, no estamos en ninguno de los reinos bajo el dominio de los demonios, tampoco el de los ángeles caídos o algún dios del inframundo. ¿Un lugar que no ha sido reclamado?"

La pregunta fue entregada con toda calma.

"Oh, así que te has dado cuenta. Tienes razón joven héroe. Nos encontramos en los límites del inframundo, un espacio entre la nada, este es un lugar que ni los dioses o demonios han reclamado"

Y soltó una leve sonrisa a Emiya.

"Pero como era de esperarse de Emiya Shirou, definitivamente estas a la altura de tu reputación. Un héroe quien a pesar de su juventud ha realizado grandes proezas y que le ha ganado el reconocimiento en el mundo humano y de los panteones religiosos."

Esto le gano que la mirada del joven lo volviera a ver.

"Oh ¿Te refieres a los agentes que me han estado observando todos estos años? Ese es el motivo que por el cual me has traído aquí ¿no es así?"

"Ciertamente joven. Pero tengo curiosidad de algo, sé que la responsabilidad de un héroe es la de vengar a los inocentes, entonces ¿por qué no has reclamado sobre mi al estar sobre los cuerpos de los sobrevivientes que fueron transportados aquí?"

"Porque no hay sentido en reclamar por quienes estaban muertos por más de una semana""

"Ja,ja,ja. Sorprendente. Eres realmente sorprendente Shirou"

Su sonrisa se volvió más amplia.

"Sí. Es como acabas de decir. Verás mi querida Naamah, aquí presente, se volvió mi mano derecha por sus útiles habilidades de actuación, pero sobre todo por su fidelidad exclusiva a mí".

Extendió su brazo izquierdo en dirección de su sierva, quien entendiendo la señal se acercó a su maestro. Con devoción acercó la mano de su amo a su boca y sumergió su dedo índice entre sus labios. Cuando sus labios se separaron del miembro, una gran sonrisa le fue dada a su maestro.

El guerrero de rojo se mantuvo impasible ante la escena. Solo dio la respuesta obvia.

"Así que ella es la nigromante que montó la escena sobre esclavitud"

"Ja,ja,ja. Si después de que ellos murieron, Naamah se encargó de mantenerlos en movimiento. Max solo pensó que estábamos reuniendo esclavos. ¿Sabes? Los cuerpos se nos estaban acabando por lo que hubo un momento en que pensé que no aparecerías.

Esa ciudad desapareció del mundo humano por medio de una barrera, debido a que los humanos dentro de ella no se dieron cuenta el sistema de protección de la humanidad no se activó. Pero el problema fue cuando los demonios empezaron a susurrar ideas que corrompían y generaban la ira el corazón de los habitantes, todo fue en picada en poco tiempo. Al final esa ciudad muerta se volvió su centro de diversiones en poco tiempo, mientras trabajaban en una ciudad de los muertos. Un trabajo bien hecho, pero….

"Gastaron mucha tiempo y energía en este plan. La muerte de uno de los suyos ya estaba calculada. Incluso el sello de transportación estaba modificado para que mi cuerpo sufriera una parálisis muscular"

El varón se levantó de su trono improvisado mientras aplaudía. Empezó a caminar hasta detenerse a seis metros de distancia del guerrero de rojo.

"Bravo, bravo. Realmente eres digno de tu reputación. No me equivoqué al quererte bajo mi servicio"

"¿A caso dijiste estar bajo tu servicio?" – por una vez su voz se volvió grave.

"Mi ex -sirviente Max era un buen activo en el mundo de los negocios, pero no era apoyo fuerte de poder si lo requería, él no sabía que su última misión fue encargada para traer a su sustituto"

"No me interesa, tu equipo no proporciona algún valor real de mi interés"

Su cuerpo se tensó mientras levantaba sus espadas a nivel de su pecho. En un solo instante se encontraba frente a él demonio de clase última.

"Además, los muertos no pueden hacer propuestas"

Solo para que sus espadas fueran detenidas por una barrera con una cresta de color violeta frente a él.

"No eres algo arrogante joven. Incluso con mi confiable Naamah a mi lado, ¿?no creería que estoy solo verdad"

Y entonces lanzó una bola de electricidad al héroe. Quien no hizo ningún movimiento, posiblemente tomado por la sorpresa.

Pero al final él fue el sorprendido al ver como su hechizo se desvanecía al entrar en contacto con su cuerpo.

"Si te referías a los cuatro ocultos desde que llegué, entonces debiste buscar mejores refuerzos.

Y como si fuera una señal, una serie de explosiones causaron el derrumbe delos edificios a su alrededor. Fue en ese instante que sintió una gran sed de sangre dirigida hacia él.

"Maestro cuidado"

Naamah, se lanzó a la espalda de su amo para interceptar con su espada un disparo desbordante de energía roja. Su amo no tuvo tiempo de brindarle apoyo antes que un golpe de Emiya conectara en su mandíbula y lo lanzara a 20 metros de distancia, antes de que él se moviera rápidamente a enfrentarse a su maestro, quien ya se había levantado y se encargó de bloquear el siguiente golpe del héroe.

Desesperada por ayudar a su maestro, Namaah reforzó su espada por múltiples hechizos capaces de resistir ataques mágicos de una clase ultímate diablo mientras se esforzaba por desviar el proyectil.

Pero eso no era un proyectil normal. Sino un arma cristalizada por las leyendas de la humanidad.

Así en los cuatro segundos en que entraron en conflicto, el arma encantada capaz de detener los ataques que podrían destruir edificios se agrietó bajo la presión, y se hizo añicos como la flecha condujo directamente a través de él sin pausa. Los ojos de Naamah se abrieron cuando sintió el proyectil pasar a través de su arma, su mano, y con el tiempo todo el brazo.

En un momento la mayor parte de su lado derecho se vio atravesado por la flecha.

Su cuerpo fue lanzado por el aire, mientras la flecha seguía su camino antes de colisionar con uno de los edificios a punto de derrumbarse, con su costado carbonizado y humeante. Si uno miraba de cerca sería capaz de ver algunos de sus órganos asomando. Su hombro y todo su brazo derecho fue simplemente desaparecido, y sólo la suerte la había salvado de que su cabeza no sufriera la misma suerte.

Detrás de ella, el edificio explotó cuando un fantasma que crea milagros detonó la estructura. El estruendo de la estructura colapsando fue sentido por todos dentro de un radio de 500 metro, y el ruido de su caída fue escuchado por los guerreros en batalla.

El ruido de paso acercándose a una agonizante Naamah, hicieron que ella levantara su mirada del suelo. La persona frente a ella llevaba un arco en mano. Era el arquero que le causó esto a ella.

Los ojos de Naamah se ensancharon al reconocer la cara delante de ella. "Tú..." Ella respiraba. "Pero como." Ella gimió cuando sintió que sus fuerzas se desvanecían, y las quemaduras en el lado derecho se intensificaban su el dolor a su muerte.

El arquero no respondió, excepto para liberar su arco, que desapareció en luces que brillaban tenuemente. Le dio la espalda al cuerpo de la mujer que había muerto, y comenzó a retirase del lugar.

Sus botas con punta de acero sonaban a cada paso, su uniforme negro era complementado con un manto rojo. Su cabello blanco y tez bronceada. Su caminata se detuvo hasta detenerse frente a la pelea entre Emiya y Asmadius.

En sus manos apareció una cadena unida a un par de picos. Agitó la cadena en el aire y lanzó uno de los picos al cielo.

* * *

><p>Presionaba su brazo izquierdo con su mano derecha mientras aplicaba un hechizo de curación. El corte había inutilizado temporalmente su brazo. Su respiración era agitada debido a la falta de aire en sus pulmones, ocasionado por un golpe preciso en su costado derecho. Su yukata se encontraba cubierta de la sangre y el polvo de los escombros a su alrededor.<p>

Su mirada nunca se separó de su contrincante. A diferencia de ella se mantenía impasible mientras la miraba con sus ojos aguileños gris acero, como un depredador a su presa. Su indumentaria roja y negra se mantenía libre de suciedad. Y su respiración era estable. No mostraba ningún signo de considerarla una amenaza.

Aun así sus ojos no se separaron de él. No, de las espadas que él esgrimía. Dos falchions. Una tan obscura como la noche, la otra blanca como la nieve. Complementándose una a la otra, como el ying y el yang. La sola presencia de estas espadas le aterraba. Como si estas armas hubieran sido hechas para matarla.

Aún con esto, hizo la pregunta del millón que estaban en su mente.

"¿Por qué…por qué no me has matado-nyan?"

Y la respuesta le fue entregada con una sonrisa burlona.

"¿Tengo que tener algún motivo para no hacerlo?"

_Este tipo_

A pesar de ser más joven que ella se atrevía a burlarse. Pero no es como si ella pudiera afrentarlo, ya había demostrado ser más que capaz de detenerla sin esforzarse. Pero aún así

"No me trates como una tonta-nyan"

El héroe solo soltó un suspiro de fastidio. Como si responder a la pregunta fuera una molestia y pérdida de tiempo.

"No detecté en ti ningún rastro de sangre de las víctimas. Solo es una conjetura pero diría que solo ingresaste hace poco a la ciudad como un apoyo"

Ella buscó alguna posibilidad de escapar al no detectar más hostilidad. Podría estar a salvo por estos momentos, pero no aseguraba que él no cambiara de parecer.

"¿Tienes familia esperando por ti?

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa. Aturdida por la extraña cuestión no pudo responder.

"Por el momento en que tus ojos se cerraron y sabías que podía matarte, tu expresión era la de alguien que lamentaba abandonar a un ser querido"

Algo se agrietó en ella. No sabía porque racionó a tal respuesta. Pero no iba dejar que él le siguiera golpeando en punto bajos.

"No es como si fuera de tu incumbencia, tonto nyan"

"Tienes razón no es de mi incumbencia"

Él solo sonrió antes de darle la espalda para empezar a retirarse del edificio.

"Este lugar va a desaparecer dentro unos minutos. Así que puedes hacer lo que desees"

"Kuroka"

"¿Eh?".- el héroe volvió la mirada sobre su espalda.

"Mi nombre es Kuroka, así que más te vale recordarlo"

La nekomata realizó un hechizo de tele transporte.

"Y héroe… gracias"

Y dio su gratitud mientras desaparecía con el hechizo. Al ver el lugar en el que la mujer había estado, solo se permitió un suspiro.

"Mujer loca, no pedí tu nombre"

* * *

><p>Disparó una bola de electricidad a su oponente. Pero este solo desvió su ataque con la espada blanca. Se preparó para lanzar un segundo ataque, pero su adversario estaba nuevamente frente a él, por lo que tuvo que darse un impulso hacia atrás mientras estabilizaba sus movimientos. La distancia le permitió generar una serie de círculos mágicos de diferentes aspectos.<p>

"Maldito ¿por qué no te mueres de una vez?

Gritaba insultos desde el aire en el que mantenía a flote con sus alas, mientras enviaba ráfagas de energía y ataques elementales a su contrincante, quien se mantenía en el aire dando saltos sobre espadas que aparecían donde pisaba.

Una y otra vez los disparos de energía que Amduscias enviaba eran fácilmente desviados por las dos espadas del héroe de rojo, frustrándolo cada vez más porque un simple humano lo igualara.

Desde que él era joven tuvo que enfrentar el rechazo de la nueva sociedad de los reyes demonio. Al ser el último de los Amduscias y tener la sangre mezclada con los de un humano, su clan se consideró extinto. Al igual que otros demonios de clanes caídos en deshonra por perder la pureza de la sangre, alguna vez pensó emigrar al mundo de los humanos. Pero eliminó ese pensamiento y prefirió elevarse entre las filas demostrando a esos estúpidos ancianos el poder de su sangre

Así mato, traicionó y se relacionó con aquellos que le eran de utilidad herramientas útiles mientras escalaba para al fin lograr su posición como un diablo de clase última. Todos sus esfuerzos concentrados en demostrar como un demonio deben ser.

"Ja. Para alguien que puso su empeño en tratar de subyugarme, realmente estás poniendo energía en querer matarme"

Y ahora todo se ha ido al desagüe por este humano. Su plan no funcionó según lo esperado y ahora sus servidores estaban muertos.

Y por su orgullo no podía permitirse dejarlo con vida.

Canalizando la mayor cantidad de poder mágico en un su mano se preparó para lanzar su más poderoso hechizo. El aire a su alrededor vibro por la cantidad de energía contenida en un solo sitio. El piso bajo él empezó a agrietarse mientras las ondas de movimiento se desataban por todo el lugar.

Y cuando se disponía a desatar su ataque, su mano fue sujetada por una cadena unida a un pico de metal. No teniendo tiempo para reaccionar, su cuerpo fue forzado rápidamente a colisionar con el suelo, causando una gran explosión como su ataque ya no estaba bajo su control.

El Emiya que sostenía la cadena que alguna vez sujetó a Andrómeda se desvaneció en energía, que finalmente retornó al Emiya que bajaba del cielo utilizando a las espadas como una escalera. Acercándose al lugar del impacto, el cual ya estaba despejando el humo de la explosión, se detuvo en el centro para ver como a sus pies el cuerpo maltratado de Amduscias se retorcía mientras la propia mano de éste salía por su espalda al haber atravesado su estómago.

"Pensar que yo sería humillado por un simple humano"

Emiya simplemente lo alzó de la cabeza hasta que estuviera nivel de su vista.

"Tu error fue traer sufrimiento a los que yo protejo"

Y por un segundo el manto rojo del santo se desvaneció. Fue solo un segundo, pero más que suficiente

* * *

><p>Emiya trajo a existencia dos espadas tonfas de color dorado para unirlas en un arco, mientras materializaba una flecha de oro que colocó en la cuerda del arco. Tensó la cuerda mientras se posicionaba apuntando al cielo. La espada-flecha empezó a brillar conforme recibía energía hasta su punto máximo, grietas se empezaron a formar en su estructura.<p>

Volviéndola peligrosa,

Volviéndola frágil,

Estaba rota.

Y entonces él disparó

Por un momento se permitió mirar la dirección en que la flecha fue despedida y su retorno como una viga masiva con el objetivo de borrar la ciudad. La colisión en el aire formó un gran círculo mágico sobre la ciudad fantasma. Y respondiendo a su llamada una luz brilló en el campo de esclavos dentro de la ciudad. Y el círculo se replicó en el suelo. El héroe tomo la señal y se retiró de la ciudad perdida, dejando atrás la zona ocupada por una estatua de acero y edificios hechos de espada, y entonces la oleada de Unusputamish se desató con toda su fuerza.

* * *

><p>"Amduscias-sama descubrió lo que hacían en las laboratorios de ese humano. Lucifer-sama no solo experimentan con humanos sino que tienen a demonios y Yokais como sujetos de prueba"<p>

La mujer sollozaba mientras ocultaba el rostro en su mano izquierda. Su cuerpo se encontraba vendado del lado derecho, dándole un feo aspecto a su alguna vez hermosa figura. Sobre sus pies, el plano de una ciudad marcaba de rojo un edificio en específico.

"Han empezado a crear armas anti-demonio en ese laboratorio y cof, cof, cof"

Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas cuando trataba estabilizar su respiración. Forzando a ingresar oxigeno por la máquina conectada a su cuerpo. Aun así ella no se detuvo

"No calculamos bien sus habilidades. Ese era su territorio. Escapamos por órdenes de mi señor mientras nos protegía nuestras espaldas. Pero no fue suficiente y todo el equipo fue asesinado. Debido a que estaba al borde de la muerte no me tomó como una amenaza, eso me permitió realizar un hechizo de transportación con la poca energía que me quedaba"

"Cuando desperté ya me encontraba en el hospital. Y se me informó que la ciudad había sido destruida hasta los cimientos, posiblemente para destruir las pruebas".

Tomó un respiro antes de continuar.

"El lugar indicado en el plano es otro de sus laboratorios en el mundo humano"

El cuarto médico se quedó en silencio conforme la información era analizada. Pero se podía sentir un aura tensa en los cuatro presentes. Hasta que uno rompió el silencio al darse la vuelta y caminar en dirección a la salida de la habitación.

"¿A dónde crees que te diriges, Sirzechs?"

El hombre con bello rostro y un aura misteriosa detuvo con palabras al hombre frente a la puerta.

"A tratar con el problema"

"Aún no se ha llevado esta reunión a votación en la cámara"

Solo fue respondido con el silencio. El portador del título de Belcebú solo lo miro antes de girar la cabeza a los otros Maos.

"Ten cuidado"

Entonces Sirzechs giró el picaporte y abrió la puerta para al fin salir.

"Gracias. Trata de no esforzarte mucho Naamah, tus heridas todavía no se curan"

"Muchas gracias Lucifer-sama. Mi señor estaría en agradecido también"

Su gratitud era acompañada con una sonrisa beatica. Aunque su sonrisa era por otro motivo

_Pronto mi señor. Usted será vengado_

* * *

><p>"AH Kuroka. Bienvenida"<p>

Un hombre de edad avanzada se encontraba sentado en un trono en la pared de una sala. La chica fue recibida de una forma burlona por su rey, quien fingió no prestar atención al mal estado de su sirviente.

"Espero que hayas tu misión con el joven Amduscias haya sido un éxito"

"La misión fracasó, el objetivo era demasiado fuerte para nosotros .Amduscias y su dignidad posiblemente ya hayan sido asesinados"

El anciano no mostró tristeza alguna al saber el destino de su socio. Sino que le entregó una sonrisa a la joven mientras se levantaba de su trono y bajaba por la escalera hasta detenerse frente a su siervo.

"Es lamentable escuchar eso"

"Pero Amduscias siempre fue un tonto imprudente. Siempre pensé que algún día mordería algo más grande de lo que pudiera comer. Pero era de esperarse de un mestizo. Carecía de la sofisticación que un verdadero demonio y cabeza de clan posee".

"Si bastante lamentable nyan. Pero maestro, cuando llegué estaban todos muy agitados nyan. Es que ha pasado algo"

"Nada aún. De hecho has llegado justo a tiempo para el ritual"

"¿ritual? No estaba informada que algo así iba a realizarse nyan"

"No te informé porque pensé que la misión tomaría más tiempo. Bueno que más da, tarde o temprano te ibas a enterar.

Cmenzó a caminar nuevamente hasta estar a espaldas de su obispo. Entonces extendió su mano para acariciar la cabeza de Kuroka.

"Desde hace tiempo he estado intrigado por el poder de los nekoshou y su capacidad en el senjutsu. Tú quién eres mi sirviente, a pesar de tu edad has alcanzado un gran nivel en poco tiempo"

"Por eso Shirone se expondrá al ritual para descubrir su verdadero potencial

"¿Su verdadero potencial? ¿Pero qué pasará con Shirone durante el ritual?"

Separó su mano de sirviente, quien seguía de rodillas y espaldas de él.

"Desde que ambas comparten la misma sangre espero que su potencial sea mostrado, lo que facilitará que nuestros estudios en senjutsu mejoren. Y si falla bueno…

Morirá durante el ritual si su voluntad es débil. Así que no podría ser más que indigna de llamarse tu hermana"

"_Por el momento en que tus ojos se cerraron y sabías que podía matarte, tu expresión era la de alguien que lamentaba abandonar a un ser querido"_

"Ya veo. Si es así no se puede evitar"

"Es como dices Kuroka, no se puede evitar. La mejora de nuestro arte debe seguir adelante sin importar las consecuencias. Así que vamos Kuroka, no hagamos esperar al futuro"

Mientras le daba la espalda a su siervo par con el fin de seguir su caminata.

"Tienes razón no debemos hacer espera al futuro"

Pero no dio más pasos cuando sus sentidos se detuvieron. Su vista se dirigió a su pecho, donde el brazo de su obispo le atravesaba. Su mano manchada de sangre sostenía su corazón palpitante, que lentamente se apagaba como su vida se esfumaba.

"Mal-maldita. Com-ahh. Como te atreves a traicionarme"

"Solo estoy siguiendo el futuro como dijiste. Y tu futuro es la muerte."

Sin piedad destruyo el corazón en su mano, solo para retirar bruscamente su brazo del cuerpo que cayó al piso carente de vida.

"Eso es por atreverte a pensar en mi Shirone como un juguete con el que puedas experimentar"

"Maestro escuchamos un ruido en la sala. Está usted bien.

Su monologo ante el cadáver a su pies se vio interrumpido por paso corriendo hacia la sala. La puerta se abrió de golpe permitiendo a los espectadores ser testigos de la muerte de su amo bajo la mano de uno de sus siervos. Y la ira se grabó en sus rostros.

"Kuroka, como te has atrevido a hacer esto al maestro"

Kuroka creó una barrera mágica a tiempo para detener el ataque de estacas de hielo de su compañero obispo. Su concentración se vio interrumpida cuando un guerrero intentó perforar su corazón por su espalda. Logró evitar la lanza sacrificando su hombro como escudo, lo que le permitió estar más cerca de su adversario e infligir una huelga, reforzada con las arte del senjutsu, directo al corazón. El golpe causó muerte instantánea.

No permitiendo que la victoria se le subiera a la cabeza, tomó la lanza enterrada en su hombro y la utilizó con su brazo para desviar las estacas de hielo que nuevamente su otro contrincante lanzaba hacia ella. Utilizando sus habilidades mágicas para contratacar las balas de hielo, aventó la lanza al obispo enemigo, quien formó un escudo de hielo para detener el ataque. Bloqueando por unos instantes su visión, lo que permitió a Kuroka escapar por la ventana del castillo.

El obispo solo pudo darse de su error, mientras veía a su –excompañera extender sus alas y retirase rápidamente de la fortaleza.

_Shirone, espero que algún día puedas perdonar a tu hermana._

* * *

><p>"Muy bien los datos de identificación son correctos. Por favor lleva el cuerpo a la sala 35 del área b."<p>

El sonido de la voz el joven recepcionista se escuchaba monótono, después de repetir esta escena una gran cantidad de veces en este centro de investigaciones médicas en el norte de África. Pero él requería el dinero para sostener sus estudios en la universidad y así no ser una carga a sus padres, quienes tenían que lidiar con cinco hermanos menores.

Incluso su padre también trabajaba en el grupo de construcciones para la misma compañía que construyo este edificio y otros centros médico, además de las fábricas, la cual ha incentivado poco a poco la economía en esta zona tan retirada y que algunos pensaban que nunca iba a ser tomado en cuenta por el gobierno, pero eso fue antes.

Hace dos años, tanto él como otras personas en el mundo observaron en sus televisores las noticias sobre una conferencia de prensa realizado a un empresario. Esa noticia le dio vuelta al mundo en cuestión de días y tiempo después de esto el mundo cambió.

La razón de esto fue el empresario que era objeto de la noticia. Un niño huérfano de diez años de edad, quien en poco tiempo había creado un imperio en el desarrollo de tecnología y que también había empezado un grupo de investigaciones médicas. Pasando por alto la edad del joven empresario, eso no fue lo que causó la noticia, sino los actos que él realizó alrededor del mundo y que ya lo habían hecho famoso en varios lugares. Héroe de la Forja Emiya, ese es el nombre por el que se le conocía en las zonas de guerra y en los lugares en que grupos delictivos habían sido detenidos.

Por su puesto esto causó diversas reacciones en la población. Por un lado se encontraban los escépticos y los que desconfiaban de esta situación, personas que consideraban que el joven empresario estaba utilizando a la gente para promover sus mercancías. Por lado había la gente que creía que el realmente deseaba ayudar a mejorar el mundo, personas que él joven héroe había salvado y que creían firmemente en sus ideal imposible. Por último, había quienes creían que sus actos heroicos eran una gran ayuda para la humanidad, pero que esto debería ser dejado a la responsabilidad de los gobiernos; incluso si él estaba en el lado de la justicia él no sería más que un asesino que actúa sobre la ley, no muy distinto a los criminales que el enfrenta.

Ante tal situación, Emiya en posteriores entrevistas manifestó no importarle el punto de visión de las personas respecto a él, sino que consideraba seguir con su deseo de ayudar a las personas sin tomar en cuenta pérdida o ganancia. Además hablo sobre los proyectos de apoyo humanitario que su compañía realizaría alrededor del globo terráqueo. Además viajo a zonas de conflicto y se entrevistó con diverso líderes militares y políticos, quienes le dieron pase libre para tratar con las amenazas con las que ellos han lidiado en mucho tiempo. Logró que se respetaran las zonas neutrales y que no se dieran persecución alguna a las personas que desearan ingresar en esas zonas. Fue un rumor que también utilizó este viaje para eliminar a diversos caudillos militares o lideres fácticos con visiones extremistas.

Se emplearon los avances en nuevos tratamientos médicos en las zonas de conflicto, lo que previno la pérdida de muchas vidas y el control de enfermedades que hasta entonces se consideraban mortales. El implementó de asistencia médica y de voluntarios humanitarios, se edificaron diversos centros médicos de atención, centrándose en las zonas más alejadas y que por lo general eran las más olvidadas o que sus gobiernos no podían sustentar. El héroe de la forja se entrevistó con diversos representantes de naciones quienes estuvieran "dispuestos" a apoyar este proyecto humanitario de escala global a cambio UBW Advance apoyaría con la capacitación y las instalaciones para los voluntarios.

Este mismo centro se convirtió en un eje para el avance en las investigaciones médicas. El edificio estaba separado en dos áreas, el área A enfocado en el investigación en tratamiento de enfermedades de alto riesgo, y el área B realizaba su investigación post mortem. Para no quebrantar el punto ético los cuerpos de los occisos eran solicitados con autorización de sus familiares o del gobierno.

Tal vez no era el mejor empleo a tener debido a su edad, pero él mismo podía decir que este lugar tenía una gran importancia en el mundo. Por eso una vez ingresó en la universidad se concentró al máximo para hacer orgullos a su familia, a la comunidad de donde él partió y para algún día trabajar hombro con hombro con estos hombres y mujeres que estaban causando un gran cambio al mundo.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose, seguido del eco de paso acercándose por el pasillo los interrumpió. Sus compañeros que fungían como guardia también se sorprendieron.

_¿Otro envío? Que extraño. No recibí ningún reporte de la entrega, tampoco está en mi lista_.

Cuando se dieron la vuelta para solicitar los registros de entrega al mensajero se desconcertó. La persona frente a ellos no ninguno de los transportistas de alguna de las dependencias. Tampoco portaba el uniforme o alguna identificación de la compañía. Vestía con un traje negro con camisa blanca, por su rostro podría llamarse no menos que guapo, sus ojos extrañamente eran de un color rojo con hendidura negra de su iris. Su cabello era de un extraño tono carmesí.

Sus compañeros desenfundaron sus armas y apuntaron al desconocido. Por el momento que iba a pedir al extraño que se identificara y los motivos de su ingreso ilegal, lo vio levantar su mano en dirección hacia ellos.

Entonces todo desapareció en una onda de destrucción.

* * *

><p>En un laboratorio en el centro de Tokio un grupo de científicos se encontraba frente reunidos frente a uno de sus mayores logros. Una nueva herramienta para la humanidad, que demostraría que el potencial humano apenas había sido descubierto. Una idea que el presidente de la compañía había presentado a los miembros científicos y quienes maravillados ante tal proyecto se embarcaron en el desarrollo de este invento. Ahora, a casi cuatro años de iniciado la investigación, finalmente habían producido el primer prototipo de lo que sería una producción en serie.<p>

Lo que debería ser el trabajo de toda una vida, había lo habían conseguido en unos pocos años gracias a la aportación del fundador de sus arco de tiro, el cual estaba compuesto de una extraña y rara aleación de metales y no-metales; y del prototipo del exoesqueleto original, el cual era un complejo sistema bio-electrónico que funcionaba como una segunda piel en el cuerpo humano. Como logró desarrollar esto en poco tiempo escapaba de ellos, pero era innegable que tan solo la obtención de sus datos abría las puertas a futuras investigaciones.

Durante este tiempo el subdirector de UBW Advance, Hoen Kyoma, y su equipo se enfocarían en el análisis y replicación de las materias primas obtenidas tanto del arco como del traje, para su posterior combinación en un solo compuesto que obtuviera la resistencia, flexibilidad y durabilidad que los anteriores aportaban.

Por otro lado el Director de desarrollo tecnológico, Barril Taitor, junto con sus subordinados tomarían como base el sistema del traje original. Desarrollando sus propio sistema bio-electrónico capaz de funcionar en conjunto con los materiales, aunque durante el desarrollo del sistema siguieron ciertos patrones a petición de su jefe.

Estos equipos y sus líderes trabarían en conjunto en el desarrollo, en lo que era llamado de forma burlona el Departamento de Invenciones Futuristas.

El único problema que hasta ahora ha presentado un reto es el posible sobrecalentamiento de los materiales por el sistema de energía. Por lo cual un tercer grupo bajo el liderazgo directo de su presidente desarrolló una composición química que funcionaba como combustible. Utilizando la teoría de las baterías, el componente utilizaba el movimiento mecánico como fuerza impulsora para desplazar la energía por la red electrónica del traje y su posterior retorno a las capsulas del componente químico, lo que permitía un ciclo constante que impediría el derroche de energía.

Hablando del iniciador de este proyecto actualmente se encontraba en la sala de pruebas probando el prototipo sobre su cuerpo. Mientras el equipo comprobaba el rendimiento en los monitores.

A parte de los grandes dolores de cabeza y los recuerdos suyos, de sus paralelos o la propia humanidad que a veces nublaban su mente, ser un contador guardián y posteriormente una encarnación de Alaya tenía sus ventajas. Uno de ellos era la capacidad de lingüística de comprensión y redacción, independientemente de la cultura con la que entrara en contacto, lo que era una gran ventaja en las negociaciones pero lo más importante fue que como Alaya su ámbito de conocimientos abarcaba la totalidad de la sociedad humana desde el inicio de los tiempos hasta el fin de en otras realidades.

Por eso cuando su mente encontró una sociedad humana cuya tecnología había logrado coincidir con la más baja tecnología extranjera decidió llevarla a esta realidad. Así cuando vio el traje por primera vez se quedó maravillado ante su capacidad de aumentar las capacidades físicas y psicomotrices de un humano, lamentablemente el material del que estaba realizado si bien era durable había sacrificado la resistencia por la potenciación de las mejoras físicas, eso pudo solucionarlo aportando el compuesto del cual estaban tanto si chaleco de batalla como su arco para tiro, el cual ya estaba comprobado en su vida a ser capaz de resistir el impulso de fuerzas de hasta 12 mach.

Pero el gran secreto de este traje de batalla no era su adelantada tecnología o su función de potenciar las capacidades físicas humanas. No, era su fuente de alimentación energética. O para ser más preciso su alimentación externa. Bajo sus órdenes se había seguido un cierto patrón de grabado tanto en el interior del material como del sistema electrónico. Un sistema rúnico que extraía su energía de energía de contingencia de las reservas de Emiya, a su vez utilizándolo a él como un terminal de la contra fuerza, a la cual él no podía acceder por medios normales.

Decidido a pasar al siguiente nivel de la prueba trazó dos espadas sin nombre. Una espada era movida en una estocada mientras la otra era colocada atrás apuntando hacia el suelo en posición de defensa, solo para cambiar rápidamente la defensa en ataque y el estoque anterior caer para formar una defensa, moviendo su cuerpo como estuviera peleando con un enemigo imaginario. Podía sentir como la energía para traerlas a la realidad era menor a la requerida en otras situaciones, mientras analizaba como la energía del traje estabilizaba sus creaciones.

Los científicos solo levantaban las cejas ante la aparición repentina de las espadas, no es como estas fueran desconocidas por ellos o el mundo, ya que a pesar de ser un jefe directivo de una compañía científica y vivir en una era del armamentismo, el Héroe del hierro forjado había recibido ese título por estar involucrado con muchas armas principalmente arma blanca.

Mientras Emiya seguía practicando con sus espadas para comprobar el límite del traje, los científicos analizaban los registros de las máquinas ente ellos. Enfocándose en obtener los datos de la famosa taumaturgia del presidente de la corporación.

Desde que la primera entrevista y las posteriores a esta sucedieron, una de las preguntas más importantes tenía que ver con su extraña habilidad para crear armas de la nada y que había sido reportado por las personas que él había salvado. Magia dijeron algunos, hereje hablaron otros, trato con los demonios fue la expresión de otros.

Emiya despidió sus dudas mientras hablaba de su magia, no magia, una capacidad similar a las técnicas de un hacker para violentar las leyes del mundo. La alteración de las leyes del mundo, pero que la ciencia humana podría replicar con el tiempo.

Esto despertó el interés de la comunidad científica, ya que esta taumaturgia se regía por leyes al igual que cualquier otra ciencia. Desde entonces por todo el globo terráqueo numerosas investigaciones se han hecho sobre personas que habían sido reportadas de poseer habilidades similares.

Los científicos tomaron nota de los datos en el equipo electrónico. Fue cuando su presidente dejo desapareció las espadas y estabilizó su respiración, que dieron por enterado que las pruebas habían terminado. Una vez los datos fueron analizados Emiya se acercó a ellos mientras alteraba sus anteojos de color rojo para convertirlo en su clásico manto.

¿Y cuáles fueron los resultados?"

El director Taitor fue el primero en tomar la palabra.

"Positivos. El traje superó la expectativa al presentar una eficacia del 39%."

"¿Y sobre nuestro otro proyecto?"

"El análisis de las manifestaciones psionicas demostró un 31% de eficacia. Los datos obtenidos son suficientes para entrar en la fase 2 del proyecto".

"Si lo que me están mencionando es cierto, las estimaciones para finalizar el proyecto tomarán aproximadamente otros cuatro años más. Muy bien Kyoma, Taitor los autorizo para comenzar la segunda fase del proyecto".

"Ja,ja,ja,ja. Voy a celebrar conquistando Japón y después el mundo. jajajaja"

"Yo voy a llevar a cenar a y mi pequeña Suzuha-chan. En vez de conquistar el mundo ¿por qué no llevas a Kurisu a cenar también?"

"¿A esa zombi? Tal vez sirva para aportar ideas a la conquista mundial. Bien llevare a Cristina Jajajaa".

Mientras Emiya veía el absurdo comportamiento de sus subordinados que sus sentido percibieron el rápido deceso de vidas humanas en el continente de África. Pero lo que más lo sorprendió al sentir la alarma en su cabeza, es que antes de morir esas personas entraron en contacto con una fuente de gran poder sobrenatural conectada al mundo.

Y el mundo a su alrededor calló.

Los científicos a su alrededor se sorprendieron al sentir la gran presión que emitía el cuerpo de Emiya, algunos cayeron de rodillas al no poder aguantar tal sentimiento, mientras otros se apoyaban de los equipos o las paredes. Y en solo instante Emiya desapareció

* * *

><p>En una habitación fuertemente blindada se encontraban seis personas con batas de laboratorio. Eran los sobrevivientes de un total de doscientos veinte personas que alguna vez laboraron en este laboratorio.<p>

Pero eso fue antes que apareciera eso.

No podía llamarlo una persona. Las habilidades y cosas que él hacía no eran humanas, sino como la fuerza de la naturaleza que había tomado forma humana.

No hubo advertencia alguna. Cuando apareció trajo muerte y destrucción a todos los presentes. Las armas no tenían ningún efecto en el él. Las balas se desintegraban al contacto con su piel. Los pocos valientes que lo enfrentaron desaparecieron en una ola de ruina y destrucción, sin dejar ni siquiera el polvo como recuerdo. El edificio fue convertido en nada más que ruinas. Y ellos ahora se encontraban aquí, como la presa escondiéndose de su cazador.

Se encontraban acorralados.

Un ruido los agitó. Provenía de la puerta frente a ellos. Una puerta de acero con un grosor de 18 centímetros. Su única barrera entre ellos y su agresor. Pero el final no era más que metal humano contra algo aún más grande. Inevitablemente la puerta también sucumbió ante una explosión.

Y al fin él entro.

Su cuerpo apareció caminando por la humeante entrada, hasta detenerse a tres metros de ellos. Era alto. Su complexión era delgada que no coincidía con su fuerza sobrehumana. Su tez era de clara, su rostro poseía una belleza varonil espléndida, su cabello rojo era más parecido al tono carmesí. Pero era sus ojos lo que les daba miedo.

No había piedad o remordimiento. Solo había ira en esos ojos.

Y entonces el levantó su mano en dirección a ellos.

Una pequeña esfera de color negra se formó en su mano.

Y la muerte tomó forma.

El aire alrededor de este "hombre" comenzó a vibrar. El concreto bajo sus pies empezó a resquebrajarse, antes que la presión que él emitía hundiera el suelo formando un pequeño cráter.

La muerte les fue lanzada.

Cerrando los ojos ante su fin, los científicos vieron pasar los recuerdos felices con su familia antes de sentir la tristeza de ser capaces de verlos otra vez.

Y la muerte los abrazó.

* * *

><p>Sirzechs veía la explosión que envolvió a esos repugnantes dementes. Y con eso su misión en este lugar terminaba.<p>

Ahora tenía que ir por su verdadero objetivo.

Fue cuando escuchó un suspiro de sorpresa frente a él.

Con el humo despejándose de la zona, pudo ver cinco capas de color rosa en forma de una flor posicionadas frente a los científicos. Ellos por su parte se encontraban sorprendidos al haber sobrevivido a la explosión. Algunos cayeron de rodillas mientras daban las gracias y otros solo permanecían sollozantes de alegría mientras veían a su salvador.

Se encontraba posicionado entre la barrera y los científicos. Su cabello era de color blanco y su piel estaba bronceada. Vestía su reconocido traje de batalla de color negro y rojo. Su mirada como el acero lo veía fijamente a los ojos. Su rostro se encontraba serio.

Era el héroe del hierro forjado.

Y entonces él habló.

* * *

><p>"Sería mejor si se retiraran de este lugar. Un equipo de rescate se aproxima por el sureste de la zona. Vayan a su encuentro"<p>

El nunca despegó su mirada del Mao. Ni el demonio la separó del héroe.

Obedeciendo la orden, los científicos se retiraron corriendo en dirección de la puerta. Solo para ser recibidos por una esfera de destrucción, la cual fue interceptada de por una nueva barrera. No desperdiciando la protección que les fue otorgada se retiraron rápidamente, para desparecer por la puerta y dirigirse a su salvación.

El Maou bajó su brazo izquierdo.

El Alaya bajó su brazo derecho.

Incluso con sus habilidades desplegadas sus miradas no se separaron.

Poco a poco el interior de la habitación empezó a temblar conforme el instinto de batalla se podía sentir aumentando.

Y los dos guerreros se posicionaron para la batalla.

Uno era el héroe de la guerra civil de los demonios.

Un héroe invencible para su pueblo.

El Satán Carmesí responsable de la seguridad del mundo demoniaco.

El otro era el héroe que protegía a los inocentes alrededor del mundo humano.

El Héroe del Hierro Forjado, Contra Guardián.

La encarnación de Alaya responsable de la supervivencia del colectivo humano.

Uno era un monstruo con un corazón noble por el bien de los suyo.

El otro tenía un corazón noble dispuesto a ser un monstruo por el bien de los demás.

Entre los tantos azares de la vida, era inevitable que estos grandes tontos se encontraran.

Y por la victoria...

Los dos atacaron.

* * *

><p><strong>Huntring<strong>: El sabueso de los Llanos Rojos. Es la espada usada por Beowulf para matar a la madre de Grendel. Emiya la utiliza como una bala mágica envuelta en una luz roja que alcanza velocidades de Mach 10 unha vez es dispara de su arco. Perseguirá a su objetivo, aunque sea esquivada, rechazada, o evitada, siempre y cuando el tirador siga apuntando al objetivo. Emiya es capaz de realizar hasta cinco disparos, que a partir de los 20 segundos que toma el segundo disparo, tomará otros cada entre cada unos de los disparos posteriores. Comprobada su fuerza al ser capaz de atravesar cuatro de las capas de Ayax y tener la suficiente energía para aun seguir a su objetivo.

**Enki:** La espada del Fin.

Rango : EX

Como una espada que puede convocar inundaciones, se debe activar durante siete días, ya que el volumen en agua aumenta cada día después de su activación. Después del séptimo día, se convierte en la Olead de Utnapishtim de la la Epopeya de Gilgamesh, el tsunami original que dio forma al mito diluvio de Noé. Al invocar su verdadero nombre, Enki toma la forma de un arco largo conectando las dos espadas en sus empuñaduras. Genera una flecha que se dispara al suelo para actuar como una "señal" para su verdadera carta de triunfo(la verdadera forma de Enki) que desciende a la alrededor de la espada en forma de espiral, convirtiéndola en una lanza que cae hacia la Tierra como una "estrella de la destrucción." Al llegar a la zona desaparece en el cielo y despliega un gigante círculo mágico que rompe el espacio para convocar a la oleada de Utnapishtim.

Emiya puede pasar por alto los día requeridos, al sobre ponerlo con la excesiva energía que el ataque requiere.

**Kanshou y Bakuya**: Gan Jiang y Mo Ye. Rango: C-Tipo: Anti Unidad.

Las espadas casadas más que conocidas al ser usadas frecuentemente por Emiya.

**Rho Ayax: **Los siete anillos que cubren los furiosos cielos.

Rango: ?Tipo: DefensaUna extremadamente poderosa barrera espiritual, y el mejor Noble Phantasm defensivo que Emiya usa. Originalmente se trataba de un gran escudo de bronce recubierto con siete láminas de curtido cuero de buey, la activación de este "Noble Phantasm" materializa siete consecutivos pétalos de flor prismáticos, cada uno de ellos emulando la fuerza defensiva de una fortaleza. Rho Ayax fue una vez propiedad de Ajax, el héroe griego de la Iliada que luchó contra Hector de Troya en combate.

Es posiblemente el más poderoso Noble Phantasm de tipo barrera, pues ha sido capaz de bloquear todos los Nobles Phantasm en Fate/Stay Night, Fate/Unlimited Blade Works, Fate/Heaven's Feel y, en Fate/Extra, es una habilidad (no es considerada Noble Phantasm) de Emiya que requiere cinco niveles de proyección y bloquea cualquier ataque, incluyendo Nobles Phantasm.


	6. CH 05 Héroe Rojo Héroe Carmesí Parte 02

**Hola de nuevo, aquí Santenfox presentándose para la publicación de la segunda parte del capítulo. Real mente ha tomado su tiempo, pero me ha motivado el saber que a varios le ha agradado la historia.**

**Ahora bien, comencemos con la sección de dedicatorias y respuestas.**

**Coronadomontes, Solus, Guest y Anon : **Es bueno saber que este fanfic haya despertado esos pensamientos.

**TheExpendable Joe, akuha: **Gracias por su comentario. Lo más relevante de la historia empieza con este capítulo y el siguiente como una confirmación de esta batalla que estaban esperando.

**Spartan de lobos,** **Persival,** **Lord Emiya: **La historia tomará su punto más importante a partir de este capítulo. Así que espero lo disfruten

**Y también un agradecimiento a todos los que pasan y leen esta historia. Un producto de la imaginación de un fan que al igual que ustedes siempre ha querido un poco más de sus producciones favoritas.**

**Así que no lo retrasaré más. Que empiece la historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>A RED SAVIOR CH 05 Héroe Rojo Héroe Carmesí PARTE 02<strong>

"Bastante lamentable ¿eh?!".

El rostro de un varón de edad avanzada era movido con la punta de una zapatilla blanca. A pesar de la brusquedad del acto, el varón no mostro ninguna reacción.

La voz de un varón de edad joven respondió a la primera persona.

"Sí. Es lamentable, pero es nuestra responsabilidad encontrar respuestas"

El rostro del anciano seguía siendo golpeado en la mejilla. Mientras su cuerpo se encontraba tendido de pecho contra el piso y su cabeza se apoyaba en su oreja izquierda, dejando su cara ser vista de lado. Poseía el cabello y barba de color negro con franjas blancas entre ellos. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos y abiertos de par en par. Su rostro tenía una expresión mezcla de la ira y la sorpresa. Su vestimenta consistía en una un pantalón y traje de color café obscuro. Su traje poseía un agujero al nivel de donde debería estar su corazón. Su ropa estaba humedecida por haber adsorbido parte de la sangre que se encontraba formando un charco alrededor de él.

Y el rostro del cuerpo fue punteado una vez más por el calzado.

"Así que te agradecería que no afectes la escena del asesinato con tu calzado, Serafall"

La voz del varón interrumpió el movimiento de la mujer. Pero su zapatilla no se retiró de la mejilla.

"Es porque esto es aburrido"

La dueña de la voz se encontraba parada a lado del cuerpo. Era una mujer de tamaño pequeño y que por su apariencia podría ser confundida como una niña, de no ser porque sus proporciones desmentían su edad. Su indumentaria consistía en un traje rosa, que era un cosplay de una chica mágica, que hacía juego con la varita rosa y dorada en su mano. Su cabello negro estaba peinado en dos coletas. Sus grandes ojos púrpuras estaban aburridos ante la escena.

"Pero, ¿Ajuka-chan, cómo es que no te aburres?"

El varón al cual ella se refería se encontraba de rodillas frente al cuerpo. Vestía un traje de color verde obscuro, que uno esperaría encontrar en un hombre de negocios, sobre el cual tenía colocada una bata de laboratorio. Sus manos con tenían un par de guantes de látex, permitiéndole examinar el borde del agujero en el pecho del anciano.

"Es porque soy un investigador. Por eso no tengo ningún problema en estar en lugares o haciendo cosas que los demás encontrarían aburridas. Y Serafall, por eso te dije que no que era necesario que vinieras"

La mujer solo infló sus mejillas como una reacción, antes de soltar un suspiro. Su rostro tomó una forma seria mientras veía a su amigo analizar el cadáver.

"Es porque este lugar entra en mi territorio, aunque sea la encargada de relaciones externas. Además, Sirzechs hubiera hecho lo mismo, de no haber tenido que ir al mundo humano".

Por una vez el rostro de Ajuka despegó la vista del cuerpo, para levantar su cabeza y dirigir su mirada al rostro de Leviatán.

"¿Sigues preocupada?"

"Claro que no, tonto, Sirs-chan es fuerte y él acabará con el problema en poco tiempo"

"Sí. Tienes razón. Sirzechs es fuerte"

Y bajó su mirada de nuevo al cuerpo.

Pero la actuación de su amiga no lo engañó.

Después de todo, el objetivo al que Sirzechs había ido a eliminar era un humano que había demostrado ser lo suficientemente fuerte para asesinar a un demonio de clase última y casi todo su equipo. No debía ser tomado a la ligera. Pero él también quería tener confianza en su amigo, ya que incluso si el humano pudiera causarle problemas, Sirzechs y él aún tenían un as bajo la manga. Si lo mejor era dejar el asunto a Sirzechs.

Pero eso los dejaba a ellos para tratar con los problemas que generaba este asesinato.

Cuando Sirzech había partido al mundo humano, los tres restantes Maous siguieron realizando preguntas a Naamah. La mayoría de ellas fueron realizadas por él, debido a que detectó ciertas incongruencias conforme la historia era contada una y otra vez. Al principio las atribuyó al estado anímico y de salud de la mujer. Pero decidió seguir con su corazonada y querer interrogar a Naamah en privado.

Pero eso no sucedió.

La noticia de uno de los ancianos lores siendo asesinado por uno de sus sirvientes llegó a ellos.

Debido a la delicada situación que generaba la muerte de Amduscias, decidieron seguir el caso de este asesinato de cerca. Así que designaron sus responsabilidades. Fabilium se fue al encuentro de la cámara de lores para debatir la situación de la muerte con ellos. Pero la muerte de Amduscias, y la situación entorno al héroe humano, se mantendría en silencio hasta el regreso de Sirzechs.

Mientras tanto Ajuka y un equipo de investigación forense se trasladaron a la escena del crimen, con una insistente Leviatán que se quejaba de no tener nada que hacer.

De lo escuchado por los sirvientes y lo que planteaba la escena del crimen, la víctima y el victimario habían tenido una reunión en privado que en algún punto de la discusión había terminado con la muerte del anciano rey por la mano de su obispo.

"_Que interesante"_

Mientras analizaba más de cerca el cadáver con el fin de encontrar alguna pista que les contara la historia completa, algo pasó. En su cabeza percibió una señal de alerta. Algo que él había diseñado para las salas de protección que creó para su sede. Las salas estaban siendo violentadas.

"_Genial, algo más con lo que tratar"_

Sin levantar la cabeza del cuerpo, el portador del título de Belcebú le habló a su amiga.

"Serafall. Alguien está intentando derribar las salas que protegen nuestra sede. ¿Podrías ir a tratar con el problema?"

Leviatán asintió ante la seriedad en la voz de su amigo. Dando una última a mirada a la sala y desaparecer en un rápido hechizo de transportación.

Levantándose del suelo en el que se encontraba el cadáver, Ajuka dirigió su mirada a los ex-sirvientes del viejo demonio ya muerto. Quienes estaban siendo entrevistados por parte del equipo forense y otra parte de los investigadores analizaba la zona para detectar anomalías.

Decidiendo que ya era hora de ir directo al punto de esta farsa.

Empezó a caminar a en dirección de uno de los sirvientes hasta que se detuvo frente a frente, asustándolo por la cercanía que el Maou ejercía.

"Ahora bien. Dado que la seguridad que sentían con la presencia de Serafall se ha ido con ella. ¿Tal vez puedan responderme una pequeña pregunta?"

Los demonios solo podían sentirse aterrados, mientras en el rostro del Belcebú se formaba una sonrisa atemorizante.

"¿Por qué miran tan insistentemente en dirección de la puerta oculta en la pared detrás del trono?"

* * *

><p>Era la destrucción dada una forma. El mundo a su alrededor era devorado por la obscuridad que lo componía. Una fuerza de la ruina que solo existía para extinguir la vida.<p>

Y aun así era negada.

Rechazada por la negación dada una forma carmesí. Interrumpiendo la destrucción cada vez que entraba en contacto con ella. Regresándola a la nada que le dio forma.

Una y otra vez la destrucción y la negación entraron en conflicto.

Una y otra vez sus fuerzas se encontraban y rechazaban sin tregua.

Y a pesar de la aparente igualdad durante el conflicto, la destrucción era forzada a retroceder por su contraria. La negación era más rápida y atacaba desde ángulos que parecían imposibles para su forma.

Y tampoco estaba sola.

Por lo que la destrucción se veía forzada constantemente a evitar los ataques de la negación y tratar de no ser doblegada por su compañera, la mortalidad en su forma amarilla.

Así, un agitado Sirzechs Lucifer tuvo que dar un paso atrás para evitar que su cuello fuera tomado por el filo de la lanza carmesí en la mano derecha de su enemigo, solo para tener que girar a su cuerpo a la derecha para evitar que su mandíbula fuera perforada por la lanza dorada en la mano izquierda.

Cuando su cuerpo aprovechaba el impulso del giro, su mano tenía la destrucción en forma una esfera que salió disparada con el fin de destruir la lanza amarilla. Solo para ser negada por la lanza carmesí, que al haber sido girada permitió que su base entrara en contacto con el ataque mágico, interrumpiendo su flujo de poder y regresándolo a la nada que le dio forma. Forzando al satán a agachar su cabeza para evitar el corte con el giro de la lanza amarilla.

Tal y como lo había anticipado el guerrero de rojo.

Inhabilitado como estaba, Sirzechs no tuvo tiempo de bloquear la pierna en dirección en su cabeza. Conectando la planta de la bota directamente en su rostro. Produciendo un crujido ante el impacto e impulsándolo hacia atrás por la fuerza del golpe.

Utilizando el impulso de energía, el satán se apoyó en su mano derecha para permitirle girar en el aire. Permitiendo evadir la huelga producida por la lanza carmesí y cuya fuerza produjo un corte en el concreto. El mismo lugar en donde su mano se había apoyado para poder girar y hubiera sido separado de su cuerpo.

Cayó de pie. Sangre escurría de su nariz, que por el impacto se había movido de su lugar. Su rostro ardía por la fuerza del golpe. Una fuerza que él mismo podía juzgar era sobrehumana, lo suficiente para poder producir dolor en el rostro de alguien de su nivel.

"_Esto se está volviendo cada vez más problemático"_.

Y era que las habilidades de su adversario lo volvían bastante molesto.

Después de desaparecer aquella extraña barrera capaz de soportar uno de sus más fuertes ataques de la ruina y extinción, el héroe…no, aquél demente trajo dos extrañas espadas al mundo. Tan parecidas y tan diferentes, como espejos reflejándose una a la otra. Una era tan blanca como la nieve y la otra obscura como la noche y un patrón de hexágonos rojos en ella.

Eso en sí no era tan sorprendente.

Como cualquiera de los otros panteones del mundo sobrenatural, la facción demoniaca habían seguido de cerca los logros de Emiya. Durante ese tiempo, su rara habilidad para crear armas lo había vuelto famoso en ambos mundos. Esta capacidad con el tiempo llevo a suponer que era poseedor de un sacred gear, posiblemente el Blacksmith o la Sword Birth. Pero la última fue descartada rápidamente, debido a que la familia Gremory, o para ser más precisos la pequeña hermana de Lucifer, tenía bajo su servicio al poseedor del sacred gear Sword Birth.

Por lo tanto habían encontrado al poseedor de la Blacksmith.

Pero eso también fue rechazado.

Después de constantes observaciones por profesionales, que investigaban el paradero de los poseedores de sacred gear para ingresarlos al mundo demoniaco y mantener la población de demonios, esta última idea fue contradicha. La Blacksmith era conocida por su capacidad de producir espadas santas y, que al igual que la Sword Birth, estaba limitada a producir espadas. Emiya había sido reportado capaz de producir armas mundanas, de humanos y sin presencia de poder, pero con diversas formas.

El hecho de ser capaz de producir armas ya no era interesante, sino el cómo lo hacía.

Debido a que sus comparaciones con la magia humana no dieron resultados positivos. Incluso la magia humana requería la manifestación de crestas mágicas, identificando el tipo de magia, ya que la magia human descendía del conocimiento de los panteones religiosos. Infructuosos resultados dieron las investigaciones. Solo fue durante esa entrevista, en la que él empresario se reveló a sí mismo como un héroe, que supieron la verdad de sus habilidades.

Taumaturgia.

Magia, pero no magia.

Y la comunidad sobrenatural y humana se excitó.

La capacidad de realizar un efecto deseado, evadiendo las leyes del mundo, pero que podía ser alcanzado por la ciencia humana con el debido tiempo.

Había logrado un imposible.

Y eso afianzó más la idea de la comunidad demoniaca de traer al héroe a su facción. Aun si sus poderes no eran tan sorprendentes, simples armas sin poder, lo que él había logrado compensaba todo. Por lo que se planteó durante un tiempo el cómo poder atraerlo hacia ellos. Pero esto se complicó a las diversas escaramuzas de los otros panteones.

Pero al parecer se habían equivocado.

El héroe había ocultado la parte más importante de sus habilidades al mundo.

Cuando las espadas aparecieron el mundo las despidió como una extrañeza humana. Pero la alarma en su cabeza sonó.

Y el no pudo negar el aire de grandeza que emanaban.

Y entonces el héroe atacó. Y Sirzechs lo rechazó con un golpe de su mano derecha. Después de todo él ya estaba acostumbrado a que héroes humanos, que querían gloria y fama por tomar su cabeza, descubrieran la realidad de sus diferencias al ver como sus armas eran destruidas por el menor esfuerzo de un Maou. Pero cuando el filo de la espada blanca logró cortar el dorso de mano, su instinto se hizo cargo y retrocedió justo a tiempo para evitar el corte que logró rozar su garganta.

Y su sangre se derramó al suelo.

Y el satán, quien miraba el líquido vital en el piso, se sorprendió por el poder de las espadas.

Estas espadas eran capaces de matar monstruosidades.

Así que decidió eliminarlas antes de que pudieran causar problemas al pueblo demoniaco. Por lo que tomo en serio la situación. Y sin piedad él atacó con su poder de la destrucción. El héroe de rojo rechazó valientemente la andanada de poder con sus espadas.

Una y otra vez las espadas rechazaron el ataque del Maou. Pero incluso las finas espadas tenían un límite. Después de rechazar el tercer disparo grietas se formaron en la espada de negra, en el cuarto disparo se rompió.

Y aprovechando su ventaja, el satán se acercó a gran velocidad al humano, mientras seguía disparando una serie de ataques de destrucción a su adversario. Fueron rechazados por la espada blanca, quien agrietada sufrió el mismo destino que su compañera.

Dispuesto a terminar la batalla, el Lucifer dirigió un golpe a la cabeza del héroe. El golpe llevaba la fuerza suficiente para quebrar al instante el cuello del humano.

La victoria era suya.

Y le fue negada.

Rechazado por un corte en su frente. Producido por la espada negra con hexágonos rojos.

Manteniendo la sorpresa bajo control, logró evitar a tiempo la huelga a la parte baja de su cuello sacrificando su hombro, que obtuvo un corte poco profundo como cortesía de la espada blanca.

Pero él no era un veterano de guerra por nada. No dejándose sorprender por la situación y aprovechando la cercanía al guerrero de rojo, reforzó sus puños con el poder de la destrucción. Desatando una serie de golpes al cuerpo de Emiya, los cuales eran rechazados por las espadas antes de destruirse ante cada golpe. Debido a que no solo eran capaces de resistir por corto tiempo la destrucción concentrada sus manos, sino que tenían la capacidad de reconstruirse siempre que la otra espada sobreviviera.

Una y otra vez golpeó. Una y otra vez fueron rechazados por las espadas, antes de destruirse y volver a aparecer en las manos de su dueño una batalla sin ganador aparente.

Pero entonces la victoria le sonrió nuevamente a Sirzechs. Debido a que un hueco se había formado en su defensa que fue aprovechado por el Maou. Concentrado la mayor cantidad de destrucción en su mano el Lucifer golpeo el costado derecho de Emiya, quien apenas tuvo tiempo de interponer a sus dos espadas como una defensa a su cuerpo. La fuerza del golpe destruyó instantáneamente las espadas y lanzó al aire el cuerpo del caballero de rojo.

Tal y como lo había planeado Emiya.

"Trace On"

Sirzechs solo podía escuchar la voz del héroe en el aire, solo para girar y caer en las plantas de sus pies. Y cuando su cuerpo ya había conectado al suelo, el guerrero de rojo ejercía en sus manos dos nuevos armamentos. Una lanza de dos metro y de color carmesí. Una lanza corta de aproximadamente un metro con cincuenta centímetros y de color amarilla.

Y entonces él héroe atacó a una velocidad increíble.

Y por una vez en su vida, Sirzechs Lucifer conoció lo que se siente ser acorralado en una batalla.

Y aun cuando su vida se encontraba en riesgo, incluso él mismo no podía dejar de estar maravillado ante la habilidad demostrada por su adversario.

Su capacidad de manejar dos espadas demostraba la gran habilidad que el guerrero poseía. El Lucifer sabía que era difícil manejar correctamente una lanza. Pero esto, esto era otra cosa. Incluso él, que había vivido más tiempo de lo que un humano puede soñar, nunca en su vida se había encontrado con un guerrero que demostrara tal proeza con las lanza como lo hacía el joven frente a él.

Cuando él evadía a la lanza carmesí y deseaba aprovechar la ventaja para atacar, debido el tiempo en que tomaría en girar la lanza a causa de su tamaño, su posibilidad se veía impedida por el ataque de la lanza amarilla. Cuando intentaba deshacerse del ataque la lanza amarilla, era rechazado por la lanza carmesí que podía golpear con su base o filo.

"_A pesar de estar maniobrando dos lanzas al mismo tiempo, su extraña postura de batalla le permite mantener y utilizar tanto ataque y defensa a la vez. Y como si no considerara la diferencia de peso y tamaño entre ambas lanzas, su habilidad y agilidad se mantienen constantes. Y no solo eso, el maldito es bastante rápido"_

Y eso es lo que le molestaba más.

Sabía que la única razón por la cual había podido mantener el ritmo de la batalla, se debía a sus instintos y la experiencia obtenida durante la guerra civil demoníaca. Que no importaba su fuerza sobrehumana, su origen y poder sobrenatural si sus capacidades eran hábilmente negadas por su enemigo. Porque él no se comportaba como otros héroes del pasado que habían sido registrados. Hombres y mujeres, quienes ni con la mitad de las habilidades demostradas por el joven, habrían perdido rápidamente el tiempo haciendo reclamos y declaraciones sobre obtener su cabeza y traer justicia a los muertos, o realizando alabanza de ellos mismos.

No. El joven guerrero se mantendría con calma y en silencio mientas miraba atento a su alrededor y reconociendo las ruinas del laboratorio como una llave a su favor o su posible trampa. Toda su forma de batalla era fría y calculada.

Y también estaban aquellas armas que lo volvían aún más peligroso.

Espadas que podían matar monstruosidades y obtener la sangre de un Maou, además de poseer la capacidad para reconstruirse siempre y cuando la espada gemela se mantuviera con su propietario. Y luego estaba aquella lanza carmesí que le producía escalofríos en la columna solo por saber de su existencia. Un arma con la capacidad de negar incluso la magia de alto nivel de un rey demonio, que era lo suficientemente fuerte para eliminar cientos de demonios de clase alta en un solo ataque. No sabía que capacidades poseía la lanza amarilla pero, por lo demostrado por las otras armas, no se arriesgaría a averiguarlo.

Aprovechando la distancia concedida, Sirzechs con su mano reubicó a su lugar su nariz. Mientras su enemigo giraba sus lanzas para caer nuevamente en posición de batalla.

Y entonces el aire a su alrededor empezó a agitarse.

Si en alguna otra situación este demente hubiera sido atraído a la facción demoníaca, no habría sido sorpresa que subiera rápidamente entre las filas o que hubiera alcanzado una alta clasificación en los rating games a pesar de su corta edad. Si, definitivamente sería un demonio tipo técnico definitivo.

Pero eso no iba a suceder jamás.

Porque él, como un creyente de la felicidad de los niños, no podía perdonar los experimentos en personas inocentes. Como el Satán Rojo y Maou Carmesí el ejercería la justicia por aquella ciudad de humanos que fue utilizado como un patio de juegos y finalmente ser borrada del mapa. Donde se realizaron experimentos con mujeres, hombres y niños del mundo humano y sobrenatural. Aquél lugar donde Amducias y su equipo perdió valientemente su vida para eliminar el armamento que estaban creando y detener tan monstruosos experimentos. De donde solo volvería con vida una sollozante Naamah.

Notando la situación del ambiente a su alrededor, el caballero de rojo apareció frente a su enemigo para detener lo que estuviera planeando. Solo para que la alarma en su cabeza sonara, permitiéndole bloquear a tiempo con sus lanzas como una defensa.

Y una ola de la ruina y la extinción devoraron todo a su paso, detenidos por la lanza amarilla que encontró que cumplió su objetivo de defender a su usuario antes de romperse y la explosión mandara a volar el cuerpo de Emiya.

Y alrededor de la explosión de energía el viento se arremolinaba con fuerza, causando un sonido como alaridos de sufrimiento. El suelo formaba un cráter causando que grietas se expandieran por todo el lugar, al igual que colapsaban las pocas y frágiles estructuras que aún quedaban.

Y como epicentro de tal fenómeno se encontraba Sirzechs. Su piel se encontraba enrojecida. Y todo cerca de su aura era devorado por la nada.

Era la verdadera forma de la destrucción dada una forma humana.

* * *

><p>El lugar se encontraba en ruinas.<p>

Solo quedaba escombros de un edificio que colapsó sobre sí mismo.

Las salas mágicas que protegían el lugar ya no podían percibirse al ser inhabilitadas.

Su primer instinto fue correr hacia las ruinas en busca de sobrevivientes o, más bien dicho, una sobreviviente.

Una mujer cuyo equipo había sido asesinado por su voluntad de proteger al mundo demoníaco. Por lo cual le habían ofrecido protección especial en su guarida.

Por eso, Serafall Leviatán controló su impulso de ayudar.

Porque no necesitaba mucho para darse cuenta que habían sido traicionados. Engañados y manipulados en un último trabajo interno en contra de ellos.

Así, mientras veía un círculo mágico con la cresta aparecer, Serafall solo podía lamentar que un héroe humano, cuya fama y logros prometían integrarlo en la sociedad demoníaca, iba a ser sacrificado por un error de ellos.

Saltando en el círculo de transportación, Leviatán dejó atrás la sede en ruinas, sabiendo que las cosas se habían vuelto más problemáticas.

* * *

><p>"¡Están pasando por alto nuestra autoridad!"<p>

La voz se oía cansada, pero aun así tenía un alto grado de autoridad.

"Ancianos, ¿van a dejar los crímenes de un traidor y castigar a su asesino por el simple hecho de haber matado a un sangre pura?"

La segunda voz por el contrario se escuchaba seria ante tal situación.

"Lamentablemente no podemos cancelar tan fácil la orden. Sería ir en contra de las tradiciones y leyes que nos han regido por tanto tiempo. Asmodeo-sama, Belcebú-sama incluso con su presencia en este recinto, se necesita el voto unánime de los cuatro grandes Maous".

Uno de los ancianos de la cámara de Lores habló desde su lugar. La mayoría de la cámara se encontraba presente y solo dos de los nuevos Maous. Una vez el orador terminó su explicación, otro de los ancianos tomó la palabra.

"Según nuestra antigua ley, en caso de emergencia si los Maous no están presentes en la reunión de que se requiera, la cámara de lores tiene la autorización para tomar las decisiones que se consideren e importancia para el mundo demoníaco".

"Pero lo que acaban de hacer condenará a una especie. Y no solo eso. Nos traerá problemas a largo plazo"

Contrario a ellos, el rey perezoso les remarcó la problemática que su decisión traería.

Debido a que los sirvientes del anciano maestro en senjutsu habían reportado el fallecimiento de éste con la cámara de lores y ancianos antes que a los cuatro Maous, los anteriores mencionados no tuvieron problemas en realizar una condena arbitraria. No les tomó mucho relacionar la muerte del anciano a manos de su obispo, una nekoshou, con el lado obscuro de las artes del senjutsu. Ya que era conocido que esta arte ancestral de no ser dominada correctamente podría pervertir el alma de del usuario, al exponerlo a los sentimientos negativos en el mundo. Y que la especie a la que el asesino pertenecía era conocida por ser afines a esta arte encendió la mecha.

Así, cuando Fabilium Asmodeo realizó su aparición ante la cámara, para tratar el tema de la muerte del anciano, ya era demasiado tarde. La cámara de ancianos y Lores habían extendido una orden de persecución y exterminio no solo a Kuroka y los Nekoshou, sino también a los Yokai en general. Ante tal situación, el rey perezoso le advirtió que tal orden extremista traería consecuencias en las relaciones exteriores con los demás panteones que tuvieran tratados con la pequeña facción de los Yokai.

Fue durante el debate que Ajuka Belcebú hizo su entrada ante la reunión. Detuvo las diatrabas al llamar "ignorantes" a la cámara. Ofendidos por tal atrevimiento, iban a reclamarle al Belcebú, solo para ser detenidos por su mirada. Incluso si ellos eran seres que superaban en edad a sus gobernantes, era innegable que el portador del título de Belcebú era un monstruo en su propia liga, por lo que sabiamente guardaron silencio.

Aprovechando el silencio, el Maou transmitió sus descubrimientos en el castillo del fallecido maestro del senjutsu. La guarida en la que se encontraron los cuerpos de diversos demonios de clase baja y media que habían sido reportado como desaparecidos por años. Algunos de los cuerpos se encontraban en un alto grado de descomposición, y los pocos que aún quedaban "con vida" aportaron información muy importante antes de que se les otorgara una muerte piadosa y así se les liberara de sus sufrimientos.

"Experimentación prohibida con miembros de nuestra especie. Asesinato en masa. Tan solo sus relaciones con la facción de los viejos Maous le hubiera otorgado la muerte por alta traición"

Mientras los miembros de la cámara leían los informes en sus manos, el rey inventor continuó.

"Como pueden ver en los documentos, obtenidos de su oficina, se confirma sus colaboración con el encubrimiento y la financiación a los rebeldes de la vieja facción Maou. A cambio él recibiría material para su investigación, y como pueden leer, los nombres de esos materiales para investigación son los herederos de las casas de clase alta"

Indignación se pudo escuchar por la mayoría de los asistentes.

"Además, en el interior de un calabozo hemos encontrado a la hermana pequeña de la fugitiva Kuroka…"

Esto llamó la atención de varios de los ancianos y lores, ya que podrían utilizar a la prisionera como un cebo.

"…y las pruebas que confirman que la fugitiva fue obligada por el fallecido anciano a cumplir diversas órdenes de tipo incierto, a cambio la vida de su hermana pequeña se mantuviera segura. Eso claro, hasta que él trató de utilizar a la hermana menor en uno de sus experimentos. Al final mordió más de lo que podía comer y eso lo llevó a su muerte"

El comentario mordaz fue entregado con una pequeña sonrisa que inquietó a los presentes. Su rostro se volvió serio por un momento, mientras manifestaba un extraño teclado mágico para presionar una cierta cantidad de teclas frente a los presentes, lo que levantó algunas cejas.

"Así que ancianos, se les pediría que reconsideren su decisión y revoquen la orden"

El Maou Asmodeo reiteró la petición. Solo para ser rechazado por uno de los ancianos.

"La situación es lamentable pero no podemos. Aunque las pruebas son sólidas, una vez dada una orden por la cámara de ancianos y lores ésta se sitúa por encima de la jurisdicción de la cámara. Y solo puede ser revocada por el voto unánime de los cuatro Maous".

Mientras el debate continuaba, un círculo mágico se manifestó a espaldas de Ajuka y Fabilium. Del círculo emergió Leviatán, con la mirada perdida por unos segundos antes de reconocer el ambiente a su alrededor.

"Legas justo a tiempo Serafall. Espero que mi nuevo hechizo te haya informado de la situación hasta el momento"

"Sí. Aunque es desorientador Ajuka-chan. Entonces ¿vamos a proceder con tu idea?"

"Mejoré el hechizo para este tipo de ocasión. Y en cuanto a tu pregunta, así es, lo haremos"

Los miembros del consejo, quienes aun seguían debatiendo entre sí, no percibieron la llegada de Leviatán hasta que ella se acercó a una zona iluminada junto a sus compañeros.

"Además la fugitiva Kuroka, tiene que presentase ante el consejo y los Maou, para explicar los hechos y recibir una sanción por la realización de actos ilícitos incluso si estaba bajo chantaje"

El portador del título de Belcebú tomó la palabra y se dirigió al público.

"Parece que está sesión no va allegar a ninguna parte. Por lo tanto doy por finalizada ésta reunión…"

Tomando la palabra del Satán, los miembros de la cámara procedieron a levantarse de sus asientos. Solo para ser sorprendidos cuando una serie de barreras mágicas procedieron a encerrar a tres de los ancianos.

"Ajuka-sama, ¿cuál es el motivo de ésta ofensa?"

Uno de los lores procedió a hablar. Motivado por la razón de que sus compañeros encerrados no podían ser oídos a través de la barrera, ni podían ser quebrantas por los golpes insistentes de ellos.

"Como dije doy por finalizada **ésta** sesión. Pero tenemos que iniciar la nueva reunión para tratar el caso por traición que los prisioneros realizaron"

Los miembros de la cámara solo podían mirar sorprendidos al sonriente Maou, quien los miraba divertido.

"Si hubieran prestado atención, se habrían cuestionado porque varios miembros de la cámara no están presentes. O caso creyeron que sus nombres y sus alianzas con la vieja facción Maou no serían registradas en los documentos del fallecido anciano."

Uno de los ancianos se atrevió a atacar verbalmente.

"Belcebú-sama. Lo que está haciendo va en contra de las leyes de la cámara. Tiene que haber un proceso o usted estaría abusando de su autoridad"

Por el contrario la sonrisa del Maou se amplió más. Esa sonrisa no preveía nada bueno.

"¿Pero que dice anciano? Según nuestra antigua ley, en caso de emergencia y si los Maou consideran que actos de alta traición amenazan al mundo demoniaco, tienen autoridad de para realizar ordenes de aprehensión sin considerar la autoridad de la cámara de ancianos y lores"

Y dirigiendo su mirada a los prisioneros

"Espero que hayan designado a los nuevos cabezas de clan, antes de venir a esta reunión"

* * *

><p>¿Por qué?<p>

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué?

¿POR QUÉ?

El enemigo frente a él era una gran amenaza para la humanidad.

_¿Entonces por qué no puedo acceder a la fuerza contador?_

Desde que inicio de la batalla demostró una alta capacidad mágica. La suficiente para destruir a cada una de las espadas casadas con tan solo tres disparos, espadas que habían resistido una ráfaga de ataques elementales enviados por el demonio Amducias. Un ataque más poderos había logrado destruir la primera capa del escudo para detenerse con caída de la segunda capa. Fue solo por el alto grado de resistencia y la regeneración que obtuvo por su posición que fue capaz de soportar el costo de destrucción de un total de cuatro capas del Ayax. Además, su adversario demostró una gran velocidad, la fuerza, los instintos y la experiencia que uno esperaría de un ser milenario y que estaba seguro no era su edad. Y luego estaba aquella explosión.

Parpadearon sus ojos, permitiendo que la luz se filtrara en ellos y despejara el polvo en su visión. Apoyándose en su manos, levanto su cuerpo junto con el peso colocado sobre él y así poder emerger delos escombros en los que fue sepultado a causa de la explosión.

"_He tenido este extraño presentimiento desde la situación con Amducias y la ciudad de los muertos. La contra fuerza no está respondiendo correctamente y mis poderes han estado disminuyendo. Si mi análisis es correcto mi energía está cerca de mi forma como servant. ¿Por qué? ¿La humanidad no reconoce las amenazas? O ¿Hay interferencia de algún tipo?"_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la sensación del viento arremolinándose en la zona y sonido de pasos acercándose a él.

Y el sonido en el mundo se detuvo.

Y su experiencia se hizo cargo. Levantando a Gae Dear para desviar justo a tiempo el puño en dirección a su cabeza. La onda generada por el golpe liberó una ola de viento que se escuchaba como el lamento de personas.

Su mirada se encontró con la de su atacante. Ojos rojos con iris desgarradas se encontraron con sus ojos grises. La piel de su adversario se encontraba enrojecida. Y su aura despedía una sensación de muerte para todo aquello que lo rodea.

"_Y como si no fuera suficiente, tengo que lidiar con un Demonio Primordial"_

Su brazo se interpuso entre el golpe en dirección a sus costillas, provocando que Emiya apretara su boca debido a la fuerza del golpe. El diablo retrocedió instintivamente por el contacto de su piel con el sudario usado como armadura. La mirada de odio del satán no se retiró de los ojos del héroe, mientras abría una y otra vez su mano para comprobar el daño obtenido.

Años después de la quinta guerra del grial, en su primera vida y en la búsqueda de cumplir su sueño, se enfrentó con dos seres cuyas habilidades coincidían con las del diablo del Zorastro. Fue la primera vez en que la realidad lo golpeó, al demostrarle que no tenía el poder suficiente para enfrentar tales amenazas. Por lo que fue forzado a retirarse herido de la batalla y como consecuencia mucha gente inocente murió. No fue sino hasta después de su muerte y el cumplimiento de su labor como contra guardián que sería enviado a eliminar dichas entidades y descubriría la verdad de sus existencias. Demonios Primordiales. A diferencia de los demonios imaginarios o los encarnados, que eran seres nacidos de los sentimientos y emociones humanas y dependían de éstos para existir, los demonios auténticos eran entes considerados como amenaza para el mundo.

_Se posicionó con la lanza en sus dos manos. Podía sentir como sus huesos, músculos y nervios eran reforzados por su magia. Su enemigo por su parte se levantó sus dos brazos con los puños cerrados, y entonces desapareció. Por lo que Emiya reaccionó para bloquear el golpe a su costado derecho, mientras inclinaba su cabeza para evadir el puño en dirección a él. El héroe utilizó en un rápido movimiento la base de la lanza para bloquear la rodilla en dirección a su rostro, y aprovechando el impulso del golpe contraatacó con el filo de la lanza, forzando a su adversario a retroceder para evitar el corte en dirección de sus ojos._

Seres cuya mera presencia corroía, alteraban y contaminaban todo cerca de ellos, estaban fuera de las reglas del mundo. Se consideran amenaza de alta prioridad por Alaya. Nacidos para ser demonios antes de ser formas de vida, a diferencia de los seres humanos no poseen circuitos de magia, sino que todas sus funciones vitales son los mecanismos para llevar a cabo el milagro de la magia simplemente por la liberación de prana. Como tal, sus poderes son naturalmente superiores a la magia utilizada por los mortales.

"_Al menos los objetos con propiedades santas parecen afectarlo en cierto grado. Pero no puedo gastar energía innecesaria en caso de que este tipo tenga alguna otra habilidad. Aunque Gae Dear parece poder interrumpir el flujo de energía que produce y utiliza como una armadura"_

El diablo volvió a desaparecer de la vista. La rapidez del ataque sorprendió a Emiya, quien apenas tuvo tiempo de rodar hacia el frente para evitar la patada a su espalda. La fuerza del movimiento provocó durante un segundo un pequeño vacío obscuro en el aire. El caballero rojo no prestó atención a este fenómeno, ya que en el momento que intentaba a provechar el giro para levantarse tuvo que interponer Gae Dear para interceptar el golpe a su rostro, regresándolo de un azote contra el suelo.

"_La pregunta es ¿cómo volver a acceder a la contra fuerza si no quiere responder a mi llamada?"_

Controlando el dolor por el impacto y la fuerza del golpe, Emiya giró a la derecha para evitar el pie contra su cabeza. Aprovechando el ataque, el guerrero de rojo giro la lanza sobre su cuerpo causando que el diablo saltara al aire para evitar la barrida a sus piernas. Sirzechs interpuso sus brazos como un escudo para desviar el nuevo ataque de la lanza desde el suelo. Gae Dear logró obtener sangre de la piel del satán, al lograr atravesar la magia que refuerza su cuerpo y devora todo a su alrededor. No perdiendo la ventaja concedida, el Maou levantó sus brazos para desviar la lanza al aire y permitirle conectar su talón con la cabeza del joven héroe.

"_Debe haber alguna manera. Algo que no haya intentado o se me ha ocurrido. Algo…"_

Solo para ser bloqueado por diez espadas interpuestas como un escudo improvisado, armas mundanas que se rompieron ante la fuerza del satán, pero que cumplieron su objetivo. Por lo que el Sirzechs tuvo que retroceder para evitar el corte de la lanza hacia sus ojos por la fuerza del regreso, cayendo en picada para al fin enterrar la punta en el suelo y permitir al herrero levantarse por el impulso de la lanza. Aprovechando su lanzamiento, Emiya logro conectar su codo contra el rosto de Sirzechs, quien fue impulsado hacia atrás doce metros por la fuerza del golpe.

"…_al carajo, lo haré a la antigua. __"_

"**I AM THE BONE OF MY SWORD"**

Cuando el Maou logro estabilizar la caída con sus pies. Miró a su adversario solo para ser sorprendido con un sentimiento de frio a su a su alrededor y que poco a poco fue subiendo por su columna. En la mano izquierda del joven herrero se encontraba una nueva lanza. A diferencia de la lanza roja o a la lanza amarilla, esta se sentía más antigua pero aun así desprendía un aire de grandeza como las otras armas convocadas. Poseía un bastón de ébano, su punta de acero era sencilla. Una lanza sencilla y sin ningún ornamento, un arma que solo existía para tomar vidas y que había demostrado ser efectiva. Y esa misma lanza desbordaba energía, como su poseedor se colocaba en posición de lanzamiento. Astillas se levantaban en la madera y el acero, y el arma agrietada empezó a sonar conforme la energía en ella excedía lo que podía soportar. Volviéndola inestable.

Volviéndola frágil.

Volviéndola peligrosa.

Estaba rota.

Y fue lanzada.

"**Yo soy el primero de todos los guerreros de Troya"**

Y en tan solo un segundo la lanza se encontraba frente Sirzechs quien, sabiendo que no podía evadir la lanza, la interceptó con su mejor ataque de la ruina y la extinción. Las dos fuerzas se encontraron. La lanza convertida en un proyectil de energía obscura y la energía obscura convertida en defensa. Esforzándose por salir victoriosos de este encuentro.

Bloqueando la visión del Maou, así como lo planeó el guerrero de rojo.

"**STEEL IS MY BODY AND FIRE IS MY BLOOD"**

Y el extraño presentimiento aumentó en la cabeza del Lucifer, mientras seguía en su lucha contra la extraña lanza. Solo para ser sorprendido con algo que no esperaba escuchar.

"**¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

El grito de desesperación del héroe de la forja.

* * *

><p>En la Brecha Dimensional, el ser considerado como el más fuerte del mundo observaba la batalla entre los dos más grandes idiotas que haya visto existir. Divertido por las frustraciones que ambos presentaban conforme la batalla continuaba.<p>

Pero cuando el héroe de rojo cometió tal locura, el mismo no pudo dejar de estar sorprendido ante su locura de querer acceder a la contra fuerza.

"Así que finalmente te diste cuenta de por qué tus poderes se estaban perdiendo"

"Bien, ahora por favor diviérteme con esta pelea"

* * *

><p>Su piel ardía al igual que su sangre comenzaba hervir y los músculos se calentaban.<p>

"_Mamá, sé que adoras tu nuevo trabajo. Pero deberías visitar más seguido a la familia. Tus nietos deben conocer más a su abuela. Ya has trabajado toda una vida incluso después de que papá falleció, tómate un descanso" _

_La voz pertenecía a hombre de aproximados 27 años. Su cabello negro y rostro jovial contrastaba con el cabello gris y rostro con algunas arrugas de la persona a quién eran dirigidas tales palabras._

"_Pero que dices, claro que visitaré a mis nietos. Pero no le puedes pedir a un científico que abandone su investigación por simples caprichos"_

_La mujer de más de 60 años solo sonrió y dirigió una mirada que solo los padres pueden usar para que los hijos se den cuenta que acaban de hacer o decir algo tonto. Incluso con su edad, los anteojos no podían ocultar ese brillo de intelecto en aquellos ojos verdes._

"_Las mismas palabras que papá utilizó alguna vez ¿eh? No puedo contradecir tales palabras. Supongo que por algo eran una gran pareja. Pero mamá, aún estoy sorprendido que trabajes para alguien tan joven. Además han empezado a surgir rumores que él es la persona que ha estado salvando a las personas, como si fuera un héroe, eso podría afectar a la empresa y por lo tanto a tu trabajo"_

"_Si, cuando todos iniciamos en los laboratorios nos sorprendimos por la edad de nuestro contratista. Muchos renunciaron por considerar que se estaban burlando de ellos. Pero a los que nos quedamos se nos presentaron las ideas del futuro y fuimos sorprendidos ante tal ingenio. No me interesa si mi jefe es un héroe o no, sino lo que el visiona para el futuro de la humanidad. Escucha Tom, quiero ser una de las bases del futuro, para que mis nietos puedan verlo, aun si yo no puedo"_

_La mujer tenía una mirada decidida en ella. Como visualizando el futuro que vendría para la humanidad…._

…_La sangre escapaba de la herida en su costado, producida por la barra de acero que atravesaba su costado derecho y salía a nivel de su pulmón izquierdo. Su respiración se volvía lenta y su pulso empezaba a ralentizarse conforme las fuerzas se alejaban de su cuerpo. El salón de juntas en el que se encontraba se encontraba destruido. Brazos y piernas se alzaban como tumbas, indicando el lugar en donde sus compañeros se encontraban sepultados por los escombros. El sonido de paso en su dirección hizo que levantará la cabeza con la poca energía que le quedaba. Su mirada se encontró con su verdugo frente a ella. Su mano rezumbaba en alguna extraña forma de energía obscura, el verdugo niveló su mano a la cabeza de la mujer. Sabiendo que no iba a ver a su hijo, nuera y nietos otra vez, la mujer sonrió tristemente antes de que el disparo conectara con su cabeza._

En su traje los circuitos empezaban a resonar con las runas, sincronizando el poder de la contra fuerza y llevando al límite el traje prototipo.

_Era un lugar desértico, la maleza consistía en arbustos secos. Las moscas volaban sobre la gente cuyos recursos limitados no les limitaban para ser felicites en este ambiente Inhóspito para otros. Frente a aquellas pequeñas casas de barro y tejado de ramas, se encontraba reunida toda la gente de la aldea. La indumentaria usada por todos era sencilla, sus pies descalzos y acostumbrados al calor del suelo. En contraste, frente a ellos se encontraba un joven de 19 años con camisa y pantalón blanco nuevos, sus zapatos negros se encontraban brillando por ser su primera vez en uso._

"_Hijo, no sabes lo orgullosos que haces a la aldea, y sobre todo a mí y a tu madre"_

_La voz de un hombre de aproximados 45 años se escuchaba sincera ante tal declaración._

"_Así que no olvides los valores que se te han enseñado para la familia y el trabajo. Convierte en un hombre de bien para el mundo"_

"_Claro que lo haré padre, me esforzaré con todo lo que haga. Éste es mi sueño después de todo…"_

"_Hermano. ¿Vas a la gran ciudad a convertirte en un héroe también?"_

_El joven cuya dialogo se estaba dirigido a su padre fue interrumpido por la pregunta de un niño de 5 años, quien se encontraba a los pies de su madre mientras miraba con admiración al joven frente a él._

"_No, ya estoy grande para intentar ser un héroe…"_

_Al notar la mirada triste del menor de sus cinco hermanos no pudo evitar sonreír._

"…_pero ha donde voy estaré trabajando con los hombres y mujeres que quieren revolucionar el mundo. Y todos nosotros estaremos bajo la dirección del héroe de la forja al que tú admiras tanto, por lo que en cierto sentido también seremos héroes"_

_Al ver la sonrisa de su pequeño hermano volver, se dirigió a todas las personas frente él._

"_Bueno, creo que es mejor que me vaya o el autobús me dejará. Así que hasta la próxima, mi pueblo, mi familia"_

_Dando la espalda a la aldea y con el sol iluminándolo, comenzó a caminar hacia su futuro…_

Su cabeza la sentía estallar conforme su cerebro era llenado con información. Y la verdad llegó a él.

"_**¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

"_Ya se te dijo que él no está aquí. Así que déjanos ir. Por favor, tengo familia esperando por mí".- Los lamentos de un hombre fueron silenciados. La persona causante de su muerte ni siquiera le dio una segunda mirada al cadáver, mientras se retiraba del lugar, dejando tras de sí una estela de cuerpo._

Una y otra los recuerdos de los científicos eran acumulados en su mente. Una y otra vez la tristeza y valentía de la humanidad salía relucir. Y él no podía dejar de estar enojado, porque la humanidad debía haber sido defendida. Porque el debería haberlo hecho, pero le fue negado.

"_Si voy a morir, voy a llevarte con migo hijo de puta"-Uno de los científicos intentó valientemente acabar a su objetivo con un ataque bomba-suicida, solo para ser desintegrado en una onda de energía._

"Así que esa había sido la razón. Todo este tiempo eso es lo que limitaba a la contra fuerza"

Sin importar las reglas de la contra fuerza. Si la humanidad necesitaba ser defendida, entonces él le recordaría el poder de los héroes

Y la oración para evitar la desaparición de la humanidad, Alaya, volvió a surgir. Y la humanidad estaba enojada

* * *

><p>El humo nublaba su vista. Tal ambiente era el producto de dos energías extinguiéndose una a la otra. Al final solo el vapor, escapando de un suelo ardiente y enrojecido, quedó como prueba del conflicto y testigo del poder de destrucción de ambas energías.<p>

"**I AM THE BONE OF MY SWORD"**

""**STEEL IS MY BODY AND FIRE IS MY BLOOD"**

Cuando su enemigo pronunció aquellas extrañas palabras, pudo sentir como el aire en el ambiente se volvía seco, al igual que la temperatura aumentaba y el aroma del humo y el acero eran traído por las corrientes de aire.

"_**¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

Pero entonces comenzó a gritar. De alguna forma el extraño conjuro que el humano estaba realizando falló y se revirtió, consumiendo la mente de su adversario.

Sirzechs se mantuvo estoico.

Podía aprovechar esta situación y acabar de una vez por todas con este demente. Preparando su mayor ataque de la ruina y la extinción en su mano, se dispuso a terminar la vida del joven que se encontraba de rodillas mientras sujetaba su cabeza son ambas manos y gritaba con desesperación. El aire a su alrededor tembló y el suelo bajo sus pies vibró conforme la energía se acumulaba rápidamente en su mano.

Y apuntó su mano al iniciador de tan enfermos experimentos con seres humanos y sobrenaturales inocentes.

Y los gritos se detuvieron y el guerrero de rojo habló.,

"**I HAVE CREATED OVER A THOUSAND BLADES"**

Y todo se detuvo, como si esas palabras tuvieran un gran peso en el mundo.

La energía en su mano desapareció en contra de sus órdenes. El aire se volvió más caliente y sofocante. El sonido del metal chocando contra metal se podía escuchar por todas partes y el humo del acero empezó a surgir de todos lados. Su visión se volvió borrosa…

"_No. No es mi visión la que está mal. El mundo, la realidad de las cosa se está volviendo borrosa. La realidad está siendo corroída… ¡Pero eso es imposible! ¡Ningún humano sin un sacred gear debería ser capaz de hacer eso!"_

Y el héroe se levantó del suelo, al igual que su mirada se encontraba con los ojos del Maou. Y Sirzechs Lucifer no pudo evitar sentir el frio recorre su columna.

Frente a él se encontraba algo más que un simple humano.

Era toda la furia de la humanidad encarnada en un solo hombre.

Y la humanidad atacó.

* * *

><p>Evitó la lanza que apareció frente a su rostro. La rapidez del ataque lo sorprendió, ya que apenas tuvo tiempo de evitar la huelga, recibiendo un corte en la mejilla. Tuvo que girar su cuerpo para para evitar el corte hacia su garganta, producido con la lanza en una técnica magistral que aprovechaba la primera estocada y utilizarla en un movimiento de corte hacia abajo. La lanza siguió su camino hasta enterrarse en el suelo. Viendo esto como una oportunidad, debido a que el arma se encontraba restringida y la ventaja de la cercanía, Sirzechs dirigió un golpe concentrado con la destrucción hacia la quijada de Emiya. Solo para que su puño fuera interceptado con el antebrazo y el herrero utilizara su lanza como un apoyo para gira, permitiéndole conectar una patada a las costillas del Maou, quien fue lanzado por la fuerza del golpe.<p>

_No tenía sentido. Fue un sentimiento extraño y momentáneo, pero tuvo una lamentable consecuencia. En sus manos se encontraba el cuerpo muerto de su pequeño hijo. Era el final de un día de trabajo y su hijo había venido a abrazarlo como siempre lo hacía, pero algo lo hizo reaccionar de esta manera. Así cuando lo intentó abrazar el sostuvo su cuello entre sus manos y lo ahogó hasta sus muerte._

_Ante el cruel y lamentable acto que había perpetuado el padre solo podía llorar mientras pegaba a su pecho el cuerpo sin vida de su hijo._

Estabilizándose sobre sus pies, Sirzechs no perdió su vista de su enemigo o al menos eso creyó. En el instante en que se enderezó, pudo saborear el sabor de la sangre al subir por su garganta y ser expulsada en un taque de tos. Su vientre dolía, como si una barra de hierro caliente estuviera en su interior.

Mirando hacia su abdomen, pudo ver como una punta de color carmesí era bañada en su líquido vital. No tenía que voltear hacia atrás para saber que el humano había logrado herirle al superar su tiempo de reacción con una velocidad abrumadora. Pero el Lucifer ahora tenía la oportunidad que él había esperado. Permitiéndole conectar su codo en el rostro del guerrero, quien ante la fuerza sobrehumana del satán perdió el agarre del arma y fue lanzado en dirección contraria y colisionó con los escombros de los edificios y perderse en una nube de polvo.

Aprovechando el tiempo concedido, Sirzechs sacó de un solo tiro la lanza en su abdomen. Podía sentir como su interior ardía incluso después de expulsada la lanza de su cuerpo. No permitiendo que el dolor lo descontrolara y perdiera el tiempo, golpeo con toda su fuerza el centro de la lanza. El arma intentó resistirse pero finalmente se rompió y desapareció en partículas de luz, como si nunca hubiera existido.

Crujido

El sonido de los escombros siendo pisados puso en alerta al Lucifer. Volviendo su mirada al origen del ruido se encontró con una extraña visión ante él. De pie sobre los escombros se encontraba Emiya. Su torso, brazo, manos y piernas estaban siendo envueltos por la tela que componía su original traje de batalla. De no ser porque la cabeza del héroe quedo descubierta, se podría haber confundido con una extraña momia roja. Dando el primer paso el guerrero de rojo se acercó, al segundo paso desapareció de la vista, solo para reaparecer con frente al Satán.

…_Se encontraba en el suelo. Alrededor de él la sangre formaba un charco a causa del hueco en su pecho, cortesía del extraño ser frente a él. Cuando sus compañeros fueron devorados por aquella energía obscura no quedó ni huesos de ellos. Fue aterrador. Y sabía que no podría hacer nada para defenderse. Pero cuando el comenzaba a resignarse ante su destino y recordar los momentos con su familia y pueblo, esa pequeña memoria volvió a su mente, la memoria de un joven escuchando a su hermano pequeño considerándolo un héroe. _

_Así que él atacó. Intentando taclear a su adversario, solo para ser rechazado con un codazo a su espalda. Controlando el suspiro intentó golpear el rostro de su enemigo, solo para él ser el que recibiera el golpe en la cara y ser impactado al suelo. Levantándose del piso, corrió a su adversario mientras empuñaba su bolígrafo como un arma improvisada, solo para ser rechazado con un manotazo y sentir algo caliente corriendo por su pecho. La mano de su adversario había perforado su pulmón y retiró su mano abruptamente para dejarlo caer. Incluso con la sangre saliendo por su herida y la vida escapándose de su cuerpo, él no se rindió._

"_No sé quién seas, monstruo, pero si eso es todo lo que tienes no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que sea exterminado. Así que no subestimes a la humanidad, escoria"_

_Tales palabras parecieron molestar al extraño, ya que en su mano una nueva esfera obscura se había formado en su mano._

"_Bien, al menos conseguí una reacción tuya"_

_El joven sostuvo una sonrisa en su rostro. Mientras con la mano cerrada y el dedo medio extendido, saludaba a la muerte._

Controlando el dolor de su herida, Sirzechs se agachó su cabeza a para evadir el golpe a su mejilla. Solo para verse forzado a cruzar sus brazos para interceptar el puño atacándolo desde abajo, dejando su que una patada conectara a su costado que había quedado descubierto. Apretando los dientes por el dolor, el satán intentó conectar su codo izquierdo a la quijada del héroe, solo para que este fuera interceptado por la mano del herrero. Buscando su liberación intentó conectar su pierna a las costillas del joven, pero el movimiento fue desviado con la mano libre de su adversario. Con su cuerpo desprotegido Sirzechs no pudo evitar que la rodilla derecha conectara a su abdomen herido y ser impulsado en retroceso. Así que la ruina y la extinción se formaron en su mano mientras estaba en el aire.

"_Mierda. Esto se está poniendo cada vez más problemático para atacar o defender. Incluso con la armadura de la destrucción puedo sentir mi piel arder al entrar en contacto con la tela roja. Y si no fuera poco, cada segundo que pasa sus goles se vuelven más rápidos y fuertes"_

Cuando aterrizó sobre sus pies su enemigo ya se encontraba a cinco pasos cerca de él. Sirzechs dirigió su mano al frente.

"_Pero ahora ya no hay lanza que lo proteja de la destrucción"_

Y el disparó. Mientras una sonrisa de victoria se formaba en su rosto.

Y la sonrisa se convirtió en sorpresa al ver como su ataque se desvanecía al entrar contacto con su objetivo, despareciendo sin causar ningún daño. Tomado por la sorpresa de tal suceso, apenas pudo evitar el puño a su rostro y el cual al pasar de lado produjo un crujido en el aire al igual que la atmosfera temblaba por la fuerza del golpe.

Cuando el segundo golpe al rostro llegó, Sirzechs lo bloqueó con su antebrazo, solo para darse cuenta de que lo que interceptó fue el codo de su adversario. Fue en ese momento que sintió el puño golpear su nuca, como si el brazo fuera una serpiente atacando. La fuerza del golpe logró que el Lucifer perdiera la estabilidad y su visión se nublara, dejándolo desprotegido al golpe a su garganta.

Ante la súbita falta de aire, el Maou no tuvo tiempo de evitar la barrida a sus pies, un ataque que fue complementado por un codo colisionando a sus pulmones. La energía del ataque creó una onda de viento que atravesó el cuerpo del Lucifer y escarbó el concreto en una línea recta diez metros, mientras el satán solo podía toser sangre a causa del golpe.

"S~~~~i~~~~~r~~~~z~".- Alguna extraña voz irreconocible se perdía entre la estática.

El herrero pateó el costado izquierdo del Lucifer, quien cayó a cinco metros de distancia por el golpe. Apoyándose sobre sus rodillas para poder levantarse, su enemigo no atacó por lo cual pudo al fin pararse sobre sus dos pies. Un extraño brillo llamó su atención, por lo cual Sirzechs dirigió su mirada a su enemigo. Con el brazo izquierdo extendido, Emiya sacaba una nueva arma de un círculo dorado a su espalda. No permitiendo que el herrero obtuviera más ventaja, concentró toda su energía en su mano derecha para liberar su ataque definitivo. Incluso si su enemigo podía resistir su ataque, no significaba que pudiera resistir la destrucción del área a su alrededor.

"Sir~~~~~~~~~~~z~~~".- La voz volvió a ser escuchada, pero se perdió nuevamente entre la estática.

El círculo dorado desapareció mientras Emiya sostenía su nueva arma. Su tamaño era de aproximados 1. 40 metros. Su batón de plata sostenía una punta de color azul que se curvaba y terminaba en un filo de reluciente metal. Una hoz. Una muy antigua y peligrosa hoz. Por lo cual aprovechando la distancia su favor el Lucifer disparó la ruina y la extinción.

Y la sangre voló por el aire.

"Sirz~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"

Y era la sangre del Maou. Su ataque nunca fue disparado. Su enemigo había bajado su arma y golpeado el aire con ella. Y ahora el filo de la hoz atravesaba el antebrazo derecho y cortaba la garganta de Sirzerch, mientras a cinco metros de distancia su enemigo sostenía el arma que desparecía a la mitad en un vacío en el aire y reaparecía para herir al Lucifer por medio de un segundo agujero negro en el espacio.

Una escena bastante surrealista.

"Sirz~~~~~~~~SIR~~~~ZC~~"

Emiya retiró el arma del vacío a la par que la parte del arme que se encontraba enterrado en el cuerpo del lucifer desaparecía en el otro agujero dimensional. Utilizando su único brazo útil el Maou sostuvo su garganta en un intento desesperado para contener la sangre.

"SIRZC ~~~~~~~~SIR~~~~ZC~~"

La voz comenzaba a tomar matices de ansiedad.

Su vista se estaba volviendo borrosa. El héroe de la humanidad comenzó a acercarse al Maou, quien había perdido su armadura de la destrucción al utilizar toda su energía mágica que aún le quedaba para detener la hemorragia. Debido al uso excesivo de magia su cuerpo perdía fuerza y era inevitable que sus sentidos no percibieran la cercanía del humano.

Emiya levantó el arma y la posicionó para tomar la cabeza del Maou. Con su muerte al menos se detendría la matanza sin sentido que este demonio parecía disfrutar. Sus ojos de acero brillaron con resolución y el arma bajó para reclamar la vida de un asesino de personas inocentes.

"~~~~~~~~~~~~ ¡SIRZ-CHAN!"

Y fue interrumpido por el grito de una mujer.

Era la voz de una preocupada Serafall Leviatán.

* * *

><p>Frente a los dos hombres sorprendidos apareció la imagen astral de Serafall Leviatán. Su figura era borrosa e inconstante, como si se perdiera la señal. A veces líneas negras aparecían en la imagen, otras veces se retorcería perdiendo total forma.<p>

"Sirzch-chan. ¿Puedes oírme? No sé lo que sucede. Hemos intentado comunicarnos contigo pero es como si algo aislara la señal. Por favor no vayas a atacar el mundo humano. Sirzechs ¡nos han engañado! ¡Naamah nos mintió!"

La declaración cortó todo pensamiento de los dos hombres.

_Debido a la rapidez de sus pequeños pies casi se tropieza, pero realmente quería encontrar la pelota para que los demás niños la dejaran jugar con ellos. Y por fin lo encontró. O más bien dicho era sostenido en la altura por la mano de una mujer._

"_Aquí tienes"_

_La niña de cuatro años tomó el balón de las manos de la señorita, quien le sonreía con una hermosa sonrisa. Así que ella le sonrió y le dio las gracias a la hermosa señorita, antes de darse la vuelta y regresar con los demás niños para poder jugar._

_O lo intentó. De espaldas a la mujer no pudo evitar que su cabeza fuera tomada por la mano de la demonio femenino, quien aún seguía sonriendo._

Fue el herido Sirzechs Lucifer, quien evitaba que la herida siguiera sangrando, en tomar primero la palabra.

"Sera-Sera-Serafall. ¿A qué te refieres?"

"¡SIRZC-CHAN!

La imagen borrosa dio un salto, como emulando el sentir de la verdadera entidad al otro lado.

"No podemos~~ mantener mucho~~ tiempo la conversación por la in~~in~~interferencia. Pero no te preocupes Grafia-chan, Fabi-chan y Ajuka-chan están realizando un hechizo de transportación inversa para regresarte al inframundo"

"Serafall~~~por favor~~~".-La respiración y la voz del Lucifer eran erráticos.-"Contesta mi pregunta"

"Ah sobre eso":- la voz tomó un tono de tristeza y pena.-"Nuestra ~~base fue ~~destruida. La energía ~~~causante fue identificada~~ como la misma de la mujer~~~ a la que salvamos~~ de morir, era la~~~ firma mágica de~~ Naamah. Pero han~~ pasado más cosas, veras…"

"¿Naamah? ¿Quieres decir que esa sádica demente aún sigue con vida?"

La conversación fue interrumpida por la voz de Emiya. El tono de la pregunta mostraba cierto grado de sorpresa e ira.

"Sirzc-chan, ¿Quién ~~~es la persona que~~~ habló?"

La personalidad de Serafall mostró cierta cautela a la voz del hombre desconocido. Cuando el Lucifer se disponía a dar una respuesta a Leviatán fueron interrumpidos nuevamente.

"Acabas de decir que ustedes salvaron a Naamah"

La mirada del humano era tan profunda e incompresible y estaba dirigida a Sirzechs

"¿Por qué mataste a tanta gente inocente? Ninguno de ellos realizó alguna provocación a los de tu especie. Tú maldito, ¿quién demonios eres?"

"Soy Sirzechs Lucifer, uno de los cuatro reyes demonio. Y el motivo de las muertes era porque habíamos escuchado que este laboratorio estaba experimentando con gente inocente tanto de humanos como de otras especies. Al parecer fuimos engañados"

La voz de Sirzechs era apagada. Debido a la herida que aún no cerraba del todo y su energía al ser gastada en mantenerse con vida. Su rostro se mantenía mirando hacia el suelo mientras dirigía la información.

"Sirzch~~~~Sirz. ¿Qué~~ sucede? No podemos escuchar~~~ nada de donde te ~~~encuentras. Sirzechs responde. ¿Quién~~ está contigo?~~ ¿Sirzer?"

La imagen y la voz desaparecieron cunado Emiya cortó la proyección por la mitad con la hoz. Su mano apretaba cada vez más fuerte el arma.

"Lucifer, rey de los demonios. ¿Quién te dijo tal cosa?"

A diferencia del satán, el rostro del héroe humano se mantenía estoico mientras realizaba la pregunta.

"Naaamah."

El rostro del Maou se levantó para encontrase con la mirada del humano. La mandíbula de Emiya se tensó al escuchar tal nombre.

"La encontramos al borde de la muerte en los límites del inframundo. Una vez los médicos lograron estabilizarla, nos contó sobre el laboratorio y su esfuerzo de su equipo por detener los experimentos"

Un círculo mágico comenzaba a formarse bajo el Maou. Quien seguía mirando al héroe y no pudiendo contener mirarlo con pena al ver su cuerpo tensarse ante tal declaración. Suspiró. Las runas en el círculo mágico se formaban lentamente como si fueran rechazadas por alguna extraña energía.

"¿Ustedes salvaron la vida de esa mujer? Esa enferma junto con sus compañeros exterminó toda una ciudad humana y la convirtieron en su parque de juegos. Y debido a que la salvaron ¿más personas inocentes fueron asesinadas?"

"Si"

"Debido a mi mal juicio personas inocentes murieron por mi mano. Yo realmente lo lamento"

La voz del Maou era sincera. Llevaba consigo el resentimiento de sus malos actos. Bajo él el círculo mágico comenzó a brillar al igual que una luz envolvía su silueta, utilizando la poca energía del Maou como un medio para poder regresarlo a su plano dimensional de origen.

"No te preocupes"

Emiya despidió la preocupación del satán. Su mirada se encontraba vacía Su mano libre se encontraba extendida al lucifer, quien desaparecía en el círculo mágico

"fue mi culpa al no asegurarme que esa maldita bruja realmente estuviera muerta…"

Los ojos de Sirzechs lo miraban sorprendido ante tal declaración. En la mano de Emiya una luz empezó a brillar. El cuerpo del Maou se estaba convirtiendo traslúcido.

"…pero me aseguraré que tú no olvides este día y lo que has causado"

Y en su mano se encontraba una lanza amarilla, que sorprendió al Lucifer por pensarla destruida.

Y conforme Sirzechs era forzado a desparecer, Gae Buhide bajó en dirección de su cuerpo.

* * *

><p>Una preocupada Grafia Lucifuge se encontraba frente a un círculo mágico de transportación, junto a tres Maous, en la espera de su esposo y señor nobiliario.<p>

Había sido convocada e informada de la situación actual debido a su posición como esposa y reina nobiliaria del Maou Lucifer, al igual que era amiga de los tres restantes reyes.

Junto con los otros tres Habían vertido exorbitantes cantidades de energía demoníaca con el fin de forzar la transportación de Sirzechs, con el cual habían perdido nuevamente la comunicación debido a una extraña interferencia.

El círculo brillo intensamente confirmando el funcionamiento del hechizo. Al igual que una figura conocida por ellos aparecía en el centro del círculo mágico.

"¡Sirzechs!"

La voz de Grafia tenía una gran preocupación y miedo.

Junto con el Lucifer una gran cantidad de sangré manchaba el piso. El estado deplorable del satán era causado por las numerosas en su cuerpo. Pero su preocupación se debía a las heridas graves en su antebrazo derecho, su garganta, su abdomen y su faltante brazo izquierdo, el cual debido a la pérdida exudaba una gran cantidad de sangre fresca.

"Sirzechs ¿Qué sucedió?"

El primero en hablar fue el rey Belcebú, quien reforzaba los diversos hechizos mágicos de curación realizados por la reina Leviatán.

"El laboratorio~~~~Emiya"

Sirzechs intentaba hablar pero la pérdida masiva tanto de sangre como de energía mágica comenzaba a cobrar su peaje.

"¿Emiya? ¿El humano?"

Fabilium habló mientras realizaba un nuevo hechizo de transportación, para trasladar a los cinco a la zona de hospitales Sitri.

"Yo tomé una decisión precipitada. Emiya respondió con toda la fuerza a mis acciones"

"Pero Sirzechs no podemos dejarlo impune"

Por su parte la reina Leviatán se levantó y comenzó a formar su propio hechizo de transportación al mundo humano.

"Detente Serafall. No es culpa de Emiya que yo terminara en este estado, fueron mis propias acciones"

Un preocupado Sirzechs detuvo a su amiga. Los otros presentes miraban extrañados ante la declaración del Lucifer para impedir que uno de ellos fuera al mundo humano y tomara venganza por él.

"Serafall. Hoy por un error y una decisión precipitada causé mucho sufrimiento…"

Los presentes escucharon atentos a las palabras de Sirzechs.

"Hoy maté a muchas personas inocentes. Y he pagado el precio por mi estupidez"

La tristeza y la amargura se transmitieron en las palabras del Maou. Sus amigos y esposa solo podían mirar su rostro lleno de remordimiento.

"Así que, por favor Serafall, no vayas".

Esa fue su última declaración antes de sus ojos se cerraran debido a que su cuerpo ya no soportaba la pérdida masiva de sangre.

"¡SIRZERCH!"

* * *

><p>Emiya miraba el lugar en donde el Maou desapareció. La sangre salpicaba el concreto y solo un brazo izquierdo, que pertenecía al satán, quedaba como un extraño trofeo en el piso.<p>

Lo que alguna vez fue el laboratorio más avanzado para el desarrollo e investigación en el mundo, ahora solo era tierra llena con cráteres y escombros por todos lados.

"_¿Qué es lo que pasó?"_

_Mis sueños. Mis esperanzas._

_Por dios solo era una confesión. _

_Ella era mi amiga desde la infancia, por eso tenía miedo al rechazo. Pero siempre confié en su buen juicio y que ella sintiera lo mismo por tantos años juntos._

_En el peor de los casos recibiría un rotundo no y una temporada de no vernos o hablarnos para enfriar la herida._

Su visión se nublaba. Visiones de vidas que no eran suyas, pero que eran él a la vez, bombardeaban su mente.

_Pero no fue así. Ella se rió de mí._

_Rechazando mi confesión. Burlándose de mis sentimientos. Humillándome con sus palabras._

_Y yo no pude controlarme y la golpeé. No pude detenerme. Golpeé, golpeé, golpeé y golpeé hasta que mis puños me dolían y sus rostro no era reconocible a causas de tantos golpes._

_Mientras mis lágrimas desbordaban y temeroso veía mis manos manchadas con su sangre, no podía dejar de pensar y preguntarme…_

"_¿Por qué?"_

Las imágenes se acumulaban volviéndose difíciles de entender y analizar. La cabeza le empezaba a doler mientras intentaba contener la llegada de tanta información.

_Estaban todos muertos. Sus padres y hermanos. Él había sido la primera persona en darse cuenta que algo extraño sucedía en la vecindad cuando los vecinos se recluían en sus casas. No había ruido de televisores o de las risas habituales que llenaban el lugar._

_Por eso cuando llegó a visitar a su familia después de una larga temporada en el extranjero, y entró en la casa encontró a su padre colgado de la ventana en el interior de su habitación. Su madre se encontraba dormida en la cama, los ojos abiertos y marcas de moretones alrededor del cuello. En la habitación de sus hermanos pequeños solo quedaban los restos carbonizados de sus cuerpos en una habitación incendiada. Corrió de la casa, gritando por ayuda. Pero nadie respondió a su llamada o se asomó a alguna ventana._

_Silencio era lo único que reinaba._

_Así que se dio cuenta que lo que sucedía en la casa de su familia probablemente haya pasado en todo el vecindario. Por lo que corrió en dirección del centro de la ciudad a solicitar ayuda._

_Pobre tonto, no sabía que en el centro la situación era peor y que ahí encontraría su muerte._

Pero no pudo más. Lágrimas empezaban a formarse en sus ojos. Los recuerdos incomprensibles entristecían y mortificaban su alma.

_Mientras en el fondo del lugar una mujer rostro y figura agraciada, largo y sedoso cabello negro. Con extremidades como alas de murciélago en su espalda. Pero lo más inquietante sobre ella era la sonrisa extendida en su rostro por la diversión obtenida con el sufrimiento._

Y mientras agarraba su cabeza, su alma lloraba al igual que los sufrimientos ajenos sucedían. Y un grito nacido de la desesperación brotó de su garganta.

Era la encarnación de la humanidad en un solo hombre.

Era un solo hombre viviendo el sufrimiento de la humanidad.

* * *

><p>En un hospital en la zona sur de África. Una pareja de edad media se encontraba reunida frente a la cama de un niño. Celebraran la recuperación del menor de edad.<p>

"Qué bueno que los doctores atendieran a Buhaan a tiempo"

La madre del infante estaba dirigida al varón y padre del niño.

"Sí. Todo gracias a que Abdalla trabaja para la empresa de UBW y nos concedieran privilegios médicos a los familiares"

"Aunque es lamentable que no pudiera venir a ver a su hermano recuperase. Debido a su trabajo y la universidad no lo hemos visto en meses".

La voz de la mujer demostraba cierto anhelo y preocupación cuando se expresaba de su hijo no presente

"No te preocupes. Estoy seguro que una vez termine su universidad y tenga tiempo libre de su trabajo él nos visitará. Y veremos a nuestro hijo convertido en todo un hombre de bien"

Fue entonces cuando la mujer le habló a su pequeño hijo de 6 años, quien se encontraba mirando el horizonte desde el borde de la ventana.

"Buhaan ¿por qué miras tan insistente a la ventana?"

"Es porque mi hermano se encuentra en esa dirección. Salvando personas como todo un héroe".

"Otra vez con eso. Tu hermano ya te dijo que él no era un héroe".

A pesar de reprochar la idea de su hijo no había molestia, sino simple simpatía por sus palabras. El niño no apagó su idea infantil por las palabras de su madre.

"Pero él está con uno y aprenderá a serlo, ya lo verás"

**"Después de todo aquellos que rechazan la corriente del mundo son héroes"**

"**Aquellos que luchan contra los males que aquejan a los inocentes y los desconocidos"**

_Era el pasillo de un hospital. Los médicos corrían de un lugar a otro mientras dejaban pasar la camilla de un inconsciente Sirzechs Lucifer. Los amigos y esposa del satán acompañaban al Lucifer inconsciente, mientras expresaban palabra de apoyo. Las órdenes para que la sala de operaciones estuviera lista ya habían sido dadas._

"**Sin pedir más que la sonrisa de los niños y la gente"**

_La preocupación estaba grabada en los rostros de los médicos. Su preocupación aumentaba conforme se daban cuenta de la magnitud de daño en el cuerpo del Maou y su incapacidad para contener el sangrado en el brazo izquierdo._

"**Convirtiéndolo las esperanzas, sueños e ideales de todos en sus armas para la batalla contra el mal"**

_Los recuerdos de las personas lo atormentaban. Los llantos, las palabras de aliento que morirían como las personas. Sangre y lágrimas eran lo mismo una vez caían al piso y se mezclaban. La angustia era un sentimiento humano, multiplicado por el sentir de un conjunto de personas a la vez._

"**Incluso si tienen que soportar todo el dolor del mundo sobre sus espaldas"**

_Las clemencias nunca llegarían a los dioses. Los recuerdos de sus vidas serían borrados de la memoria del mundo. La humanidad lloraba y el planeta era insensible a ello. Los deseos, los anhelos, los sueños y las esperanzas nunca se cumplirían._

"**Pero ellos no desistirán de seguir el camino de la justicia y de hacer lo correcto"**

_Y en medio de los recuerdos se encontraba él de rodillas. Visualizando sus fallas y sueños estúpidos siendo restregados en su cara. Causándole una extraña sensación de angustia conforme las emociones subían por su garganta. Y él no pudo evitar que el sentimiento saliera de su cuerpo._

_Y Emiya soltó un grito de desesperación_

"**Es por eso que los héroes son tan grandes"**

**Capítulo Héroe Rojo – Héroe Carmesí**

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Gáe Dearg:<strong>

**Título: Rosa Carmesí del exorcismo****.**

**Rango: B Tipo: Anti - Unidad **

**Descripción:** **Originalmente propiedad de Gilgamesh. Es transmitido por su padre de al héroe Diarmuid Ua Duibhne. Es una lanza larga dos metros con la capacidad de interferir con la magia al cortar todos los lazos con el prana. A diferencia de la mayoría de los Fantasmas Nobles, las habilidades de la lanza son de naturaleza pasiva. No requiere que su nombre sea llamado con el fin de ser utilizado, permitiendo que afecte al instante todo lo que toque.** **La anulación no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para cancelar o interrumpir la fuente de la magia, por lo que es incapaz de romper la magia completada: como contratos intercambiados en el pasado o maldiciones. Los efectos sólo duran mientras que la punta de Gae Dearg está en contacto con el objetivo.**

**En caso de Sirzerchs causa un daño masivo en el interior. Debido a que los demonios son seres inherentemente mágicos, y sus propios órganos se pueden considerar como productores de prana. **

**Gae Buidhe: **

**Título:Rosa amarilla de la Mortalidad **

**Rango: B Tipo: Anti -Unidad **

**Descripción:** **Fue un regalo dado a Diarmuid Ua Duibhne por Manannán mac Lir, el rey de las hadas.** **Es una lanza maldita de 1,4 metros de largo que inflige heridas que no se pueden curar de forma natural o con la hechicería.** **El efecto no se puede disipar, y la cancelación de la maldición requiere la destrucción de la lanza o la muerte de su dueño.** **A diferencia de la mayoría de los Fantasmas Nobles, las habilidades de la lanza son de naturaleza pasiva.**

**Nombre: Lanza de Troy**

**Título: Lanza que sella los destinos.**

**Rango: B Tipo: Anti – unidad.**

**Descripción: originalmente perteneciente a Gilgamesh y después a Héctor de Troya. Al grito de **_**"¡Yo soy el primero de todos los guerreros de Troya!"**_** y asumiendo una postura correcta la lanza Héctor tiene se convierte en un Fantasma Noble de tipo proyectil. Al arrojar la lanza con gran fuerza permite que alcance los 300 kilómetros por segundo de velocidad. Una vez orientada, incluso antes de que la lanza sea arrojada, la lanza sella el destino de dicho objetivo, que el destino es la muerte. Sin embargo, el objetivo puede soportar la lanza si su capacidad para cambiar el destino es mayor al del propietario. Esto significa que si estadísticas del objetivo son iguales o superiores al usuario, es mayor la posibilidad de que dicho objetivo sobreviva al destino de la lanza ya sea a través de la evasión, el bloqueo, o simplemente siendo herido en contraposición a la muerte. En el caso de Sirzechs, se debe a la destrucción o confrontación con el destino.**

**Debido a su leyenda, la lanza también puede ser bloqueada por un escudo anti -proyectil de mayor clasificación, como Rho Ayax.**

**La Hoz (nombre original perdido en el tiempo)**

**Rango: ? Tipo: Anti – Unidad.**

**Descripción: Resguardada en las Puertas de Babel y propiedad de Gilgamesh. Su nombre se ha perdido con el tiempo. Tiene la capacidad de desgarrar el tejido - espacio para lograr herir a su objetivo, aunque esté a una distancia de 20 mts del usuario. Nulifica las protecciones o refuerzos mágicos al cortar las conexiones de prana. Debido a su capacidad anti-mágica. Se puede considerar como un prototipo de Gae Dear y Rule Breaker.**


	7. CH 06 El día de rojo a la esperanza

**HOLA DE NUEVO A TODOS. SANTENFOX ESTÁ DE VUELTA.**

**Tengo que admitir que el capítulo se extendió y se extendió y se extendió. por lo cual desidí convertirlo en un mini arco, pera que todo fuera explicado correctamente. Y para que hubiera un poco de diversión deje algunas pequeñas pistas ocultas para lo que se viene en los capítulos posteriores.**

**Bueno este capítulo será céntrico para el personaje principal. Y, como ya se habrán dado cuenta, la historia es precanón hasta que este arco termine. Una vez terminado, empezará la historia en tiempo actual DxD**

**A los que comentaron, muchas gracias. Realmente aprecio que se tomen algo de su tiempo para leer esta extraña aventura de mi imaginación. También estoy sorprendido que la mayoría quería que Sirzechs muriera en la historia, lo lamento tengo planes para él y sabrán que es el los siguientes capítulos.**

**al,coronadomotes, Regulus Nemea, Man, The One in the Mask, por, akuha,Lord Emiya : muchas gracias**

**En cuanto akuha, en serio tú me das el sentimiento de que alguien leyera mi mente y predijera mis movimientos. En serio da miedo (es broma)**

**Hay que recordar que DXD Y FSN pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y yo solo soy un fan de ellos.**

**Bueno, sin más. Disfruten**

* * *

><p>INFRAMUNDO A 5 MINUTOS DE INICIADA LA BATALLA HR - HC<p>

Se recargó contra una roca. Sus músculos ya no querían moverse debido al sobreesfuerzo y la fatiga causada por una caminata en su estado de salud. Antes el haber recorrido una distancia como esta no habría causado ni siquiera un suspiro, pero ahora, el uso excesivo de energía y su deplorable estado de salud habían mermado sus fuerzas.

_Dejó escapar un suspiro por el cansancio._

El sudor escurría por su cuerpo, humedeciendo su ropa y adhiriéndose a su voluptuosa figura. El vapor despedido de su cuerpo se mezclaba con el aire e impregnaba el ambiente con el dulce aroma de la lavanda. Aroma que a su vez se mezclaba con el olor de la sangre y el sudor. Su largo y brillante cabello negro escondía la mitad de su rostro.

_Su respiración se volvía cada vez más cansada y errática._

A su espalda, la roca escurría la sangre producidas de las heridas al ser reabiertas. Acomodó el peso de su cuerpo en aquella roca en un intento de encontrar seguridad en este sitio inhóspito. Un lugar aislado del mundo. El límite en que las facciones religiosas consideraban neutral y era cruce de sus diversos territorios.

Un lugar en el cual ella desconocía estar siendo observada por un par de ojos carmesí con pupilas desagarras.

Así, una fatigada Naamah y ex sierva de la casa Amducias, hacía su mejor esfuerzo en tratar de mantenerse consciente. Su cuerpo sufría por el uso excesivo de energía demoníaca que requirió para poder sobrevivir y destruir a las salas mágicas de defensa creadas por un Maou, además de la energía requerida para realizar varios saltos de tele transportación y confundir su ubicación en caso de que intentaran realizar seguimiento a su firma mágica.

Sus músculos se encontraban al límite. Al no haberse recuperado del todo después de su pelea con el héroe humano y su guarida de los nuevos Maous. Es por eso que su capacidad de mantenerse consciente no se debía a una gran fuerza de voluntad, sino de la ira y el deseo de venganza.

Ella era Naamah de la casa Zemunin, un clan de demonios extras que habían servido a la casa Amducias por años. Ella siempre quiso más en esta vida que la de ser llevada a la servidumbre. Por eso cuando la suerte la bendijo al encontrar al mestizo Bernarth no desaprovechó la oportunidad. Es como él lo había dicho en varias ocasiones, ella era una excelente actriz. Por eso Bernarth no se había dado cuenta que el solo era un medio para subir en su escala social, de obtener la influencia y el poder que alguien como ella merecía. Así cuando llegara el momento ella tomaría la vida de Bernarth en una de sus misiones y entonces ella se quedaría con todo al ser la reina y esposa y por lo tanto futura cabeza de la casa Amducias.

Cuantas veces no soñó con la cara de sorpresa y traición grabado en el rostro de Bernarth, mientras la vida escapaba de su cuerpo. Los sentimientos de impotencia al sentir su final a manos de quien él consideraba su siervo más fiel y que de quien ella estaba enamorada. Tonto. Como si dos monstruo de su tipo pudieran amarse de verdad.

Pero es no llegó a suceder debido a ese maldito humano.

Él llegó y destruyó sus planes. Se atrevió a humillarla en una pelea… ¡a ella! ¡Una demonio de sangre pura! El maldito humano con una sola flecha destruyó a su más poderosa defensa como si fuera papel, hiriéndola de gravedad y dañando su hermosa figura. Durante esa pelea, hubo un momento en pensó que realmente iba a morir, pero su enemigo no terminó el trabajo y eso le brindó la oportunidad de escapar.

Cuando ella despertó en el cuartel de los Maou, vio su oportunidad para vengarse. Montando la escena de una víctima que sufría al recordar los actos nobles y heroicos de quienes ella solo consideraba herramientas. Y entonces el rey de la casa Lucifer salió a enfrentarse al humano, dejándola con los otros tres Satanes, quienes siguieron con el interrogatorio. Y cuando creía que la oportunidad de salir no se presentaría, su salvación llegó en la forma de la muerte del ex aliado de Bernarth, quien fue asesinado por la niña Kuroka, por lo cual ellos tuvieron que retirarse a verificar la situación.

Debido a esa acumulación de circunstancias ella pudo escapar. Porque ella no era estúpida. Sabía que el humano era fuerte, después de todo había sido capaz asesinar a un duque de clase última y a casi todo su equipo sin mucho esfuerzo. Desconocía si podría soportar enfrentarse a un super demonio como Lucifer, pero tal vez sus fuerzas le permitirían sobrevivir herido a la batalla. Eso podría ser malo para ella. Porque el humano intercambiaría la verdad sobre su encuentro con el equipo Amducias a cambio de que el Maou le perdonara la vida

_Su visión se volvía borrosa debido al cansancio._

Usando la mayor parte de sus fuerzas logró escapar a este lugar. Incluso si descubren que ella mintió ya habría sido demasiado tarde. Aunque prefería ser ella quien terminara la vida del humano, no era tan estúpida para saber que su poder actual no era competencia para las habilidades de su enemigo. Por eso solo podía imaginarlo pidiendo clemencia por su vida.

_Su pulso se volvió lento y su conciencia empezó a perderse._

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Sí, si el Maou no hizo el trabajo, entonces ella tomaría su venganza con el debido tiempo.

Solo era cuestión de esperar.

Su conciencia la abandonaba al igual que sus fuerzas. Permitiendo que este lugar de descanso fuer a su protección. Y cuando sus ojos se cerraban, su vista le permitió ver la silueta borrosa de una persona acercándose a ella.

Y entonces descansó

* * *

><p>MUNDO HUMANO A APROX. 20 MINUTOS DURANTE LA BATALLA HR – HC<p>

"Mamá, mamá. Mira, mira"

Una pequeña niña d años veía el cielo por la ventana, mientras insistentemente llamaba a su madre. La madre cansada del bullicio de su hija decidió prestarle atención por un momento.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"El cielo está brillando como en el atardecer mami"

"De que hablas, si todavía son las 9 de la mañana"

Por su parte la madre refutó la idea de su hija, mientras se acercaba al lado de ella. Después de todo es algo que no puede pasar durante el día. A menos que fuera un eclipse solar. Pero las noticias no habían avisado nada.

"Es en serio, mami. Mira"

Haciendo caso de su hija, la mamá se asomó por la ventana.

"Santo Dios"

Y lo que vio la dejó sorprendida. El cielo en lo alto tenía un tonó rojo – anaranjado, similar al del atardecer. Pero lo que parecían ser engranajes monumentales eran visibles en lo alto del cielo, desafiando el sentido común de la gravedad. Las enormes siluetas se perdían entre nubes de humo color de color plateado.

"Thalia, ven conmigo"

La preocupada madre tomó entre sus brazos a la pequeña niña mientras veía como el alto cielo se expandía a todo el lugar, como si estuviera sangrando un atardecer en todas partes.

* * *

><p>"Qué carajo"<p>

El hombre escupió su bebida en el bar. Mientras él y sus compañeros notaban como las paredes comenzaban a desvanecerse, perdiéndose en el extraño tono rojizo que lo reemplazaba. Sobre ellos el techo también desaparecía, al igual que podían escuchar el ruido de metal chocando contra metal.

* * *

><p>El olor a humo y acero rodeo el barco, mientras los temerosos tripulantes no podían más que observar atemorizados al cielo. Las aguas del cielo empezaban a tomar un color rojizo, mientras reflejaban el atardecer en el alto cielo.<p>

* * *

><p>"Que extraño. Estoy seguro que debería ver algo único en mi vida"<p>

Se encontraba mirando al cielo, que se encontraba en su estado normal purpura. Las montañas rocosas sobre las que encontraba le permitían una vista espectacular del territorio bajo él. Él es hombre posee una estatura alta y de ojos color violeta. Su cabello color negro con un mechón amarillo se balanceaba por las fuertes ráfagas de aire. Mientras era sostenido en el cielo por 6 pares de alas negra azabache. Ante tal extraña sentimiento simplemente se encoje de hombre.

"Tal vez solo era mi imaginación"

* * *

><p>"Revisen su pulso"<p>

"Carajo, está entrando en shock"

"Rápido, inyecten adrenalina en él"

_El sol estaba saliendo detrás de él, bañando la tierra con sus rayos dorados. La larga noche había terminado por fin y la guerra había sido ganada. Sin embargo, no hubo recompensa para él._

_"Archer, haz un contrato conmigo de nuevo", le dijo en un susurro, la chica de coletas._

_La chica, la Magus que había sido su compañera más cercana en vida, se acercó a donde estaba parado y alzó la vista hacia él con preocupación._

_"Esto es problemático. Ya no tengo ese derecho. Además no me quedan arrepentimientos en este mundo, pero... tengo que pedirte un favor. Rin, por favor cuida de mí. Como sabes, el chico es poco fiable. "_

_Ella lo miró con tristeza por un momento, pero luego asintió._

_"Sí. Voy a enseñarle a amarse a sí mismo, para que no se distorsione como tú. Así que... por lo que tú también debes..."_

_-perdonarte a ti mismo-._

_Ella en realidad no dijo esas palabras. No había ninguna necesidad ni utilidad para ellos. Él estaba más allá de la salvación. Ambos lo sabían, pero todavía estaba preocupada por él._

_Que chica más entrometida._

_Su verdadero yo era tan diferente de la imagen que él proyecta que se sentía como que había sido engañado, incluso años después de llegar a conocerla. Eso fue lo que hizo que le guste tanto como él lo hizo._

_La energía que lo sostenía en el mundo por fin había llegado a su límite y su cuerpo comenzó a desvanecerse. Sin embargo, él no podía despedirse de ella con ese aspecto._

_"Está bien, Tohsaka",_

_Dijo sonriendo sinceramente por primera vez en mucho tiempo, con su voz cálida que no había sido así durante eones._

_"Ya encontré mis respuestas."_

_Esas fueron sus palabras de despedida. No hubo necesidad de despedidas reales, porque ellos nunca serían verdaderamente separados. Incluso si él iba a volver a su jaula, una versión de él siempre estaría con ella. Su auto ingenuo, más joven definitivamente se quedaría cerca de ella y ella no se aburriría de su juguete favorito en cualquier momento pronto._

_Podía estar satisfecho con eso. A pesar de su falla, Emiya Shirou no dejaría a nadie si podía evitarlo. Fue tanto su talento y su maldición. Tal vez más de estas última teniendo en cuenta cómo las cosas jugaron hacia fuera para la versión adulta de él._

_Todo lo que quedaba ahora era regresar de donde vino. Ese lugar oscuro fuera del tiempo donde iba a esperar hasta que los errores de la humanidad requerirían su intervención._

_No había forma de escapar de esa situación. Incluso si ya no lamentaba sus elecciones, su resultado no cambió. Sus ideales aún lo traicionaron. Él todavía era poco más que un esclavo glorificado, cuyo único propósito fue el sacrificar a aquellos que causaría la caída definitiva de la humanidad. A prueba de fallos manchada de sangre para asegurar la humanidad continuó existencia._

_No podía salvar a nadie ni siquiera a sí mismo. Él era un fenómeno más allá del alcance de cualquier salvación._

_¿O era él?_

_Más tarde se preguntó si los siguientes eventos fueron causados por su renuncia o porque, por unos breves y fugaces momentos, él era capaz de amar a sus ideales una vez más._

_Él esperaba que su alma fuera reclamada por la máquina que concede deseos, que es el Santo Grial, como cualquier otro Siervo derrotado. En su lugar, se quedó en la nada por un momento, antes de que Alaya reclamara su contrato y lo arrastrara nuevamente._

_No era nada más que una fracción de segundo, mientras estaba la deriva en la nada de la información que todo lo abarca, que es el remolino de la raíz. Sin embargo, esa porción insignificante de tiempo fue suficiente para algo más._

_Archer no tenía ni idea de lo que sucedía. En esa condición que no tenía ojos ni oídos, pero una extraña sensación se apoderaba de él, un río de emociones que fluía a través de su alma con una familiaridad desagradable._

_Desesperación.  
>Tristeza.<br>Lágrimas.  
>La desesperanza.<em>

_**¡AYUDA!**_

_Un grito de ayuda de una multitud de almas. Incontables vidas que mueren, retorciéndose por el dolor y la pena, mientras que muchos otros estaban haciendo fila para seguir la misma suerte. Manos sin forma se acercaron a él y lo arrastraron a alguna parte,_

_Solo para ser recibido por con el rostro de una persona que daba un grito de desesperación. Con los ojos vidriosos y la sangre salpicada por su rostro. El corazón faltaba en una caja torácica abierta que mostraba sus órganos en descomposición. Atrás de él se encontraba una multitud de cadáveres en varios grados de descomposición. Hombres, mujeres y niños. Todos y cada uno de ellos se encontraban en deplorable forma. Cada uno de los que había fallado en salvar dos días atrás._

Podía sentir su cuerpo siendo drenado de la vida. Intentó mover sus músculos y hacerlos responder a sus acciones, pero su cuerpo no quería reaccionar a sus órdenes. Sus ojos no los podía abrir. Sabía que había personas a su alrededor, presumiblemente encargándose de mantenerlo con vida.

"Maldición, esto no es bueno. Su signos vitales se están desvaneciendo rápidamente"

"Lo estamos perdiendo"

"_Perdiendo eh..."_

Por alguna razón su sentido de la audición se encontraba intacto. Podía oir las cosa sólo pasivamente, pero eso era más que suficiente. Así que al escuchar la desesperación de aquellas personas, la sensación de muerte fue percibida por él.

"No"

Pero no importaba, él ya estaba muerto.

"No"

Desde el momento en que salvó a cientos de personas, él ya era un muerto andante.

Estaba muerto. El mundo, o más bien dicho, la entidad encargada de la supervivencia de la humanidad le concedió el poder para salvar a un grupo de desconocidos, a cambio de su libertad y su alma.

"No"

Aun cuando su cuerpo seguía en la búsqueda implacable de cumplir con su ideal, desde que vendió su alma eso fue el fin de todo. Porque él no sabía que su tiempo en el mundo terminaría con rapidez, por las manos de la humanidad que trató de salvar, de aquellos que él salvo y fueron su condena.

"Sus sentidos se desconectaban. Su conciencia se desvanecía en la obscuridad. Y la obscuridad trajo los recuerdos de un muerto. Los recuerdos de la humanidad. Cada uno debilitándolo.

"_¿Por qué no llegaste héroe? ¿Por qué no me salvaste?"_

_Una pequeña niña hablaba desde el piso. Su cuerpo mostraba grandes cantidades de carne faltante. Su vestido alguna vez amarillo, se encontraba desgarbado y con manchas marrones que indicaban la sangre seca en ella. A su rostro le faltaba un ojo. Su cabeza se encontraba separada a 40 centímetros del cuerpo, al igual que lo había dejado aquella bella mujer que tomó su vida._

"_Yo no puedo salvarlos a todos, como un héroe eso es imposible"_

_Emiya por su parte dio una respuesta contundente a la niña. No había más que la experiencia de quien había visto la realidad del mundo y se le había restregado en la cara._

"_¿Por qué no nos protegiste de aquellos monstruos? Mi familia está muerta al igual que todos en la ciudad"_

_La voz de un joven lo hizo voltear la mirada para encontrarlo. Se arrastraba por el piso. Su vestimenta era visible debido a la falta de la mitad inferior de su cuerpo. Su espalda estaba quemada y su vestimenta consumida, derretida sobre la piel enrojecida. Su rostro carecía de piel, pero seguía mirando fijamente a Emiya._

"_Respeté la regla de Alaya de no intervenir en los asuntos de Gaia, pero al hacerlo fallé como héroe"_

_A pesar de la triste escena de destrucción y muerte a su alrededor el entregaba de forma estoica su motivo de falla._

"_¿Querías que esto sucediera? Todo esto es tu culpa"_

_Un hombre de unos 45 años y de cuerpo robusto, sostenía entre sus manos el cuerpo sin vida de un niño, su hijo a quién él mismo tomó la vida._

"_Mi hijo murió porque esa mujer alteró mi mente. Y tú no hiciste nada detenerla"_

_Sus palabras estaban llenas de odio, tristeza y remordimiento._

"_Porque yo egoístamente seguí mi ideal de ser un héroe fallé a mi responsabilidad como Alaya"_

_A pesar de que la visión ante él hubiera doblegado el estómago de muchos, la escena frente a él no era diferente a las que había ocasionado en su función como un contra guardián. Un títere que solo existía para traer muerte y destrucción a la propia humanidad que quería salvar._

"_Pero puedo asegurar que no olvidaré mi verdadera función. Que la humanidad se levantará de esta situación, aún si tengo que hacer los sacrificios necesarios. Porque protegeré a los humanos como Alaya y como un Faker que intenta finge ser un héroe"_

_Levantó su brazo derecho en dirección a donde el grupo de cadáveres se encontraban. Apretó su mano como si estuviera sujetando algún objeto invisible._

"_Ahora es tiempo que descansen. Después de todo nunca estuvieron realmente aquí. Solo era una broma obscura de mi mente"_

_Y tiró del aire, como si fuera la cortina de un telón de teatro. Y la luz brilló, llevándose la obscuridad._

* * *

><p>"Que bien, está reaccionando"<p>

Se despertó de su profundo sueño. La visión era borrosa y encandilada por la súbita entrada de luz en ellos. Podía sentir su torno empapado en sudor, humedeciendo las vendas alrededor de su cuerpo. Su nariz fue irritada por el intenso olor de los antisépticos. Los sonidos a su alrededor fueron poco apoco reconocidos como maquinaria médica y el movimiento de las personas. Su visión empezaba a acostumbrarse lentamente, reconociendo el tono blanco de la habitación.

No era difícil de suponer que se encontraba en la habitación de un hospital.

"Es bueno saber que aún sigue con nosotros, Shirou-sama"

Su mirada buscó el origen de la voz, localizando a la persona en loa entrada de la habitación. Era una mujer de complexión delgada y aproximados 170 metros de estatura (si se contaba los 5 cm de sus tacones). Vestía una blusa blanca sobre la cual tenía un saco negro y complementado con una falda azul. Su largo cabello Cataño era cortado en capas. Su aspecto se podría considerar bastante conservado si se tomaba sus 48 años de edad. Sus ojos verdes tenían un alto grado de alivio por el joven frente a ella.

"Al perecer no soy de los que mueren tan fácil. Así que agitaré un poco más al mundo hasta que llegue mi verdadera muerte. Espero tener tu apoyo hasta que ese día llegue, Meri"

Su comentario fue entregado con una sonrisa burlona. Pero el sentimiento no fue bien recibido por su asistente.

"No es divertido que haga esos comentarios, Shirou-sama. Es demasiado joven para ser tan cínico con la vida. Si sigue así nunca encontrará una buena mujer que quiera entrar en su vida"

A pesar un jefe y su subordinado, la mujer poseía un alto grado materno el cual Emiya tenía que respetar. Por lo que solo pudo evitar que su sonrisa aumentara mientras recibía loa llamada de atención por parte de su confiable asistente. Pero los viejos hábitos siempre tardan en morir, incluso si uno ha encontrado una pequeña fuente de felicidad en el mundo.

Así en tan solo un instante la sonrisa en su rostro fue reemplazada por una cara estoica y una mirada analítica que observaba su alrededor.

"Puedes darme el informe de la situación actual mientras los médicos dan la aprobación para salir de este lugar".

La mirada de Emiya se detuvo en una esquina de la habitación, en la cual se podía ver una pequeña mesa sobre la cual se encontraba colocado un objeto que era cubierto por una tela azul, semi ocultando su larga figura.

Por su parte Meri entendiendo el comando de su jefe se movió de la puerta para dejar que los dos doctores que estaban a su espalda, ingresaran a la habitación para poder analizar el estado de salud del joven héroe.

"Hace casi tres horas en el centro de desarrollo tecnológico en Petesburgo recibió una señal de uno de nuestros satélites en órbita. La información demostraba la aparición de una extraña e irregular fuente de energía en la parte Sur de África, el cual fue reconocido como Liberia, donde se encontraba nuestro más importante centro de investigaciones patológicas".

Emiya levantó su brazo izquierdo siguiendo las peticiones de uno de los médicos, mientras el otro checaba los signos vitales registrados en la maquinaria médica.

"Cuando uno de nuestros informáticos lograron aislar la señal, ya era demasiado tarde. Recibimos una llamada de auxilio indicando que el Laboratorio había sido destruido. Por lo que un contingente militar cercano al área fue solicitado para averiguar la causa y encontrar sobrevivientes. Por suerte siete de nuestros científicos sobrevivieron y fueron ubicados a unos metros del laboratorio destruido"

"Hace aproximados 2:20 minutos los científicos fueron encontrados e interrogados. Reportando que un desconocido ser humanoide había destruido el laboratorio con alguna fuete de energía no reconocible y asesinado a los demás trabajadores. También hablaron que usted, Shirou-sama, había logrado salvarlos de morir, permitiéndoles a ellos escapar mientras usted se quedaba a tratar con el problema".

Tosió a petición del médico encargado de verificar su estado físico.

"Uno de los helicópteros Hawkeyes regresó con los científicos para llevarlos a una zona segura. Los otros dos helicópteros y 18 miembros militares continuaron su trayectoria a la zona de riesgo. Hace aproximados 2 horas y 15 minutos el grupo militar arribó a las ruinas del laboratorio, pero no pudieron ingresar debido a una extraña barrera invisible que aislaba el área. Después de varios intentos infructuosos, se dispusieron a utilizar armamento de los helicópteros para destruir la barrera. Esto no pudo ser realizado debido a una anomalía ambiental que fue percibida por todo el mundo, casi perdemos a varios hombres ahí".

"Los resultados son positivos, Director Emiya, el equipo y las pruebas no muestran algún problema agravante".

La conversación fue interrumpida por el doctor cargo de monitorear sus signos vitales y sus registros médicos. Al notar que la mirada de los más altos ejecutivos ahora estaba sobre él se puso un poco nervioso. Por lo cual el médico que comprobó el estado físico de Emiya intervino en su ayuda.

"No hemos encontrado ningún daño que represente un problema en el futuro. Es como si los contusiones y heridas con las que ingresó al hospital no hubieran sucedido"

Dirigiendo su mirada al financiador de este hospital, continuó con su comentario.

"Supongo que un alto grado de regeneración celular puede ser logrado con la magia que usted ejerce ¿no es así?"

"Magia, no magia. Aunque quien sabe, tal vez sea algo más"

Shirou Emiya sonrió burlonamente como respuesta. Por su parte dos médicos procedieron a retirar las sondas de su cuerpo. Volviendo su atención a su asistente, que ahora se encontraba tomando el objeto sobre la mesa y regresando hacia él, con un movimiento de su mano la instó a seguir.

"Aquél extraño fenómeno duró 13 minutos y 28 segundos. Y fue cuando este se detuvo que la barrera cayó y los militares pudieron ingresar. Fue en el centro de toda esa destrucción que lograron encontrarlo a usted Shirou-sama"

Emiya se sentó en la cama. Dándose cuenta que a pesar de la desnudez aparente de su torso, podía sentir el sudario envuelto alrededor de su cuello, como si fuera una bufanda invisible. Meri por su parte continuó

"Según el reporte que recibimos, usted fue encontrado con la piel enrojecida y su cuerpo desprendía excesivo calor corporal que excedía lo recomendable. Se encontraba sentado en alguna extraña forma de inconsciencia, mientras apenas y se mantenía de rodillas. Pero fue trasladado rápidamente debido a que percibieron un aumento en su ritmo cardíaco y su respiración. Debido a lo agitado y errático de sus signos vitales, Shirou-sama, usted entró en shock poco antes de ingresar al hospital".

El héroe del hierro forjado se apoyó sobre el colchón de la cama para levantarse. Debido al entumecimiento de su cuerpo, su fuerza de impulso casi lo hace caer debido a la tardía reacción de sus piernas adormecidas. Solo la prevención de su asistente, quien había colocado su mano como apoyo, evitó el impacto contra el suelo. Tomó un respiro e hizo un asentimiento con su cabeza para que Meri retirara su mano y él pudiera sostenerse por su propia cuenta. Tomando la señal, la mano fue retirada para permitir trabajar el cuerpo de Emiya, tomó unos segundos antes de pie antes de dar el primer paso, al no caer dio el segundo y el tercer paso.

"Así que ¿estamos en uno de nuestros hospitales en Liberia?"

"Sí. Nos encontramos en el área para los trabajadores de la UBW y sus familiares. Por cierto Shirou-sama, los militares encontraron estos objetos a su lado, así que los trajeron al reconocerlos como algo que usted usaría de acuerdo a su fama".

Meri le entrego los objetos en la manta azul. Uno era una lanza corta de color oro y runas grabadas que no podían ser de lenguaje humano. La otra arma era una guadaña de color prístino como la plata y un azul intenso en el cabezal.

Ambas eran armas que se habían originado mitos y sido elevadas a una existencia superior al igual que sus antiguos portadores. Armas que habían sido replicadas por medio de la magia y cuya existencia debería haber sido eliminada por Gaia al considerarlas una paradoja y rareza en el mundo. Armas que no deberían existir, continuaban en el mundo sin presentar ninguna degradación. Tal y como lo había anticipado Emiya.

_Tomó aquellas armas y las hizo girar entre sus manos. Los movimientos eran lentos al principio, para comprobar su estado. Poco a poco los movimientos fueron aumentando en velocidad al igual que se atrevía colocarse en una postura para practicar con las armas. Las demás persona se mantuvieron fuera del rango para no ser lastimados debido al limitado tamaño de la habitación._

Incluso como un contra guardián facultado por el poder de Alaya, el trazado de fantasmas nobles habría sufrido una rápida degradación debido a que el mundo consideraba las creaciones con magia como una anomalía y por eso se enfocaría en eliminarlas de la existencia. E incluso entonces las mismas armas presentarían una reducción de nivel debido a ser creadas con magia y a la propia grandeza de las armas originales cuya fama las había ascendido en leyendas.

Pero eso fue en otros tiempos, ahora el uno de los dos aspectos de la contra fuerza que componen al mundo. La representación del inconsciente colectivo de la humanidad, nacido de su inherente voluntad de sobrevivir y desafiar al mundo. Una amalgama de sueños, deseos e ideales humanos.

_Realizó un estoque de frente con la lanza amarilla, mientras que la guadaña era colocada en posición de defensa a nivel de su abdomen. Una vez terminado el primer movimiento, la guadaña fue movida con el filo hacía en frente, como si interceptara un ataque imaginario, al igual que la lanza amarilla descendía bloqueando un segundo ataque invisible._

Debido a su nuevo estatus en el mundo, las armas trazadas por el ya no eran copias degradadas, sino creaciones perfectas con el mismo nivel de poder que las originales y que eran estabilizadas y sostenidas por la contra fuerza, el mundial.

Por eso había aprovechado su ventaja para acceder parcialmente a los registros Akashikos, donde nuevo e ilimitado armamento estuvo a su disposición.

Espadas, lanzas, escudos, hachas, ballestas, mazos, mosquetes, pistolas, rifles, cañones y más. Siempre y cuando haya sido idealizado como un arma por la humanidad era posible recrearlas, aunque existían algunas limitaciones, como el Contender de su padre Kiritsugu Emiya, el cual no era un fantasma noble, sino un poderos código místico que podía ser utilizado como una pistola normal, pero su verdadero potencial solo era accesible a aquellos cuyo origen dual fuera "Cortar y Unir" como el quinto cabeza del clan Emiya poseía.

Pero incluso tan finas armas no podrían hacer frente a los tres seres más poderosos nacidos de Gaia. Solo la liberación de su verdadera forma le permitiría hacer frente si ellos se convirtieran en una amenaza para todo el mundo. Así en su verdadera forma era posible recrear aquellas armas legendarias, con un rango que no podría ser medido a su verdadera existencia, un verdadero misterio cristalizado. O podría invocar los espíritus de los héroes en este mundo y convertirlos en máquinas efectivas de la muerte, instrumentos de castigo y destrucción como él alguna vez lo fue.

_Se mantuvo en esa posición durante unos segundos mientras analizaba su estado físico. Sus movimientos tal vez no eran los mejores pero podía mejorar en esta nueva vida. Los médicos por su parte no podían ocultar su molestia al ver que uno de sus pacientes forzara su salud a unas pocas horas de haber sufrido una arritmia cardíaca._

Debido a eso él había sido renuente a tomar su verdadera forma, porque no quería arriesgarse a ser como los Alaya de mundos paralelos, un ser metafísico que no le importaría sacrificar miles de vidas inocentes con el fin de proteger millones de vidas más. Aunque no se sorprendería si tuviera que hacerlo, después de todo la humanidad es egoísta.

Se detuvo de su práctica. Su cuerpo ya se había librado del adormecimiento y reaccionaba de forma correcta. Una vez empezó a caminar en dirección de la salida de la habitación, fue detenido por la voz de su asistente.

"Shirou-sama. Su torso aún sigue desnudo y no debe andar por el pasillo así, podría enfermarse. Permítame unos minutos en lo que solicito nueva vestimenta para usted".

Su eficaz asistente ya había sacado su celular dispuesta a solicitar la indumentaria para su jefe. Emiya por su parte solo miró la parte superior de su cuerpo desnuda recordando su estado de cuando despertó, aunque tal desnudez no representaba ningún inconveniente. Para él.

"No te preocupes Meri. Puedo encargarme de esto rápido"

La mujer volvió su mirada a su contratista, solo para ver como la bufanda roja, antes invisible a la vista, en el cuello de Emiya ampliaba su tamaño y era modificada para formar un chaleco de color rojo que imitaba a una de piel. Los médicos miraban asombrados ante una clara violación de materia. Por su parte la asistente solo levantó su ceja derecha antes de volver a guardar el teléfono y dirigirse al lado del joven héroe hasta la salida de la habitación.

"Parece que ya tiene lo que necesita".

Y mientras caminaban podían observar como un grupo de médicos atendían a trabajadores de la compañía en las diversas habitaciones. Implementando las nuevas técnicas y medidas médicas que habían sido diseñadas por UBW Advance y que se repetían en las diversa instituciones de la compañía.

Cuando el área para los trabajadores de UBW terminó, ingresaron por la puerta principal al área de operaciones y análisis. Podían ver por los ventanales como las operaciones a diversas personas recibiendo análisis electromagnético o por ultrasonido. Mientras miraban por la ventana un trío de médicos que caminaban por el pasillo se acercó a ellos al no reconocerlos como personal médico y solicitarles retirarse de un área restringida. Solo necesitaron de la mirada autoritaria de la mujer para retroceder y darse cuenta que estaban en presencia de altos ejecutivos de la compañía. Mientras se retiraban pudieron vislumbrar el gafete de la dama, indicando su posición como la segunda al mando de la compañía. Retirándose del lugar para permitir privacidad a los más altos mandos de la compañía. Meri se trasladó en dirección de Emiya, quien se encontraba observando por un cristal como realizaban una operación a pecho abierto, con lo cual los médicos buscaban trasplante un nuevo corazón.

"Héroes. Cada uno de ellos…"

El comentario de su contratista causó que Meri dirigiera su mirada a Emiya, quien seguía viendo la operación bajo los acopiados esfuerzos de los cirujanos.

"…porque en sus manos existe la posibilidad de salvar vidas en peligro. Y por el bien de otros asumen esta responsabilidad".

Silencio siguió a la declaración del fundador de UBW Advance, mientras éste detectó por el borde de su mirada el movimiento de alguien escondiéndose detrás de una pared. La silueta al asomarse por el borde del muro permitía a Emiya notar una melena rizada. Su tamaño era pequeño, su vestimenta indicaba ser un paciente de este hospital. Su tez era obscura y pudo notar que sus pequeñas manos sostenían un papel doblado entre ellas.

"Este no es un lugar en el que alguien de tu edad deba estar".

La pequeña figura se sobresaltó al ser descubierto y que Emiya de se dirigía en su dirección. Esto llamó la atención de Meri después de encontrar a la persona escondida a quien Emiya se refería.

"Deberías volver a tu habitación, antes de que alguien llame a tus padres".

"Vamos Shirou-sama lo estás asustando".

La mujer intervino al notar que el niño se encontraba asustado ante la idea de que sus padres fueran llamados debido a su culpa. Por su parte Emiya solo suspiró. Viendo que no tenía el apoyo de su asistente en este tema decidió seguir la corriente, por lo que colocó sus armas a un lado del suelo, mientras él se agachó hasta estar al nivel de mirada con el niño. Los negros ojos del infante brillaban con inteligencia y también de la emoción ante la presencia de un héroe frente a él. Sus ojos seguían atento cada movimiento realizado por las personas en el pasillo, pero aun así no dejaba de perder el interés en el herrero frente a él. Sus manos arrugaban la hoja de papel. Emiya observaba divertido las reacciones del niño y su capacidad de mantenerse alerta. Por lo cual el héroe herrero le extendió su mano abierta al niño y le dio la mejor de sus sonrisas.

"Hola ¿cómo te llamas?"

La sonriente y materna mujer decidió tomar la palabra, mientras se colocaba a espaldas del héroe. El niño la miro antes de contestar con una sonrisa.

"Buhaan"

"Buhaan. Un gran nombre. Y dime Buhaan ¿nos permitirías ver lo que tienes en tus manos?"

Avergonzado el niño agachó su cabeza y extendió sus pequeños brazos, pero aun sostiene su agarre sobre el papel. Después de unos instantes levanta la mirada y se encuentra con que la sonrisa de ambas personas no ha desparecido, por lo cual el niño asiente con la cabeza y entrega la hoja en sus manos.

Emiya toma la hoja de papel y la desdobla, permitiendo al jefe y la sostiene para ver los intentos de un niño para dibujar. No. Eran grandes garabatos en intento de ser un dibujo. En la hoja aparecían tres personas. Del lado izquierdo era la unión de varios palillos asemejando a un hombre con el cabello blanco de punta y en sus manos sosteniendo lo que parecían dos ¿espadas?, sí eso parecían. Del lado derecho era un ¿hombre? De menor estatura que el de la izquierda y de cabello rizado; levaba lo que parecían un par de anteojos y una bata médica y en el centro de ellos, era una persona más alta que los otros dos, con el cabello rizado y una gran sonrisa perenne; era la forma en la que se imaginaba el niño a sí mismo en el futuro.

"Vaya muy bonito dibujo. ¿Quiénes son ellos?"

"Héroes".

"Así que héroes. Ya lo entiendo. Este soy yo"

Emiya señaló a la figura con dos espadas y que se encontraba en la izquierda del dibujo. Al recibir una confirmación de parte del niño, señaló a la figura en el centro.

"Entonces, ¿éste eres tú?

"Sí. Cuando sea grande quiero ser un héroe que pueda salvar a las personas"

Tal declaración inocente causó que la sonrisa de Emiya se ampliara. La sonrisa de aquél quien tenía ese mismo sueño cuando desconocía el verdadero rostro de la humanidad.

"Un héroe. Te has puesto una meta muy alta y difícil de alcanzar. Pero al ver tu confianza, siento que voy a tener competencia en el futuro".

El niño se sintió feliz al ser aprobado por uno de sus ídolos, al igual que lo hizo Meri al sentirse motivada por la escena frente a ella, pues esta era una de las pocas ocasiones en que el héroe herrero frente a él sonreía por algo tan sencillo. Emiya por su parte movió desplazó su el dibujo hasta quedar solamente la figura de la derecha, el último personaje.

"¿Y quién es el héroe con los lentes?".

"Mi hermano. Nunca está en casa porque tiene que trabajar para sus estudios. Pero el siempre tiene una sonrisa e intenta que mis otros hermanos y yo apr4endamos lo poco posible de él. El estudia porque quiere ayudar a las personas en necesidad en nuestra aldea y también en las aldeas cercanas. Aunque él no quiere ser un héroe, él quiere salvar vidas"

La inocente forma de narrar un estilo de vida de una persona admirada por un niño causó que la mirada de los adultos se suavizara. Emiya sostuvo su mirada hacia el niño antes de empezar a firmar la hoja y regresarla su dueño, quien miraba con admiración la letra.

"Sí. Suena como alguien más genial que yo. Definitivamente tiene el espíritu de un héroe. Y dime, Buhaan, ¿cómo se llama tu hermano?

"Abdalla"

Por un momento la mente de Emiya se volvió distante…

_La imagen de un joven de 20 años, de complexión delgada y de aproximados 1.70 metros. Su mejilla derecha mostraba marcas de varicela que no había sido tratada a tiempo. Su cabello era corto, casi al ras de la cabeza y totalmente rizado. Su piel obscura como quien se ha adaptado a un lugar de calor extremo. Sus ojos negros brillaban con una inteligencia que no podía ser ocultada. Su mirada era dura pero aun así no perdía la jovialidad. Una prueba de alguien que había sabido ser feliz en un lugar que otros considerarían inclemente e incivilizado. Un lugar que generaba a personas de carácter fuerte y noble._

Se encontraba tendido sobre el suelo a pies de su adversario._ Incluso con la sangre saliendo por su herida y la vida escapándose de su cuerpo, él no se rindió._

…Por extraña razón se sentía como si la memoria no fuera un simple recuerdo…

"_No sé quién seas, monstruo, pero si eso es todo lo que tienes no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que sea exterminado. Así que no subestimes a la humanidad, escoria"_

_Tales palabras parecieron molestar al extraño, ya que en su mano una nueva esfera obscura se había formado en su mano._

"_Bien, al menos conseguí una reacción tuya"_

_El joven sostuvo una sonrisa en su rostro. Mientras con la mano cerrada y el dedo medio extendido, saludaba a la muerte._

..Como si su mente fuera arrastrada al remolino eterno de la información.

El rostro de Emiya no perdió su sonrisa, mientras se levantaba de su lugar. Su mirada se encontraba distante, antes de regresar hacia el pequeño niño a su lado.

"Bueno, Buhaan, será mejor que regreses con tus padres. Deben estar preocupados por ti"

"Gracias".

El niño sonrió antes de salir corriendo, para desaparecer del pasillo".

"No. Gracias a ti, porque me recordaste cual era mi verdadera responsabilidad"

Una vez estuvo seguro que el niño ya no se encontraba en el área, el herrero tomó sus armas del piso y se dio la vuelta para retirarse con su asistente. Solo para encontrarse con la mirada triste de Meri. Al notar la mirada incierta de su jefe, Meri decidió explicar su motivo.

"Pobre niño. Y pensar que el hermano que tanto admira sería uno de nuestros miembros que fallecieron en la destrucción del laboratorio"

Por su parte el fundador de UBW Advance le dio una sonrisa burlona a la mujer, mientras levantaba la ceja izquierda.

"¿De qué estás hablando, Meri? Ninguno de nuestros científicos falleció en ese lugar. Fue gracias a la resistencia de las defensa que los científicos fueron evacuados a tiempo a una zona segura".

Su asistente frunció el ceño antes de volver su mirada a la Tablet en sus manos. Al confirmar lo que lo que su contratista decía era correcto, parpadeó sus ojos en incredulidad por un instante.

"Tiene razón, Shirou-sama. No sé qué haya pasado por mi mente para hacer tal declaración…"

Solo para que sus cejas se volvieran a fruncir y sus ojos se entrecerraran.

"...o tal vez es una mala broma del equipo de investigaciones. Tendré que hablar seriamente con ellos".

El héroe se incomodó ante la molestia en la vos de la segunda al mando de la compañía. Por lo que intento intervenir por el bien del equipo de investigaciones.

"Tranquila, Meri. Solo es el estrés por la situación. Han sucedido demasiadas cosas en poco tiempo. Pero necesito que te concentres"

Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo en dirección a la salida del hospital.

"Primero, envía la información de la anomalía a mi correo. Lo revisaré en el transporte".

Su asistente y segunda a la mando comenzó a registrar las ordenes de Emiya en su Tablet y mandarla a las diverso lugares solicitados, al igual que caminaba al lado de su contratista.

"Necesito que convoques a una rueda de prensa a realizarse en la mañana dentro de dos días, en Nueva York. La población debe ser tranquilizada sobre la situación ambiental que detectamos. El tiempo será suficiente para que la población especule y nos permita investigar el fenómeno y entregar nuestro resultado con tiempo.".

"Listo. La convocatoria ya sido enviada a varias televisoras mundiales. Les dará el tiempo suficiente para que envíen a sus reporteros. Se les ha enviado un mensaje asegurando que la compañía se hecho cargo de la investigación del causante de este fenómeno como usted lo solicitó Shirou-sama".

Mientras Emiya dicta sus órdenes, Meri tecleaba rápidamente y dirigía las órdenes a las diversas redes de la compañía para que se cumplieran con rapidez y eficacia.

Manda al equipo de investigaciones junto con el de control ambiental y accidentes químicos. Diles que necesito algo en el laboratorio destruido. Es de vital importancia para la compañía. Solo espero que aún esté ahí"

Emiya tomó una pequeña hoja de la recepción y entregó una nota sobre lo que deseaba que encontraran. La mujer tomó la nota de la mano de extendida hacia ella. Tomando una fotografía de la nota y anexando al mensaje para el equipo de investigaciones.

"Ya está hecho. He dado la orden explicita de importancia. Una vez haya sido encontrado, será transportado al equipo de Invenciones futuristas de Tokyo. Dado el alto grado de riesgo, he avisado a los científicos que mantengan la zona segura y preparada".

"Muy bien. Necesito que el centro de investigaciones genéticas en Praga que envíen el equipo de análisis genético a Tokyo. Yo iré a Nueva York, varios de los prototipos que necesitaremos se encuentran ahí. Me dará tiempo para prepararme para la rueda de prensa"

"Entendido. El transporte que solicité para usted acaba de llegar Shirou-sama".

El ruido de un helicóptero sobre la zona confirmó las palabras de la asistente. La sombra del aparato obscurecía el suelo en el que se encontraban los dirigentes de UBW. Al notar la ceja levantada de su jefe, la mujer continuó.

"Levantaría sospechas que usted desapareciera frente a un hospital, por lo que he solicitado que un avión privado registrado a su nombre se traslade a Nueva York. El tiempo de llegada del avión coincidirá con la rueda de prensa".

La eficacia de tal mente hizo sonreír a Emiya.

"¿Qué le diremos a las familias de los científicos? Seguramente querrán ver a sus parientes"

"Debido a una posible exposición a un agente patológico, los científicos tuvieron que ser aislados en cuarentena y están siendo tratados para evitar cualquier propagación. Que sabemos que están preocupados por ellos, pero ellos también están preocupados por causar alguna infección dañina a sus familiares. Que esperan hasta que la cuarentena haya terminado".

Emiya explicó su razón a su asistente. El helicóptero aterrizó frente al hospital, esperando a que el ejecutivo subiera. Emiya caminó hacia el objeto con disposición de retirarse.

"Una cosa más, organiza todo lo necesario para que la población no se entere de la cumbre de dirigentes mundiales que solicitaré en Nueva York hoy en la noche".

"Pero. No habrá tiempo suficiente para que los Líderes sean avisados durante esta agitación".

Meri manifestó algo lógico. Ya que requería de varias llamadas, mensajes y tiempo el contactar con cada uno de los representantes de sus respectivas naciones.

"No te preocupes. De eso me encargo yo"

Emiya le sonrió a su asistente antes de darle la espalda y subir al helicóptero. Tal vez haya sido un efecto y engaño causado por la luz, pero por un instante los ojos de Shirou brillaban en varios colores, como un arcoíris.

"Nos vemos en cuatro días en Tokyo".

Y el helicóptero despegó hacia la base aérea más cercana, para que el fundador de la compañía pudiera "tomar otro transporte" con rumbo a Nueva York.

* * *

><p>Por su parte, distintos representantes en el mundo sintieron la extraña razón para reunirse con su sus iguales en la cumbre mundial en Nueva York. Uno de los objetivos principales fue el saber el verdadero motivo de aquella anomalía que fue percibida por todo el ambiente. Y sabían que un hombre les daría las respuestas.<p>

Órdenes fueron dadas rápidamente con el fin de prepararse para su arribo a la gran manzana, en América, el día de mañana.

* * *

><p>MIDGARD- ASGARD 5 MINUTOS ANTES DE INCIAR LA BATALLA HR - HC<p>

Es el lugar ideal para los guerreros que aman la batalla. Un lugar de descanso en donde sus habilidades pueden ser probadas contra otros seres legendarios y grandes guerreros como ellos. Recibiendo la protección del padre de tos y de los grandes dioses del norte. Siendo pulidas sus habilidades bajo las guerreras conocidas como valquirias.

Es este lugar donde las habilidades y la grandeza de la guerra lo son todo, la población se encontraba sorprendida. Porque frente a ellos, Dioses y guerreros, tomó presencia la habilidad de un guerrero. Superando la maestría que muchos alegaban.

Había empezado como un sentimiento maligno, percibido incluso desde Asgard.

Un diablo. No. Algo más grande. Algo antinatural.

Su presencia en el mundo era claramente negativa, debidos a las emociones malignas que de él podían ser percibidas.

Debido a que la presencia hostil de un alto mando del mundo demoniaco era una clara afrenta al estatus quo y al tratado no formal de guerra fría entre los distintos panteones religiosos. Por lo cual el padre de todos, en su alta sabiduría, decidió enviar un equipo de sus más altas clasificas valquirias como una disuasión ala afrentan política y armamentista entre las facciones. El equipo dirigido por la veterana valquiria Göndul llevaba consigo a una valquiria novata, pero que presentaba un gran potencial en el futuro, además de estar relacionada por sangre a la legendaria valquiria.

Cuando el equipo tocó suelo humano, pudieron notar las sensaciones provenientes desde los diversos cielos mitológicos, el aire e incluso la misma tierra. Señal inequívoca de que los distintos panteones se sentían ofendidos por el atrevimiento del diablo.

Conforme se acercaban a la zona pudieron percibir como la sensación de loa muerte y la destrucción aumentaba a cada paso. El aire trajo consigo el aroma de la sangre fresca, indicando la extinción masiva de vidas.

Por órdenes de la valquiria Göndul las demás valquirias jóvenes realizaron el hechizo de transmisión con la torre de los Dioses, donde los seres mitológicos y la población podía ver la proyección sobre el Valahalla y observar como el evento diplomático al fueron enviadas las valquirias. Si ellas fallaban en la diplomacia, se podía iniciar una nueva guerra, por lo que los guerreros se estaban preparando en caso de ser necesarios. Listos para exaltar a su grandioso reino y sus poderosos dioses.

Fue gracias a que la torre sostenía el hechizo una vez conectado, lo cual evitaría la pérdida de energía en caso de que las valquirias lo necesitaran.

Sabían a donde se dirigían. Tomando como una guía el aumento en la presión y el instinto de muerte que aumentaba a medida que ellas avanzaban. Pasando entre los escombros del concreto y el acero, que fueron lanzados a grandes distancia por las diversa explosiones de energía demoníaca que comenzaban a oírse.

Subieron a una colina a unos 300 metros del lugar, con el fin de no ser detectadas. Por debajo de la colina pudieron divisar lo que fue un gran edificio humano y ahora solo era escombros y humo por todas partes. Desplazaron el hechizo de transmisión a la valquiria novata, quien por su inexperiencia no sería útil en batalla por lo cual lo ideal sería que sirviera como un enlace – batería entre Asgard y Midgard.

Una nueva explosión causó que se alertaran sus sentidos. Uno de los pocos muros que aún estaba en pie había sucumbido a una nueva explosión en el interior. Y mientras el muro caía pudieron observar como 7 hombres en batas blancas escapaban del lugar. Pero eso no llamó su atención sino las personas en el interior de la habitación que acaba de ser destruida.

Ambos con los brazos extendidos y la mirada fija uno al otro. Gracias al hechizo de observación a distancia y el hechizo de transmisión visual a distancia, pudieron escuchar al rey dios Odín dando órdenes para que las valquirias y él personalmente descendieran a Midgar como apoyo. Los causantes de esto fueron esas dos personas, que en este momento se posicionaban para batallar.

Uno tenía el cabello blanco y levantado. Su piel tenía un leve matiz bronceado, pero que indicaba a obscurecerse más con el tiempo. Su estatura de 1. 67 metros, era alta para su edad juvenil. Su cuerpo era ejercitado, no al grado de generar mucha masa muscular acostumbrada entre los guerreros nórdicos, sino una complexión que correspondía a un balance entre la fuerza y la velocidad. Su edad no era mayor al de la nieta de Göndul.

Era el humano en quien la facción nórdica había puesto la mira desde hace tiempo al igual que. Ya que al igual que otros panteones, el joven llamó su interés debido al rápido reconocimiento de grandes hazañas entre sus congéneres humanos a pesar de joven edad. Su interés de llevarlo a la facción nórdica al saber que el niño humano había logrado un tiempo de magia única que no coincidía con la de cualquier panteón o sistema mágico. Asgard era el lugar donde la magia del humano podría ser aumentada por la gran capacidad de la magia nórdica. A cambio ellos recibirían un poderoso guerrero bajo sus filas. Era cuestión de ganar – ganar.

Pero fue el otro sujeto en la habitación que generó la alarma de preocupación. Originalmente pensaron que era un demonio de clase alta o clase última haciendo un alboroto por diversión. Hasta que lograron divisar bien al diablo.

Vestido con un traje de gala negro y café obscuro. Su rostro poseía una belleza sobrenatural. El aura a su alrededor parecía consumir todo cercano a él. Su cabello tenía un extraño tono carmesí el cual le había dado su conocido sobrenombre.

Era Sirzech Lucifer, Maou Carmesí del mundo demoniaco.

Un demonio que se rumoraba su poder superaba a su antecesor en el título. Que uno de los cuatro dirigentes de los diablos se encontrara en una zona humana aumentaba la gravedad de la situación. Por lo cual sería necesario la intervención divina.

Por su parte el dios Odín comenzó a dar colocarse su armadura para descender a Midgar, Pero los preparativos no llegaron a realizarse puesto que su mirada fija en la proyección le permitió observar un evento atestiguado por todo Asgard.

En el centro de la imagen se podía observar como el Maou se disponía a enfrentar al joven guerrero. Y en lo que solo podía ser un acto de locura, el héroe humano convocó dos espadas gemelas, una de color negro y la otras blanca, indicando que enfrentaría al Maou.

Por lo cual serían testigos de una muerte rápida. La creación de armas solo serviría con los de su especie. Y entonces lo vieron atacar. Aquel acto suicida en el que perdería la vida.

"Estúpido. Acaso quiere morir. Las armas no lograran herirle. Incluso magia humana no tiene efecto en los líderes de los panteones, es de conocimiento común"

En su asiento entre los dioses Nórdicos, el dios Loki tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro ante la guerra que se desataría con la muerte del humano. Una lástima que se muriera un potencial tan joven, pero su muerte sería beneficiosa pues encendería la mecha de la guerra al declarar que el diablo estaba atacando el mundo humano por diversión.

Por su parte, Göndul y el equipo de valquirias a su cargo observaban el ataque suicida del joven héroe humano. Y aunque era triste ver como la vida de un joven con potencial perecería, ellas no tenían permitido intervenir en el conflicto a que él no pertenecía ninguna facción. Política es política. Y la vida de un humano, no importa cuán famoso, seguía considerándose de menor importancia que la de cualquier miembro de los distintos panteones y de sus interese.

Göndul pudo percibir por el borde de su mirada a su nieta, quien observaba atenta el conflicto pronto a suceder. Aunque la hacía sentir mal, era un bien necesario para su nieta. Porque viendo una muerte en los campos de batalla, siendo tan joven ayudaría a fortalecer su carácter y aumentar su virtud como una valquiria.

Su mirada atenta pudo ver como el ataque de la espada negra era rechazado por el puño del Maou, cuya inmensa fuerza debería ser capaz de destruir las espadas de un solo golpe

Pero no lo hizo.

Por alguna razón el Satán Carmesí fue forzado a retroceder, lo que le permitió evadir el corte hacia su garganta. Y una vez a una distancia segura, podían ver al Lucifer mirar al suelo con asombro. Y gracias al hechizo de observación a distancia pudieron saber el motivo y también fueron sorprendidos.

Sangre.

De alguna manera las espadas fueron capaces de herir la piel del considerado más fuerte Satán y hacer derramar su sangre. El riesgo que representaban esas arma fueron registradas en la mente de los testigos. Pero también lo hizo el Lucifer, por lo que una serie de disparos de destrucción y magia demoniaca logró destruir ambas espadas. Al ver al humano desarmado, el diablo se trasladó a golpear el cuello y traer así la muerte del humano.

Pero no sucedió. El Lucifer fue forzado a retroceder nuevamente. Sangre rezumaba de su frente y hombro, por las nuevas heridas producidas por las espadas en manos del humano. Y aunque el líquido carmesí escurría por las cuchillas era innegable que eran las mismas espadas gemelas que habían sido consideradas destruidos.

"¿Las armas poseen una capacidad de reconstruirse a sí mismas?".

Y entonces el Maou y el héroe humano se atacaron mutuamente. Cada vez que una espada buscaba herir al satán eran destruidas de un golpe por los puños reforzados con la magia de la destrucción. Cuando el Lucifer intentaba conectar un golpe al humano sería rechazado por una de las espadas, que sería destruida por la fuerza del golpe, y evadir el corte por su espada gemela.

Una y otra vez las espadas gemelas serían destruidas y reformadas. Una y otra vez los golpes serían lanzados e interceptados. Era un ciclo de la repetición. Una batalla tan equitativa y sin ganador aparente.

En Asgard, la población de guerreros lanzaba vítores y palabras de apoyo al héroe humano. Todos y cada uno de ellos eran veteranos de guerra que exaltaban la valentía del joven humano al enfrentarse al líder de una facción enemiga. Aunque su habilidad con las espadas podría no ser la mejor de todas, de su joven edad y origen inferior, sus tácticas y mente hábil le estaban permitiendo mantener un conflicto equitativo contra la fuerza de un Satán, el líder de una raza superior a la suya.

Pero entonces pudieron ver como el Lucifer logró conectar un golpe en una abertura en la defensa del guerrero humano, consiguiendo destruir las dos espadas a la vez mandando a volar en el aire a su portador.

Aprovechando la ventaja, el Maou concentró la destrucción en su mano ya la disparó como una sentencia de muerte hacia el héroe humano. Pero su ataque desapareció de la existencia, mientras su objetivo aterrizaba a salvo en el suelo. Fue cuando el motivo de la desaparición de la energía. Una lanza de color carmesí se encontraba extendida en dirección a donde el ataque mágico debió haber colisionado. En la otra mano del joven se encontraba una lanza corta y de color amarilla.

No permitiendo que la sorpresa lo desconcentrara, el Maou atacó con una serie de disparos mágicos. Los ataques nunca conectaron con su objetivo. Ya que eran interceptados con la punta y base de la lanza carmesí antes de desvanecerse.

En la torre de los dioses nórdicos, los guardias sentían preocupación al estar cerca del rey dios Odín. Su único ojo se mantenía fijo ante la escena frente a él. Su mandíbula se encontraba tensa y apretada, dando a su regio rostro un aspecto estoico. Pero lo realmente preocupante era su aura, tan densa que era visible a simple vista. No tenían que preguntar el motivo de su cambio de actitud, pues ellos también lo habían presenciado. Era aquella lanza carmesí. Algo antinatural. Una creación que no debería existir. La negación dada una forma física y que era capaz de extinguir la magia.

Y demostrando una gran habilidad el guerrero humano…no, Emiya Shirou, hizo girar ambas lanzas antes de colocarse en una extraña posición de batalla. Indicando la reanudación del conflicto, dio el primer paso solo para reaparecer, debido a una inmensa velocidad, frente al Maou.

En la colina de la observación, la valquiria conocida como Göndul podía sentir como su pulso se aceleraba y la sangre en sus venas comenzaba a calentarse, respondiendo a la emoción y el llamado de batalla por el conflicto frente a ella. El deseo de batalla y la emoción de la sangre que solo puede ser vivido en la guerra y los campos de batalla. Y si la respiración agitada y la piel enrojecida al ser irrigada con la sangre era cualquier indicación, al parecer las valquirias a su lado pasaban por la misma situación.

Y como no habrían de hacerlo, incluso ella que era una veterana nunca en su vida había conocido a alguien que ejerciera dos lanzas con tal proeza como el joven. Héroe de la Forja, Shirou Emiya, ese era el nombre del guerrero que estaba enfrentándose con el Maou Sirzechs Lucifer.

Cada vez que la lanza carmesí atacaba, la lanza amarilla defendía. Cuando la lanza carmesí defendía, la lanza amarilla atacaba. Los ataques mágicos eran negados al entrar en contacto con la lanza carmesí, convirtiendo esta batalla en un conflicto de habilidades en el cual el Maou estaba siendo poco a poco forzado a la defensiva.

"Padre de todo. Sagrado Odín. Nunca creí ver esto en mi vida"

Shirou Emiya no permitía que el Maou Lucifer atacara, forzándolo a retroceder constantemente. Hasta que llegó un momento en el que el Lucifer tuvo que agacharse para evitar el corte de la lanza carmesí, lo que permitió al héroe de la forja patear el rostro del satán, y que éste evitara el nuevo ataque de la lanza más larga. Y ese posiblemente haya sido el peor error del joven.

El aire alrededor empezó a sentirse pesado. El deseo de muerte llegó como una ola de la destrucción, forzando al héroe Emiya a interponer sus lanzas como una defensa, y aun así golpeado por la explosión de energía. Y lo que quedó en el centro de todo esto se sentía antinatural.

En la colina, Göndul y las demás valquirias cayeron de rodillas ante el sentimiento de nauseas. Algo aterrador se encontraba tomando forma humana. La sensación de la ruina y la extinción de todo podían ser percibidas incluso a esta distancia.

"Sagrado Odín. ¿Cómo puede incluso existir algo como eso?".

La piel del Lucifer era quemada y desprendida de su cuerpo conforme su magia de la destrucción se adhería a su cuerpo, como una segunda piel. Sus ojos enrojecían y sus pupilas se dilataban. La energía expulsada de su cuerpo calentaba el aire, a tan alta temperatura que incluso en la colina luchaban por resistir el ardor en su piel. Alrededor de él se encontraba un cráter de 6 metros de diámetro y que aumentaba en tamaño conforme el aura del súper – diablo se extendía y devoraba todo cercano a él.

Esta era la verdadera naturaleza del ser conocido como Sirzech Lucifer. La verdadera forma de la destrucción. La carta de triunfo que permitió que él y los otros Maous ganaran la guerra civil demoniaca. Incluso desde un lugar seguro, Göndul podía atreverse a decir que el poder emitido por el Lucifer no era posible de ser calculada. Superando al poder del propio Odín en el mejor de sus momentos

"Y pensar que de los diablo tienen a tal monstruosidad como su gobernante".

Gracias a estar a una distancia segura, Göndul pudo recuperarse de la sorpresa y mantener un ojo vigilante, al igual que el ser conocido como sobre el diablo, no, el ser conocido como Lucifer se dedicaba a buscar a su presa. Las otras valquirias tardaron más en recuperarse, pero lo hicieron justo a tiempo como el sonido de la llegada de los helicópteros humanos se acercaba. Debido a la agitación de las valquirias, Göndul tuvo que realizar un hechizo para desviar el interés de los humanos en la zona en la que ellas se encontraban, permitiéndoles no ser detectadas.

"Como si no fuera suficiente con los heraldos de Indra, Olimpus y el Ojo de los Angelinos, que están ocultos. Ahora también tenemos que lidiar con la presencia de humanos. Bueno, al menos eso evitará cualquier movimiento de las otras facciones".

Del helicóptero bajaron un total de 16 hombres uniformados, mientras otros 2 se mantenían como pilotos en los helicópteros en caso de ser requeridos rápidamente. El oficial a cargo de los soldados despedía sus órdenes e información sobre la situación, por lo que Göndul realizó un hechizo de escucha distancia. Era posible que los humanos aportaran información relevante sobre cómo inició el conflicto, lo que podría ser utilizado por los dioses en las negociaciones posteriores con los diablos.

"…los científicos sobrevivientes que encontramos, eran miembros del laboratorio de investigaciones de enfermedades patológicas, perteneciente a la compañía UBW Advance. De acuerdo con lo informado, el laboratorio fue destruido por un terrorista desconocido, quien en posesión de algún arma capaz de desintegra. El terrorista está siendo confrontado por el fundador de la compañía. Así el grupo a fungirá como apoyo y disuasión, los francotiradores ya deben estar en posición en caso de que la rendición sea rechazada…."

La demás parte de la conversación perdió interés, debido a que el Lucifer se encontraba peleando con el Shiorou Emiya, quien por primera vez desde el inicio de la batalla era forzado a la defensiva. El grupo de soldados humanos se desplazaba entre las ruinas en grupos pequeños, sola para que su avance fuera detenido por una barrera invisible. Esto llamó la atención de Göndul, pues ella tampoco había percibido la barrera hasta que los humanos chocaron con ésta. La energía que conformaba a la protección no era detectable por medios mágicos, por lo cual no podía ser una barrera de los diablos. Tal teoría solo dejaba al humano, quien posiblemente creó la barrera una vez escaparon los científicos del lugar. Que no hayan detectado la creación y sustento de la barrera demostraba un alto grado de control y habilidad mágica. Además había algo en esta barrera que la hacía sentir incomoda, era como si la barrer por alguna extraña razón estuviera en armonía con el mundo.

Por su parte los guerreros intentaban infructuosamente ingresar al lugar. La barrera era los suficientemente resistente e imperceptible. Algo natural que protegía el exterior de los que estaba sucediendo en el interior de la barrera. En el cual el héroe Shirou Emiya había logrado nivelar el campo de batalla al levantarse del suelo con un impulso de su lanza y lograr conectar su codo en el rostro del Maou, enviándolo a volar por la fuerza del golpe.

Fue gracias a esta táctica que el joven héroe se colocó en posición de lanzamiento de jabalina, preparando el nuevo movimiento a su favor. Y en sus manos apareció una lanza de carácter sencillo. Poseía un bastón de ébano y una punta de hierro. Una arma que solo era ejercida para la guerra y no necesitaba ningún ornamento adicional. Y fue en ese momento que aquellas extrañas palabras fueron pronunciadas.

"**I am the bone of my sword".**

Fue entonces que sus hechizos mágicos fueron apagados y la conexión con los dioses nórdicos se perdió. Y el héroe lanzó su arma, convirtiendo la alanza en un proyectil del misterio que alcanzó su objetivo en menos de un parpadeo. Fue solo los grandes reflejos del Maou lo que le permitió enfrentar al proyectil con una onda demoníaca de la destrucción, causando un punto muerto en el co0nflicto entre las dos energías por extinguir a la contraria. Fue este choque que permitió a Emiya continuar con ese canto desconocido.

"**STEEL IS MY BODY AND FIRE IS MY BLOOD"**

Y el olor del acero y el fuego llegaron con el aire. La temperatura en el ambiente comenzó a aumentar y volverse sofocante.

"¿Palabras mágicas? No. Es algo más allá de eso. Es la afirmación de una verdad"

Y entonces el hechizo falló.

Revirtiéndose contra su conjurador. Llevándolo a la locura mientras caía de rodillas. Haciéndolo perder el control y deshaciendo la lanza convertida en proyectil, salvando con esto al Maou Lucifer. Nulificando el aroma y el aumento de temperatura.

El dolor en su cabeza no permitió al héroe Shirou detectar la cercanía de su enemigo, quien se disponía a aprovechar esta oportunidad. Energía incomparable se reunió en la mano de la destrucción con falsa forma humana.

Y entonces el héroe habló nuevamente.

"**I HAVE CREATED OVER A THOUSAND BLADES"**

Y aquella palabras regresaron, rugiendo con poder y orden imperial sobre las cosas. Y las valquirias cayeron de rodillas. La sensación que corría por sus cuerpos no podía ser descrita correctamente. Era como sentir el cuerpo siendo perforado con una cantidad ilimitada de cuchillas, separando cada poro de la piel, rompiendo cada hueso y desgarrando los órganos en el interior del cuerpo.

Solo un alto grado de magia parecía mantenerlas conscientes. A la lejanía pudo notar a los humanos colapsar al no poseer magia que les brindara protección. Su visión nublosa les permitía ver algo que nunca creerían en su vida. El sofocante aumento de la temperatura haciendo los pulmones arder al respirar. Nubes de humo traían consigo el aroma del acero. El ruido constante del metal chocando con el metal. La realidad siendo diluida y tomando otra forma.

La visión ante ellas era una anomalía en el mundo y sin embargo se sentía en armonía con este, como algo natural. Como una verdad y una contradicción del mundo sucediendo al mismo tiempo.

Luchando por mantenerse consiente, la valquiria Göndul arrastró lentamente su cuerpo. Controlando el dolor que sentía en su piel e interior de su cuerpo, volviendo cada movimiento una agonía. Debido a que el hechizo de visión a distancia había sido desactivado, requería que ella se acercara más a la zona del conflicto y cuando ella lo hizo fue sorprendida por lo que vio.

Puesto de rodillas, era un herido derrotado Sirzechs Lucifer. Su brazo derecho y su garganta fueron perforados lo una cuchillo cuchilla curva que salía de una fisura dimensional a su costado, mientras el arma completa era sostenida a 5 metros de distancia con otra fisura dimensional frente a la base del arma. Y la cuchilla fue retirada, causando que el Maou luchara por contener el sangrado y mantenerse con vida.

Y el humano se acercó al caído Lucifer. Alzando la guadaña de plata y azul intenso dispuesto a tomar la cabeza del rey de los diablos. Pero fue detenido por la interrupción de una proyección mágica. El pequeño tamaño y la inconsistencia de la imagen demos demostraba que incluso la inmensa energía mágica era rechazada por esta corrupción del mundo. Pero la imagen no duró mucho tiempo, pues fue cortada con la cuchilla de la guadaña y forzada a desaparecer. Y por primera vez desde el inicio de la batalla vida como el Maou Lucifer y el héroe de la forja intercambiaban un diálogo entre ellos. Aunque no estaba al tanto de la historia completa, el haber leído los labios del satán le dio una idea de la situación.

Arrepentimiento fue visible en el rostro del Maou, mientras era desvanecido lo un hechizo de transportación inversa. Aunque el humano no lo había perdonado del todo, ya que de alguna forma tomó el brazo del satán antes de que este desapareciera. De espaldas como estaba no podían observarse ninguna reacción en el rostro del humano.

Y entonces la realidad fue restablecida. Y el aire puro pudo entrar por sus pulmones, aun así era respirar debido al ardor en ellos. Tambaleándose las valquirias tuvieron que buscar apoyo unas a las otras para lograr levantarse. La entrada súbita de oxígeno había aturdido sus mentes. Luego poco a poco un aura de múltiples colores comenzó a envolverlas al igual que un signo de runas nórdicas se formaba en el suelo bajo ellas. Los dioses requerían inmediatamente sus presencias.

Y lo último que vieron en Midgar fue un héroe humano quien sujetaba su cabeza y soltaba un alarido de agonía y desesperación.

* * *

><p>ASGARD 2 horas después del conflicto HR - HC<p>

"No podemos dejarlo con vida. Si lo que Göndul dice es cierto, esa guadaña representa una gran amenaza para nosotros. Y luego están aquellas otras armas. Las espadas capaces de obtener la sangre de un satán y la lanza capaz de nulificar la magia"

La voz del varón era firme y transmitía su juicio sobre la vida mortal. Su apariencia era anciana pero musculosa. No la musculatura del que disfruta la batalla, sino de aquel que cuyo resistente cuerpo rige sobre el rumbo del viento para los viajeros, el violento mar y fuego.

"Rey Odín. Lo que Njorth dice tiene un cierto sentido. Con excepción del verdadero Longinus, las armas clasificadas como asesinas de dioses no han sido comprobadas a tomar la sangre de algún dirigente divino o demoniaco entre los distintos panteones".

Respaldando las palabras del dios Njorth era el dios sabio Bragi. Un anciano dios cuya apariencia era caracterizada por su pequeño tamaño en comparación con sus congéneres. De barba y cabello marrón, cara redonda e intensos ojos verdes.

El hombre en cuestión era de complexión delgada. Su largo cabello era tan blanco como su cabello. Su mirada como cuervo, carecía de un ojo, que intercambió por el conocimiento a través de los nueve mundos, y que era cubierto con un parche. Apoyaba su figura regia en el centro del trono, mientras a sus manos se encontraba un bastón, que ocultaba la verdadera forma de Gugnir.

"Yo creo que debemos dejarlo con vida. Tú lo viste no es así anciano. El chico tiene una mente táctica. Nos vendría bien un guerrero que tenga cerebro y no solo que cargue a la batalla como un animal salvaje, ya tenemos muchos de esos. Solo tenemos que encontrar algo que él desee o embriagarlo con los placeres que el Valahalla le puede otorgar. O lavarle el cerebro".

El que apoyaba esta idea era el dios y padre de las mentiras y calumnias, Loki.

"Por mucho que odie admitirlo, Loki tiene razón. Agregar un guerrero como ese a nuestras filas sería muy beneficioso. Además, pocos son los guerreros que pueden esgrimir con gran habilidad una lanza, pero incluso yo no había conocido a un humano que ejerciera dos lanzas con tanta gracia"

Apoyando renuentemente al dios de las mentiras, era un dios de complexión robusta y rostro valiente. Su cabello y barba negra, e intensos ojos azules. A pesar de faltarle un brazo, su imponente figura demostraba el poderío del victorioso dios Tyr.

"Escucha la tontería de tus palabras, Tyr. No importa lo beneficioso, ése humano sigue siendo una amenaza. E incluso no sabemos si esa anomalía por la invocación de tal arma o si era producida por su magia fallando al no tener el control".

Rechazando la idea del dios Tyr, era el normalmente silencioso Dios Vitharr. De una complexión robusta como era de esperarse de "aquél en que confía mucho durante las batallas". De cara fuerte y una pequeña cicatriz bajo su ojo izquierdo' de colores verdes.

"O es que tu deseo por la batalla a nublado tu mente, haciéndote olvidar lo que se atrevió a profanar Asgard"

Esa declaración volvió a encender el caos y la agitación entre los asistentes del consejo de dioses nórdicos.

Hace unas horas atrás, cuando el humano había expresado las palabras para su conjuro, una extraña anomalía sucedió en el ambiente. Dado que perdieron la conexión con las valquirias en Midgar no pudieron prepararse para lo que vendría.

Comenzó como pequeñas motas de humo, de color gris obscuro y que despedía el aroma de la fragua. El calor en el Valahalla comenzó a aumentar, no al grado de ser molesto pero si perceptible para aquellos que han vivido en un clima frio. Y como comenzó se detuvo de golpe. Y regresaría con más fuerza de la esperada.

Violentando las protecciones del Valahalla. Llenando la ciudad con el intenso choque del metal contra el metal. La temperatura aumentó hasta volverse sofocante para las personas que vivían en la ciudad. Y como algo antinatural, la realidad comenzó a ser diluida y repintada con paisaje extraño. Un fondo de color naranja con matices rojos, similar a un ocaso o un amanecer que no llegará. Algunos de los dioses afirman haber notado algo descomunal entre las nubes, desconocido e irreconocible ante la vista de un cielo corroído.

Pero lo más preocupante fue que todos los intentos realizados por los dioses para revertir este extraño fenómeno era un proceso muy lento. Requería el constante envió de magia divina para mantener una zona aislada de la corrosión. La falta de energía comenzaría un efecto de rechazo, hiriendo al dios como una retribución. Es como si el mundo considerara la autoridad de los dioses como algo antinatural, por lo que la magia divina debía ser corregida.

Pero, por alguna extraña razón, la corrosión en el ambiente se sentía en sintonía con el mundo. Como si este extraño paisaje fuera la realidad oculta por el mundo, su otra mitad que la componía.

Y de un momento a otro el fenómeno terminó. Mientras los dioses sorprendidos no podían más que mirar desconcertados mientras la realidad a su alrededor se restablecía. Fue hasta 15 minutos más tarde que serían actualizados. Una vez de vuelta en Asgard, las valquirias lideradas por Göndul serían llevadas inmediatamente a la presencia de los dioses. Una vez frente al trono del dios rey Odian y el consejo de los dioses transmitirían su información, refiriendo lo sucedido una vez se perdió la conexión mágica con Asgard.

_"Como vuelvo repetir a su solicitud, alteza, por el intercambio de palabras entre ellos dos, todo comenzó por un tercer miembro, alguien lo suficientemente capaz que insertó la discordia y que finalmente se desencadenó en las pérdida de muchas vidas humanas"._

_Las valquirias se encontraban de rodillas en el centro del salón, mientras Cónsul presentaba su informe a los dioses._

Por su parte el rey tuerto analizaba la información en silencio. Observaba como el caos entre los aesir y los vanir sucedía, mientras unos y otros refutaban sus propuestas sobre matar al joven humano o convertirlo en un subordinado al servicio de Asgard. Y por primera vez desde el inicio de la reunión, él habló.

"Es cierto que la guadaña y las otras armas de Shirou Emiya representan una gran amenaza, tanto por su origen desconocido como lo es su capacidad comprobada para herir al líder de una facción enemiga. Pero también lo hace el rey de los diablos, Sirzechs Lucifer, cuya verdadera forma y poder le permiten entrar en la clasificación de los 10 seres más fuertes del mundo. Quien a pesar de haber estado en desventaja, fue capaz de destruir las mayoría de las armas del humano".

Y era verdad. A pesar de haber estado la mayor parte del tiempo a la defensiva debido a la capacidad de la lanza que anula la magia. Pero al demostrar su verdadera forma el Lucifer logró nivelar la batalla. La verdadera naturaleza del ser conocido como Sirzechs Lucifer que había sido rumoreada por mucho tiempo y que hoy había sido comprobada. Incluso desde un plano separado, se podía juzgar su poder como algo que devora todo a su alrededor sin considerar el deseo de su portador.

"Pero tampoco hay que olvidar el efecto del conjuro utilizado por Emiya. Sé que nuestras magias se clasifican diferentes, pero me atrevo a decir que ese no era un hechizo de convocación, sino como uno que permite adquirir el aumento de poder equivalente al contrincante. Solo puedo pensar que el héroe humano se haya visto presionado por el poder de la verdadera forma del Lucifer y haya recurrido a ese hechizo como último recurso. Además, el hechizo parece tener algún defecto, afectando la mentalidad del usuario".

Los aesir y vanir escuchaban las palabras del rey de Asgard. Después de un momento de silencio para analizar la información, el sabio dios tomó una decisión.

"Le extenderemos una llamada para servir a nuestra causa. Alguien que puede enfrentar a uno de los 10 seres más poderosos sería de gran beneficio para la llegada del Ragnarok. Incluso podríamos ofrecerle algunas manzanas protegidas por Ithun, para que con el tiempo su magia pueda añadirse a la nu..."

"No creo que él tenga algún interés en servir a Asgard, Odín".

La decisión de Odín y su discurso se vieron interrumpidos y rechazados por la única diosa permitida a sentarse en el Hliöskjalf.

"No. Lo mejor sería extenderle el beneficio como un aliado, como el representante de los de Midgar".

"¿Qué te hace decir eso, Frigg? No creí fueras a hablar sobre el destino de un hombre, dado que nunca has revelado el futuro incluso de los de tu propia sangre".

Odín dirigió la mirada a la diosa sentada en el trono a su lado. De cabello gris y azules ojos maternales, de complexión esbelta y aura de gran autoridad. Su esposa y reina de Asgard, la vidente Frigg.

"No hay problema en hablar sobre un humano cuyo destino no es visible".

Esto llamó la atención de los dioses, quienes intrigados por las palabras de la diosa vidente no pudieron contener su curiosidad. Siendo Odín su portavoz, él hizo la pregunta.

"¿A qué te refieres?".

"Desde que el humano hizo acto de presencia con un representante de las fuerzas del orden, me vida intrigada por el aura misteriosa que le rodea. Recurrir a la ayuda de Heimdallr para confirmar mis sospechas".

Tomando un momento para ordenar sus palabras

"Su presencia nos es visible como la de una persona desde el Bifrost, sino que se confunde con la humanidad a su alrededor. Y aquellos humanos que están relacionados se pierden de nuestra vista. Cómo esto puede suceder, no lo sé. Pero lo que sí puedo decir es que su aura se ha extendido por la humanidad, cubriéndole como un manto que los protege".

"¿Él es una amenaza?"

Los ojos de Odín se entrecerraron. Lo demás dioses se mantenían serios ante la posible gravedad.

"No parece ser una amenaza directa contra los dioses, sino alguien que está encausado en un propósito que abarca a toda su especie. Alguien así solo puede ser útil como aliado".

"Y dime, cariño. ¿Cómo podríamos ofrecerle una alianza sin levantar sospechas de nuestro interés sobre su disposición para la humanidad?"

Su reina tenía brillantes ojos mientras sentada en el Hliöskjalf observaba los 9 mundos.

"No tendremos que esperar mucho. La situación en el este de Midgar acaba de brindarnos una oportunidad. Solo será cuestión de enviar refuerzos en su apoyo".

El rey Odín observaba la dirección en Midgar señalada por su esposa. Mientras vislumbraba una pequeña figura escapar de tres figuras más grandes. Su único ojo se entrecerró mientras descubría el significado de su visión.

"Esos diablos. No parecen entender que acaban de abrir una brecha con otras facciones".

Una sonrisa agridulce se formó en su rostro.

"Bien. Llamen a las valquirias. Utilizaremos este oportunidad"

* * *

><p>MUNDO HUMANO 3 HORAS Y 15 MINUTOS DESPUÉS DEL CONFLICTO HR - HC<p>

Es la ciudad convertida en el símbolo de la libertad, un lugar donde el constante ingreso de personas y los negocios habían requerido elevar los edificios, convirtiéndola en una ciudad de rascacielos. Y a pesar de sus increíbles tamaños, todos y cada uno de los edificios eran eclipsados por la mega estructura en el centro de la gran manzana. Un edificio que no solo destacaba por su increíble tamaño o el diseño inteligente y autosuficiente con el que fue construido, sino por ser uno de los más importantes centros de investigaciones genéticas en el mundo, perteneciente a la compañía UBW Advance.

En el sótano del edificio la puerta de acceso de un laboratorio se retrajo dentro de las paredes. Mientras una voz mecánica anunciaba el ingreso de una persona.

"Shirou Emiya 000, reconocido. Bienvenido"

Vestía con una bata de laboratorio sobre su uniforme de batalla. Un par de anteojos rojos completaban su vestimenta técnica.

Una vez el helicóptero aterrizo en la base aérea más cercana, Emiya se tele transportó de inmediato a la ciudad de Nueva York. Mientras el avión contratado por Meri tardaría en arribar, pero le permitiría pasar desapercibido al hacer que las personas no notaran su presencia.

"Es una pérdida de tiempo el no poder ingresar en forma espiritual. Pero al menos la barrera está funcionando correctamente".

Y es que desde la construcción del edificio hasta la terminación en el diseño final, las personas grabaron una serie de intricada de runas desde la base de los cimientos y que se repetían por todo el edificio. Formando una barrera que permitía aislar el edificio de la influencia directa de Gaia y que interrumpía el flujo de energía de los seres espirituales que no tenían origen humano. Incluso para él el ingresar en forma espiritual se veía imposibilitado por la capacidad de la barrera. Por lo cual prefirió encarnarse e ingresar por la entrada secreta en el edificio, hasta llegar a su laboratorio.

Tomó un objeto de su escritorio, un nuevo prototipo en el que había estado trabajando. Pero su objetivo no era solo sino que siguió caminando hasta ingresar a la segunda habitación del laboratorio. El área se iluminó al reconocer movimiento en el interior, revelando a la luz lo que se encontraba en la habitación. Una serie de 37 cajas de un obscuro metal desconocido, ordenadas en hileras y de dimensiones de 4 metros por 3 metros. Cada una de ellas se encontraba sobre una base, que iluminada de rojo indicaba que los sistemas de protección se encontraban activos, cuya última protección se encargaba de destruir el equipo en su interior de no seguir correctamente la secuencia de seguridad.

Coloca su mano en la pantalla de reconocimiento dactilar, modificando sus huellas para que se adapten a las de un trabajador de menor rango en el edificio (el encargado de limpieza). Al desbloquear el primer seguro, se mantiene de pie mientras el reconocimiento visual de positivo. Al ser desactivado la segunda protección, al contenedor de metal se retrae a los lados, integrándose en la base que pasa de color rojo a azul.

El objeto se muestra frente a él, pero primero dibuja en el aire el símbolo del decarabia, desactivando la última barrera de energía que protege al aparato. La barrera trasluce un momento y desparece, al igual que la base tomo un color verde.

"Y pensar que utilizaría tan pronto este aparato. Incluso para mí la cuestión de utilizarlo se vuelve amoral"

Suspiró

"Pero es necesario si quiero proteger a la humanidad"

Con el objeto al fin libre, extendió su brazo dispuesto a alcanzar el dispositivo.

"_¡AAAAAAHHHHH!"_

_Podía ver a la gente a su alrededor corriendo y gritando. "él "también corría. Saliendo del lugar en donde se encontraba. "él" y otras personas pasaron corriendo por un gran patio, en donde 40 seres con alas como murciélagos se encontraban rodeando a un pequeño grupo de personas. Estaba seguro que una niña de 2 años se encontraba con el pequeño grupo. Siguió corriendo por el patio hasta atravesar un Tori y bajar por las escalinatas._

Y la visión se detuvo. Haciéndolo fruncir el ceño ante el descaro de aquello seres alados.

Volvió a traza un símbolo en el aire que los sensores del laboratorio identificaron para tele trasportar el objeto a otro edificio. La caja de contención volvió a formarse alrededor del aparato y la base y el contenedor brillaron. Cuando el área dejo de brillar, Emiya ya había desaparecido hace tiempo.

* * *

><p>En el sótano de un edificio en Tokyo, una base comenzó a brillar al igual que un imagen tridimensional se formó sobre ella. Un destello de luz se desató y la imagen tomó forma física.<p>

* * *

><p>ZEBEL 2 HORAS DESPUÉS DEL CONFLICTO HR - HC<p>

La estática era lo único visible. La imagen que deseaban ver no aparecía. Un vacío de información que era seguido por la secuencia de dos personas, una de rodillas que desaparecía herido en la luz, y la otra personas tenía una edad más joven mientras de pie sostenía dos armas, una lanza dorada y una guadaña de azul y plata.

El bello hombre no podía más que fruncir el ceño. Las demás personas a su alrededor parecían estar desconcertados al igual que él. Tal era la situación que se vivía en Zebel, mientras el arcángel miguel y los otros seraphs observaban la repetición de la batalla entre Shirou Emiya y Sirzechs Lucifer.

Después de la muerte del santo padre y con la disminución de los ángeles puros, Michael había tomado la posición como el líder y dios de los cielos bíblicos. Debido a que no podía desplegar los pocos números de ángeles había limitado su conocimiento de ver el mundo humano con el ojo en el cielo, una creación diseñada por el santo padre.

Por eso cuando el ojo había detectado una energía de alta energía demoniaca formándose en tierras humanas fue objeto del observador celestial. Así desde los cielos pudieron observar la batalla. Aunque sus ojos no podían parecer ver a través del edificio por estar protegido por alguna extraña barrera, la destrucción desde el interior genero la suficiente visibilidad.

Quedando sorprendidos ante lo que vieron.

Las espadas capaces de herir la piel de un Maou y con la capacidad de reconstruirse siempre y cuando su compañera estuviera en manos de su poseedor.

Las lanza que eran capaces ejercidas con tal maestría que forzaron al satán a defenderse ante la incapacidad de utilizar su magia demoniaca de la destrucción, al ser nulificada al entrar en contacto con la lanza carmesí.

La demostración de una aberración a la creación del santo padre. Una maldición que logró materializarse, tomando una forma bilógica imposible cuya habilidad y poder deforman y corrompe la obra de dios.

Aun así, el héroe humano logró soportar el conflicto contra una fuerza superior. Pero llevado por aquella presión inició un canto desconocido.

"I Ѧѭ ~~~TH~~~~э~~~~ фF MY~~~~ ᴤѺ~~~RD"

Y en ese momento loa visión se obscureció y el sistema de protección del cielo se activó. Debido a que el santo padre había pensado en algún vil intento de invasión implementó diversos medios para proteger el cielo. Sea lo que haya intentado ingresar por el ojo era como un parásito corrompiendo el lugar donde vive.

Fue hasta que el sistema juzgó que era seguro, el ojo delo cielo se reactivó. Pero solo pudieron observar como el Maou se retiraba herido y sin un brazo del lugar, mientras el humano colapsaba después de la batalla.

"Esto es preocupante. No solo el Lucifer se atrevió a atacar un lugar humano, sino que tampoco sabemos cómo fue derrotado".

El bello arcángel Michael expresó la situación actual.

"Pero eso está bien. Después de todo el mal fue derrotado. Lo que importa es que no habrá más vidas que perder".

Tal era el pensamiento del portador de las santas llamas del juicio, el seraph Uriel.

"Pero, es bastante preocupante que un humano capaz de derrotar a un Maou ande libre por el mundo sin afiliación a una facción. Va a causar un desbalance de poder"

Esa el pensamiento del seraph Raphael.

El arcángel Miguel seguí observando la repetición de la grabación. Frunció el ceño cuando observó el intercambio de palabras entre el Maou y Emiya. Por alguna razón creía que el arrepentimiento en el rostro del diablo era genuino. Abrió sus ojos ante tal afirmación, mientras leía los labios del Maou.

"¿Qué piensas Michael?"

Uriel le habló al líder de los ángeles y dios actual de los cielos bíblicos.

"Las armas que el humano son posee son peligrosas. Algo como nunca hemos visto. Dejar pasar más tiempo podría volverse en contra nuestra y ser aprovechado por otros panteones".

Se volvió a los otros ángeles.

"Debemos actuar ahora. Gabriel necesito que tú y otros ángeles desciendan a la tierra a convencer al humano de unirse a nuestra causa"

La seraph identificada asintió a la solicitud.

"Que conozca la voluntad de nuestro señor padre y que su espíritu esté con él"

* * *

><p>MUNDO HUMANO A 3 HORA Y 15 MINUTOS Y 12 SEGUNDOS DESPUÉS DEL CONFLICTO HR - HC<p>

BOOOOOOMMMMM

Una serie de pequeñas explosiones se escuchaban, al igual que generaban ondas sísmicas moviendo el suelo. Las personas bajaban las escalinatas intentado escapar a toda prisa del lugar. Presas del pánico, la multitud se empujaba entre si al punto de causar tropiezos y caídas. Pero su agitación no duró mucho tiempo, pues se vieron silenciados por un abrupto sueño que detuvo sus movimientos. Al no haber fuerza que los sostuviera de pie, los cuerpos cayeron como muñecos hacia el suelo o al menos debería ser así, pues sus cuerpos desaparecieron en brillos plateados.

Mientras el sonido de alguien subiendo las escalinatas era el único ruido en esa pequeña zona.

La barrera logró contener el ataque. El haber unido sus fuerzas en la protección les permitió mantenerse a salvo del constante bombardeo de energía. No podían permitirse fallar, la vida de la princesa Kunuo recaía sobre sus hombros.

Lo que había comenzado como una petición de la joven princesa para conocer los templos de la ciudad se habían convertido en esto. Normalmente Yasaka-sama sería quien acompañaría a su pequeña hija de casi tres dos años, pero sus funciones le habían impedido el tiempo para salir con su pequeña hija. Por lo cual cayó bajo la responsabilidad de la guardia personal de llevar a la princesa.

Y mientras visitaban el primer templo, ellos atacaron sin advertencia. Solo los años de formación les permitió reaccionar a tiempo sin presentar baja o heridos entre ellos. Pero ellos no podían atacar, mientras sus enemigos por otra parte podían utilizar esta ventaja para realizar un ataque constante.

Una pequeña grieta se formó en la barrera sostenida por toda la guardia élite de los youkai. Pero antes de que pudieran repararla, fue aprovechada por sus enemigos. El constante bombardeo logró aumentar la grieta hasta lograr que esta se fragmentara y finalmente cediera frente al ataque. El instinto se hizo cargo de la vanguardia, interponiendo sus cuerpos frente a la princesa, como una última barrara para protegerla. Porque ella era la luz joven que guiaría a la siguiente generación.

Y entonces el ataque colisionó con su objetivo. Generando una explosión en el lugar de impacto.

* * *

><p><em>Brillante.<em>

_Como las estrellas que mamá me dejar ver en la noche._

_Luces que brillan contra este pequeño techo hecho por mis cuidadores. Y los hombres alados están sobre nosotros mientras generaban más de esas luces brillantes de sus manos._

_Y entonces el techo sobre nosotros desaparece y las luces se acercan. Las estrellas están a mi alcance y extendí mi mano para tocarlas, pero los adultos se interpusieron frente a las luces._

_Y luego estalló y un ruido muy fuerte sonó._

_Y tuve miedo._

_Las estrellas son buenas y no hacen daño a nadie. Pero estas no eran estrellas y querían causarme daño. Y el polvo y el ruido me envolvieron. No pude ver a los adultos._

_Pero cuando quería gritar miré a al cielo y encontré algo muy hermoso. Era una bella flor con siete pétalos brillando sobre mí._

"Saben. Es bastante cobarde atacar a un grupo de menor tamaño que ustedes. Sobre todo si hay una niña pequeña entre ellos".

_Y entonces alguien habló. Su voz se escuchaba segura, más grande y fuerte que cualquier otro adulto que haya conocido._

"¿Se encuentra bien princesa?

_Sentí a alguien colocar su mano sobre mi hombro. Levanté moví mi cabeza y era uno de los guardias. Estaba bien al igual que los demás._

"Así que les pediré que se retiren del lugar. Si lo hacen se van con vida de aquí. De lo contrario las valquirias también querrán atacarlos al igual que yo".

_Y entonces lo vi. Estaba de pie sobre el techo. Su cabello era extrañamente blanco y él era tan alto. Y él me sonrió, lo que me hizo sonreír también. Y a pesar de estar tan alto y tan lejos, me hacía sentir protegida._

* * *

><p>Los diablos lo miraban fijamente, mientras el desaparecía el Ayax que utilizó para proteger a los youkais. Porque eso era lo que componía aquel pequeño grupo, grupo bajo creación y protección de Gaía. Pero el que hayan atacado a un infante sin siquiera dudarlo realmente lo molestó. Incluso él, quien había manchado sus manos con sangres de inocentes, no disfrutaba tomar vidas sin motivo. Esos diablos por otra parte ni siquiera parpadearon<p>

"Así que les pediré que se retiren del lugar. Si lo hacen se van con vida de aquí. De lo contrario las valquirias también querrán atacarlos al igual que yo".

El grupo de diablos dirigió su mirada al techo de un templo cercano, donde él puso sus ojos. Aunque no había nada visible ahí, después de unos momentos el velo que las protegía desapareció con el viento. Mostrándolas al ser descubiertas por el humano.

Vestían al igual que en otras ocasiones en que se había encontrado con ellas. Una armadura de placas, listas para la batalla en caso de ser necesario. Solo necesitaban que él se los solicitara. Entre ellas pudo reconocer el rostro muy conocido de una joven valquiria con la que se había encontrado en varias misiones. Muy lista, pero muy ingenua y fácil de manipular. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, pudo reconocer un poco de miedo en su mirada.

"_Que extraño. Ella nunca ha tenido esa mirada hacia mí"_

Dirigió nuevamente su mirada hacia los diablos quienes observaban a las 12 valquirias y a él.

"¿Y bien?"

"No tenemos nada que temer. Solo son doce valquirias, mientras nosotros somos más".

"90 diablos en total ¿no es así?"

La sorpresa se grabó en el rostro de los diablos. El líder volvió a hablar.

"¿Cómo?"

"¿De verdad crees que solo detecté a las valquirias escondiéndose?"

"Además no creo que ellas hayan sido enviadas si sus dioses no hubieran juzgado que sus fuerzas fueran superiores a las suyas. Aunque ellos saben que soy lo suficientemente capaz de enfrentarlos, solo lo hacen para congraciarse conmigo. Ah, política siempre política".

"No sé de qué habla, joven héroe".

La valquiria intentó desviar la atención en su grupo. Por su parte Emiya sacó el teléfono prototipo en su bata del laboratorio y procedió a buscar el video que quería. La imagen se proyectó sobre la superficie del aparto y se hizo lo suficientemente más grande para que fuera visible para todos

"Tal vez hayan sido capaces de desviar la atención de la milicia. Pero se olvidaron que los humanos utilizamos satélites"

La imagen mostraba a las valquirias y otros grupos escondidos en diversos sitios durante la batalla en Liberia.

"Así que solo puedo pensar que el interés de su facción aumentó al saber que derroté al Maou Sirzechs Lucifer".

Sorpresa se grabó en el rostro de los diablos y los youkais. Sorprendidos por el considerado más fuerte de los cuatro Maous actuales haya sido derrotado. Por su parte las valquirias se mantuvieron serias, confirmando las sospechas de Emiya.

"Por lo que estoy en lo correcto".

Suspiró. Dirigió su mirada a los youkais.

"Sería mejor que se retiren del lugar. Después de todo no deben comprometer la vida de una niña pequeña. No se preocupen nos encargaremos a partir de aquí"

Los youkais querían protestar contra la orden dada por alguien que no pertenecía a su facción, pero el humano tenía razón. Por más que quisieran vengar su honor contra la ofensa generada por los diablos, no podían comprometer la vida de la princesa Kunuo. Por lo que, contra su sentido de lucha, decidieron tomar las precauciones y retirarse del lugar con la joven princesa a salvo. Pero su decisión no fue bien recibida por los diablos. Debido a que una explosión fue interceptada por aquella barrera en forma de flor, deteniendo el ataque realizado por el identificado como líder del grupo de diablos.

"Retírense"

La voz del joven se había vuelto grave, no queriendo desaprovechar esta oportunidad se retiraron del lugar. Mientras la princesa, tomada de la mano por el líder de la vanguardia, seguía mirando al humano en el techo. Una vez dieron un paso a pisar las escalinatas, una barrera se formó a espalda de ellos, previniendo la salida de los otros grupos en el templo.

"Así que esa es su decisión final"

"Como si fuéramos a creerte. Sirzechs-Sama es el más fuerte Maou. No hay forma de que un patético humano fuera capaz de derrotarlo".

"Sí. Es cierto. Lo más seguro es que el humano se haya acobardado y saliera huyendo al ver el verdadero poder de un diablo".

"Ya veo. Le pediré que ustedes se encarguen de unos pocos, yo me encargo del resto".

Las valquirias y diablos entraron en conflicto tan solo terminado estas palabras. Mientras Emiya y un pequeño grupo de 18 demonios solo quedaron en el lugar. Y de las sombras emergieron los 50 demonios ocultos. Los diablos dispararon una serie de ataques al lugar en el que el humano se encontraba. Pero al igual que ellos bombardeaban el lugar, un disparo como una bala de luz atravesó la cabeza de uno de los demonios, matándolo en el instante y convirtiéndolo en polvo. Antes que pudieran reaccionar a la pérdida de uno de los suyos, uno tras otro disparo de luz surgió.

Y la nube de polvo brilló en blanco celestial.

Y al igual que la lluvia cae sobre uno, "esas" cosas cayeron sobre los diablos.

* * *

><p>"Logré escapar del lugar, pero los otros no lo hicieron a tiempo. La explosión los envolvió. Fue lo mismo que nos habían reportado en otros lugares. Lamento no poder dar más información"<p>

Las palabras salían con gran esfuerzo. Su rostro manchado en sangre y suciedad era limpiado con las lágrimas ante la frustración y la perdida de seres importantes a ella. Tal era la decepción de la joven voz.

"No te esfuerces, tu herida podría abrirse"

La voz era más madura, pero aún se escuchaba joven. Tratando de consolar y tranquilizar a la joven youkai sobre la camilla. El color de los ojos de la dama hacía juego con su cabello rubio. Su voluptuosa y joven figura era cubierta con el atuendo de una doncella de santuario.

"Pero su majestad, ellos se atrevieron a atacar inocentes"

La joven intentó levantarse, pero fue regresada a la camilla por una mano colocada suavemente sobre su pecho vendado y que mostraba humedad por sangre.

"No es tu culpa. Nosotros nos encargaremos a partir de ahora"

La suave pero firme voz de mando de la joven dama logró convencer a la chica, quien asintió con la cabeza mientras su cabello negro cubría su rostro en el cual más lágrimas de frustración se formaban.

La dama vestida de sacerdotisa salió de la habitación en la que la joven nekomata lloraba. Aunque su rostro se mantenía tranquilo, en el interior era un mar agitado de emociones. Llamadas de auxilio de grupos youkai habían empezado a llegar de diversos lugares. Debido a la costumbre de los youkai de mantenerse aislados de la sociedad humana y otras facciones, los tiempos de respuesta fueron muy tardíos. No fue hasta que una joven nekomanta, herida e inconsciente, apareció en un círculo de transportación en los límites de su territorio en Kyoto. Debido a estar desangrándose, la preocupación principal fue mantenerla con vida mientras se trataban sus heridas. Eso fue hace aproximadamente una hora, pero una vez estabilizada su salud le fue solicitado proporcionar información sobre el causante de su situación.

Sorpresa fue un sentimiento razonable al enterarse que grupos de diablos habían empezado a atacar a youkais en las zonas aisladas de Japón. Los dos hombres en la puerta le siguieron los pasos, sus ancianos consejeros y maestros.

"Yasaka-sama. Debemos hacer algo para contener las pérdidas de más youkais".

"Necesito que envíen grupos en el rescate de youkais en los extremos de Japón. Hagen correr la alarma. Necesitamos que todos los youkais se reúnan en Kyoto".

"Eso podría ser contraproducente Yasaka-sama. Si nuestros enemigos siguieran a los grupos de búsqueda, podrían localizar los accesos a nuestros dominios".

"Por eso quiero que la seguridad aumente en el as entradas. Y por Kami, que algún equipo busque a la vanguardia y que traigan a Kunuo con ellos, nos es seguro allá afuera"

La voz de la líder de la facción youkai tomó tintes de preocupación. Pues como cualquier madre, le preocupa la seguridad de su hija en una situación de alerta.

"Yasaka-sama, uno de nuestros vigías en los templos nos envió un mensaje. Firmas de magia liberándose se han percibido en la zona este de Kyoto. Algunas de las firmas se percibieron como magia demoniaca".

La declaración del mensaje puso tensos a los youkais. Después de todo, los diablos se habían atrevido atacarlos dentro de su propio territorio. Más motivos para que la princesa fuera llevada a una zona segura dentro de las barreras. Por lo cual un v entre la multitud tomó la palabra.

"No se preocupe Yasaka-sama. Mi equipo y yo iremos en búsqueda de la vanguardia y la princesa Kunuo. Nos aseguraremos que lleguen a salvo".

"Gracias. Entonces le dejo tal responsabilidad. Vuelvan sanos y salvos"

Agradecida por la lealtad de sus servidores la mujer dio su agradecimiento.

"No se preocupe Yasaka-sama, no es necesario ir a buscarnos".

La voz se dejó escuchar en el pasillo, acompañado por los pasos de varias personas. Protegiendo a la joven princesa, era el grupo de la vanguardia llegando a la capital. La dama Yasaka corrió en dirección del grupo agachándose al nivel de su pequeña hija, quien la veía con ojos expectantes

"¿Estás bien Kunuo?"

La preocupada madre verificaba cualquier herida o contusión en el rostro, brazos o piernas de lo niña. Mientras la pequeña niña observaba la preocupación en el rostro de su madre.

"¿No te ha pasado nada?"

Y aunque quería contenerse ella era definitivamente una pequeña niña buscando protección.

"Buuuahhh"

Y es por eso que al sentirse segura en brezos de su madre, la pequeña princesa lloró ante el alivio de tener protección. El público no pudo evitar sentir simpatía por la pequeña youkai.

"¿Qué sucedió en el templo?"

La madre por su parte necesitaba respuestas y ordenó a su vanguardia personal que le respondieran. El líder del grupo tomó la responsabilidad.

"Lamento la situación, Yasaka-sama. Cuando nos encontrábamos visitando el templo para que la princesa lo conociera, fuimos rodeados por un grupo de diablos a plena exposición de civiles humanos".

Tomó un momento para ordenar correctamente sus palabras.

"Nos rodearon, por lo que formamos una barrera para sostener el bombardeo mágico que los diablos realizaron contra nosotros. No podíamos atacar debido a que la princesa quedaría expuesta...pero nuestra defensa falló contra el mayor número de ataques de nuestros enemigos".

Los ancianos y la líder escuchaban sus palabras. La madre acariciaba la espalda de la niña, quien solo se había mantenido sollozando.

"¿Cómo lograron salir ilesos?"

"Fuimos apoyados por fuerzas extranjeras. Una barrera logró detener los ataques de los diablos. Y después de eso fuimos capaces de retirarnos gracias a que protegieron nuestra retirada un grupo de valquirias y el héroe humano…."

"Disculpen…"

La voz se escuchaba joven y muy segura. Los pasos de la persona se escucharon al igual que la figura apareció.

"Él"

El líder de la vanguardia señaló a la persona. Era un hombre alto a pesar de edad, fácilmente 1.70 metros. De cabello extrañamente blanco que hacía juego con su piel bronceada. Sus ojos grises como el acero observaban a su alrededor.

"…la puerta estaba abierta, así que espero no les moleste".

Aunque los miembros de la vanguardia estaban agradecidos por el apoyo de Emiya, su responsabilidad era primero con el reino. Por lo cual rodearon al intruso, acción que fue repetida por los otros soldados del reino.

"Vaya. No son todos valientes mientras rodean a una sola persona. Pero es bueno saber que ustedes llegaron a salvo. Ahora si no les molesta, ¿podrían retirar sus armas?"

A pesar de estar rodeado por una gran cantidad de armas apuntándolo, el joven se mantenía con una sonrisa en el rostro. Como si la situación no representara un riesgo para él

Sin embargo Kunuo se sintió atraída por la voz de la persona. Separando su rostro del pecho de su madre, buscó con la mirada. Y lo vio. Tan alto y grande en presencia, un aura más grande que la de los demás.

"Hola señorita. Gusto en verte de nuevo".

Y la gran persona también la vio y le envió una sonrisa. Y sus palabras llegaron a la niña que miraba con ojos asombrados. Sí, él tenía que ser…

"¡Papá!"

::::::::

::::::::

Sorpresa fue en el rostro de los adultos mientras intentaban procesar las palabras con gran peso de Kunuo. El primero en recuperarse fue la persona señalada por la pequeña princesa.

"Gracias….supongo. Pero te puedo asegurar que yo no soy tu padre… A menos, claro, que a tu mamá le gusten los menores de edad"

Una sonrisa de comemierda salió se formó en su rostro.

"Maldito".

"¡ ¿Cómo se atreve a faltarle el respeto a Yasaka-sama?!".

"Yasaka-sama, de la orden y él será ejecutado".

"No se preocupe, mi señora, vengaremos su honor".

La población de soldados no pareció tomarse bien sus palabras, pues en poco tiempo la cantidad de armas apuntándolo aumentó. Emiya suspiró.

"Vaya. No saben aceptar una broma"

La reina youkai por su parte aún seguía impactada por las palabras de Kunuo y la broma de Emiya. Rubor se podía notar en sus mejillas mientras sus ojos escaneaban ala humano. Había que admitirlo a pesa de su joven edad su cuerpo se veía correctamente entrenado y su altura prometía un aumento y potencial ene le futuro. Pero lo primero eran sus responsabilidades como reina y madre antes que sus placeres como mujer. Por lo cual era mejor aclara las dudas de Kunuo y los youkais. Así, agarró suavemente el rostro de Kunuo entre sus manos para mírala y tomó la palabra.

"Kunuo. ¿Por qué piensas que él es tu papa?"

"Porque él se siente diferente de los otros adultos. Se siente más grande y fuerte. Pero a pesar de eso te hace sentir segura y protegida"

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la niña mientras respondía a su madre.

"Es tal y como dijiste, mami. Él se siente como un papá"

"Una lógica muy convincente. Tengo que admitir que no sabía que yo expusiera esa presencia"

El joven humano parecía tomarse bien la situación. Por su parte Yasaka tenía un pequeño dilema. Es cierto que ella le dio esa respuesta cuando la niña le preguntó en una ocasión. Y aunque el rostro alegre de su hija le hacía sentir feliz, debía aclarar la situación.

"Bueno. Sí, yo dije eso. Pero Kunuo hay mucho que aclarar sobre eso en otra ocasión"

Su rostro se volvió tranquilo, mientras giraba su mirada hacía el héroe humano.

"Pido disculpas por mi hija y gracias por protegerla y también a los otros miembros de nuestra facción"

"No hay problema…pero estoy aquí por otro motivo".

Al notar la seriedad del ambiente, Kunuo observaba curiosa como los adultos en la sala miraban seriamente a "papá".

"¿Y qué podría ser eso?"

"Una alianza entre la Fación Youkai y mi persona, como un representante del colectivo humano. Después de todo ustedes, solos no pueden hacer frente a las olas de cosa que se vienen, así como yo no puedo hacerlo todo solo".

Esta declaración intrigó a los consejeros y a Yasaka. Al igual que notaron el interés de sus líderes, los guardias se mantuvieron en silencio mientras se desarrollaba la negociación. O al menos, así debería haber sido.

"Como si fuéramos a necesitar la ayuda de alguien quien no pudo evitar nuestras armas. ¿Por qué deberíamos…"

La diatriba del nuevo integrante de la guardia fue silenciada al notar la mirada del líder de la vanguardia personal del líder de la facción youkai. Al notar la mirada furiosa optó por mantener sabiamente cerrada su boca. El líder de la guardia miró a sus líderes, quienes asintieron a su solicitud silenciosa para tomar la palabra.

"Dime, joven héroe. Allá en el templo hubo una declaración muy atrevida. Confiando en la reacción de las valquirias, ellas no parecían estar sorprendidas a diferencia de los diablos. ¿Es cierto que derrotaste al Maou, Sirzechs Lucifer?"

A excepción de lo que estuvieron presentes en el templo y la pequeña princesa que ignoraba la situación actual, los youkais se sorprendieron. Pero también se preocuparon por las implicaciones internas de tal afirmación. Incluso su líder, cuyo poder era equivalente a uno de los Reyes Dragón, no se juzgaba capaz de enfrentar a uno de los cuatro Maous actuales. Seres quienes se rumoraba su poder superaba al de sus predecesores, y de entre ello, Sirzechs Lucifer se decía era el más fuerte. El hecho de que alguien con el poder que superaba al líder de los Maous se acercara a una facción de menor tamaño tenía muchas implicaciones. Y dicha persona aún seguía sonriendo, sin importarle que los guardias mantuvieran un agarre más fuerte en sus armas. Él solo habló.

"¿Por qué no lo averiguan?"

* * *

><p>MUNDO HUMANO 5 HORAS DEPUÉS DEL CONFLICTO HR - HC<p>

UF-FU-UF-FU-UF-FU-UF-FU

El vapor de su respiración se formaba en su casco. Pisó con cuidado sobre el suelo para evitar que la frágil estructura colapsara sobre él. Presionó el lateral derecho de su casco, activando el sistema de comunicación audiovisual. Una pequeña imagen se formó en su visor. Era el rostro de una persona de 45 años, cabello negro y ojos marrones claros. Su rostro era serio.

"¿Y bien?"

La pregunta llevaba una orden de importancia al tiempo. La persona dentro del traje solo respondió a la solicitud.

"Lo encontré…estoy enviando el video y las coordenadas en este momento".

Solo fue unos segundo de silencio. Y la segunda persona tomó nuevamente la palabra.

"Es positivo, es lo que buscamos. El resto del equipo, junto con equipo de contención, deben arribar en un minuto".

"Sé que no debo cuestionar. Pero, ¿por qué el presidente de la compañía querría algo como esto?"

El individuo quería informarse sobre el motivo por el cual querían el objeto frente a él. Por su apariencia no es algo que requiriera el despliegue del equipo de investigaciones, mientras el equipo de control ambiental funge como una pantalla para encubrir la operación de búsqueda. Realmente no tenía sentido.

"Que su apariencia no te engañe. Fueron dadas órdenes de alta prioridad y precaución por lo que está frente a ti. Así que no lo toques. Espera hasta que el equipo haya llegado".

Pero a diferencia de él, su líder de equipo parecía tomarse muy en serio su responsabilidad. El hombre dentro del traje solo suspiró. A lo alto del cielo, el sonido del helicóptero acercándose podía ser escuchado. El aparto sobrevolaba la zona buscando donde aterrizar. Él retiró la mirada del cielo, solo para mirar hacia el suelo, donde aquello se encontraba.

"En serio. No entiendo por qué tanta preocupación".

* * *

><p>OLIMPO A 2 HORAS 20 MINUTOS DESPUÉS DEL CONFLICTO HR - HC<p>

"Si no hay algún otro tema que discutir, entonces doy por terminada esta reunión"

La voz tronó con autoridad, al igual que la fuerza de los rayos que representaban su poder. Sentado en su trono, pudo ver como los demás dioses, incluida su esposa, se retiraban del lugar. Solo quedando dos seres a aparte de él. Los otros dos reyes que gobernaban los diferentes reinos dentro de la misma facción. Ellos eran la triada divina que rige sobre el cielo, los océanos y la muerte.

"Para que ustedes se hayan quedado. ¿Hay algo más que querían abordar?"

El rey de los cielos y el rayo se dirigió a los otros dos. Sus hermanos.

"Es sobre aquella pele en el mundo humano".

Su hermano, cuyo poder regía la muerte, tomó la palabra. Un esqueleto andante cuyo poder rivalizaba con el suyo en su mejor momento. Pero que no podía abandonar una idea una vez haya surgido en su mente. Por lo cual el dios celestial intervino.

"Ya hablamos de eso y el consejo dio su aprobación. No mataremos al niño, Hades".

Siempre y cuando Shirou Emiya no se convierta en una amenaza directa para el Olimpo, él vivirá. Esa era la decisión tomada por el consejo de dioses ante la problemática que representaba el resultado de la pelea entre el héroe humano y el Maou. Una decisión que se vio dividida por las distintas opiniones de los dioses.

Liderando un lado se encontraban Apolo, Quirón, Hefesto y Hestia. Quienes abogaban por que el humano fuera integrado a sus filas, por lo beneficioso que sería integrar su extraña magia. A cambio el Olimpo se vería potenciado en armamentismo.

Otro lado se encontraba liderado por Artemisa, Atenea, Baco y Hades declaraban que era mejor eliminar al humano. Considerándolo una amenaza potencial que logró herir a un rey demonio.

Extrañamente Ares, Hera y Poseidón no tenían ninguna preocupación si el humano continuara con vida o esta le fuera tomada.

Él por su parte, si tuviera que ser sincero. Prefería no tener que tener la sangre joven manchando sus manos. Independientemente de las consecuencias y los estados del poder, como líder realmente prefería la paz y la virtud. Lamentablemente su visión no era compartida por los otros dioses del panteón.

"No es por eso que sigo aquí, hermano. Un simple mortal no representa ninguna amenaza para mí, después de todo yo recibo sus vidas al final de sus tiempos. Sin embargo la audacia de los murciélagos me molesta"

Y era bien sabido que su hermano era xenofóbico. Despreciando a los que n pertenecían al panteón olímpico. Sobre todo a detestaba a los murciélagos y los cuervos que vivían sobre el reino de Hades, y cuya creencia religiosa había desplazado el poder de diversas facciones a los mitos.

El otro integrante de la triada divina se encontraba recargado sobre su famoso tridente, mientras escuchaba la interacción de sus hermanos. Y él tomó la palabra.

"Aunque no me gusta reconocerlo, Hades tiene razón. Zeus, tú más que nadie debe entender la amenaza que representa el chico de los diablos, ese tal Lucifer".

Y era cierto lo que su hermano decía. El poder observado por el Maou al meno veces más fuerte que su antecesor en el título. Si otros panteones se enteraran, recelosos del poder podría llevar a un conflicto entre panteones.

El rey del Olimpo suspiró

"Por el momento no haremos nada. Pero Hades, hermano, necesito que tu reino esté atento a cualquier noticia o rumor en el territorio de los diablos. Si considera que algo puede altera el balance de poder, hazme llegar la noticia"

El rey del olimpo miró directamente a las cuencas en llamas de su hermano, quien lo observaba expectante. Un sondo parecido a una risa se escuchó en el cráneo.

"Veo que no has madurado, Zeus. Está bien, te haré caso por el momento. Pero no esperes que me mantenga tranquilo a cualquier agitación de esos animales que pululan sobre mi reino".

"No espero que lo hagas"

El rey del rayo y los cielos aceptó la extraña personalidad negativa de su hermano. A lado de ellos, el rey de los océanos observaba la plática de sus hermanos. No han cambiado sus personalidades a pesar de estar activos desde el casi principio de los tiempos. Por un momento su memoria trajo el recuerdo de cuando ellos eran jóvenes e idealistas. Los tiempos en el que el olimpo era el panteón más grande, solo igualado por el panteón hindú.

Perdido como estaba en sus recuerdos no pudo notar como sus hermanos se despedían y se retiraban del lugar. Fue solo hasta después de unos minutos que se dio cuenta de que era la única persona en el consejo. Maldiciendo a sus hermanos por ser siempre así, el rey de los océanos se retiró caminando hacia la salida del lugar.

BOOOOMMM

Un gran estruendo sobresaltó al rey de los océanos. Miró a su alrededor pero el lugar se mantenía vacío. Los asientos y piso se encontraban intacto, una imagen que no coincidía con el sonido de la explosión que llegó a escuchar.

Despidiendo la situación como un producto de su imaginación, el rey continúo su caminata.

"AAAAHHHHHH"

Solo para ser detenido por el grito de las personas asustadas. El rey de los océanos se mantuvo de pie, estático en el mismo sitio, mientras escuchaba el grito de las personas que comenzaba a aumentar conforme el tiempo. Conociendo el lugar donde se encontraba sabía muy bien que no habría cabida para la gente que él escuchaba. Tomó una decisión. Volteó su rostro con el fin de ver el origen del ruido.

BOOOOOOMMMM

Solo para que sui visión fuera encandilada por una súbita explosión de luz y movimiento que agitó el ruido bajo sus pies.

Imposibilitado para ver correctamente, interpuso su mano frente a sus ojos. Escuchó el ruido de personas corriendo, pero su visión solo le permitía notar las siluetas pasando a su lado. Corrían _presurosos, tratando de escapar de algo realmente peligroso. El rey de los océanos movía su cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de captar la esencia de la escena._

_Las personas (siluetas) a su alrededor gritaban, mientras el poco ruido de sus palabras podría ser interpretado como que aquello de los escapaban estaba más cerca. Un movimiento sísmico lo puso en alerta, al igual que las personas a su alrededor detuvieron sus pasos. Aterrorizados retrocedían casi chocando con el rey de los océanos. Fue entonces cuando los vio._

_Sombras._

_Por alguna razón él sabía quiénes eran estas sombras, pero era incapaz de expresarlo. Él los había conocido hace tiempo. ¿Era esto un recuerdo?_

_El rugido del trueno sonó sobre él. Y la tierra a sus pies empezó agrietarse, formando fisuras que rápidamente se expandían, devorando a las personas quienes gritaban por ayuda. Una de las fisuras se formó bajo sus pies, haciéndolo perder soporte y atrayéndolo hacia el abismo._

Y la visión terminó.

El rey de los océanos seguía con su mirada hacia el centro de la sala del consejo. Sudor perlaba el rostro del anciano dios, al igual que su sangre era bombeada muy rápido en sus venas.

"¿Un recuerdo que he olvidado?, ¿Una visión de un posible futuro?"

Idea abundaban en la mente de Poseidón. Sabiendo que la respuesta no llegaría solo esperando, el rey se dio la vuelta y comenzó su caminar hacia la salida, en dirección a su reino. Mientras una solo pregunta se mantenía en él.

"_¿Tan solo qué había sido eso?"_

* * *

><p>VALAHALLA 6 HORAS 20 MINUTOS DESPUÉS DEL CONFLICTO NHR - HC<p>

"¿Segura que estás bien, Rossweisse?"

La anciana valquiria se encontraba preocupada por el estado de ánimo de su nieta, después de que esta regresara de su segunda misión a la tierra en menos de un día.

La primera misión había hecho que la anciana valquiria saliera de su retiro, preocupada por la seguridad de su nieta. Aunque la idea original era ser un miembro más en el equipo, su experiencia y renombre fue recordado por los dioses, quienes decidieron ponerla como líder en la misión.

El haber estado en esa misión, en ese lugar, en ese momento y presenciar esa batalla como una atalaya, permitió que el nombre de su nieta fuera nuevamente considerado para una misión de un más alto grado. A diferencia de las misiones menores en las que había sido enviada en la universidad nórdica, los dioses habían decidido enviarla junto con otras importantes valquirias en una negociación de una alianza temprana con alguien de mucho potencial.

Sin embargo las valquirias no habían regresado con resultados positivos. Como lo declaró la líder de la misión, el humano se había retirado del lugar sin permitir a las valquirias hablar con él. O al menos eso creían ellas. Desde que regresó, su nieta se encontraba absorta en sus pensamientos, pero al escuchar la negativa de la líder de la misión, se atrevió a interrumpir su informe.

Al ser cuestionada por su atrevimiento de interrumpir el informe, Rossweisse explicó que el humano si estaba interesado en negociar con la facción nórdica. Cuando se le preguntó cómo podía saber ella eso, explicó que ella se había mantenido cerca del humano para poder entregar la palabra de los dioses. Que al haberlo ayudado a eliminar algunos diablos le permitió recibir su respuesta positiva a la negociación, pero que él se retiró diciendo que él se pondría en contacto con el Valahalla. Y que como muestra de buena fe, le entregó la memoria donde se encontraba reguardado el video de las valquirias expuestas durante su batalla con el Maou.

Los dioses perdonaron a Rossweisse por su tardío reporte y haber interrumpido sus divinas palabras, porque recibieron a una respuesta positiva de su objetivo. No cuestionaron cómo se comunicaría con ellos el humano, puesto que ya había demostrado saber del mundo sobrenatural, no sería sorpresa que él poseyera un medio de comunicación mágica. Bueno, no importa, ahora solo faltaba esperar.

Pero desde hace una hora, cuando su nieta regresó a casa había permanecida encerrada en su habitación. No querían platicar, no quería comer, solo se mantenía pensativa en su habitación. Tal vez la impresión de la primera misión había sido más fuerte de lo que creía, tal vez su nieta había caído en la cuenta de cuán grande es el mundo allá afuera y descubierto que hay seres en su propia liga con los quienes es mejor no chocar.

"No te preocupes abuela, estoy bien. Solo es cansancio".

Aunque su nieta trató lo mejor para sonreír, su acto no la engaño. Considerando que no llegaría a ningún lugar presionando por información, decidió que era mejor que su nieta se abriera a platicar cuando lo considerara mejor.

"Está bien. Pero cuando te sientas mejor, baja a la cocina, la cena ya está lista".

Göndul aceptó la idea de dar espacio a su nieta y cerró la puerta de la habitación, dejando a su nieta sentada sobre su cama. Rossweisse esperó a que los pasos de su abuela dejaran de escucharse en la escalera. Una vez estuvo segura de estar sola, metió su mano bajo su almohada y sacó lo que ahí se encontraba escondido. Entre sus manos se encontraba un objeto negro de forma rectangular con una pantalla de cristal. Su diseño sencillo delataba su uso práctico. Rossweisse observaba el objeto entre sus manos.

_"¿Por qué no conté todo?"_

**_Kyoto 3 horas atrás._**

_BOOOOM_

_BOOOOOM_

_BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM_

_Una serie de explosiones colisionaban entre sí, rechazando el ataque contrario y tratando de continuar a su objetivo. Magia demoniaca contra magia nórdica. Debido a su bajo conocimiento en barreras mágicas para protegerse, Rossweissevio ene l ataque constante su mejor defensa, permitiéndole formular su contraataque a los dos diablos de clase baja a los que se enfrentaba._

"_Maldita valquiria, ¿por qué no te mueres de una vez?"_

"_Solo es una puta niña"_

_Por su parte los dos diablos se encontraban frustrados de que una solo valquiria fuera capaza de nivelar la batalla contra los dos al mismo tiempo. Furia se empezaba a formar en sus rostros mientras sus ataques se multiplicaban. Por su parte podían ver como el aire ondulaba al igual que más círculos mágicos se formaban sobre la valquiria. La explosión de estás dos fuerza envió a los dos bandos a cierta distancia, permitiéndoles un breve descanso para analizar su siguiente paso._

_Cuando parecía que la continuación de la batalla se mantendría igual hasta que lograran cansar a la valquiria, uno de los diablos pudo detectar a tres de sus compañeros posicionándose para atacar a la valquiria por la espalda. Permitiéndose una pequeña sonrisa, hizo señas con la mirada a su otro compañero, quien imitó su movimiento al descubrir lo que el otro diablo señalaba. Esta era una oportunidad que no podían desaprovechar._

_Sincronizando sus reacciones, reanudaron su ataque. Bombardeo mágico se enfrentó a bombardeo mágico. Manteniendo la atención de la valquiria en ellos para que no detectara la presencia de3 los otros diablos. Y tal como lo supusieron, a pesar de su gran habilidad mágica, la valquiria carecía de experiencia en batalla y esa sería su carta de triunfo. Concentrada como estaba, Rossweisse no pudo detectar a los diablos que se encontraban liberando sus ataques sobre su espalda. Fue muy tarde cuando se dio cuenta, sorpresa y temor se vio en su rostro al saber que no podría detener con tiempo los ataques a su espalda y defenderse de los diablos frente a ella. La explosión la envolvió._

_Los dos diablos sonrieron al ver que la valquiria había recibido la explosión de magia demoniaca. Fue en ese momento que entre el humo una serie de ataques elementales destrozó el cuerpo de uno de los diablos. Sorprendido por la muerte de su compañero, el diablo tardó en reconocer los pasos a su espalda. Volteando al origen del sonido, descubrió a la joven valquiria, quien se encontraba intacta del ataque anterior. Ira corrió su cuerpo, mientras se disponía a acabar con aquella maldita chica. Pero eso fue un grave error. Antes de dar el primer paso, un rayo atravesó su cráneo, seguido de una serie de ataques elementales producidos por los círculos mágicos sobre su cuerpo y que su distracción no notó formarse._

"_Vaya, eso fue bastante cruel"._

_La agitada chica, miro a donde se originó la voz. Con el humo de la explosión despejándose, la figura del héroe humano fue visible. Se encontraba de pie sobre las cenizas de los diablos que fueron tomados por sorpresa por espadas con conceptos sagrados._

"_¿Rossweisse? Ese era tu nombre, ¿no es así?"_

_El joven en bata médica continuó al recibir una confirmación de la valquiria que había conocido entre sus tantos viajes al norte de Europa._

"_Es sorprendente que siendo tan joven tengas tanto dominio en diverso tipos de ataques elementales"_

"_No soy tan buena como piensas. Después de todo, tuve que esforzarme para logra desarrollar mi magia"._

_La apenada valquiria hablaba con un divertido acento, mientras agachaba la cabeza. Emiya levantó su ceja y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro al ver la incapacidad de Rossweisse para manjar una alabanza. Pero eso también lo puso a pensar que habría causado que la chica se esforzara a una edad joven._

"_Y eso lo hace más sorprendente. Incluso después de tantos años, yo no soy muy bueno en la magia"_

_Curiosa por este comentario, Rossweisse levantó su cabeza. Después de todo, desde Merlín Ambrosio, ningún otro mago humano había ideado un nuevo sistema de magia. Además de que el joven héroe había sido capaz de derrotar a un Maou en una batalla individual. Justo cuando iba a formular su pregunta, Rossweisse notó la presencia de más diablos rodeándolos. Tensó su cuerpo en alerta._

"_Son los diez que me faltaban. Por un momento me olvide de ellos, , ya que pensé que se habían retirado al ver morir a los otros diablos. Bueno que más da, no es como si pudieran salir de la barrera"_

_Por su parte, Shirou Emiya se mantenía tranquilo ante la situación. Pero traicionando su imagen, sus ojos observaban su alrededor como un águila a su presa._

"_Oye, Rossweisse, ¿qué tan buena eres para guardar secretos?"_

"_¿EH?"_

_Fue la gran respuesta proporcionada por una desconcertada Rossweisse ante tal pregunta. Ante de que pudiera componer su estado, destellos de luz plateada volaron en el aire antes de explotar en los sitios en que los diablos se encontraban ocultos. Sorprendida por la rapidez de los ataques del humano, volteo hacia él, solo para descubrirlo con un enorme arco negro de materiales que ella desconocía y una "flecha" lista para ser disparada._

"_Solo quedas tú"_

_La "flecha" negra en el arco comenzó a tomar un tono rojo, el aire alrededor se volvió opresivo. Era como un cazador listo para atacar a su presa. Y fue disparada, ocasionando una onda explosiva debido a la increíble velocidad de la flecha. El diablo al ser descubierto, intento escapar del lugar elevándose en el aire para evitar el proyectil. Para sorpresa de Rossweisse la flecha giró hacia el cielo, en dirección del diablo, quien debido a la rapidez de su perseguidor formó una barrear defensiva. Pero no sirvió de nada, la "flecha" atravesó la barrera como si fuera papel. Conectando con su objetivo y partiendo al diablo por la mitad. Rossweisse solo podía ver como la lluvia de sangre y órganos caían sobre el techo de un templo._

"_Y con ese último, ya acabé mi parte de los diablos"._

_El humano tenía un tono de diversión extraña. Rossweisse observaba a su alrededor. Los diablos que Emiya eliminó eran en lo mínimo de clase media, y él lo hizo parecer tan fácil. No...Ya no debería ser tan sorprendente que lo hiciera._

"_Tus compañeras parecen haber terminado con sus contrincantes. Dime, ¿puedo confiar en que se encargaran de eliminar esta escena?"_

_Nerviosa por la cercanía ante alguien tan misterioso, Rossweisse solo asintió con la cabeza intentando controlar su nerviosismo. Emiya buscó en su bolsillo para sacar una pequeña memoria y lanzarla a Rossweisse. La valquiria se quedó mirando el objeto._

"_¿Por qué…?"_

"_Considéralo como un objeto de buena fe para una futura negociación. Tiene la grabaciones en las que aparecen ustedes, tanto en la batalla con Lucifer, como en otras de sus misiones"._

"_Ya veo. Los dioses estarán muy agradecidos por este regalo. Muchas gracias, joven héroe"_

"_Sólo llámame Shirou o Emiya. Como consideres mejor"_

_Debido a la amabilidad del humano, no, de Shirou Emiya, el ambiente tenso que Rossweisse percibía comenzó a desaparecer. El héroe de la forja comenzó a caminar hacia el Tori, con el fin de bajar las escalinatas. Rossweisse lo vio detenerse junto a los postes que dan acceso al templo y voltear su rostro hacia ella, antes de lanzarle un nuevo objeto que ella atrapó._

"_Es para ti. Algo me dice que nos veremos en el futuro, así que consérvalo. Es solar, por lo que no tendrás que preocupare por la batería"_

_El héroe le dio una sonrisa, antes de reanudar su caminata. Con la mano derecha en alto se despedía incluso entando de espaladas. Rossweisse imitó el movimiento, elevando la mano izquierda a nivel de su pecho y moviéndola en señal de despedida. Incluso cuando el humano ya había desparecido, se mantuvo en esa posición por varios minutos. Su trance fue interrumpido por el sonido de voces femeninas llamándose entre sí. Era hora de regresar a sus funciones. Dando una última mirada a la salida del templo, Rossweisse se dirigió en dirección a donde la líder de su equipo llamaba a las demás valquirias._

"¿Por qué no entregué el aparato? Es algo que cualquier otra valquiria habría hecho"

El objeto en cuestión era sostenido entre sus manos, mientras la pensativa chica buscaba una decisión. Después de todo, haber ocultado información a lo dioses requería que ella fuera castigada. Pero si se mantenía en silencio las posibilidades se abrían para ella. Frustrada por tal situación, Rossweisse se tumbó de espaldas sobre la cama, mientras su mirada se perdía mirando al techo. Suspiró.

"Me preguntó… ¿qué estará haciendo en este momento?"

* * *

><p>En un lugar de Kyoto, oculto de la vista de los humanos comunes, una líder de los youkays y sus asesores platicaban con un joven de cabello blanco y piel bronceada.<p>

* * *

><p>En las afueras de Nueva Guinea, un par de ojos gris acero observaban a un joven interponerse entre unos pandilleros y una muchacha con la blusa y falda rotos. Mientas la demás gente observaba la escena indiferente. Los ojos miraban interesados la escena.<p>

* * *

><p>En los límites de Alaska, un joven practica disparando flechas verdes de luz desde un arco hecho con el mismo material. El sonido de pasos sobre la nieve lo distrae. Al voltearse logra identificar un abrigo de color rojo.<p>

* * *

><p>En los límites del mundo humano y la brecha dimensional, dos siluetas se encuentran frente a frente. Una es tan grande como una montaña y la otra que es más pequeña. Y a pesar de las grandes diferencias de estatura, ambos pueden ser descritos como rojo glorioso.<p>

* * *

><p>Destellos de luz sucedían en todas partes, producidos por la opulencia. Brillos que pertenecían a cada uno de los objetos que llenaban este lugar que se perdía más allá de la mirada. Imposibles de calcular y cada uno de ellos con un aura de grandeza. En el centro de todo esto, se encontraba durmiendo una figura envuelta en mantos rojos. Su peso se apoyaba sobre lo que solo podría ser descrito como aquello que escapa de la imaginación y tomaba la imagen de una espada antes del concepto de la espada.<p>

* * *

><p>En nueva york, en las oficinas de las naciones unidas, un joven de cabello blanco abría los ojos ante el sonido de personas sentándose. Sus ojos grises observaban detalladamente a cada uno de los asistentes en la sala. Pantallas de video eran activadas en los lugares vacíos de personas, permitiendo ver los rostros de aquellos que por la distancia no pudieron asistir, pero que se integrarían a la sesión por medio de un canal de seguridad. El joven se enderezó en su asiento en el podio, mientras era observado por el público.<p>

"Buenas noches. Es bueno saber que pudieron asistir a la reunión de una forma u otra".

"Buenas noches también, señor Emiya. Espero que usted pueda esclarecer la alteración ambiental que fue percibida en el mundo".

El que tomó la palabra fue el vocero de las naciones unidas. Mientras los dirigentes mundiales, en persona o en video, junto a su equipo de confianza observaban la interacción del fundador de una de las compañías de investigaciones más influyentes. Entre los equipos de los políticos se encontraban militares y científicos que pudieran confirmar la información. Por lo que el fundador de UBW tomó la palabra.

"Para los que no están enterados del lado oculto del mundo, les daré una reseña breve. Lo que llamamos mundo no es otra cosa que una realidad de gran magnitud, compuesta a su vez de pequeñas dimensiones de bolsillo. Mundos de un mundo más grande, divididos por una barrera dimensional natural, conocida como la Brecha Dimensional. Aunque son raras las ocasiones que se han registrado, al parecer fue un cruce entre estas dimensiones lo que ocasionó la alteración ambiental que nosotros percibimos hoy".

Los políticos y líderes militares analizaban en silencio las palabras de Emiya. Por su parte el héroe en traje negro notaba la mirada analítica de los otros científicos asistentes a la reunión. El silencio en la sala era algo que dominaba el lugar. Hasta que uno de los políticos tomó la palabra.

"Absurdo".

Golpeó el escritorio frente a él, rompiendo el ambiente silencioso. Y llegó la lluvia de reclamaciones.

"Sabía que no podía confiar mi decisión en un niño".

"¿Qué es esto?. ¿Crees que el mundo es una ficción?".

"No pensé que el director de una compañía científica fuera creyente de lo paranormal".

Mientras las reclamaciones e insultos seguían llegando, un imperturbable Emiya deslizaba su mano sobre la superficie de su escritorio. Luces surgieron del mueble y se elevaron a unos centímetros de este. Los políticos, militares y científicos detuvieron sus palabras al presenciar tecnología nueva que no conocían. El fundador de UBW con un movimiento de su mano amplió una de las luces. El sonido de voces e imágenes en movimiento se presentaba en la pantalla de video que ahora era del tamaño lo suficientemente grande para ser vista desde el último asiento.

"Pero… ¿Qué es eso?".

Uno de los políticos expreso su duda mientras veía las escenas de video frente a él, al igual que las demás luces se ampliaban para mostrar diverso videos. Imágenes de seres alados, de plumas negras o blancas, mientras se posaban sobre las torres de edificios o iglesias. Seres con alas de murciélago, mientras volaban en los cielos o platicaban con ejecutivos de diversa compañías. Seres vestidos con armaduras de diversos tipos enfrentándose en ciudades, mientras círculos con extraños grabados en el aire generaban diversos tipos de ataque. De no ser por sus habilidades extrañas y ciertas diferencias, cada uno de esos seres desconocidos hubiera pasado por cualquier humano.

"Verán. Dentro de esas dimensiones de bolsillo se han desarrollado ambientes propios, que a nuestra simple vista parecerían extrañas y sobrenaturales, pero son nuestro mismo mundo visto desde otra perspectiva. Y en esos ambientes, las especies han evolucionado en otros caminos ".

"Los mitos de seres sobrenaturales que hemos registrado en los distintos tiempos y distintas culturas se originan a partir de esas especies. Aunque no solo son ellos. Nosotros también hemos reportado humanos con habilidades superiores, entre ellas un servidor, como personajes históricos o del folclore social".

Aparece una serie de imágenes históricas o dibujos antiguos. Después un video muestra humanos presentando diversas habilidades. Algunos de ellos sorprendidos, unos alegres y otros asustados. Alguno. Otros videos muestran a esas personas utilizando sus habilidades para ayudar a otros o para beneficio personal.

"¿Cuánto tiempo han estado ellos con nosotros?"

"¿Por qué no hemos sido avisado ante de la existencia de estos seres?"

"¿Cómo sabemos que no son hostiles a los humanos?"

"¿Qué medidas de seguridad tenemos preparadas?"

"¿Cuáles son nuestras posibilidades contra ellos en caso de guerra?"

Las preguntas sobre esas especies llegaban una tras otra. Histeria, desconfianza, amargura, sorpresa, temor, incredulidad, fanatismo. Estos y más eran las emociones vividas por los políticos, militares y científicos al descubrir que no somos los únicos sapientes en el mundo. Que las historias de fantasía posiblemente tengan una pizca de verdad en ellas.

"Estos seres han estado con nosotros desde los albores del tiempo, por lo cual ellos han logrado establecer conexiones en el mundo. Para ellos es posible eliminar cualquier confirmación de su existencia desde las más altas esferas sociales. Además, ellos han sabido ir de un lado a otro entre las dimensiones y arraigarse en nuestra sociedad".

Se ven videos de diferentes círculos con extraños grabados formándose en el suelo, aire o cualquier otra superficie. De esta emergen esas especies desconocidas".

"En cuanto a sus temores, en un conflicto contra ellos los resultados serían negativos. Debido a que sus actuales armamentos son ineficaces contra ellos. La mayoría de las armas serían destruidas antes de que sus hombres pudieran atacar. Mejores tiempos de reacción, agilidad, fuerza, velocidad, resistencia, experiencia en años. Todas y cada una de esos seres supera con sus habilidades al hombre común. No, cabellares. Si ustedes iniciaran una guerra en este momento, la humanidad sería derrotada".

Los asistentes en la sala tomaban amargamente las palabras del presidente de UBW. Hasta que uno de ellos se dio cuenta de un detalle.

"Expresaste _sus_. Como nosotros y no refiriéndote a ti mismo"

"Así es. A diferencia de ustedes, mis habilidades son más que capaces de producir simples armas. Solo mantuve esa información retenida porque yo había despertado el interés del mundo iluminado por bajo la luna".

"Además, mi compañía ya ha ideado diversos elementos que se han demostrado eficaces. Aunque preferiría no utilizarlos arbitrariamente, debido a que no todos ellos son malos o amenazas para nosotros"

"Al igual que nosotros, existen diversos grupos conocidos como panteones y que a su vez poseen facciones internas. Siendo sincero, yo personalmente he entablado una relación con una pequeña facción en el este de Japón. Ellos están dispuestos a ser integrados a nuestra sociedad"

"¿Qué?"

"Emiya, ¿te has atrevido a relacionarte con ellos sin consultarnos?"

"¿A quién es tu lealtad?"

"Traidor. ¿Cómo alguien que es llamado un héroe se aliaría con posibles enemigos?"

"Bastardo. ¿Te atreves a traer conflictos ajenos a nuestros congéneres?"

"Que nos asegura que no nos traicionarán y trataran de atacar a la gente"

"Es cierto. Tenemos la ventaja táctica en estos momentos. Debemos aniquilar a estos inhumanos".

"Desde este momento, Shirou Emiya, se le ordena que entregue los planos de armas o de lo contrario será considera traidor"

Esta y más eran las respuestas dadas por los dirigentes, mientras Emiya permanecía en silencio. El caballero en bata científica se encontraba pensativo mientras analizaba los pensamientos de los asistentes. Y se entristeció que a pesar de la situación, ellos solo están interesados en el bienestar financiero y armamentista personal, dispuestos a utilizar los nuevos armamentos en esta oportunidad para ganar más influencia en caso de iniciar una guerra entre su propia especie, los humanos. Después de unos momentos el cuerpo de Emiya tembló, mientras él no podía dejar de notar la ironía de la vida, hasta que se le escapo una pequeña risa de los labios y lo que empezó como una risa casual se convirtió en una desenfrenada.

"¡Ahh! la humanidad. Por un momento mi estúpido idealismo me nubló la vista y olvidé el rostro egoísta de la humanidad. Pero lo que es realmente gracioso es que ustedes piensan que sus decisiones son inamovibles y que son necesarios en la toma de esta decisión"

Esto causa una tensión en los presentes.

"Espero por tu bien Emiya que no estés planeando algo estúpido. E incluso si logras eliminarnos, toda la sesión está siendo transmitida satelitalmente. La humanidad sabrá de tu traición"

"Ah, lamentablemente para ustedes toda tecnología en este edificio esta desactivada al igual que las salidas por supuesto. Pero no se preocupen sus rostros ante el mundo aún son necesarios, después de todo son los rostros en esta gran farsa".

Mientras sus ojos brillaron como un arcoíris, lo cual sorprendió a los presentes. Y antes de que se dieran cuenta una onda de energía emitida por el cuerpo de Emiya inundo el edificio, dejándolos paralizados.

"Yo solo hago esto por la humanidad"

Y poco a poco sentían como sus mentes se perdían y sus pensamientos se volvían cada vez más distantes, mientras escuchaban las palabras de Emiya.

"Porque quiero ser un héroe que pueda salvar a todos… incluso si es necesario sacrificio para lograrlo"

DÍA DE ROJO PARA LA ESPERANZA PRIMERA PARTE DEL ARCO TERMINADO

* * *

><p><strong>LA HISTORIA DEL MUNDO PRIMERA PARTE: LA ESTRELLA DEL GÉNESIS<strong>

**Nacido con un cuerpo que era del grado más alto en estándares mortales, Gilgamesh nació, diseñado, como el rey y la piedra angular del Cielo entre la creciente humanidad y los dioses olvidados. Le enviaron para reprobar a la gente y unir la tierra que despacio dejaba la edad de los dioses. Durante su infancia, él amó a los dioses en vez de la humanidad, pero entonces los dioses crearon a Enkidu para castigar al rey arrogante.**

**Enkidu observó al joven Gilgamesh, pero no podía comprender la necesidad de castigar a tal rey, amable e ideal, elogiado y alabado por sus súbditos. No podría haber ningún defecto que requiriera corrección, el único problema era que él no se sometía ante los dioses aun si él los respetara realmente. Enkidu se vio obligado a admitir que los dioses habían estado en lo correcto mientras observaba al niño crecer en un hombre joven practicante del absolutismo, la opresión, la coacción, imposiciones y la decadencia máxima del interés propio, la gente del reino lamentó el cambio, e incluso los dioses estaban perplejos ante la magnitud de su cambio. La razón era simple, había nacido independiente ni como un ser plenamente divino o como humano.**

**La pasión de Enkidu por los viajes lo llevó a la capital sumeria de Uruk. Allí, se sientió atraído por una boda, donde se escucha a un jactancioso Gilgamesh exclamar su derecho a dormir con la novia virgen. Cuando Gilgamesh entra al dormitorio de los amantes por la fuerza, un furioso Enkidu impide su entrada, y los dos hombres se enfrascan en una feroz lucha.**

**Sin embargo, la lucha se hace muy igualada, sin que se destaque un vencedor, así, mientras luchaban, comienzan a sentir respeto mutuo, convirtiéndose finalmente en amigos, entonces Gilgamesh presenta a Enkidu a su madre y le hace parte de su familia porque él no tiene una propia.**

**Juntos deciden hacer un largo viaje en busca de aventuras, Gilgamesh propone una aventura en el Bosque de los Cedros para matar el semidiós Jumbaba, un guardián de los dioses. Después de una tremenda batalla, Jumbaba es seducido por Gilgamesh a bajar sus defensas, lo que permite a Gilgamesh contener rápidamente al gigante. A pesar de que Enkidu fue inicialmente reacio a matar al gigante, se da cuenta de que Gilgamesh se volverá famoso mundialmente por la muerte de Jumbaba, y a pesar de las súplicas de clemencia de Jumbaba, Gilgamesh lo decapita. A continuación, corta los árboles más altos de cedro y, utilizando su madera, construye una balsa en la que navegan por el Eufrates y luego de vuelta a Uruk.**

**En su ausencia, la diosa Inanna (conocida por los babilonios como Ishtar y más tarde como Astarté) había cuidado y protegido la ciudad. Inanna declara su amor al héroe Gilgamesh pero éste la rechaza, provocando la ira de la diosa que en venganza envía el Toro del cielo como una plaga para destruir a los dos personajes y a la ciudad entera.**

**El ataque alrededor de Sumeria dura varios años, pero con la ayuda de Enkidu, Gilgamesh demuestra ser suficientemente capaz para deshacerse del monstruo. Ambos matan al toro, después de atarlo con las cadenas de cielo causando que las nubes oscuras que cubrían el mundo se desvanecieran y salvaran la tierra de las inundaciones, pero los dioses se enfurecen por este hecho, por lo que el dios Shamash exige una retribución. Gilgamesh se salva, por su condición de rey, pero el desafortunado Enkidu es condenado a muerte por meterse con la voluntad divina. Poco después, Enkidu es atacado por una enfermedad grave y sufre por doce días. Gilgamesh llora cuerpo sin vida de su amigo durante muchos días.**

**Furioso por la pérdida de su amigo, el rey de los héroes se enfrascó en un viaje hasta el E-apsu. Los dioses desconcertados ante la desaparición del héroe tomaron esto como su temor ante la muerte y fueron a descansar en la sagrada morada creada por el dios Ea. Sería en ese lugar, que era el principio cósmico, que los durmientes dioses no despertarían. Aun sabiendo que perecería con ellos el rey de los héroes liberó a la estrella de la creación.**

**Pero el deseo de Gilagmesh no fue logrado en su totalidad. La construcción divina fue interceptada por el Dios que separó los cielos, la tierra y los océanos mucho ante que la humanidad existiera. El dio Ea interceptó el génesis sabiendo que él y sus congéneres no sobrevivían, pero con el único fin de evitar que toda su creación fuera destruida. Y entonces "eso" brilló.**

**Preformando el milagro de la génesis, el ataque abrió un abismo capaz de aplastar a toda la creación, y ene l centro de esto era un agujero para el mismo infierno que devuelve todo lo que entra en su reino a la nada de la que se originó. La presión del viento creó un vacío vertiginoso que devoró todas las cosas con la forma, la tierra, la atmósfera y el cielo. El tumulto de la génesis toma todo lo que no era más que un caos que no podría formar ningún significado, y crea una nueva verdad que divide y distingue Cielo, Mar y Tierra. Dentro de la oscuridad en la que todo se devuelve a la nada, sólo el arma Ea se deja de brillar con brillo como una estrella de la creación en medio de la destrucción, la primera cosa que ilumina el mundo nuevo.**

**Las olas de la nueva creación hicieron sangrar al E-apsu donde la nueva Gaia residía. Moliendo el lugar en un abismo con brillos multicolor, mientras en lo más profundo de este lugar una herida Gaía se refugiaba utilizando las viejas armas de los dioses como una protección. Las olas de la creación desviaron el rumbo de este mundo y mataron a la naciente Alaya, quien pereció para salvar a los humanos.**

**Los registros de los antiguos dioses y la civilización perecerían con el comienzo del nuevo mundo. Y de las cenizas emergería una nueva historia, un nuevo camino. Pero eso es para contarse en otro momento.**

**Y de la sangre derramada por Gaia nuevas formas de vida comenzaban a tomar forma en este vacío que el futuro sería llamado brecha dimensional.**


	8. CH 07 El día de carmesí a la esperanza

**Hola a todos, nuevamente Santenfox ante ustedes.**

**En lo referente a este capítulo veremos el regreso de nuestro satán carmesí favorito (y que el 90% de ustedes quería que muriera) y las consecuencias de sus acciones y las de Emiya.**

**Al igual que en el capítulo anterior, insertaré el juego de las pistas para los sucesos en los siguientes capítulos.**

**Además los títulos de los capítulos de este mini-arco ya están establecidos, siéntanse libres de visitar mi página de perfil para tomar y deducir de esta gran pista.**

**Me siento feliz que el capítulo 00, Prólogo, recibiera al final un comentario. Irónicamente es el capítulo más leído. Siempre creí que era por la falta de ortografía, por lo que me esmeré en que este capítulo fuera lo más coherente posible. **

**Hablando de eso la posición para un lector beta sigue disponible. Al igual que la búsqueda de asesores en cuanto a las mecánicas de los universos DxD y T-Moon. También un asesor para mis cursos de inglés, ya que el recibir comentarios en un lenguaje extranjero me ha motivado un poco más.**

**Las fichas referentes a las armas volverán con el siguiente capítulo, al igual que la acción más intensa.**

**Agradezco los comentarios de apoyo de cada uno de ustedes, ya que son la fuente impulsora para seguir escribiendo la historia.**

**Jen, Anon, iLoveAnime013,** **aquí, coronadomontes, Solus : Gracias por leer esta historia**

**RegulusNemea2: Lamento informarte que existen médicos en el inframundo. Pero no significa que salió indemne. Lee el capítulo**

**Angrycritique: Lo que solicitas se verá en el siguiente capítulo, con duras críticas realizadas por alguien.**

**Lord Emiya: Gracias por comentar, y estás en lo correcto, se escribe** **Hrunting en lugar de Huntring.**

**Akuha: Cometí algunas fallas en la mitología griega, gracias por comentarlo. Después corregiré eso.**

**Y todo los demás gracias. No quito más tiempo. Solo les recuerdo que HS Dxd y FSN pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y yo solo soy un mero fan de ellos.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Red Savior CH 07 Día de Carmesí a la Esperanza + La historia del mundo segunda parte<strong>

* * *

><p>Se desconoce cómo empezaron sus historias. Aunque las historias variaban de lugar en lugar, los elementos de misterio que los componían se mantuvieron constantes, volviendo interesantes a los relatos.<p>

Y los personajes principales siempre serían descritos como sombras. Percibidos desde los albores del tiempo. Como los guardianes, los protectores del mundo. Pero solo eran eso, historias. Los cuentos de hadas utilizados para entretener a los niños y niñas, los jóvenes y los adultos. Como fábulas cuya moraleja era el buen comportamiento de los plebeyos.

Y serían los dioses, dragones y líderes facticos quienes transmitirían esta información a sus descendientes. Guiándoles sobre cómo utilizar la sabiduría sobre sus siervos.

Transmitiendo los cuentos con incertidumbre. Por qué nadie sabe cómo empezó.

* * *

><p><em><strong>En algún lugar olvidado 8:12 p.m. día del encuentro Hr -Hc<strong>_

Se movió en la piedra que le servía como una cama improvisada. El lugar en donde descansaba no era el mejor, pero servía a su función de permitirle recuperarse de su fatiga. Fue por su cansancio y seguridad, que había escogido éste lugar para poder dormir un poco. Y mientras su mente se perdía en la inconsciencia pudo percibir la silueta de alguien acercándose.

Mientras estaba inconsciente, a la deriva de las etapas de estar despierta y muerta para el mundo, Naamah creyó sentir la experiencia de ser levantada del lugar en donde originalmente planeó descansar. Podría haber tenido también el delirio, a causa de su pérdida de energía, de haber sido colocada en un nuevo y más cómodo lugar para descansar. Apenas era capaz de discernir los destellos de luz y la oscuridad, ni siquiera estaba segura si tales escenas eran reales o sólo invenciones de su imaginación. Después de un período de tiempo indeterminado los ojos de Naamah finalmente se abrieron, con las pestañas pegajosas de sudor y polvo acumulados, y su boca tan seca como el algodón.

A medida que la diablesa trató que sus ojos trabajaran de nuevo, se dio cuenta de que estaba en una habitación a oscuras, y su cuerpo fue atormentado por el dolor.

_"Esto no se ve como el cielo"_

Naamah señaló. Otra voz en su mente respondió fríamente.

_"Como si tú irías allí después de lo que has hecho"_

Movió lentamente los dedos de manos y pies, aliviada de que ambos de su cuerpo reconocieron sus demandas, a pesar de que le dolía como el infierno. Naamah trabajó frenéticamente la lengua y los labios pegajosos, tratando de trabajar un poco de saliva para humedecer la boca. Pero la pequeña cantidad que produjo no fue suficiente para evitar los labios de agrietarse cuando abrió lentamente su boca, tratando de tomar algo de la humedad en el aire ambiente. Naama trató de incorporarse, pero ella se sobresaltó, luego asustándose cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba restringida. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, se dio cuenta de que no estaba en una cama, ella estaba acostada sobre una piedra ceremonial.

"... Oh no..." Namaah raspó en silencio, con la boca seca pasando por una razón completamente diferente.

"Así que... Estás finalmente despierta..."

Naamah habría lanzado su vejiga en el miedo, pero estaba vacía ahora, otra señal, además de su increíble sed, de la forma en que estaba deshidratada. Conocía al dueño de esa voz. Era uno de los secretos del inframundo, y que ella conoció debido a los tratos con el bajo mundo que Bernarth tenía. Fue entonces que conoció la existencia de esa persona, fueron breves momentos, pero fue más que suficiente para grabarse en su mente. Aquella persona necesitaba poco esfuerzo para sonar malicioso, pero cuando lo hizo, los resultados fueron verdaderamente escalofriantes. Poco a poco volvió la cabeza hacia su voz, se encontraba sentado frente a ella en un trono formado de rocas y joyas mientras que vestía su inquietante traje que expresaba el origen de su sangre. El hecho de que él le sonriera hacía sentir más peligrosa la situación.

"¿Y bien? ¿No vas a saludar a éste anciano?"

Temerosa, Naamah decidió responder al anciano frente a ella.

"Saludos, su eminencia. Le pido disculpe mi tardía presentación y las respectivas alabanzas que su persona merece pero, como habrá notado, han pasado muchas cosas desde nuestro último encuentro".

A pesar de estar en un estado deplorable y encontrarse en una situación peligrosa al estar sujetada a una piedra ceremonial, Naamah entregó el saludo con toda la naturalidad y calma posible. No podía permitirse flaqueza frente a esta persona, el más mínimo atisbo de debilidad se convertiría en su fin. Por su parte, la persona en el trono parecía no darse cuenta del complicado estado emocional de la mujer frente a él, o simplemente decidió ignorarlo

"Eso es lo que puedo notar. La última vez que nos vimos, recuerdo que tenías ambos brazos. Pero nos es que sea muy importante. Después de todo los verdadero diablos no deben preocuparse por sus inferiores y mucho menos dejar que otros los vean en un estado de debilidad"

El hombre despidió sus palabras sin ninguna consideración para la diablesa. Él siempre había sido así, después de todo su sangre era más pura que la de ella, su crianza fue excepcional en contraste del humilde y servil origen de ella. Un fiel creyente de la verdadera personalidad de los diablos

"Le agradezco su sabio consejo su eminencia. Ésta diablesa tomará la sabiduría de sus palabras"

_"Maldito anciano, como me gustaría ver que ahogaras en tu propia saliva y así te murieras __retorciéndote__ en agonía sin nadie que te ayude"_

Aunque su cabeza se encontraba agachada y expresaba gratitud a las palabras de la persona frente a ella, éste era el verdadero sentimiento de Naamah. Pero tal idea se mantendría solo en su mente, ya que incluso en su mejor momento ella no era rival para él. Así, lo mejor sería obtener el lado bueno de él mientras ideaba la forma de escapar de este lugar sin ser descubierta.

"Levanta la cabeza. Un diablo no debe mostrarse servil a otro sino hay ninguna verdadera relación de maestro - sirviente".

Al parecer él no se tomó a bien la actuación humilde de Naamah. Levantándose de su trono, comenzó a caminar en dirección de la piedra ceremonial en la que se encontraba atada la diablesa.

"Además, ¿no creerías que tu acto me engañó, o sí?"

Este comentario causó que Naamah se agitara un poco.

"Después de todo, yo soy un verdadero diablo, a diferencia de Bernarth. Tal vez tus dulces palabras lo hayan logrado engañar, pero él era un idiota. Siempre queriendo masticar más de lo que podía comer. No me sorprendería de si estuviera muerto por sus propias errores".

_"__Maldición__. Él sabe algo"_

La diablesa se mantenía lo más calmada posible. En una situación de por sí complicada, no dejaría debilidad para explotar, no importa que ese ser aterrador se encontrara a unos pasos de ella. Cuando Naamah notó a la persona detenerse y ser tomada del rostro, se vio obligada a elevar su vista. Pudo ver su cabello blanco cubriendo parte de su rostro, sus ojos resplandecían en un extraño tono rojizo, su sonrisa anticipaba el futuro sufrimiento de Naamah.

_"Bueno, mierda. Adiós a mi oportunidad de escapar"._

Y por si fuera poco, la sonrisa de aquél bastardo se amplió aún más. Sus ojos rojos miraron a los de Naamah, haciéndola sentir como si atravesaran su alma.

"Ahora bien. Naamah, perra de la casa de los Zemunin y sirviente de los Amducias. Parece que tienes muchas cosas que contarme"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Inframundo 7:37 p.m. día del encuentro Hr - HC<strong>_

Agitación reinaba en la cámara de ancianos y representantes de los 36 pilares puros que aún existían en el inframundo. El causante de tal situación no era otro que aquél que portaba el título de Lucifer. Después de su misteriosa desaparición e inasistencia a la reunión que se programó en la mañana de este día, el considerado líder de los actuales Maous había convocado a una reunión de emergencia a tan altas horas. La especulación que inicialmente se pensaba, era tratar sobre los traidores que se habían relacionado con la vieja facción Maou.

La especulación no había sido del toda errónea, ya que fue uno de los temas a tratar al inicio de la reunión. Era uno de esos extraños momentos en los que cuando uno cree haber conocido totalmente a una persona, ésta puede llegar a sorprendernos con una personalidad que nunca hubiera imaginado. Y esto fue demostrado cuando el Maou Sirzechs Lucifer no mostró el más mínimo de duda al condenar a muerte a los traidores.

Lo que causó tal agitación tampoco fue la solicitud unánime de los cuatro Maous para derogar la ley que autorizaba la caza y exterminio de los nekomatas y la facción menor compuesta por youkais. Y por si fuera poco se tenía que enviar un documento con el sello del consejo, documento en el cual se explicaría los motivos que ocasionaron tal funesta situación y con la cual la cámara demoníaca agachaba la cabeza en señal de disculpa, técnicamente hablando. Una solicitud que fue renuentemente aceptada, solo porque el verdadero rey dio confirmación positiva.

No. Lo que ocasionó la agitación en la sala del consejo era la disputa verbal que sostenían el gran rey de la casa Bael y el rey demonio con el título de Lucifer. Vestido con su armadura que representa su título, el Maou Sirzechs se encontraba sentado en su trono, mientras con una mano señalaba al gran rey durante su discusión y el otro brazo permanecía oculto bajo la capa de su armadura.

"No. Ésta cámara de los pilares demoníacos rechazan la idea de absolver de sus cargos por asesinato a la demonio callejera Kuroka"

El tono de voz de la persona era firme, con un toque de agresividad para el Lucifer. No es que sea sorprendente, ya que la actual y futura generación de los Bael detestan sus parientes los Gremory. Por eso el actual el jefe de la casa Bael no soportaba a su sobrino, pero lo toleraba debido a él.

"No se perdonará el asesinato de un diablo de sangre pura y ex-jefe de uno de los casas pilares de nuestra sociedad. El atrevimiento de una plebeya, no importa su motivo, debe ser castigado con la muerte y que sirva como ejemplo para los demás diablos que no son de sangre pura"

Las firmes e inspiradoras palabras del jefe de Bael fueron apoyas por la mayoría de los asistentes a la cámara del consejo, los restantes se mantenían en silencio. La escena era como una pequeña celebración, en donde un principio de realeza mantenía unidos a grupo de codiciosos, arrogantes, anticuados e incorregibles idiotas.

Fue en ese momento, mientras celebraban. El suelo comenzó a vibrar y los asientos se agitaron, las paredes de piedra que conformaban la estructura produjeron sonidos similares a crujidos como la fuerza que pasaba en ellas era mayor a lo que podían soportar. Los diablos del consejo pudieron percibir un aumento en la presión, volviéndose cada vez más pesado el aire y dificultando la respiración.

Siguiendo el origen de este fenómeno en la sala, pudieron encontrarlo en el podio en el que los Maous se alzaban sobre la tribuna. Tres de los Satanes se encontraban tranquilos a pesar de la intensa sensación en el ambiente. Pero era el cuarto Satán quién emitió tal presión solo con su aura.

"Permite que me corrija, Bael. No estoy solicitándote que se liberen los cargos a la nekoshou, te estoy ordenando que lo hagas".

Tales palabras eran pronunciadas por un molesto Sirzechs Lucifer. El aura a su alrededor era visible y muy densa, produciendo tal fenómeno con sólo la presión generada con su espíritu.

"Tú. Te atreves"

Pero el líder de la casa de Bael no se dejó intimidar por el aura del satán carmesí.

"Tú. Un ladrón en la sangre, te atreves a levantar tu instinto contra el rey del mundo demoníaco. Sí que tienes bastante descaro, Sirzechs".

El jefe de la casa del gran rey levantó su propio instinto hacia el Lucifer. Su orgullo como Bael le impedía ceder ante la actitud del símbolo utilizado para gobernar a los plebeyos.

_**"Silencio"**_

Pero incluso el aura del gran rey fue opacada por la gran aura emitida por el satán.

"Si quisiera discutir con el verdadero rey del Bael, entonces no estaría perdiendo mi tiempo con su títere que utiliza para representarlo. Después de todo esto ya fue discutido y aceptado en una reunión con él. Solo estoy transmitiendo nuestras decisiones a su títere y a la cámara de ancianos".

El jefe actual de Bael sintió cólera ante las despectivas palabras que el satán carmesí le dirigía. Pero por más que odiara las palabras de Sirzechs no podía refutarlas. Ya que su padre, el primer jefe del clan Bael y progenitor del Poder de la Destrucción, tiene la mayor influencia entre los demonios puros después de la muerte de los antiguos Maous e incluso después de haberse retirado de su posición de Gran Rey.

"Así que tu decisión no es importante"

La sala se mantenía en silencio ante la atrevida declaración del Maou. Rabia se formaba en el cuerpo del Bael.

"Te vas a arrepentir en el debido momento. No olvides quien fue el gran rey el que te permitió tu posición"

El rey Bael dirigía una mirada con gran odio a su sobrino. Sirzechs por su parte se mantenía impasible ante las palabras de su tío.

"Lo sé. Por eso ya he discutido y acordado con él los puntos que transmitiré a esta reunión. Así que hasta el final de la misma, Bael mantenga cerrada la boca..."

La presión en el ambiente volvió a aumentar, haciendo sudar a muchos de los representantes en la cámara.

"...A menos que quiera discutirlo personalmente conmigo".

El gran rey soltó un gruñido antes de sentarse. Aunque él era un sangre-pura, lo cierto es que Sirzechs y su hermana nacieron con un anormalmente alto poder de la destrucción entre las generaciones que descienden de las uniones en la casa de Bael. Un motivo más por el cual su casa detestaba a los descendientes de los Gremory, esos perros ladrones de sangre.

Al ver que su pariente no interrumpiría más, el portador del título de Lucifer se dirigió a los demás presentes.

"Como me lo suponía. Ahora, continuemos con la reunión. Se ha acordado..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>MUNDO HUMANO 3: 52 P.M. día del encuentro Hr -Hc <strong>_

"Exigimos respuestas. Exigimos respuestas"

"El gobierno está ocultando las fallas de sus experimentos..."

"Exigimos respuestas. Exigimos respuestas"

"Grande es el amor de Dios que nos muestra la señal del fin...

"Exigimos respuestas. Exigimos respuestas"

"No teman hermanos, ellos vienen a guiar nuestro camino. A enseñarnos la sabiduría del cosmos...

"Exigimos respuestas. Exigimos respuestas"

El aire resonó con el coro masivo de voces de personas reunidas en un solo lugar. Miles y miles se manifestaban alrededor del globo terráqueo, reunidos frente a las respectivas instituciones legislativas que fungían como representantes de la población en las distintas naciones.

"Exigimos respuestas. Exigimos respuestas"

"Dios es grande, Dios es poderoso. Teman y arrepiéntanse, porque el día del juicio final se acerca..."

Los grupos se reunieron ya sea bajo el temor, la paranoia, el desconcierto, el fanatismo religioso, el culto a lo sobrenatural, el extremismo ambiental y otras ideas más que servían como sus principios de expresión.

"Exigimos respuestas. Exigimos respuestas"

"Esto es culpa del gobierno. Ellos realizan sus experimentos sin considerar a la madre tierra. Explotando sus recursos..."

Pero el motivo que lo originó era solo uno: la extraña anomalía que causó pánico al ser percibida por todo el mundo humano.

Presenciado por la población mundial como el colapso de la atmósfera terrestre, siendo corroída y repintada con una extraña bóveda celeste con un color tan intenso como el de la sangre. Y al igual que el paisaje cambiaba, se pudo percibir el aroma del humo y el azufre, el olor de la grasa consumiéndose.

El Armagedón comentaron algunos de ellos. El planeta se está muriendo mencionaron otros. Estamos siendo atacados por alienígenas expresaron los más desquiciados.

Sin importar las diferentes visiones apocalípticas de cada grupo, el resultado fue el mismo: El caos y la anarquía.

Actos vandálicos surgieron en todas partes. Las peleas y arreglos de problemas personales se ajustaban antes de que llegara el fin del mundo. La violencia era visible en todos lados, por lo que fue requerida la intervención de las corporaciones de seguridad pública para mantener el orden.

Ahora, el extraño silencio en el que se mantenían los dirigentes nacionales y la falta de respuestas tenía a la población nerviosa.

Fue solo a causa de un rumor que se extendió rápidamente que la población se pudo mantener tranquila. Investigaciones de este fenómeno se estaban realizando y solo se esperaban los resultados.

"Exigimos respuestas. Exigimos respuestas"

"Exigimos respuestas. Exigimos respuestas"

Por el momento, ellos seguirían presionando por las respuestas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>EN ALGÚN LUGAR E LA INCONSTANCIA DEL TIEMPO, DÍA DEL ENCUENTRO HR - HC<strong>_

Era como una escalera descendiente o tal vez ascendente. Posiblemente era un camino recto hacia la derecha o era recto a la hacia la derecha. Era plano y perfecto, así como era curvo y con imperfecciones. Era brillante como el día y tan obscuro como la noche. Subía como bajaba. Giraba como seguía recto. Y sobre esto, aquello, eso, brillaba una bóveda celeste multicolor.

Y en este lugar de contradicciones, dos figuras en rojo se adentraban.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Inframundo 8:47 p.m. día del encuentro Hr - HC<strong>_

Dentro de la historia registrada, muy pocas eran las ocasiones en las que cada uno de ellos eran vistos reunirse en el mismo lugar. Sus presencias solo requeridas en situaciones de emergencia y de tal riesgo que pudieran poner en peligro la existencia o desestabilizar su mundo.

Así, cada uno de ellos se encontraba sentado dentro de aquella espaciosa habitación, aguardando en espera a la llegada de su agente de mando. Divididos en diversos asientos.

Sentados en el sofá más grande eran tres hombres. En el extremo derecho se encontraba sentado un hombre con apariencia japonesa que vestía un haori tradicional. Complementando su atuendo, su cabello atado por detrás le daba un aspecto de un antiguo samurái. A pesar de eso, el hombre tiene la apariencia de veintitantos años. Aun así, él es un personaje histórico.

Sentado en el centro del sofá, era un hombre enorme que parecía superar los dos metros de estatura. Su cabello naranja estaba peinado en picos y su grueso abrigo rojo resaltaba. Parece un treintañero con un buen cuerpo y, al igual que su apariencia, él parece desprender un gran temperamento. Una imitación mitológica.

Sentado en el extremo izquierdo, un hombre portando una túnica escarlata con un diseño distintivo. Al igual que el hombre del haori, aparenta estar en sus veintitantos. Es delgado y tiene ojos filosos. Su cabello tiene una mezcla de negro y rubio, es largo y ligeramente ondulado. Y a diferencia de la fiera aura del gigante, él tiene un aura tenebrosa e ilimitada que emana de su cuerpo. Un personaje de la historia y el misterio.

En el sillón más pequeño se encontraba sentado un hombre de cabello castaño. Su apariencia es la de alguien de 25 años. Da la impresión de ser fácil de intimidar, pero genera la sensación de ser alguien a quien no se puede juzgar por su apariencia. Una descendencia del mito.

Sentado en el otro extremo del sillón pequeño, era un tipo de bestia de aproximados 2 metros de alto. El rostro se parece al de un dragón asiático, y tiene escamas rojas en todo su cuerpo. Sin embargo, el torso se parece al de cualquier caballo o ciervo. Una existencia de la mitología.

Normalmente este grupo sería un desastre al estar juntos, pero se encontraban en un silencio incómodo. Situación generada por el tenso ambiente en el aire debido a dos personas de autoridad sobre ellos.

La primera, era la única mujer en la habitación. Poseedora de una gran belleza y un cabello plateado. Su fría e intensa aura mantenía grupo de varones un poco nerviosos. Se encontraba de pie junto al grupo y vestía un traje de sirvienta.

La otra persona, era un hombre de mediana edad usando un traje de noble. Tiene el cabello negro y sus ojos purpuras parecen tranquilos, aunque portan una fuerza que aún no ha liberado. Está emitiendo una fuerte atmosfera de dignidad desde todo su cuerpo. Tranquilo en su cómodo e individual sofá particular, bebe del té en sus manos conocedor de mantener tensos a todos los presentes.

El silencio de la habitación fue roto con el sonido de la puerta al ser abierta. Adentrándose en el lugar era cuatro personas. Fue la persona con el picaporte en su mano el primero en hablar.

"Vaya. Todos están aquí reunidos. Ha pasado tiempo, chicos, gracias por venir".

"Sirzechs-sama"

El grupo de hombres se levantaron de sus asientos al mismo tiempo. Inclinando sus cabeza para presentar sus respetos a su rey y satán Lucifer del inframundo. El grupo conformado por los Maous ingresaron al lugar, tomando asientos disponibles, a excepción de Sirzechs quien siguió de pie para saludar a los presentes en la sala. Al detectar a la única persona que seguía sentada en su asiento después de ingresar, el Maou carmesí le dirigió sus saludos a la persona con un aura de dignidad.

"Gracias por asistir a esta reunión, Zekram-sama"

"Bueno, no podía perderme este momento"

La persona reconocida como Zekram formó lo que podría ser llamada una sonrisa siniestra.

"Despues de todo, mi tonto hijo ha crecido demasiado arrogante en su cabeza y ha olvidado su verdadero lugar como un jefe de la casa de Bael"

Su sonrisa desapareció, regresando a un rostro más tranquilo. Y retomó la palabra, con una voz manifestante de dignidad.

"Y así como hemos acordado, he permitido realizar esas peticiones tuyas. A cambio, quiero que me cuentes tu historia. Después de todo, incluso yo soy curioso en cómo un diablo de tu nivel apareció herido y al borde del colapso"

Los miembros de la nobleza de Lucifer se pusieron tensos ante el comentario directo e insensible del primer gran rey. Pero a la vez, ellos también eran curiosos. El motivo de esta reunión se debía al estado crítico con el que apareció su rey. Por su parte el Satán Lucifer acariciaba la zona oculta bajo su capa.

"Sí, sobre eso…"

Agarrando firmemente la tela, desprendió de un solo movimiento la capa. Revelando un brazo al que le faltaba la parte debajo del codo. El muñón se notaba rojizo como el musculo era visible, y sobre la herida un circulo de energía demoniaca brillaba en color purpura, sellando la herida.

"Perdí en una batalla contra el héroe humano, Shirou Emiya"

Un cierto grado de sorpresa era visible en los rostros de los siervos del Lucifer. A excepción de su reina, ellos desconocían el por qué fue herido su rey.

"Cómo sorprendente que es tal declaración. No puedo imaginar que un humano fuera capaz de herirte, Sirzechs"

El primer gran rey se manifestaba incrédulo ante las palabras del Satán. Los otros reyes en la habitación también mostraban cierto grado de incredulidad a pesar de haber sido testigos de la aparición de un Sirzechs herido.

"Es cierto, Sirz-chan. No nos contaste toda la historia. Y aunque estabas herido no me permitiste ir al mundo humano a resolver el problema. Y debido a lo grave de tus heridas, tuvimos que llevarte de emergencia uno de los mejores hospitales de mi familia.

"Eso me recuerda que cuando Sirzechs-sama se despertó, en vez de preocuparse por su salud, prefirió recibir información actualizada del mundo demoniaco. Y después de eso, organizó la reunión con Zekram-sama y con el consejo de diablos. En verdad, Sirzechs-sama es alguien despreocupado".

Las duras palabras de su esposa y reina nobiliaria golpearon muy fuerte el corazón de Sirzechs. Y aunque agradecía las preocupaciones de sus amigos y de sus siervos, habían sido sus prioridades para el mundo demoniaco los que lo instaban a estabilizar las situaciones negativas a futuro.

"Les agradezco que se preocupen por mí. Pero este resultado fue a causa de mi precipitación e insensatez"

Suspiró. Antes de que fuera posible interrumpirlo, retomó su conversación.

"Para los que no están informados, hace poco más de dos días, Fabilium y Serafall encontraron a una agonizante ex-sierva de Bernmarth Amducias. Una vez estable, ella nos contó que Amducias y todo su equipo fueron eliminados por Shirou Emiya, cuando descubrieron uno de sus laboratorios que experimentaba con diablos y otras especies no – humanas. Nos proporcionó la ubicación de otro de sus laboratorios que estaban mezclados en tales investigaciones".

Molestia y asco se podían notar en loa mirada de los siervos del satán carmesí. Aunque ninguna reacción era visible en el rostro estoico del primer gran rey, el cambio en su aura demostraba su molestia; ya que él valora el estatus de los demonios de sangre pura. Por su parte, Sirzech, al notar el estado alterado de los presentes y que no sería interrumpido, continuó con su historia.

"Resultó ser falso. El equipo de Amducias desapareció y transportó ilegalmente toda una ciudad humana al inframundo. Asesinaron y se divirtieron con los cadáveres con el fin de incitar a la bestia. Su objetivo era simple, el incorporar a Shiou Emiya a la servidumbre de Bernarth. Pero cuando él descubrió la masacre de humanos, eliminó al equipo de Amducias. Lo único que salvo a Naamah, la ex- sierva de Amducias, fue que se encontraba agonizando. Por lo que Emiya no creyó que ella sobreviviera….hasta que la encontramos nosotros".

Tomó un momento de silencio para que los reunidos en la habitación analizaran la situación y futuras consecuencias. Humedeció sus labios.

"Debido a su barrera, yo ingresé al laboratorio ocultándome en la sombra de los humanos. Una vez adentro, mate a los científicos y destruí la instalación desde el interior. Cuando solo quedaba un pequeño grupo por eliminar, él apareció y detuvo dos veces mis ataques de la ruina y la extinción con una extraña barrera, permitiendo que los científicos escaparan".

La habitación se encontraba extrañamente silenciosa y tranquila. Los diablos reunidos en la sala escuchaban atentos las palabras de Sirzechs.

"Ya veo, así que Shirou Emiya fue capaz de enfrentar a un equipo compuesto de diablos de clase última y de clase alta. Y también logró la hazaña de detener tus ataques con nuevos desarrollos en su magia. Y pensar que ese joven humano tiene tanto potencial para explotar".

Fue la digna voz del primer gran rey el que interrumpió al Maou Luifer, expresando sus pensamientos sobre el héroe humano. Con una voz lenta y un tono perezoso, el portador del título de Asmodeo complementó al progenitor de los Bael.

"Incluso si es cierto que Amducias excedió el límite de lo permitido, al quebrantar la orden de esperar a que el humano desarrollara todo su potencial. Esto sirvió para demostrar que el chico tiene una cabeza capaz de idear planes sobre la marcha en territorio y situaciones desconocidas. Que interesante"

"Solo espero que no haya terminado muy herido. Me interesa tener un héroe en mi equipo con la capacidad de planear. Él no está muerto, ¿verdad Sirz-chan?"

La alegre voz de la reina mágica se mantenía en cualquier situación.

No era sorprendente que dejaran de lado el tema sobre el exterminio de una ciudad y un laboratorio humano, prefiriendo centrarse en la capacidad y poder del héroe. Como seres de poder, los diablos veían a los seres humanos como herramientas, las fuentes para la diversión o las relaciones de dinero en su trabajo, o, en el mejor de los casos,, como parejas afectivas para pasar el tiempo. Pero, que apareciera un humano lo suficientemente fuerte para eliminar a un equipo de un diablo de clase última demostraba poder, y lo diablos respetaban el poder.

Pero había una pieza de la información que faltaba. Tomando la palabra, el portador del título de Belcebú se dirigió a la gran pregunta.

"¿Cómo logró herirte? Aunque nosotros fuimos los primeros en verte aparecer herido, no pudimos conocer el resto de la situación debido a tu grave estado. En mi cabeza sigo ideando los escenarios posibles, pero no llego al resultado. ¿Cómo logró vencerte el humano?, ¿Te logró atrapar en una trampa?, ¿dirigió algún grupo en tu contra?

Sabiendo que este momento de la conversación llegaría, Sirzechs fue directo al punto.

"No. Emiya me derrotó en una batalla individual"

Incredulidad eran las reacciones visibles en los rostros de los diablos. Fue el caballero de Lucifer, Souji Aokita, el que prefirió despejar sus dudas.

"¿Tan hábil era él, Sirzechs-sama?"

"Era como pelar con un Ajuka con capacidades de combate cuerpo a cuerpo…"

Tomó un respiro.

"…Desde el inicio hasta el final de la batalla, la mayor parte del tiempo fui forzado a la defensiva".

Sorpresa tomó a los presentes. La declaración del Satán era algo que pensar, porque exaltaba el nivel de su contrincante como alguien lo suficientemente fuerte, mínimo un nivel Maou. Pero eso solo pareció molestar un poco al primer gran rey. Con un tono de voz digno y un poco sarcástico, él habló.

"Si tu enemigo era tan fuerte, solo debiste acabar con él liberando tu verdadera forma, en vez de perder el tiempo en un combate normal. Aún sigues siendo un tonto que no piensa a largo plazo, Sirzechs"

Una sonrisa agridulce se formó en el rostro del satán carmesí.

"Vera, Zekram-sama. Durante la pelea liberé mi verdadera forma y aun así fui derrotado"

Y por primera vez, la apariencia digna del primer gran rey se descompuso ante la sorpresa. Aquella declaración era muy atrevida. Su propio poder y habilidad habían permitido que Sirzechs superara diez veces en fuerza a su predecesor en el título como Maou. Para que alguien, humano o no, fuera capaz de vencerlo en su verdadera forma, bueno...

"¿Cómo es eso posible?"

El primer gran rey entrecerró los ojos. Sus años en la posición le permitieron recomponer rápidamente la compostura y realizar su pregunta.

"Al parecer había más en la magia de Emiya de lo que conocíamos"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Al inicio de nuestra batalla, Shirou creó dos espadas gemelas con la capacidad de reconstruirse siempre que sus compañera estuviera intacta en la otra mano. Además, fueron capaces de herir mi piel en mi estado normal... durante este tiempo, ninguno de los dos se podía llamar un ganador"

"Puedo imaginarlo. Mientras las espadas se reconstruyen un y otra vez, los ataques que realices se interceptarán. Pero incluso con el tiempo tú podías haber ganado. Existía la posibilidad de que las espadas llegaran al límite al ya no tener materia prima para reconstruirse, o que se agotara la energía que facilitaba esta capacidad"

"Sí. Tal vez Shirou también se dio cuenta de eso. Fue ahí que las cosa empezaron a ir mal para mí".

"Mcgregor, Souji, Bewolf. ¿Ustedes alguna vez conocieron o supieron de algún maestro lancero que enseñara como ejercer dos lanzas a la vez?".

Los siervos mencionados tomaron un momento para analizar sus memorias, buscando la información solicitada por su rey. Al no encontrar respuesta en su interior, buscaron la respuesta en sus compañeros. Al no percibir ninguna respuesta de sus compañeros, el siervo de cabello negro y rubio, Mcgregor, tomó la palabra.

"Lamentablemente, ninguno de nosotros conoció o escuchó hablar de una persona que impartiera esas enseñanzas. ¿Es acaso el héroe de la forja un aprendiz de algún maestro oculto?"

"No sé si él posee un maestro o fue autoaprendizaje. Pero él ejercía las dos lanzas al mismo tiempo con la suficiente fuerza y habilidad para forzarme a la defensiva. La gracia con la que manejaba las lanzas le permitía atacar mientras defendía al mismo tiempo. Si tuviera que ser sincero, fue solo mi experiencia en años lo que me permitió sostenerme en la batalla a partir de ese momento"

"He de suponer que, al igual que las espadas, las lanzas tenían alguna habilidad"

Recordando la información anterior, el Belcebú lo cuestionó.

"Así es, tanto la lanza amarilla como la lanza carmesí tenían alguna habilidad, de esas dos la lanza amarilla fue aparentemente destruida al ser utilizada como un escudo improvisado cuando liberé mi verdadera forma, por lo que no me preocupé de su habilidad. Puedo especular que eso fue anticipado por Emiya, porque al final caí en su plan. También, la razón por la que no me cercioré que la lanza amarilla fuera realmente destruida, se debía a que estaba más preocupado en sobrevivir a la lanza carmesí. Aún ahora tiemblo al conocer que una lanza así existía. Era como conocer a mi antítesis"

Ese último comentario generó desconcierto en los demás diablos. Pero fue la extrañamente tranquila Reina Mágica quien prefirió que se le explicara correctamente.

"¿Cómo conocer a tu antítesis, Sirz-chan?"

"Así es. Cada vez que liberaba uno de mis ataques de la ruina y la extinción, Shirou los interceptaba con la lanza carmesí. Y en ese momento la energía de la destrucción se desvanecía en la nada. Incluso cuando liberé mi verdadera forma, la lanza fue capaz de desvanecer mi aura de la destrucción sin ningún problema, mostrando mi carne en forma normal"

La mano del satán carmesí bajo hacia la zona del abdomen, el sitio que aún seguía adolorido horas después de la pelea.

"Hubo un momento en que la lanza logró perforar mi armadura y dañar mi interior. El sentimiento de dolor que percibí es algo que no puedo poner correcta en palabras. Fue como si la lanza considerara mi existencia igual que la energía que da forma a mis ataques y quisiera desgarrarme desde adentro. Sí, esa lanza era mi antítesis. Era como conocer a la negación dada una forma carmesí"

El silencio absoluto era capaza de describirlo todo. Sorpresa, ansiedad, angustia, miedo. Estas y más eran las emociones vividas por los diablos reunidos en la sala. Para saber de primera mano, que existía un arma capaza de hacer temer a un Superdiablo.

"Pero, nuestro poder de la destrucción…"

Era la primera vez que Zekarm podía sentirse desconcertado. El poder de la destrucción. El orgullo que colocó a su familia en la cima y fue heredado por sus descendientes. De entre ellos, Sirzechs había heredado el más increíble poder de la destrucción, superando el poder de cualquiera, Gremory o Bael, por mucho que detestara admitirlo. Para saber que su poder fue eliminado tan fácilmente, era todo un shock.

"De qué sirve el poder si puede ser ingeniosamente negado. Aunque con problemas, me las ingenié para destruir aquella lanza a base de fuerza física"

El público entendió la importancia de destruir dicha arma. Algo con la capacidad de negar los poderes de un Maou sería atractivo para las facciones enemigas. Pero faltaba algo, fue el Belcebú el que se dio cuenta.

"Tus heridas más graves. ¿Cómo las obtuviste si la lanza ya había sido destruida?"

El satán lucifer tocó la cicatriz en su garganta.

"Durante nuestra pelea, Emiya realizó algún tipo de hechizo que le permitió multiplicar sus capacidades ofensivas y defensivas, a cambio de corroer el paisaje y obtener la energía del lugar. Eso también pareció afectar a mi capacidad de expulsar energía, creo que también era absorbida por el ambiente y finalmente por Emiya. Y conforme pasaba el tiempo su velocidad, fuerza y resistencia aumentaban a cada momento, forzando la balanza de su lado. Hubo un momento en que fue capaz de tomar de frente un ataque de la destrucción y salir ileso. Y aunque ya no poseía armas, debido al aumento de su velocidad y su destreza cuerpo a cuerpo, él pudo superar mi defensa con alguna extraña técnica de combate con la cual logró desactivar mis sentidos. Debido a la falta de coordinación con mi cuerpo y mis sentidos, fui incapaz de defenderme correctamente. Lo último que supe era que mi sangre escapaba de mi brazo derecho y mi garganta al ser perforados por una cuchilla. No pude reconocer el arma, pero sabía que él iba a tomar mi cabeza. Fue solo la interrupción de Serafall lo que me salvó la vida. Fue la primera vez que hablamos, él y yo, desde el inicio de la pelea"

El equipo al servicio del Lucifer se encontraba silencioso. Su señor había superado en batalla y su enemigo pudo haber tomado su cabeza como un trofeo. Pero fue gracias a la intervención de Leviatan-sama que eso no llegó a pasar. Hablando de la reina mágica, ella y los otros Maous se mantenían extrañamente tranquilos mientras escuchaban la historia. Pero si algún demonio que no fuera de clase última entrara a la habitación colapsaría al instante debido a la intensa aura y la presión que se formaba alrededor de los Satanes Leviatán, Asmodeo y Belcebú. Por el estado de las cosas, fue el Primer Gran Rey quien continúo con el interrogatorio.

"Así que tu brazo se perdió durante la batalla"

"No. Fue cuando me retiraba por el hechizo de transportación. Emiya no pareció tomarse a bien que salváramos a Naamah. Pero la tranquilidad con la que entrego sus palabras me hicieron bajar la guardia. Por la pérdida de sangre y el cansancio del uso excesivo de energía para mantenerme con vida, solo pude reconocer el destello de la lanza amarilla cortando mi brazo. Y tal y cómo él dijo, esa herida fue para que no me olvidara de lo que había hecho en el mundo humano. Y el resto de la historia la saben ustedes"

Aunque trató de mitigar el efecto de sus palabras al exponer una pequeña sonrisa, la verdad es que él también seguía temeroso de su herida en el brazo. Y al parecer sus amigos también estaban preocupados por el poder de la maldición en él.

"Sí, lo recuerdo. Los doctores entraron en pánico al notar que la herida no sanaba. Que todos los conjuros, técnicas o cualquier otro medio para cerrar la herida reconocían la totalidad del área afectada como sana. Tan poderosa maldición se ha impregnado en tu carne que imposibilita conectar una prótesis. Por lo cual ideé un hechizo que aislara la zona, evitando el sangrado, hasta que hallemos una solución mejor".

Quien expresó la situación crítica del Maou Lucifer, fue su compañero Belcebú. Esta extraña maldición era algo que había escapado de su capacidad de análisis, bastante intrigante y emocionante. Un tema que también pareció interesar al rey perezoso

"Planeando a futuro sus movimientos y los de su enemigo en base a las pocas interacciones entre sus ataques. Armamento con diversas habilidades, que pueden ajustarse al tipo de enemigo. La capacidad de ocultar su as bajo los sentidos de su enemigo. Ahora entiendo por qué lo describes como un Ajuka con esteroides"

"Es bueno que no te haya herido en otros lugares, una maldición que no puede ser curada es algo aterrador. Sirz-chan, puedo utilizar mi habilidad como encargada en relaciones exteriores para negociar con él para la cura a la maldición. ¿Crees que aceptará hablar con nosotros?"

"No lo sé. Por el momento, sería mejor dejarlo tranquilo la situación por un tiempo. Intentaré buscar otros medios, y solo si el brazo parece empeorar consideraré negociar con él. Esto también nos permitirá concentrarnos en los puntos abordados en la sesión de hoy en el consejo".

Notando el estado pensativo del primer Bael, Sirzechs se animó a preguntarle

"¿Sucede algo Zekram-sama?".

"Sí, he estado pensando que algo no tiene sentido. Repaso en mi mente el resultado de la pelea, y no tiene sentido. Él podría haber tomado tu vida, tenía el tiempo y la fuerza para hacerlo, sin embargo prefirió tomar tu brazo como una señal. ¿Por qué lo hizo?"

Los presentes entendieron la importancia de la pregunta, pero tal vez la respuesta escape de ellos por un largo tiempo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mundo humano 9:23 A.m día del encuentro Hr - hc<strong>_

Se encontraba protegiendo el sagrado tesoro.

La prueba de la transición humana de una etapa a otra.

Arriesgando su vida para mantener seguro aquello que guía el camino del hombre.

Aquel santo tesoro conocido como:

"_Las vampiresas tetonas y la venganza de las Lykans deseosas"._

Sí. Era el camino del hombre (o más bien del pervertido) que seguía un depravado estudiante de secundaria. El humano que llevaba el nombre de Issei Hyudou.

"Hey chicos, está a salvo"

"Bien, al final sirves para algo en tu vida"

"Matsuda tiene razón. Era de esperar que al estar con nosotros tanto tiempo dejaras de ser un inútil, Issei"

"Bastardos. No sé por qué me preocupo por ustedes"

Debido a que se encontraba en casa de Motohama justo con cuando aquella sucedió. Su corazón aterrado observó como aquel extraño ambiente rojizo – naranja repintó la habitación. Miedo se convirtió en angustia al ver como aquellas obras maestras eran devoradas por el nuevo paisaje. Así, angustia se convirtió en valentía, cuando dispuso su cuerpo como un escudo para salvar aunque sea a uno de aquellos valiosos tesoros.

"Pero, ¿Se encuentran bien?"

"Sí, de alguna manera. Maldición, nunca me había asustado tanto en la vida"

"¿Qué demonios fue eso?, casi me muero del susto. Pero no importa, los tesoros están a salvo"

Y aunque pensó que solo era un fenómeno de su imaginación, cuando su cuerpo interactuó con el fenómeno, por un momento estuvo seguro que su mano se convirtió en un guantelete rojo con una gema verde en el centro, pero así como sucedió se desvaneció.

Y así como empezó el fenómeno terminó abruptamente.

Dejando desconcertados a un trío de pervertidos. Sus pequeñas mentes analizaron la extraña situación, tomando la señal de alarma del fin de los tiempos.

"Tal vez sea una señal de los Kamis, para indicar que ya hemos llegado a la cúspide de la iluminación"

"¡Como si eso fuera a pasar!"

"¿Y qué haremos ahora?, puede que nuestras vidas lleguen a su fin"

Los tres sabios del camino del pervertido analizaron fríamente la situación.

Surgió una decisión.

"¡Al demonio, sólo se vive una vez!"

"¡Como si fuera a desperdiciar este valiosos tiempo"

"Sabía que me entenderían, por eso los quiero chicos"

El disco fue colocado en el reproductor. Y la pantalla se iluminó con la gran escena.

Si iban a morir, al menos deberían conocer el final de la película.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mundo humano 3: 20 p.m. día del encuentro Hr - Hc<strong>_

Era una escena curiosa. Si uno no conociera la historia.

Gente se encontraba reunida. Sus expresiones oscilaban entre el asombro, la admiración y la sorpresa.

Frente a ellos era una joven mujer de 16 o 17 años. Su uniforme escolar se encontraba en mal estado. Su falda se encontraba un poco descocida y su blusa había sido desprendida, mostrando su piel blanca y la formación de sus senos, que eran protegidos por su ropa interior. De rodillas miraba asombrada la escena frente a ella.

Un grupo de ocho jóvenes se encontraban de pecho contra el suelo. Sus manos se encontraban sujetas por unas cuerdas de color obscuro. Sus rostros miraban con ira hacia las dos personas frete a ellos. Ambos podían ser llamados muy jóvenes. El primero de ellos era su captor, quien los mantenía en el piso.

Sujetando la cuerda de color obscuro, era un joven con gafas para sol. Su edad no podría ser mayor de 15 años. Aunque las gafas ocultaban sus ojos, era claro que tenía una alta admiración por la otra persona.

La otra persona era más joven, entre 12 o 13 años. Pero su altura ya superaba la del otro joven. Vestía un curioso uniforme de rojo y negro que era muy conocido. Su mano extendida hacia el joven de las gafas.

Sí. Una escena curiosa, si uno no conociera la historia.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mundo humano 6: 48 p.m. día del encuentro HR – HC<strong>_

Era el punto entre el día y la noche. Un atardecer perpetuo que le recordaba aquel extraño fenómeno unas horas atrás. No se le escapaba la ironía que provocaba su presencia a este lugar. Se adentró con paso silencioso, subiendo por las escalinatas hasta detenerse frente a una pequeña plazuela. Perdido entre los bosques de la montaña se encuentra este viejo templo, abandonado por sus adoradores y que poco a poco ha sido recuperado por la naturaleza. Un lugar idóneo para la meditación o el entrenamiento físico. Lo cual era realizado por el joven frente a él, mientras vestido con un conjunto deportivo de secundaria realizaba su práctica.

A pesar de su joven edad, se podía decir que no era alguien construido para la fuerza sino para la agilidad. Poseía en sus manos una larga lanza que emanaba una intensa aura de santidad. Su cuerpo esbelto y alto le permite ejercer sus movimientos con una rapidez inusual para los humano, enfocándose en la precisión y la velocidad. Realizaba estoques al aire, para después desviar sus movimientos o girar el arma en sus manos. Una y otra vez las secuencias se repetían, como si estuviera atacando o bloqueando los ataques de un enemigo imaginario. Se puede decir que a pesar de ser joven, él ya ha llegado a la cúspide de las habilidades humanas. Pero por más entretenido que fuera verlo practicar, él estaba aquí por otro motivo.

"Si solo te concentras en la práctica de tus movimientos, alguien podría acercarte a ti y atacarte antes de que puedas reaccionar".

Sus palabras tuvieron un rápido efecto sobre el joven humano. Su cuerpo se tensó y cambió a una posición más ofensiva, mientras buscaba el origen de la voz.

Normalmente él se permitiría jugar un poco más para poder juzgar las capacidades de búsqueda y también para perder el aburrimiento, pero es mejor dejar eso para otro tiempo. Adelantó sus pasos, permitiendo que la luz del ocaso lo iluminara.

"Vaya. No estás un poco agresivo, Cao-Cao. Después de todo, esa no es la forma de recibir a un celestial"

Al escuchar las palabras claramente sarcásticas y ver la presencia aparecer ante la luz, Cao-Cao desactivó su guardia. Apoyándose sobre la lanza, se inclinó un poco para mostrar sus respetos a la persona frente a él.

"Es una sorpresa verte aquí. Normalmente es Sun Wukon-sama quien observa mi entrenamiento. Eso hace que me pregunte a mí mismo, ¿Qué pudo traer al conquistador del cielo, Shaka, a este pequeño lugar en el mundo humano?"

Aunque sus palabras parecían respetuosa, era claro que carecían de respeto hacia el Deva. Y a pesar del atrevimiento del joven humano, Shaka solo sonrió ante las palabras que se le otorgaron. Acercándose a Cao-Cao, quien al notar la cercanía del Deva tensó su cuerpo y levantó su arma, solo para que esta le fuera arrebatada de las manos por el conquistador del cielo.

"Vine a ver cuánto ha avanzado mi protegido en el manejo de la True Longinus. Ya que como alguien que ha recibido el apoyo de la facción más poderosa, sería muy decepcionante si no estuviera a la altura de nuestras expectativas"

Las duras y sarcásticas palabras del deva eran complementadas con giros de la lanza en una sola mano. La gracia de sus movimientos era claramente divina.

"Como siempre. No tienes que preocuparte, mis habilidades ya han alcanzado el nivel de los antiguos usuarios de la Longinus. No. Si tuviera que juzgarme correctamente, diría que falta poco para que los supere a ellos".

Aunque él ya sabía eso, la arrogancia en la palabras de su joven protegido molestaron un poco al victorioso. Decidiendo que era mejor cortar ese problema de una vez, aquél que derrotó al Asura que secó al mundo amonestó al joven Cao-Cao.

"Si sigues con ese pensamiento, pronto será tu caída ante tus enemigos. Solo cuando estés en la cúspide podrás hablar de tal manera".

Cao-cao sabiamente se mordió la lengua, debido a que no podía replicar las palabras de Indra. Después de todo él era el Deva Shaka (poderoso) quien nació en los tiempos en que el mundo sufría de una sequía por el Rey dragón Vitra. Asesinando a su padre Tvastri, de quien obtuvo su rayo, para robarle el soma y así obtener la fuerza necesaria para arrasar las 99 guaridas del rey dragón, antes de dar finalmente con éste. Fue entonces que los dos lucharon en una terrible batalla, y al final Vitra fue destruido por el rayo de Indra.

Cuentan los rumores que un joven dios de una religión naciente sellaría los fragmentos del alma de rey dragón Vitra en sus prototipos para la humanidad. Pero para el Veda del firmamento y Rey divino de los cielos llegaría un fin, después de todo su reino divino está predicho a durar solo cien años divinos, después de lo cual el sería destronado. Debido a eso, el conquistador de los cielos se esforzaría para que eso no sucediera, a tal grado que reduciría el poder de sus hijos. Sí. Cao-Cao decidió no hacer ningún comentario al aditya.

Por su parte el deva del firmamento sujetaba el verdadero Longinus entre sus manos. Aunque su aspecto real no era visible para comprender por el humano, él era Sahasraksha que meditaba sobre aquello que lo motivo a visitar el mundo humano.

Normalmente los Munis serían los heraldos que el informarían la situación en el reino de los mortales, pero la enorme presión de las dos fuerzas encontrándose los ahuyentó del lugar. Por lo que solicitó a Mitra que enviara a sus Ferueres en esta misión. Confiando en su estado como espíritus acaudillados les permitiría regresar con la información. Pero no fue así.

Los protectores fallecieron. De alguna forma el extraño ambiente exterminó las formas espirituales. Pero antes de desvanecerse en la nada, los espíritus de los hombres acaudillados por Mitra lograron transmitir su información en un último cuerpo de luz que fue recibido en el Monte Meru por los devas. Y lo que ellos descubrieron se volvió interesante.

Usando sus conexiones, logró enterarse que el Satán Lucifer sobrevivió al conflicto, pero que se encontraba en un estado crítico. Aun así, más sorprendente que la confirmación de una existencia que pudiera superar su poder, fue el hecho de que un humano pudiera forzar y superar la defensa de dicho superdiablo . Lo que volvía más interesante este conflicto.

Sí. Anque sus instintos reaccionaban para devolver el verdadero Longinus a su poseedor actual, su mente se encontraba en los resultados de la batalla. De una forma u otra el mundo se estaba moviendo. ¿Qué significa esto para su reinado?, ¿Cuánto cambiaran las cosa?, y más importante aún, ¿la sombras se moverían ante esta situación?

Sí. No se sabía a qué grupo pertenecían, pero siempre aparecían cuando las cosa andaban mal. Ellos (¿ellas?) siempre aparecían para estabilizar las situaciones. Aunque la forma en que lo realizaban era para juzgar, nadie podía negar su eficiencia. Si tan solo supieran qué eran.

Cao-cao, al recibir su arma de vuelta, observó la concentración en el rostro del rey de los devas. Una situación que sabía no se repetiría en su vida. Entendiendo la situación, pero respondiendo a sus instintos humanos, el joven guerrero realizó la gran pregunta.

"¿Po que de repente sientes tanto interés en el avance del verdadero Longinus?"

"_Porque las cosas van a agitarse a partir de ahora"_

Esos eran los pensamientos del espíritu divino. Pero sabía que el mortal no entendería las cosas que se vienen. En este momento la mente del joven solo está enfocada en las peleas y probar los límites del humano. Demasiado joven, idealista e ingenuo del mundo oculto. Indra decidió dejar esa respuesta para otro momento.

Retirándose del lugar de un saltó, para caer en el lomo de su vahana. Sosteniendo el cuerpo divino de su jinete, el maravilloso elefante Airavata comenzó a dar la vuelta para retirarse. Pero fue interrumpido por la imprudencia juvenil.

"Indra. No me has contestado"

Irritado por ser menospreciado en algún punto, el joven Cao-Cao llamó la atención del rey de los devas. No retrocediendo ante la mirada que el celestial le daba por atreverse a detener su retirada. Tomando toda la voluntad para resistir el aura que emanaba del divino. Fue un pequeño e incómodo silencio, pero al final obtuvo su respuesta.

"Porque el verdadero Longinus ya tiene competencia"

"¿A qué te refieres….?

Antes de que Cao-cao pudiera terminar su pregunta, Shaka y Airavata se retiraron en la luz de la sabiduría, dejando atrás aun molesto humano por no recibir una respuesta clara.

Manteniendo en esa posición por más tiempo, el joven guerrero observó con una mirada obscura el lugar en donde se retiró el celestial. Su mirada observaría las corrientes de aire detenerse, dejando en paz la copa de los árboles. Se detendría el movimiento de las ondas en el estanque, estabilizándose sus aguas. Y la briza en el patio se detendría. Se mantuvo en silencio, hasta que se retirara el último de los vigías del rey celestial.

Al confirmar que estaba solo, Cao-Cao busco algo entre sus bolsillos. Su mirada atenta a cualquier otro ser oculto entre las sombras. Y encontró lo que buscaba, sacando una tarjeta. Era totalmente blanca, careciendo de cualquier elemento. Una simple pieza de cartón.

"Así que el longinus tiene competencia. Ja. Que interesante"

Pero al sentir la energía del humano correr en su interior, la tarjeta mostró lo que estaba oculto. Brillando por un momento, concentrando la luz en un pequeño punto. Tomando forma y color rojo, era una serpiente devorando su cola. Y la luz que producía la imagen iluminó el rostro de Cao-Cao.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mundo humano 10:57 p.m. día del encuentro Hr -hc<strong>_

Oraciones tras oraciones.

Rezos tras rezos.

Plegarias tras plegarias.

Encomendando su seguridad al padre, dios y creador según la biblia, los creyentes se postraban frente al altar mientras clamaban protecciones a su dios.

Su santa doncella era encargada de mantener las oraciones por ellos. Ella, quien había recibido la gracia del señor y lo había manifestado en la santa habilidad para curar a los los enfermos y los desvalidos.

Alabado sea el señor.

Gloria al padre.

Porque, aunque el día del juicio no ha llegado, el santo padre les ha dado una muestra de lo que vendrá al final de los tiempos.

Por eso ellos deben ser fieles y no perderse en el camino.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Inframundo 11:47 p.m. día del encuentro Hr - HC<strong>_

La noche caía sobre la mansión Gremory, mientras los integrantes de la familia se encontraban reunidos en la sala, a excepción del pequeño Millicas quien dormía en su habitación. Un incómodo Sirzechs tenía que resistir la revisión en busca de más heridas por parte de Venelana Gremory, quien como cualquier madre seguía preocupada por su hijo después de ver su estado en el hospital. Para rematar, el satan carmesí tenía que resistir la dura mirada que le dirigía su esposa Grafia Lucifugus, quien llevaba un traje de gala en vez de su característico traje de sirvienta.

"Mamá. No creo que sea necesario buscar más heridas, los doctores me dieron de alta porque mi salud es estable. No hay de qué preocuparse"

Sirzechs buscaba tranquilizar a la dama Venelana, pero esas palabras tuvieron el efecto contrario.

"' ¿Qué no hay de qué preocuparse? Sirzechs, casi mueres antes de llegar al hospital. Y perdiste tu brazo. ¿Y dices que no hay nada de qué preocuparse?"

"Mamá tiene razón, Sirzechs. El estado en el que te encontrabas en el hospital era crítico. Solo fue por la intervención de Ajuka y los doctores Sitri que se logró estabilizar la situación. No seas tan despreocupado"

Complementando a su madre en ley, era la reina y esposa del satán, Grafia golpeaba con sus duras palabras a su esposo.

"Te pido disculpas, Grafia. Mira que tener que soportar a mi tonto y despreocupado hijo".

"No se preocupe, mamá. Aun así, él es mi esposo"

"_Demonios, este no era el apoyo que esperaba"_

Al ver la difícil situación en la que su hijo se encontraba, el patriarca actual de la casa Gremory decidió intervenir en su ayuda.

"Por cierto Sirzechs, ¿no vas a presentar a nuestra invitada?"

La atención de los presentes se centró en la persona que se ocultaba atrás de satán carmesí. Su apariencia de tamaño pequeño e infantil era complementada por su cabello blanco y un par de ojos marrones claros que observaban con nerviosismo a los diablos.

"Ella vivirá con nosotros a partir de ahora. Vamos, ¿por qué no te presenta?"

La temerosa niña inclinó la cabeza para presentar sus saludos.

"M…mi nombres es Shirone. Es un placer".

"Mucho gusto, Shirone. Bienvenida a la casa Gremory"

La matriarca de la casa saludó con una sonrisa a la pequeña nekomata, logrando que se tranquilizara su nerviosismo gracias a la amable bienvenida por parte de la dama.

"Debes estar cansada, ¿verdad? Después de todo ya es hora de que los niños vayan a dormir. Rias, ¿por qué no llevas a Shirone una nuestras habitaciones para que pueda descansar? Mañana, tú y ella pueden ir a pasear para que conozca la mansión"

"Claro que sí, mamá"

La nombra como Rias se levantó de su asiento. Con una sonrisa en el rostro se encamina hacia la otra niña quien es de menor que ella. Dirigiéndose con amables palabras, le extiende la mano a Shirone

"Mucho gusto, Shirone. Soy Rias, llevémonos bien a partir de ahora".

"Mucho gusto, también a mi agradaría llevarnos bien"

"¿Qué te parece si te muestro un poco la mansión, antes de llegar a tu habitación?"

"Eso estaría muy bien"

La pequeña nekomata asiente a las palabras y toma la mano de la heredera de la casa Gremory. Encaminándose a la salida de la sala, toman el rumbo mientras empiezan una pequeña plática de cosa sin sentido.

"Qué bueno que Rias sea cercana a su edad"

"Sí. En estos momentos es lo mejor para ella estar con alguien de su edad"

Los adultos observaban como las niñas se retiraban del lugar hasta desaparecer por el pasillo. Manteniendo su mirada en ellas, la madre decidió tomar nuevamente la palabra.

"Así que, ¿qué originó que hayas traído alguien nuevo a nuestra familia?"

"Sí. Aunque logré que su hermana fuera librada de los cargos de asesinato, al hacerlos reconocer que su amo era un traidor a la nueva corriente de los diablos. Pero eso no evita que ellos planeen, después de todo un diablo de sangre pura fue asesinado por su siervo. Por lo que tuve que utilizar mi autoridad como Maou para intervenir y obtenerla bajo mi protección"

"Ya veo. Sí, tienes razón. Los diablos de sangre pura no dejarían a en paz a la niña por lo que hizo su hermana".

"Qué bueno que la hayas traído, una niña no debe pagar por los pecados de otras personas"

"También será bueno para Rias y Akeno tener alguien con quien platicar. Después de todo el niño de la iglesia aún no ha despertado y el pequeño vampiro todavía tiene miedo de los lugares abiertos y las personas"

"Cada vez tu hermana se parece más a ti. Atrayendo a más personas únicas a sus alrededor"

"Yo también creo que Rias logrará reunir un equipo bastante singular y fuerte. Pero dejando eso de lado…tendré que encargar la seguridad de mi familia con ustedes, papá, mamá. Voy estar bajo presión por un tiempo"

"Te refirieres a aquella nueva ley en el consejo, ¿no es así?; Yo también creo que en lo que deseas hacer por el bien del mundo demoniaco, pero esto te generara unos pocos problemas con las casas de los pilares. ¿Estás bien con eso?"

"Estoy preparado para eso, porque en estos momentos es mejor para los diablos presentar una fuerza unida. Ya que no habrá pasado desapercibida mi presencia en el mundo humano. Lo más seguro es que se extiendan rumores y otras facciones quieran probar el límite de nuestra fuerza".

El rostro de los diablos se tornó serio. Ellos entendían la compleja situación, después de todo política es política. Y la balanza de poder se tomaría nuevos cambios. Solo podían esperar a las repercusiones.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rumania 11: 45 <strong>__**p.m. día del encuentro Hr - HC**_

Se encontraba descansando en esta lujosa habitación, rodeada de muebles de la más fina calidad. Su cuerpo reposaba en su reconfortante cama después de un intenso día de práctica e investigación bajo las órdenes de su hermano mayor. El castigo al que fue sometida por ayudar a escapar a un amigo. Su prisión de oro, y que no deja de ser eso, una prisión.

Su respiración era lenta y errática, demostrando el gran cansancio que sentía. Ella es una señorita con el pelo rubio y los ojos rojos. Su edad no parece superar los 16 años, y lleva tanto la belleza de los vampiros y humanos.

"Ah-sí. Pero, ¿Por qué tienen miedo?"

Además de ella no hay nadie en la habitación, sus investigadores se habían retirado después de obtener los resultados de hoy. Pero aun así, sostenía la mirada al espacio frente a ella. Entablando una conversación con el vacío.

"Sí.- _Sombras.-_ He escuchado - de ellos. Pero creí que solo eran cuentos - que los ancianos utilizan para asustar a los niños".

Sosteniendo una conversación con los que no son visibles, pero que aún existen. Las no - existencias que son normalmente imposibles de ser alcanzados, pero para ella que sostiene en su mente el concepto de vida, son su más frecuente compañía.

"Creí que -no los podrían alcanzar. Pero, ¿qué son ellos y - por qué les temen?"

Los espíritus de aquellos que aún no han regresado al remolino de la información infinita, el principio y final de todo. Proporcionándole de la información por la cual muchos estarían más que dispuestos a perder un miembro de su cuerpo. Sus compañeros en este castillo, y que al entrar en contacto con ella han comenzado a contaminar su mente y su alma.

"Ya veo. Ellos- tienen formas de- para destruirlos a ustedes. Su función se los permite"

Y al parecer los espíritus también pueden temer a algo de mayor categoría, más puro y poderoso de lo que pueden comprender. Agitados transmiten la información a su actual nexo a la existencia.

"Así que- sus deberes son incluso- más grandes de lo que los ancestros piensan. Está bien, si algún día me encuentro - con ellos, les pediré la tranquilidad para ustedes"

Al ver cumplido su objetivo, los espíritus de los muertos abandonaron el lugar. Dejando a una joven Valerie descansar, mientras su mente se perdía en el reino de los sueños. Y con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, cayó en la inconciencia, entre murmullos y divagaciones.

_"Los... G...e...s"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>En algún lugar, en algún momento día del encuentro hr - hc<strong>_

Empezó como murmuraciones. Simples pláticas que dejaban escapar información. Nadie sabe quién lo inició, pero la verdad no importaba, sino lo que significa para su liberación.

Casi un milenio de opresión que tuvieron que soportar.

De lo que alguna vez fue una época gloriosa y cuando ideales gobernaban sobre sus creyentes, solo para ser reducidos a sombras de su esplendor. Los portadores de sus creencias robados por un simple libro escrito por el hombre.

Consumiéndose en el odio de la opresión al cual fueron sometidos.

Por tanto tiempo, reprimidos, paganizados.

Pero ahora surgía una posibilidad.

* * *

><p>Sentado en su trono se encontraba el perpetuador.<p>

Su sonrisa expresaba la totalidad de su felicidad. El sentimiento del conflicto por venir y generado para su entretenimiento.

Sus ojos brillaban a través de sus gafas, mientras disfrutaba de la bebida euforizante y sagrada.

* * *

><p><em><strong>MUNDO HUMANO 9:35 A.M. DÍA SIGUIENTE AL HR -HC<strong>_

Se encontraban sentados en esos confortables asientos, mientras esperaban ser atendidos por la persona con quien deseaban encontrarse. Disfrutando de los agradables bocadillos y bebidas que les eran proporcionados por tan amables personas, quienes a pesar de tener vestimenta de oficina, y sus funciones a cumplir, se desvivían por atenderlos.

Las personas atendidas, eran un pequeño grupo de cuatro varones y una mujer. Cada uno de ellos y ella poseían una belleza fuera de lo común. Sus indumentarias consistían en túnicas blancas e inmaculadas, que eran complementadas con una brillante aureola dorada flotando sobre sus cabezas. Los varones poseían un par de alas blancas en sus espaldas, pero solo la mujer era la única con 5 pares de alas blancas tan blancas como la leche.

"¿Qué hacen todos aquí?, ¿no deberían estar en trabajando en sus áreas?"

La voz era dura, rompiendo el trance en que se encontraban las personas vestidas para oficina. Adentrándose en la sala de conferencia con pasos firmes. Sus presencia parecía despertar un alto respeto y vergüenza en los oficinistas, quienes al ser sorprendidos no tenían palabras para expresar. Por lo cual la persona con más alta autoridad volvió a hablar con su voz dura.

"Sino van a dar una respuesta, es mejor que vuelvan a sus puestos de trabajo"

No perdiendo el tiempo de esta oportunidad de escape, los trabajadores se retiraron del lugar exclamando palabras de disculpa al pasar al lado de la persona en jefe. Una vez que solo quedaron las personas en túnica blanca, el jefe volvió a hablar.

"Me disculpo por su comportamiento. Es inusual que ellos actúen así, normalmente son muy eficaces en sus labores".

Reconociendo que era la más alta autoridad en el grupo, la mujer con 5 pares de alas tomó la palabra como vocera.

"No fue ninguna molestia. Ellos fueron muy amables, señora… ¿?"

"Meri. ¿Con quién tengo el gusto de hablar?"

"Gabriel. Serafín de la huestes de Dios"

"Pues bien señorita Gabriel, creo que entenderá el motivo por el cual están en esta sala. Ya que fue una sorpresa enterarme de que un grupo haciendo cosplay solicitaban acceso a instalaciones restringidas al público. Dejando su inusual situación, me interesa saber ¿cuál es el motivo de su visita?"

La segunda al mando de la compañía UBW miraba intensamente a los ángeles y la serafín. Despues de que se separara de su jefe, ella tomó rumbo inmediato a las instalaciones de Invenciones Futuristas en Tokyo, Japón. Preparando las instalaciones y asegurando que el material solicitado por sus jefe haya llegado íntegro, todo para la llegada del fundador de la compañía dentro de dos días.

Pero ella tenía que cumplir con otras funciones, así cuando se encontraba en una reunión con Hoem Kyoma y Barril Taitor, recibió una alarma en la pantalla de su dispositivo móvil. Fue un poco extraño ver a un grupo cosplay solicitando acceso y una entrevista con el fundador de la compañía. Y quedó intrigada a la forma en la que reaccionaron cada uno de los miembros de las áreas de seguridad y de oficina, que servían como fachada del edificio. Por lo cual solicitó que fueron llevados a la sala de conferencia en la planta alta.

Los ángeles, por su parte, estaban un poco sorprendidos por la reacción de la mujer frente a ellos. Aunque había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que descendieron a la tierra humana, las reacciones que habían recibido de las personas en el edificio no eran diferentes a las de personas en otros tiempos al estar en presencia de un ser angelical. Pero la mujer frente a ellos era diferente.

No pareció sorprenderse por la presentación de la serafin Gabriel. Y si el rápido análisis que habían realizado de su aura era cualquier indicación, ella era 100% humana. Ningún engranaje sagrado fue detectado, solo rechazó la sensación generada por los ángeles con fuerza de voluntad. Bastante interesante. Pero era mejor no dejar pasa mucho tiempo a su pregunta.

"Pido disculpas si parecíamos ofensivos. Pero no podíamos adentrarnos debido a la barrera que rodea al edificio. Por lo cual solicitamos la ayuda de esos amables hombres en la entrada. Y la razón de nuestra visita es el deseo de entrevistarnos con Shirou Emiya. Según nuestras fuentes, él visita este lugar muy frecuentemente".

Aunque sus palabras eran expresadas con toda la verdad, la serafín Gabriel no podía dejar de sentirse incómoda por la mirada que recibía. La segunda al mando de la compañía entrecerró en sospecha sus ojos ante la información, por lo cual intervino con voz llena de desconfianza.

"Sus fuentes deben ser buenas, señorita Gabriel. No solo saben que el fundador de la compañía frecuenta este instituto de investigación, sino que también son conocedores sobre la barrera que es solo información del grupo directivo…"

Sus duras palabras pusieron en alerta al grupo angelical, pues la conversación parecía tomar un rumbo negativo. Esta era una misión para fortalecer al cielo, no podían permitirse fallar. Por eso se sintieron agradecidos cuando la mirada de la mujer humana se suavizó al igual que su voz.

"…aunque también puedo notar que no tiene malas intenciones para la compañía. Por lo cual les aviso que el fundador se encuentra de viaje en estos momentos. Pero puedo organizar una futura reunión con él, en base a la disponibilidad de su agenda de negocios".

Sacando de su traje un pequeño aparato no mayor a los 10 centímetros de largo y 6 de ancho, colocó su dedo en la pantalla del objeto. Del dispositivo emergió una luz que se amplió en diversas pantallas holográficas flotando en el aire. Seleccionando uno de los cuadros de información hasta ampliarlo en varias proyecciones más. Desplazándose entre las páginas – pantallas holográficas - hasta detenerse en una página en específico.

"El director Emiya tiene disponible espacio en su horario para una entrevista dentro de 5 día a partir de hoy, a las 17:00 horas en esta institución. ¿Es aceptable para el grupo que ustedes representan?, de ser así y de no haber alguna otra cosa que quieran abordar, la reunión queda establecida señorita Gabriel. El elevador al fondo del pasillo los llevará a la salida. Los guardias serán informados para entregarles una identificación para su futura visita. Que tengan un buen día"

"Sí…gracias por brindarnos sus tiempo. Hasta entonces"

Gabriel y los otros ángeles se retiraron de la sala para ser recibidos en el elevador por un asistente, quien seleccionó por ellos el piso al que bajarían. Retirándose del edificio después de entregar su información a los guardias para las identificaciones necesarias para la futura entrevista.

Una vez fuera del edificio solo podían sentirse extraños ante la rara situación. Desconcertados ente la rápida y eficiente toma de control por parte de la humana. Permaneciendo en silencio hasta que el ángel con más joven apariencia habló.

"¿Y nosotros podemos tener algo como ese aparato para usarlo en el cielo?"

La rara pregunta sacó a los demás de su concentración. Gabriel solo sonríe mientras se encoge de hombros al desconocer la respuesta a esa pregunta. Y cada uno de ellos despareció en un halo de luz blanca.

Surgió como una chispa nacida en la nada, aunque esto no es cierto. Su forma original se disolvió en el espectro espacial que compone a este lugar.

Asimilando los componentes del ambiente y reestructurándolos en nuevos materiales para la producción, cumpliendo el objetivo para lo que fue programado y para lo que fue dejado por su creador en este espacio prismático.

* * *

><p><em><strong>CIUDAD LILITH 10 A.M. DÍA SIGUIENTE AL ENCUENTRO HR – HC<strong>_

"…quedando así establecidas la nuevas leyes que buscan la integridad y seguridad de nuestra sociedad. Y de conformidad a los solicitado, resaltaré los puntos importantes:"

"-La pena de muerte a quienes se confirme como traidores.

-La liberación de cargos al diablo - nekomata Kuroka.

-La investigación a los diablos de quienes se sospeche hayan causado algún tipo de maltrato a los servidores nobiliarios o plebeyos.

-La atención médica y psicológica a quienes hayan sufrido agravio, así como la penalización de sus amos quienes hayan incurrido al maltrato"

La población de diablos se encontraba reunida frente al podio en el cual se habían colocado copias de las nuevas leyes, mientras el vocero explicaba los beneficios que estas representaban para la sociedad. Murmullos de aceptación se podían escuchar. Para ellos quienes eran demonios de clase baja, media o plebeyos y que componían la mayor parte de la nueva sociedad de diablos, el ser integrados en una nueva visión los hacía sentir agradecidos con los altos mandos del mundo demoniaco.

Entre ellos, una figura encapuchada escuchaba las proclamaciones del vocero y la población. Manteniéndose al borde de la muchedumbre sin ser percibida. Su identidad no podía ser establecida debido a lo grueso de su capucha. Cuando la gente empezó a retirarse, la figura se desvaneció entre ellos. Pero antes de perderse entre la multitud, era seguro que algo similar a orejas de gato se asomó por su capucha.

* * *

><p><em><strong>MUNDO HUMANO 11: 15 A.M. DÍA SIGUIENTE AL ENCUENTRO HR – HC<strong>_

PSH –PSH –PSH –PSH

Sus instintos le permitieron reaccionar apenas con tiempo para bloquear el corte dirigido a su torso. La fuerza del golpe casi la hizo perder el agarre en la empuñadura de su espada. Otra vez su defensa fue probada al tener que interceptar, con el filo de su espada, el rápido ataque descendiendo sobre su cabeza con gran rapidez. Sus piernas se doblegaron un poco, pero con un impulso de fuerza logró empujar de regreso el arma atacante. Se encontraba en un mal estado. Sus piernas tambaleantes, los brazos adoloridos y su respiración agitada demostraban el gran esfuerzo que hacía para mantenerse en pie a su contrincante.

Por su parte, su adversario se encontraba en un estado sereno, demostrando que no se había esforzado durante el intercambio de golpes. Su postura aparentemente relajada incitando a atacarle. Por lo cual ella preparó su cuerpo y mente para los siguientes movimientos de ataque….

"Es bueno ser joven y con tantas energías"

Una voz hizo perder la concentración a los combatientes, quienes encontraron el origen del sonido al pie de una puerta. Vestía con la indumentaria de una monja. Esbozaba una sonrisa de verdadera amabilidad y esto, junto a las arrugas en su rostro, le daba el aspecto de una maternal abuela. Debido a su avanzada edad se apoyaba en un bastón de madera, mientras se encaminaba hacia los combatientes.

"Pero también es tan triste que tengan que entrenarse a una edad tan joven para poder pertenecer al brazo armado de dios. Por eso, Griselda, no deberías ser tan estricta con la niña"

Sus amables y sinceras palabras hicieron que la persona nombrada como Griselda se avergonzara. Ella era una mujer de…años. Y a pesar de ser llamada su atención, sus ojos brillosos delataban la inmensa felicidad que sentía al ver a la mujer frente a ella.

"Lamento que haya visto esto. Pero he tenido que aumentar la intensidad en el entrenamiento, porque Xenovia no parece tomarse enserio su deber como una representante de dios. Pero dejemos las malas cosas a un lado. ¿Cómo ha estado el orfanato?, ¿cómo lleva…?"

El resto de la conversación entre las dos mujeres adultas se perdió para una joven Xenovia, mientras sabiamente se retiraba para darles privacidad. Prefiriendo sentarse a unos metros de distancia en el suelo de la sala de entrenamiento. Enserio, Griselda tendía a ser un poco exagerada en sus preocupaciones.

Todo se originó por una de sus primeras misiones para convertirse en una exorcista oficial. Una misión en la cual se asoció con Irina Shidou, una novata al igual que ella, para exterminar a un vampiro que se encontraba haciendo estragos en una pequeña ciudad en el este de Grecia. Debido a la inexperiencia de las dos y el tiempo que el vampiro había tenido para establecer una base sólida, la vida de ambas fue puesta en peligro. Afortunadamente lograron completar la misión, pero durante la batalla su largo cabello había jugado en su contra, por lo cual optó por recortar el tamaño de su cabellera. Y cuando Griselda se enteró de esto al regreso de su misión, decidió aumentar el entrenamiento. Y su intensidad fue aumentando por lo que pareció ser una muestra del día del juicio final,Dios eso aún le daba miedo.

Halando de su misión de caza al vampiro. Cuando estuvo en el exterior, pudo ver varios anuncios con chicas usando vestimentas atrevidas y que rayaban en el tabú. Pero lo que más llamó su atención fue sus peinados y tonos de cabellos de colores exóticos. Tal vez ella debería intentar algo que hacen las otras chicas de su edad, verde sería un buen color.

"Sí. Me había olvidado de que ustedes actuaban tan enérgicos. Ah, trae viejos recuerdos hablar de esos tiempos. Pero bueno, el haberte visto a alegrado este viejo corazón, Griselda".

"De que habla. Su corazón sigue siendo tan fuerte como lo es su fe. Yo le deseo un buen viaje y que la gracia del señor esté con usted"

Se levantó del suelo al notar el fin de la conversación. Acercándose lentamente, mientras veía a las dos mujeres intercambiar abrazos y despedidas. Cuando se integró con el dúo de monjas, fue recibida con la mirada materna de la anciana.

"Que una niña sacrifique su juventud en los campos de batalla entristece este viejo corazón. Hay muchas cosas que verás y harían temblar a los débiles, haciendo que pierdan su camino. Por eso tu corazón debe mantener fuerte, al igual que tu fe. Se tan egoísta que siempre veas más allá de la misión, con el pensamiento en qué es lo que puedes hacer para servir a Dios y a las siguientes generaciones. Creo que he hablado de más, casi caigo en la blasfemia; pero estos son mis verdaderos sentimientos para una niña. Bueno mejor empiezo mi camino, ya que es un largo camino al orfanato. Que Dios las bendiga, Griselda, Xenobia"

Al recibir tan amables palabras, Xenovia no pudo evitar sentirse agradecida de conocer a la anciana monja. Su forma de hablar y la forma en que las trataba era en definitiva una abuela y para aquellos que servían a la causa de dios y nunca habían tenido un lazo familiar en la vida, era reconfortante conocer una persona así. Ahora entendía porque Griselda era tan feliz de verla.

Y hablando de Griselda, ella seguía con los ojos fijos en la anciana retirándose. Su rostro expresaba tanto la nostalgia como la felicidad.

"Pareces muy feliz, Griselda. Ella es una buena persona"

Su mente a la deriva viajaba a través de los recuerdos de antaño.

_Se escuchaban las voces alegres de los __niños__. Un pequeño grupo de varias edades, disfrutando la sombra del árbol. Sentados __sobre__ el suelo mientras escuchaban las __palabras__ de__ la__ anciana monja, __quien__tenía__ unas arrugas menos en su rostro. En sus manos __sostenía__ las sagradas __escrituras__, con las __cuales__ transmitía el amor y obra de dios a su pueblo._

"Sí. Ella fue más que una gran amiga y maestra para nosotros"

_Una pequeña tarde de verano._

_Un __pequeño__ momento de felicidad._

_Un __pequeño__ tiempo de recuerdos que __no__ volverán a pasar…_

…_pero que queda grabado en el corazón de los que lo vivieron._

El tono de ensoñación en la voz de Griselda era algo nuevo para Xenovia. Incapaz de comprender su comportamiento, prefirió estar al lado de su hermana adoptiva y tutora legal. Manteniéndose de pie en silencio, observando el lugar por el cual la anciana monja se había retirado hace ya varios minutos atrás.

"Por cierto, Xenovia"

La voz de su hermana llamó su atención, por lo cual giró su cabeza para encontrarse con ella…

"Aaahhh"

Solo para verse forzada a interceptar el corte hacia su rostro, utilizando su espada de práctica para bloquear la otra espada atacante. Temerosa de su vida se encontró con la mirada de Griselda.

"No hemos terminado con tu práctica. Aún te falta comprender los errores que cometiste durante la misión. Prepárate"

Fue empujada hacia atrás por la fuerza del nuevo golpe hacia sus costillas, que bloqueó nuevamente con la espada. Solo para verse golpeada en la frente con la parte plana de la espada de Griselda.

"AH, señor protégeme."

Así la valiente Xenovia se preparó para un nuevo encuentro de práctica. Sin interferencias, solo la supervivencia contra su maestra en la espada.

* * *

><p>Flotaba en el espacio multicolor en el que fue dejado cae, reflejando el espectro prismático en el que fue asimilado.<p>

Cumpliendo con su función programada, comenzó a adaptarse al lugar. Analizando los componentes de la materia flotando a su alrededor. Modificando las estructuras con el objetivo de crear réplicas con la misma función. Repitiendo el proceso una y otra vez, insertando el código de mimetismo en las otras réplicas mientras se desplazaban en el espacio multicolor, camuflándose con el entorno.

Una vez la producción fue concluida, las réplicas se desplazaron en distintas direcciones. La luz roja se activó, sincronizándose con sus réplicas como una red. Priorizando su propósito de creación, mientras las sondas resonaban con el ambiente. Buscando cualquier ruptura o distorsión en el espacio para poder caer, y así repetir sucesivamente el proceso.

Sería un largo tiempo para reconocer todo el lugar, pero no había prisa, siempre podría replicarse.

* * *

><p><em><strong>INFRAMUNDO 6: 56 P.M DÍA SIGUIENTE AL ENCUENTRO HR – HC<strong>_

Un destello de luz dorada se percibió en lo alto del cielo, ocultando aquello que lo producía. Cuando la luz comenzó a apagarse permitió visualizar la figura de un hombre alto que parece tener alrededor de los 20 años; su cabello negro poseía un flequillo rubio y una barba de chivo color negra. Pero lo que más destaca de él son las doce alas de color negro azabache que crecen fuera de su espalda, permitiéndole mantenerse flotando en el aire.

"¿Qué les pareció?, ¿acaso no es impresionante?"

Se expresó de una forma relajada hacia los otros dos hombres con alas negras que lo acompañaban en este valle. Un lugar retirado de sus instalaciones y que les permitía experimentar sin ojos desconocidos observando.

"Pensé que abandonarías la investigación después de años de fallas. Pero, sí, sus capacidades son bastantes sorprendentes, Azazel"

"Y pensar que la falta de un contrato espiritual sería la falla en el sistema todo este tiempo. Aún estoy un poco sorprendido que hayas logrado convencer a Fafinir para realizar un acuerdo contigo".

"Eso podemos agradecerlo a los nórdicos por no hacer un buen trabajo al revivir a Fafnir. La resucitación trajo algunas raras consecuencias en su comportamiento, entre ellas que dejara de ser tan egoísta".

"Pero no creo que ver los avances de mi investigación sean lo único para lo que hayamos venido a este lugar, ¿verdad Shemzahai?; has estado un poco más serio de lo usual después de que recibiste aquel informe delo lado de los diablos".

"Sí. No quería que ninguno de los otros ángeles caídos se enterara, sobre todo Kokabiel que sigue presionando para realizar escaramuzas en el territorio demoniaco. Si esta información llegara a escucharse podría agitar un poco las cosas".

Las seria palabras del Vice – gobernador de los ángeles caídos llamó la atención de los otros dos líderes. Entendían que después de la gran guerra los tres bandos del Panteón Bíblico se encontraban debilitados, sólo por ser más numerosos que las otras facciones fue los que lo mantuvo seguros. Es por eso que Azazel decidió retirarse de la guerra, siendo aceptado por los demás líderes con la excepción del maníaco de batalla que es Kokabiel.

Incluso cuando podían haber saldado cuentas al aprovecharse de la división y estado debilitado de los diablos durante su guerra civil, fue una decisión mayoritaria entre los líderes del Grigori el mantenerse retirados de los campos de batalla. Optando por concentrarse en sus investigaciones, que es para lo que fundaron su instituto antes de que el Dios bíblico les declarara la guerra.

Pero aun mantenían oídos y ojos vigilantes que pudieran enterarlos de las situaciones en otras facciones.

Y aunque le dolía utilizar a su amigo de tal manera, su relación con una diablesa los proveía de información privilegiada. Por lo cual cuestionó a Shemzahai.

"¿Qué has escuchado en el otro lado?"

"Al parecer Sirzechs Lucifer y Shirou Emiya se encontraron en el mundo humano"

"La información no es muy precisa por estar protegida como alta prioridad en el consejo de los diablos. Pero puedo teorizar las variables que originaron su encuentro, entre ellas que el Maou haya extendido la oportunidad de convertirse en un diablo"

"Eso diablos no pierden el tiempo, siempre tan ambiciosos. Ahora tienen un nuevo chico en sus manos. Un héroe de primera generación entre todas las cosas"

Dejando de lado el pequeño rencor de Barakiel hacia los diablos y los héroes humanos. Hubo un momento en que ellos también pensaron agregar a sus filas al joven héroe humano, ya que deseaban investigar el sacred gear con el que nació. Lamentablemente las pruebas de espionaje e información posterior confirmaron que el Emiya no poseía ningún regalo de Dios, sino que lograba sus objetivos con algún tipo de hechicería en la que él era pionero. Debido a que la hechicería mortal se origina de la magia divina y es una variable desconocida en evolución, ellos perdieron el interés. Porque todos saben que la magia mortal puede ser contrarrestada fácilmente al atacar al conjurador, ya que ellos se especializan en ataques a distancia y son débiles en batalla cuerpo a cuerpo. Pero aun así se mantuvieron al pendiente de sus logros, porque el humano también era un científicos, al igual que ellos.

"Independientemente de lo que haya originado su encuentro, lo que importa es los resultados. ¿Quién es su nuevo maestro?"

El Gobernador de los ángeles caídos preguntó a su vice-gobernador, del cual obtuvo su respuesta.

"Sobre eso. Al parecer su encuentro no resultó bien y terminó en un pelea entre los dos. Según mis agentes en el mundo humano, Shirou Emiya fue visto en buen estado en los alrededores de Kyoto. Pero según mis fuentes en el lado demoniaco, Lucifer ingresó en un hospital con heridas de gravedad".

Los dirigentes de los ángeles caídos se mantuvieron silenciosos ante el peso de tal información. Fue el portador del santo rayo quien fue el primero en hablar.

"Pero él tiene apenas 13 años…para lograr herir a un Maou y posiblemente escapar sin retribuciones. ¿Cuánto más puede crecer en poder?"

"¿Has conseguido alguna información sobre la forma en la que logró herir al Maou?".

"Lamentablemente es información protegida. Solo pude conseguir este fragmento de información debido a los rumores que rondaban en el hospital que atendió al satán. Murmuraciones entre los Maous y los desvaríos del Lucifer"

El vice-gobernador contestó la pregunta de Azazel. Entendiendo que la forma de lograr tal hecho sería de gran importancia y estudio, ampliando la posibilidad de defensa en caso de entrar en conflicto con los caídos, o como una nueva fuente de poder. Lamentablemente la situación actual no se limitaba a solo esos dos guerreros, de los diablos y de los humanos.

"Pero eso no es lo que me preocupa más. Azazel, mis fuentes en el exterior han captado murmuraciones entre otras facciones. Parece que no somos los únicos y la información está siendo filtrada por un agente desconocido ocultándose en la sombras"

La voz de Shemzahai se volvió grave conforme continuaba con su informe.

"Sea quien esté transmitiendo esta información sus intención es clara. Él o ella está utilizando los rencores de las facciones que han sido desplazadas por la Biblia. Parece conocer algo que le beneficiará a largo plazo"

Al notar lo grave de la situación y de lo que desencadenaría en el Inframundo, que también es la vivienda de los ángeles caídos, el gobernador Azazel se dirigió a su amigo y portador del santo rayo, Barakiel.

"Parece que tendremos que mantener a nuestros hombres en alerta, pero sin que se dé un sentido de precaución inmediata. Podemos utilizar una excusa de estar probando los tiempos de reacción en tiempos de paz"

"¿Qué haremos con el chico Emiya?; alguien capaz de enfrentar a un Maou nos vendría muy bien".

"Imposible. Debido a su encuentro con Sirzechs no querrá relacionarse con cualquiera fuera de su especie, una reacción típica de los humanos. No. Lo mejor será dejarlo estar solo por un tiempo".

"¿Y qué hay de los diablos?, esta es una oportunidad que no pasará desapercibida por otras facciones. Querrán probar la fuerza global del panteón bíblico"

"Siempre y cuando los otros panteones no se enteren de la muerte de Dios, no intervendremos ni en su ayuda ni en su contra. Además, este agente desconocido parece querer presionar a los diablos para que demuestren algo en particular, por eso ha limitado la información"

Al confirmar la situación, Barakiel agitó sus alas y se retiró del lugar con el objetivo de preparar a la armada de una forma silenciosa. No querrían que alguien tan bélico como Kokabiel se enterara de la noticia, las cosas ya era bastante problemáticas para que él se interesara…

Al ver a su amigó volando con rumbo a las instalaciones del Grigori, y entender que los dos más altos cargos de los ángeles caídos se encontraban solos, Azazel dirigió sus palabras a su amigo más cercano.

"Shemzahai, ¿estás bien con esta decisión?; después de todo, ella está allí…"

Shemzahai miró el rostro preocupado de Azazel. Él era su mejor amigo y entendía que se preocupaba por su relación, por su compañera diablesa que vivía en el lado de los diablos. Agradecía que su amigo tuviera esos sentimientos, pero él, Shemzahai, tenía una responsabilidad para toda su especie, dar la espalda a sus hermanos no era una opción.

"No…no hay problema. Nuestra relación no es nada serio ya que estamos en facciones contrarias. Y como uno de los líderes de los ángeles caídos respetaré tu decisión de mantenernos al margen de esta situación. Después de todo nosotros somos los Grigori (vigilantes)"

* * *

><p><em><strong>INFRAMUNDO 6: 19 P.M DÍA SIGUIENTE AL ENCUENTRO HR – HC<strong>_

Se encontraba en este solitario lugar descansando bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol. Había escogido este sitio retirado de la mansión para detenerse en sus pensamientos.

No es que no le agradara la familia que le dio cobijo, sino al contrario, ellos habían sido muy amables y atentos con ella. Las niñas en la mansión eran muy cercanas a su edad y habían intentado integrarla a sus juegos y conversaciones.

No, en definitiva le agradaba estar aquí. La vida era mejor que en la otra mansión. Pero en esa otra mansión estaba también ella.

"Pareces muy concentrada, Shirone-nya-ja"

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron. Giró rápidamente su rostro para encontrar a la dueña de la voz retozando sobre la rama del árbol en el que Shirone descansaba. Vestía el kimono que había comenzado a utilizar conforme su figura se desarrollaba más femenina.

"Nee-sama".

Shirone se levantó del suelo, mientras expresaba sorpresa y júbilo por la aparición de su hermana. Por su parte Kuroka se dejó caer de la rama del árbol para aterrizar frente a la otra nekomata. Apenas habían tocado los pies de Kuroka el suelo fue recibida con un abrazo a su cintura por parte de pequeña hermana.

Conocedora del estado emocional de Shirone, Kuroka envolvió entre sus brazos la pequeña figura de su hermana. Su única conexión con el mundo, y que ahora escondía su rostro en su vientre buscando confirmar que este encuentro era real.

"Sigues siendo una niña consentida, Shirone".

Aunque quería burlarse de la niña, la verdad es que en estos momentos ella se sentía igual de feliz al verla con bien. Por eso, cuando su pequeña hermana sacó el rostro de su vientre y le dio una sonrisa de felicidad, ella también sonrió. Pero a la vez también le dolía…

"Nee-sama. También te quedarás a vivir aquí, ¿verdad?; o, ¿me llevarás contigo a un nuevo hogar?, si es así, quisiera seguir siendo amiga de Rias y Akeno"

"No"

…Porque tendría que romper sus esperanzas.

Pudo ver el sentimiento de temor y traición en el rostro de su pequeña hermana. Podría dejarla con la incertidumbre de sus motivos. Pero no lo haría. Shirone merecía saber.

"Tú estás bien en este lugar. Esta familia te protegerá. No puedes estar conmigo porque te traería problemas"

"Pero que dices, nee-sama. Si es por lo de tu viejo maestro, Sirzechs-sam ya dijo que eres inocente. No habrá problemas, nosotras podemos estar juntas. Entonces podemos…"

La voz de Shirone se aceleraba y volvía más aguda conforme hablaba. La tensión y preocupación, así como la desesperación era resaltada conforme las lágrimas se empezaban a formar en sus ojos. Pero ella detuvo su diatriba cuando sus ojos llorosos lograron ver el rostro de su hermana, quien permanecía tranquila y silenciosa.

"Eso no pasará. Yo maté a un diablo de sangre pura…"

Una sonrisa triste se formó en su rostro, mientras le explicaba a su hermanita.

"Y para los diablos, la pureza de la sangre los es todo. Incluso si se me concedió un perdón oficial, ellos, los diablos de clase alta no nos dejarían vivir en tranquilidad. Se enfocarían en aislarte".

Afirmó el abrazo al cuerpo de su hermanita, permitiendo ver sus rostros mutuamente.

"Pero si tú te quedas a vivir bajo la protección de los Gremory, tendrás una mejor vida que conmigo. Ellos no se moverán contra la familia de un Maou. Por eso debes quedarte con ellos y hacerte respetar por tu propia fuerza".

"Pero, pero…eso no es justo".

Pudo ver como las lágrimas que intentaba contener se derraban por las mejillas de la nekomata más joven. Utilizando una de sus manos limpió el líquido del alma. Los ojos de la niña parpadearon, perdiendo vitalidad en ellos.

"Lamento hacerte llorar, Shirone. Pero no dudes…"

Una somnolienta nekomata de pelo blanco escuchaba cada vez más distante las palabras de su hermana mayor. Le parecía difícil mantener abierto los ojos y su cuerpo se sentía cada vez más pesado. Y conforme perdía fuerzas para sostener su cuerpo finalmente cedió a los encantos de Morfeo.

"…que tu hermana mayor te quiere mucho".

Esas últimas palabras las expresó más para sí misma que para la niña que descansaba entre sus brazos. Su cabello blanco cubría su rostro, al igual que tenía una sonrisa apacible. No le agradaba tener que dormir a su pequeña hermana con sus artes pero era lo mejor.

Colocó el cuerpo de Shirone apoyándola en el tronco del árbol. Despejó los flequillos que cubrían su rostro durmiente. Grabando esa imagen que sería su única compañera por un tiempo desconocido. Una brisa de aire corrió, agitando el cabello de la pequeña durmiente, llevando las hojas caídas del árbol.

Y frente a Shirone no había nada más que el gran jardín que llevaba a la mansión

* * *

><p>Las cuatro figuras observaron la escena desarrollarse frente a ellos, a través de las enormes ventanas que daban vista a los jardines de la mansión y los límites con el bosque. Fue la figura de la dama de cabello castaño la primera en hablar.<p>

"Entiendo que no hayas querido intervenir en su reunión. Pero aun así, ¿crees qué fue la mejor decisión, Sirzechs?".

"Sí. Lo fue, madre. Incluso Kuroka entendió que este era el mejor curso a realizar".

Sirzches expresaba su respuesta a su madre, Venelana Gremory, mientras veía la figura de Shirone recargar su cabeza inconsciente en el pecho de Kuroka.

"Creo que es una sabia decisión, cariño. Incluso si les otorgáramos guardianes a las dos mientras estuvieran juntas, la más pequeña sufriría el ostracismo de la sociedad de diablos. Aunque hayamos asimilado los comportamientos de los humanos, seguimos siendo diablos".

El patriarca de la casa Gremory expresó su apoyo a la idea de su hijo, al igual que trasmitía su motivo a su esposa. Por la ventana podía verse a Kuroka apoyar el cuerpo de Shirone contra el árbol, antes de dar una última mirada y desparecer.

"No es agradable, mamá. Pero es lo mejor que Kuroka podía hacer en estos momentos. Ella entiende eso y nos ha dejado la responsabilidad de su hermana".

Grafia entendía la preocupación de su madre en ley, ya que ambas eran madres que sentían la preocupación por los niños. Sí. En este momento era lo mejor por hacer.

Y por la ventana podía verse a Rias y Akeno buscando en los jardines a su nueva compañera.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Asgard 8: 46 p.m. <strong>__** DÍA SIGUIENTE AL ENCUENTRO HR – HC**_

Se encontraba descansando en su cama después de un día muy agitado. Ella y las valquirias novatas que habían viajado al mundo humano en las dos últimas misiones habían sido llamadas a la presencia divina de los líderes de Asgard. Entregando nuevamente sus reportes sobre las misiones.

Las constantes preguntas realizadas por los dioses las desconcertaban, pero aun así cumplieron en responder en función de sus deberes. No fue sino hasta después de terminado el interrogatorio que las valquirias veteranas fueron llamadas a levantarse de la tribuna.

Los nombres de las novatas fueron pronunciados, su nombre entre ellas. Manteniendo una posición de firmes recibieron su respuesta de los dioses Odín y Freya. En base a las misiones que habían cumplido y el visto bueno de sus líderes en las respectivas misiones, ellas habían sido promovidas de rango. Por lo cual estarían en entrenamiento para fungir como guardias personales de los dioses a las que fueran asignadas a servir.

El peso de tal responsabilidad no pasó desapercibido. Era un orgullo el haber sido designadas para ese puesto. Y para ella, que era la más joven entre las novatas y proviene de una de las provincias más retiradas y pobres del reino, tal sentimiento no podía ser colocado correctamente en palabras. Sería el gran paso para poder apoyar a su región de origen y a su abuela jubilada.

_Riiing - riiing - riiing_

Un extraño ruido la sacó de su ensueño. No era producido por ningún insecto o ave de la zona.

_Riiing - riiing - riiing_

El ruido continuó produciéndose. Se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras ubicaba el origen del sonido. Pero el ruido comenzó a detenerse. Abrió el cajón de la repisa junto a la cama, sacando un objeto que había obtenido un día antes. Sosteniendo el dispositivo silencioso.

_Riiing - riiing - riiing_

El objeto vibró entre sus manos, tomándola por sorpresa debido a que eso no tendría que suceder. Tranquilizándose para racionalizar como utilizar el dispositivo, recordando cómo utilizarlo después de ver a varias personas en el mundo humano. Deslizando sus dedos para desbloquear la pantalla y acercándolo a su oído, con incertidumbre ella habló.

"H...hola"

Aunque no pudo evitar que el acento de su región se escapara debido a los nervios. No había para estarlo, después de todo los dispositivos electrónicos no func...

"Hola Rosswei. Aquí es todavía la tarde, pero desconozco en qué hora se encuentran en donde vives"

Y la voz que interrumpió sus pensamientos pertenecía a la misma persona que le entregó este dispositivo. Sí, él era.

"Buenas... noches joven héroe"

"Vamos, creí que después de trabajar juntos en varias misiones harían que te acuerdes de mi nombre"

Aunque era claro que la persona al otro lado de la línea estaba bromeando, eso no dejaba de preocupar a Rossewei. Él le daba miedo.

"Mis disculpas joven he...quiero decir, Shirou Emiya. Es solo que su llamada me tomó por sorpresa".

"¿Y por qué debería sorprenderte una llamada?".

"Tal vez no sea de su conocimiento, pero incluso entre los panteones religiosos es imposible comunicarse a distancia entre sus distintos mundos, ya sea con equipos electrónicos o mágicos. Este problema se origina por la interferencia de energía que genera la Brecha Dimensional, inutilizando las señales de comunicación que requieren los aparatos electrónicos o mágicos. Esto causa retardos o la nula llegada de la información o noticias importantes. Para reducir el tiempo de envío - respuesta, los distintos panteones asignan equipos de vigilancia en el mundo humano, que es el puente que une las dimensiones al igual que la Brecha Dimensional, que se transportan constantemente, transmitiendo así la información. Otra forma de comunicación es la utilización de terminales tanto en el mundo humano como en el de origen de la facción, pero tiene el defecto de requerir grandes cantidades de energía. Por lo cual se utiliza a alguien que no entre en combate y sirva como una batería y antena de señales que serán recibidas en una torre receptora, aunque este medio solo se utiliza en situaciones de importancia. Esto es un ejemplo de lo utilizado por los diversos panteones. He incluso en los propios mundos de los facciones, las transmisiones se hace por medio de equipo modificado para los distintos ambientes específicos".

...

...

...

"¿Shirou Emiya?"

"¿Has pensado en convertirte en profesora algún día?"

"¡¿Pero qué está diciendo?!"

"Parecías tan entusiasta de enseñarme, que no tuve el corazón para detenerte. Aun así, tu forma de explicar me pareció ideal para un maestro".

"No es que yo haya querido parecer eso, solo lo hice para rellenar lo que desconoce de nuestro mundo"

La forma tan rápida en la que habló y su extraño acento, hacían divertido escuchar a la joven valkiria.

"Ja. Ja. Ja. Ja. Ja."

"No se burle de mí, por favor".

"Disculpa, no fue mi intención reírme. Pero cuando te escuché hablar de esa forma, me trajo un viejo recuerdo y no pude evitar sentirme feliz"

"Supongo que no hay problema entonces. Pero, Shirou Emiya, aun no me ha dicho cómo es que ha logrado comunicarse conmigo. Simplemente no debería ser posible".

"Digamos que he empezado a solucionar ese problema. Pero eso es un secreto entre tú yo, así que no se lo digas a nadie"

"...ah, está bien. Pero, ¿cuál es el motivo de su llamada?"

"Quiero arreglar una reunión con tus dioses dentro de 9 días a partir de hoy. Estoy interesado en entablar una relación de negocios con ellos. Te llamaré dentro de dos días para asegurar la hora y el lugar de reunión"

"¿Por qué a mí?, no soy tan tonta para creer que carece de las conexiones con el mundo de los dioses, usted ya ha demostrado que sabía sobre nosotros"

"Vaya, que fría. Pero tienes razón, podría haber utilizado a otros como mensajeros"

"Entonces, ¿por qué?"

"Porque quería conocerte mejor"

"¿Qué?"

"De todas las misiones que realicé era frecuentado por representantes de sus respectivas facciones cuyas intenciones no podrían haber sido más obvias, incluso las valquirias. Pero contigo fue diferente, a pesar de tener un sentido del deber y la responsabilidad, en tus ojos hay una intensidad de ver más allá de la misión que supera a la de tus compañeras. Hay algo que te motiva a seguir adelante. Tal vez eso fue lo que me interesa de ti"

Si el hombre al otro lado de la línea pudiera ver el estado emocional de la joven valquiria, la habría encontrado mirando hacia el suelo y con los ojos enrojecidos al recibir tal respecto de un héroe.

"Espero no haya problema si llamo en otras ocasiones"

"No lo hay"

Su voz sonaba entrecortada.

"Entonces lo haré...por cierto, transmite esto de mi parte a tus dioses: No se pierdan las noticias a las 10 am. Hasta luego, Rossewei"

El final de la conversación fue seguido por el sonido de la estática, indicando la pérdida de la conexión. Rossewei sostuvo el aparato en sus manos incluso después de varios minutos terminada la conversación. Colocó el dispositivo sobre su almohada antes de ponerse de pie, mientras su pijama se transforma en su armadura para las misiones. Saliendo de su habitación para bajar rápidamente las escaleras, con objetivo de alcanzar la puerta de salida. Cuando su mano había girado la perilla y abierto la puerta, fue detenida por la voz de su abuela.

"Que es todo ese escándalo, Rosswei. ¿Y a dónde vas a tales horas de la noche?"

"Al Valahalla"

Y cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejando a una desconcertada abuela.

_"Bueno, ese fue un comportamiento nuevo por parte de ella"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mundo Humano, Kyoto 9: 23 p.m <strong>__**DÍA SIGUIENTE AL ENCUENTRO HR – HC**_

"…buscando la reconciliación de las partes afectadas. Tanto diablos y youkais han sufrido…."

Ella continuó leyendo el contenido del documento. Aunque sus palabras estaban endulzadas y rimbombantes, ella no podía dejar de pensar que política siempre será política. Y en este caso las intenciones eran bastante simples.

"_No fue nuestra culpa, sino el resultado de una confusión. Te damos disculpa por escrito pero es lo máximo que recibirás de nosotros. Ya que miembros de la comunidad de los diablos perecieron en tu territorio en tu tiempo de gobierno, no hay retribución que puedas solicitar"_

Arrugó el documento entre sus manos, controlando la ira que empezaba a surgir en su interior. Incluso cuando ellos se atrevieron a atacar a miembros inocentes de la comunidad youkai e incluso a su propia hija, Kunuo, en el interior de su territorio en Kyoto, ellos piden más sangre de su pueblo al intimidar con sus mayores números. Pero cuando sus esbirros fueron aniquilados y ellos encontraron el motivo de su ataque fue resultado de una confusión por parte de algún idiota en el alto mando, solo entregan cobardemente estén documento de disculpa por medio de un intermediario.

"Esos diablos, ¿cómo se atreven?; Yasaka-sama, debemos quemar esos papeles y enviarlos junto con las cenizas de eso miembros suyos que mandaron a atacarnos. Que sientan y sufran al igual que lo que los yokai a los que atacaron".

La joven mujer, y zorra de fuego, que había servido bajo el mandato de Yasaka, se vio enfurecida ante las ofensas a sus caidos.

"Aunque no apoyaría la idea de alguien con la cabeza caliente e irracional. Lo que ella mencionó tiene sentido. Debemos pedir alguna indemnización por los perjuicios que nos generaron"

Apoyando a su compañera asesora, era el viejo maestro de Yasaka y tengu que había servido al líder de los Youkais por varias generaciones. La gobernante de Kyoto habló.

"No haremos nada de eso. Sólo aceptaremos las disculpas…"

"Pero, Yasaka-sama. No puede pensar en aceptar eso"

"Piense en los youkais afectados".

"**BASTA"**

El tono de la voz de la migsugine era frío, parando la discusión de los asesores. Aunque el exterior parecía calmado, el tono de su voz no daba permiso a reproche, logrando que sus asesores se mantuvieran en silencio.

"Enviaremos una carta a los diablos donde se expresa la aceptación de sus disculpas. También quiebro que en el escrito quede claro que cualquier relación en el futuro queda cancelada"

Hablando de forma grácil pero con un tono firme, la gobernante de los youkais de Japón continuó.

"Por mucho que me gustaría arrancar la garganta de uno de sus ancianos, la verdad es que los diablos son una facción más numerosa que la nuestra".

Los asesores entendían la frustración de su líder. Tener que soportar la idea de aceptar la rama de olivo de un enemigo que sabía que no tenían ninguna otra opción por el momento. Estaba implícito que ellos ejercían presión para aceptar el acuerdo, porque los superaban en números. Si ellos entraban en conflicto con los diablos... maldición, era tan frustrante.

"Por eso quiero que envíen equipos en la búsqueda de supervivientes de los clanes nekomatas que aún existan. Envíen representantes a encontrar los clanes de youkais en Japón. Que se reúnan todos en Kyoto; y que se corra la voz".

Los asesores tomaron en cuenta las palabras de su líder y dispersaron las órdenes a los miembros de la guardia real que fungía como protección en ésta reunión. Había prioridad en tales palabras, pero...

"¿Cuál es el motivo de su decisión, Yasaka-sama?"

"Es entendible el querer reunir a todos en éste lugar. Pero... ¿esto tiene algo que ver con lo que discutió con el humano, Shirou Emiya?"

Al haberse retirado la guardia real con el fin de cumplir sus deberes asignados, estar en presencia de personas de confianza, la kyubi expresó sus motivaciones.

"Sí...durante nuestra conversación, él me contó varias cosas interesantes. Y si lo que me dijo es verdad, sería mejor que los youkais de Japón presenten un fuerte unido como una verdadera facción"

"Si las cosas que van a suceder resultan ser ciertas, sería bueno tener una relación de negocios y alianza militar con una facción de capitales"

El sentido de esas palabras se perdía al final. Y aunque habían conocido a Yasaka desde su infancia, los asesores no podían dejar de preguntarse que pudo haber generado este cambio en ella. Pero más importante, ¿Qué es lo que el humano y su líder habían discutido?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>INFRAMUNDO 10:49 A.M. <strong>__**a 2 Días después del encuentro HR - HC**_

Sucedió cuando se encontraba trabajando en su oficina, bajo la supervisión de su esposa y reina para que no caer en la apatía y dejar incluso su trabajo.

Simplemente no podía permitirse el ocio, no ahora que tenía que asegurarse que las leyes recién elaboradas se ejecuten sin problemas. Aunque eso significa tener que pelear contra los prejuicios de la sociedad de clase alta del mundo demoníaco.

Y fue cuando llegó un mensajero que servía como un vigilante en el mundo humano. Su cuerpo se encontraba agitado, su respiración era agitada y su piel despedía un aroma corporal muy intenso y salino.

Para que el demonio frente a él se haya traslado en tal estado demostró la importancia de su información. Y por lo que expresó, él no fue el único de los Maous en recibir la noticia. Los miembros del equipo de espionaje habían partido a transmitir la información a los dirigentes de su facción.

Por lo cual recibió un video - grabación mágica, que fue colocada en un proyector especial.

Y conforme el video se reproducía, sus músculos se volvieron rígidos y su mandíbula se tensó. Podía sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza y decaer su ánimo.

Esto no era algo que imaginó suceder. Simplemente no estaba preparado. Sólo...

...¿En qué están pensando los humanos al hacer esto?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Valahalla, 11: 32 A.M. A 2 DÍAS DESPUÉS DEL ENCUENTRO HR - HC<strong>_

Soltó un suspiro que demostró su cansancio

"Cuando me dijiste que estuviera atento a las noticias, nunca esperé ver algo así en mi vida."

Trasladó la mirada, con su único ojo visible, a la joven mujer en vestida con un leotardo negro sobre el cual tenía colocada una armadura plateada, y que se encontraba rodillas a su espalda.

"Sí. Aunque no sabía que los humanos tenían planeado algo así"

"Enserio, que héroe más atrevido"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mundo Humano, <strong>__**Puerto del Pireo, Grecia, 10:15 A.M a 2 Días después del encuentro HR - HC**_

Se encontraba pescando y bebiendo un delicioso Whisky en aquel muelle, cuando en su televisión portátil vio las noticias de los humanos. La sorpresa de lo que escuchó lo hizo escupir el líquido en su boca.

Y mientras veía la noticia suceder, el Dios Poseidón inconscientemente utilizó su gorro para limpiar su boca. Sabía que esto no les va a agradar a los demás dioses en el Olimpo.

"Ellos... ¿Están hablando en serio?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>En algún lugar, en algún momento a 2 días después del HR - HC<strong>_

Las noticias en el mundo humano viajaban de un lugar a otro. De una aldea a un pueblo, de un pueblo a una ciudad, de una ciudad a todo un estado, a un país, a un continente.

Y cuando la noticia cubrió el globo terráqueo, incluso fuera capaz de llegar más allá del alcance del hombre común.

Plebeyos, guerreros, espíritus, ángeles, demonios, dragones, dioses y demás seres que existen en el misterio. Todos y cada uno de ellos a su debido tiempo fue testigo de la gran ola del cambio que se originó a partir de unas simples palabras.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mundo Humano 10:05 A.M. 2 días después del encuentro HR - HC<strong>_

Incertidumbre se percibe por las personas reunidas frente al edificio que representa la coalición de los distintos gobiernos del territorio humano. Una unión emblemática e histórica que surgió como un medio para la liberación de la opresión al que los pueblos fueron sometidos, y que después se convertiría en el sinónimo de la búsqueda de la paz entre las naciones.

Ahora la situación parecía repetirse. Frente a la población, las cámaras fotográficas y las videocámaras de las distintas televisoras mundiales, se encontraban reunidos los representantes de sus respectivas naciones, sentados en cómodos asientos mientras esperaban el inicio de la entrevista. Una cumbre de la que la humanidad nunca pensó ver y que quedaría grabada en la historia. Un suceso que está siendo cubierto a escala mundial ya sea por internet, televisión, radio o cualquier medio de comunicación el cual pudiera recibir las señales de transmisión.

La población en silencio espera a que el vocero de las ONU tome lugar frente al podio en el cual el micrófono sido colocado. Las cámaras enfocan los diferentes rostros de los políticos, militares y científicos de diversas nacionalidades. Entre ellos se encuentra un rostro muy conocido a escala global, con su mirada observando a las personas y su clásico cabello blanco de puntas.

"Hum"

Las cámaras regresaron su enfoque al vocero, quien parecía listo para iniciar la entrevista.

"Buen día a todos y cada uno de los asistentes a esta reunión, las distintas televisoras y/o medios de comunicación, a los honorables representantes gubernamentales, militares y científicos".

"Hace dos días atrás, a las aproximadas 9:40 horas, la población mundial fue testigo de un hecho desconcertante. Lo que parecía ser el colapso de la capa atmosférica, pensado en ese momento como la destrucción y consecuencia ocasionada por el hombre"

_La voz del vocero tomó un alto grado de importancia y gravedad para lo que debería comunicar. Apoyando sus manos sobre el tablero del micrófono, continuó con su discurso._

"Se tenía conocimiento del origen del fenómeno, pero la necesidad de una rápida intervención para corregir el problema requirió el enfoque total de los gobiernos. Debido a esto, la población permaneció en la incertidumbre y eso trajo consecuencias negativas. Les pedimos disculpas por eso".

_El representante de la ONU agachó levemente la cabeza en señal de disculpa. Por su parte, los miembros y representantes políticos, los militares y los científicos imitaron el gesto del vocero; demostrando su sinceridad ante tal situación._

"Lo que la población mundial observó fue la descompresión de uno de los diversos planos dimensionales que componen el planeta que llamamos Tierra. Un lugar que nos ha demostrado que aún hay mucho que desconocemos sobre el lugar que habitamos. Uno de estos es la existencia de diversos espacios comprimidos que coexisten en el mismo mundo. Planos dimensionales que no interfieren entre sí gracias a una brecha que ocupa el espacio entre ellas y las mantiene separadas de manera natural"

_Murmullos comenzaron a escucharse en la población asistente. Las televisoras enfocaban las reacciones de los rostros de las personas, solo para pasar al rostro de los miembros sentados como representantes de sus naciones, y notar que ellos estaban extrañamente tranquilos._

"Pero la situación no es perfecta. Ha sido registrado en la historia los momentos en que los planos han interactuado entre sí. Las historias de desapariciones o de lugares fantasma se deben a esto. Una situación que si bien era inevitable, se mantenía aislada y controlable"

_Y la seriedad en el rostro y el tono en la voz del vocero de la ONU demostraban que ellos no estaban jugando algún tipo de broma. Sino, al contrario, la voz se volvió más grave conforme proseguía con el tema._

"Pero el incremento de la interferencia humana produjo algo peor, un fenómeno de tal magnitud que alteraría tan rápido los ecosistemas que significaría el fin de la humanidad al no poder adaptarse a un cambio tan abrupto"

_Soltó un suspiro de cansancio._

"Fue gracias a la rápida colaboración de las instituciones privadas y gubernamentales en el mundo, que se logró poner en funcionamiento los prototipos de estabilizadores trans - dimensionales creados por la compañía UBW Advance. Permitiendo que los humanos tengamos más que existan generaciones después de nosotros"

_Su mirada se posó sobre la población. Transmitiendo la felicidad que sentía al proseguir con vida. Los rostros de los políticos esbozaban pequeñas muecas simulando una sonrisa, algo extraño e incierto._

"Incluso en este momento, grupos de investigación se encuentran analizando la poca información recopilada sobre este cruce de dimensiones. Expandiendo las posibilidades para la humanidad, convirtiendo esos planos dimensionales como una fuente de información benéfica para todos. Aunque en este momento parece imposible tener la tecnología para alcanzar esos lugares, se agradece nuevamente a UBW Advance, quienes ya han desarrollado el equipo necesario y a partir de ahora serán financiados para la expansión de sus investigaciones"

"Pero la humanidad tiene un deseo ilimitado de descubrir no solo lo que existe a su alrededor, su mundo, sino que lo que existe más allá de eso, la frontera final. Y para eso se necesitan las nuevas figuras que guíen a las personas en este paso a la transición".

_Su voz tomó un tono más intenso, más vivo. Y por un momento su rostro giró hacia el Fundador y Director de la compañía de tecnología e investigaciones más avanzada en el mundo. Las cámaras enfocaron el rostro del dueño de UBW Advance, quien elevó su mano como una forma amistosa de saludo._

"Durante algún tiempo se ha registrado la existencia de individuos que han demostrado esta transición. Vapuleados por la sociedad al no comprender sus capacidades, y a su vez ellos mismos han ocultado sus habilidades por temor de herir a los que los rodean. Hasta que hace unos años atrás uno decidió romper el anonimato, convirtiéndose en el estandarte actual para la sociedad. Un visionario, un investigador y benefactor que ha generado grandes cambios en el poco tiempo después de darse a conocer. Y es el modelo que hemos establecido para los nuevos guías de la sociedad"

_Los murmullos se escucharon de parte de la población ante esta última frase. ¿Qué es lo qué piensan los dirigentes del mundo al decir eso?; como si leyeran la mente de la población, los dirigentes, militares e investigadores científicos comenzaron a levantarse de sus asientos. Presentando una postura firme y regia._

"Es por eso que, en conjunto con UBW Advance y otras instituciones de investigación, se establecerá a escala global una red de centros de educación y capacitación para estos nuevos líderes, un proyecto de Nuevos Héroes. Bajo la supervisión y aleccionamiento del héroe reconocido en los tiempos actuales, el doctor Shirou Emiya. Con lo cual se hace un llamado tanto a las personas comunes, y aquellos que han transcendido, personas que deseen contribuir en este gran cambio de la sociedad"

_Las personas alrededor del mundo podían notar como la tensión comenzaba a aumentar conforme sus mentes creían llagar a una respuesta. Los niños señalaban a las figuras transmitidas en la televisión, las personas en las viviendo en las lejanías prestaban atención a las transmisiones de radio. _

_Y el vocero tomó un último aire para expresar la gran idea._

_Y el mundo tembló hasta sus cimientos._

"Porque este aumento en la visión del mundo nos demuestra que somos una pequeña parte de la existencia conocida como vida. Y que a partir de ahora, la humanidad debe sostener visión compartida como especie. Un frente unido más allá de las fronteras naturales, políticas, lingüísticas, religiosas o cualquier otra limitante. La manifestación de una..."

**"FACCIÓN HUMANA".**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::..::

_**LA HISTORIA DEL MUNDO SEGUNDA PARTE: EL REINICIO DE LA VIDA**_

_Alguna vez fue el principio cósmico, el E-apsu, y el lugar de nacimiento de la tierra primordial. Ahora solo queda la falsa esencia de la existencia_

_De la sangre derramada por una agonizante Gaia, nació una nueva semilla imperfecta. Creada como un nuevo sistema cuyo propósito era regresar a su estado natural, pero imposible, como la voluntad del mundo se encontraba carente de viabilidad al final de su existencia._

_Así cuando Gaia al fin pereció, el nuevo sistema se activó. Utilizando los restos primordiales de la anterior voluntad celeste, moldeó y estabilizó el espacio de su nueva morada. Un lugar inhóspito que sería inaccesible por medios normales, y serviría como su primer medio para defenderse._

_Una vez creada su morada, la nueva voluntad del planeta se enfocó en la creación de una nueva tierra primordial. Las reglas del planeta comenzaron a cambiar a medida que la vida se instaló. El ciclo de la vida y la muerte fue creado, al igual que lo fue el poder del planeta que estabiliza la superficie de la tierra. Las extensiones de percepción se conectaron con su sentido. Y la nueva voluntad del planeta se retiró a su recinto mientras la vida prosperó._

_Pero el temor inconsciente fue grabado en la nueva voluntad del planeta, por lo cual creó los seres que servirían como su nuevo sistema de protección. Como misterios permitidos a la existencia por el simple hecho de existir. El primero de ellos, nació grabado bajo la regla fomentada por la fe, los sueños. El otro, nació bajo la sospecha, la ignorancia cuya fuerza se opone a la fe._

_Con el tiempo los fenómenos naturales comenzaron a poseer las intenciones y las personalidades, con el propósito de ser las leyes que gobiernan desde lo alto._

_Sin embargo, surgió una situación que agitó a los sistemas de protección de Gaia. De lo alto del cielo, más allá de la frontera celeste, cayó sobre la tierra la existencia de una vida buscando sobrevivir. Debido a que la primera muerte del mundo y su posterior terraformación ocasionaron cambios en su eje, lo que afectó al cuerpo celeste más cercano._

_El celeste Luna se vio afectado súbitamente en su eje de rotación, suceso ocasionado por el cambio en el campo magnético de la Tierra. Perdiendo su estratosfera ante el constante bombardeo de asteroides atraídos por el magnetismo de la Tierra. Dificultando la supervivencia de la vida en su superficie, ocasionado por el abrupto cambio, y que ocasionó que el celeste pereciera._

_Debido a que sólo un cuerpo celeste puede entender la muerte de otro cuerpo celeste, la Luna buscó la supervivencia de su especie más fuerte, y que era el espejo que refleja su existencia. Enviando a la Tierra su última semilla primigenia. _

_Pero esto no fue bien visto por uno de los guardianes de Gaia. Alegando que una vida ajena podría volverse problemática, debido al planeta no ser capaz de establecer sus propias normas._

_El otro guardián pensó que era mejor que la vida ajena fuera aceptada en el planeta. Utilizarla como una nueva base para la vida, un nuevo diseño que coexistiera con las demás._

_Al final ambos puntos de vista chocaron entre s, y el conflicto se volvió inevitable conforme se alineaban con una idea. Al final las dos extensiones del mundo, los mediadores de la naturaleza terminaron enfrentándose en batalla con el poder que va más allá de la comprensión. Durante su pelea crearon una ruptura en el espacio como resultado de sus fuerzas, permitiendo ser visibles en el alto cielo por todos los fenómenos naturales primigenios que poseen las intenciones y las personalidades. Grabando en los elementales la sospecha de que existían seres de clase planetario, un rango más alto que ellos, y que era deseados por el mundo., seres a los cuales ellos asignarían nombres en el futuro._

_Debido a ser aspectos de la contra fuerza, la lucha entre ambos oponentes no tenía fin. Pero el ruido de su batalla terminó despertando de su letargo a la conciencia del mundo, quien interrumpió el conflicto ser molestada por sus protectores. Puesto que en ella todavía existía la voluntad de Catalhoyuk, Gaia tomó una decisión neutral. La conciencia del mundo destruyó la vida ajena, la descompuso y la finalmente la asimiló, insertando en ella las normas bajo las que existían los demás seres creados por ella._

_Castigó a sus sistemas de protección, asignando a la ignorancia en los límites del fin de los tiempos, forzándolo a dormir hasta el día en que fuera necesario. La fe fue forzada a dormir en los principios del tiempo, en donde debería existir como una fuente que alimentara a las reglas._

_Pero al hacer esto, la voluntad del planeta se quedó sin protección. Por lo cual ideó una nueva extensión de su voluntad, tomando como base a la fe y la ignorancia, creó al vacío, un ser antropomórfico nacido de la "nada" que serviría como su nueva protector. La nueva existencia nació fiel a la nada que la formó, ya que no conocía nada mejor que este basto e infinito lugar. _

_Y mientras la vida siguió su camino. Pero hay sucesos inamovibles que buscan repetirse, no importa cuándo, no importa cómo._

_Pero eso es una historia para otro momento..._


	9. CH 08 DONDE EMPIEZA LA ESPERANZA

**Hola, aquí su amigo Santenfox.**

**Por fin les presento el capitulo. Es mi deseo que la obra sea de su agrado después de tanto tiempo de espera. Muchas gracias a ustedes, los lectores, quienes mantiene la motivación para seguir creando este mundo de la escritura. A ustedes que me han agregado a sus favoritos o le dan seguimiento, muchas gracias.**

**Ademas estoy contento de avisar que un lector quiere traducir este fanfic al ingles.**

**Recuerden Fate Stay Nigth y Hig School Dxd pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y yo solo soy un fan de estas grandes obras.**

**Me retiro porque tengo unas travesuras planeadas junto a dama, asì que les adelanto mis saludos: FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO**

**A RED SAVIOR CH 08 DONDE EMPIEZA LA ESPERANZA**

* * *

><p><em>Se que encontraban reunidos, esperando atentos a la salida de la persona que deseaban entrevistar. El símbolo utilizado en la nueva propaganda a escala mundial. El hombre que todos suponen era la mente maestra que unió a los líderes políticos en este nuevo ideal humano.<em>

_Lo observaron salir del edificio de la __ONU__ mientras se despedía afable de cada uno de los líderes políticos, militares y científicos que encabezan el __megaproyecto__. Él no vaciló al notar al grupo de reporteros que lo esperaban, formando una barrera entre el edificio y __limusina que lo trasladaría al aeropuerto. Con paso firme caminó hacia el grupo, mientras era rodeado y señalado con todo tipo de micrófonos, cámaras fotográficas y de video de los diversos medios de comunicación._

_"Le pedimos unas palabras de aclaración a la población, Shirou Emiya. ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo en el mundo?"_

_"¿Es verdad que el mundo es más grande de lo visible en el espacio exterior?"_

_"¿Hace cuánto qué saben de esto y por qué no le fue dicho antes a la población?"_

_"¿Qué es lo creen encontrar en éstas dimensiones?"_

_"¿Cuál es el objetivo que buscan lograr con este proyecto de nuevos héroes?"_

_"En orden significativo. Buscamos comprender el mundo que nos rodea y descubrir los medios para prolongar la existencia de nuestra especie. No sólo en este mundo, sino más allá de la frontera que nos es visible, el espacio. Después de todo, los humanos tenemos el inconmensurable deseo de descubrir, de inventar, de construir. Pero cada decisión que elegimos, cada nuevo descubrimiento...implica riesgos y tiene consecuencias. Es para eso __que se__ pensó en esta iniciativa de los Nuevos Héroes"_

_"Ya que nosotros no vemos el mundo tal como es, sino al mundo tal como somos. Lo que consideramos nuestra realidad, es solo la interpretación de nuestro cerebro. Por eso la sospecha siempre estuvo, la ignorancia que mantuvo nuestra fe. Existe la posibilidad de que haya vida sapiente en esas dimensiones, seres que al igual que nosotros ya hayan levantado la mirada hacia las estrellas. __Y__ si es así, tal vez estén dispuestos a colaborar con nosotros para cumplir ese objetivo"_

_"¿Están sugiriendo que podría haber vida en éstas llamadas __dimensiones __de bolsillo?"_

_"__Quién__ sabe, tal vez las leyendas no simplemente sean eso. Las especies registradas pueden haber sido un poco más fuerte de lo común y sorprender al humano de tiempos atrás"_

_"¿No considera absurdo ese comentario ya que usted es un hombre de ciencia?, es casi como afirmar que los dioses existen"_

_"Tal vez lo hagan..."_

_"...e incluso a través de los tiempos, incluso los hombres de ciencia han sostenido fe en lo incomprensible. No aceptar esta verdad ha hecho que la corriente ateísta repita la ignorancia de las religiones cuando paganizaban a la ciencia. Además, tenemos mejores cosas para enfocar nuestro tiempo"_

_"¿Pero no es todo esto muy extraño?; esta repentina situación. Si tenían el conocimiento de que esto podría suceder, ¿por qué no anticipar a las personas en vez de dejar que se asustaran?"_

"_Como se mencionó anteriormente en la conferencia, este fue un fenómeno natural que se había registrado pero se desconocía la totalidad de su fuerza. En base a sospechas fue que se crearon los estabilizadores __transdimensionales,__ pero la intervención humana generó variables. Y lo que percibimos al final fue una de esas variables, por eso no prevenimos a la población"_

_"¿Qué puede decir sobre esta expresión de una facción humana?, ¿No es sospechoso que sólo hasta ahora todos los líderes mundiales establezcan un punto de unión?"_

_"No es tan sorprendente. Tal vez al fin hemos quitado la mirada del suelo, de la sangre que se ha derramado y hemos vuelto a mirar hacia las estrellas. Porque nos dimos cuenta de que este, que alguna vez fue un gran planeta, ahora es demasiado pequeño para nosotros. Hay demasiadas almas, si eso existe, en un mundo tan pequeño" _

"_¿No es eso contradictorio?, al igual que el nombrarlo a usted como cabeza de este proyecto"_

_"¿Qué asegura que su compañía no monopolice __la __investigación __de __estas __dimensiones__?"_

_"Les aseguro que UBW Advance solo tiene los mejores intereses para el mundo. Por eso trabajaremos en cooperación con otras instituciones. Nosotros solo seremos asesores de investigación tanto en los diferentes planos dimensionales como en el apoyo del proyecto Nuevos Héroes"_

_"¿No es demasiado joven para guiar a un grupo de personas que encaminen el futuro de la humanidad?"_

_"¿Está diciendo que es la persona ideal para guiar a la humanidad?"_

_"¿Se considera algún tipo de mesías que es necesario para nuestra continuación?"_

_"No me considero un líder ideal, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo para que estos Nuevos Héroes no cometan las mismas fallas que yo. Pero no es tan sorprendente que a pesar de las aportaciones de mi compañía a zonas en necesidad y mis propias intervenciones en lugares de conflicto aún se me juzgue..."_

_"... Porque en estos tiempos ya no existen los idiotas que actúen desinteresadamente. Son mal vistos por las personas, porque son incapaces de comprenderlos"_

_"Al final, esas personas son juzgadas por los crímenes de la humanidad y sentenciados a muerte por aquellos que no los lograron comprender"_

_"¿No está haciendo sonar como si la humanidad lo fuera a traicionar?"_

_"Quién sabe, tal vez __divagué__ demasiado en mis palabras. Pero aun si eso sucediera..."_

_"Voy a caminar erguido hasta mi final, porque creo que mi ideal no está equivocado"_

* * *

><p><strong>MUNDO HUMANO. A 4 DÍAS DESPUÉS DEL EVENTO HR -HC.<strong>

El sudor escurre por su rostro, al igual que intenta mantener su respiración lo más estable posible. Sus músculos comenzaron a doler, demostrando el esfuerzo excesivo al que su cuerpo fue sometido durante tres horas. Pero siguió un poco más, ya que era por el bien de mejorar sus habilidades, llevando al límite las capacidades de su cuerpo.

"Ahora intenta controlar la forma de energía. Piensa en darle una figura diferente. Intenta entender lo que compone su aspecto, que no es solo intangible"

O al menos eso fue lo que dijeron los científicos, quienes observan su entrenamiento desde atrás del vidrio de contención. Prestando atención a los registros reportados por las diversas sondas conectadas a su cuerpo, y que permite que los aspectos metabólicos queden grabados para su posterior análisis.

Y aunque se volvía molesto recibir indicaciones y tener que ejecutarlas cada diez minutos, continuaba sus experimentos con el fin de que aquella persona admitiera su valía.

_**MUNDO **__**HUMANO.**__** NUEVA GUINEA, A 3 **__**HORAS**__** DEL ENCUENTRO HR - **_**HC**

_"¡NO, POR FAVOR!"_

_"¡QUÉDATE QUIETA PERRA!"_

_Plap_

_El sonido de una bofetada se dejó escuchar. La joven mujer cayo de espalda al piso por la fuerza del golpe que recibió. Antes de que pudiera expresar su dolor, fue golpeada nuevamente en el rostro, forzando su rostro hacia el piso. Para rematar su humillación fue sujetada del cabello y obligada a levantar la mirada, hacia el rostro sonriente de su agresor. Lágrimas comenzaban a formarse, mientras intentaba contener un gemido de dolor._

_"Parece que ya estás comprendiendo tu posición"_

_Al notar la sumisión de la mujer, una chica de aproximados 17 años, el agresor apretó más su agarre, obteniendo un sonido de dolor por parte de la señorita._

_"Así es jefe, enséñale a esa perra cómo debe comportarse"_

_"Ya es hora de que se dé cuenta que nadie va ayudarla"_

_"Hey jefe, cuando acabes con ella. No te importaría prestármela un rato"_

_"Tendrá que ser después de mí. Yo voy después __del jefe, p__or orden de jerarquía"_

_"No me importa. Ella terminará más abierta que un pavo después de que terminemos con ella"_

_El último sujeto en hablar pasó su lengua sobre sus labios, demostrando que sus intenciones eran verdaderas. Que al igual que los otros 5 miembros, contando al líder, él se divertiría a lo máximo con la carne joven de la señorita quien no paraba de llorar , agregando más diversión a la situación. _

_Lamentablemente los delincuentes tenían razón en eso, nadie iba a ayudar a la joven mujer..._

_...después de todo, las personas pasaban a su lado sin parecer importarles la violencia a la que la chica era sometida._

_Ya que esta era una escena que se repetía en varias partes a su alrededor. _

_Peleas en la calle. Automóviles incendiados. Negocios siendo asaltados por grupos enteros de personas histéricas. Niño y niñas llorando, mientras sus padres hacían lo máximo posible para alejarles de esta ola de violencia. Los grupos policiacos, militares y navales se esforzaban lo mejor para contener los actos violentos de la población civil. Era una situación con la que tenían que luchar desde varias horas atrás, cuando aquel extraño fenómeno sucedió en el ambiente._

_Es por eso que ella no gritó por ayuda, porque nadie la daría. Todos estaban siendo egoístas, manteniendo un deseo de sobrevivir a costa de los demás. Nadie vendría a ayudar..._

_"__Déjenlo__ en paz, bastardos"_

_Pero al parecer incluso en este caos, aún existen idiotas desinteresados._

_Los delincuentes giraron sus rostros hacia el origen de la voz, solo para notar un pequeño grupo de personas que habían comenzado a reunirse curiosos frente a la escena. Molesto por haber sido interrumpido, el líder soltó la cabellera de la mujer y desenfundó una pistola._

_"__¿__Quién de ustedes, malditos, se atreve a interrumpir mi __diversión?__"_

_Apuntando con el arma a las personas, los desafío a contestar. Sonrió al ver a esos voyeur retroceder un paso al saber en la situación de riesgo en la que se encontraban. Fue una de esas personas la que intervino por su seguridad._

_"Créeme, amigo. Nadie de nosotros te interrumpió, al contrario, estábamos disfrutando como le enseñabas a esa perra a cómo comportarse"_

_Las sucias palabras de esa persona fueron acompañadas de una mirada lasciva hacia la jovencita semidesnuda._

_"Así es enséñale a esa cerda"_

_"Háganla gemir hasta que pierda la voz"_

_"Que sufra por ser tan deliciosa"_

_Por su parte, los demás miembros del grupo de voyeurs demostraron su apoyo a los delincuentes. El líder del grupo de agresores sonrió ante la absurda escena._

_"Que grupo de enfermos más divertidos"_

_"Ja. . Tal vez tengas razón, pero mira a tu alrededor, mira a las demás personas. Este puede ser el fin del mundo, así que, ¿Está mal que seamos sinceros frente a lo que nos gusta?; yo creo que no. Y si ustedes están disfrutando a la verdura, demuestra que piensan que nosotros"_

_Para enfatizar sus palabras, el voyeur extendió sus brazos. Señalando a la población en masa, donde la ola de violencia seguía desatada. Conocedor de lo que le rodeaba, el líder de los delincuentes se dirigió a sus compañeros._

_"Qué les parece. Vamos a darles a éstos enfermos el mejor espectáculo su vida. Vamos a hacer que se mojen y..."_

_Su apasionado discurso se vio interrumpido al ser golpeado en el hombro por el cuerpo del líder voyeur, quien aterrizó inconsciente en el centro de los grupos._

_"Tc__h.__ En serio bastardos, ya me tenían harto con toda su palabrería"_

_El que dijo eso fue un joven con el puño y el brazo extendido en el lugar que antes ocupaba el voyeur. No parecía sobrepasar los 15 años de edad. Portaba un par de gafas para sol. Su postura era firme y su rostro demostraba molestia._

"_Y tú, más te vale dejar en paz a la señorita, sino quieres salir lastimado"._

_El joven expresó sus palabras con fiereza, pero solo consiguió que las personas a su alrededor se rieran de él. Fue el líder de los delincuentes el que tomó la palabra, con la pistola a nivel de su sien, mientras caminaba en dirección del chico._

"_¿Qué vamos a salir lastimados?, ¿y tú vas a detenernos?; lo lamento chico, pero parece que has visto demasiadas películas de héroes, en la vida real si haces algo como eso…te matan"_

_Y el gamberro retiró la pistola de sien, para colocarla en la frente del chico. Pero, contrario a lo que esperaba, el adolescente ni siquiera se inmutó por tener el arma apuntándolo tan cerca. Manteniendo los ojos fijo en su agresor, cerró sus párpados por un instante y su mirada se suavizó; esto consiguió que la sonrisa del delincuente se ampliara al pensar que el adolescente frente a él se había resignado a su muerte. Claro, eso fue antes de chocar su rostro en el piso. En un movimiento que no logró anticipar, el valiente adolescente había tomado la mano del delincuente y hacerla girar. _

_El delincuente se retorcía en el suelo, mientras sujetaba su miembro que había sido dislocado debido a la fuerza y rapidez del movimiento. Los compañeros desenfundaron su arma en apoyo a su amigo y, sin dudarlo, dispararon._

"_Pinche niño"_

"_Muere hijo de puta"._

"_Jódete maldito" _

_Pero antes que pudieran presionar los gatillos, una extraña barrera obscura se formó frente al adolescente, protegiéndolo con tiempo cuando las balas fueron expulsadas por las armas. Tal extraño suceso sorprendió a todos los reunidos, mientras verían la barrera caer y mostrar el cuerpo intacto de un adolescente en pie._

"_Eso no fue muy amable"_

_Antes de que pudieran reaccionar, extrañas figuras, como serpientes, comenzaron a emerger de las __sombras__ del callejón. Deslizando sobre el suelo para alcanzar a sus objetivos.__ Sorprendidos por las extrañas criaturas que se envolvieron alrededor de sus manos, para finalmente desvanecerse en las sombras y dejar atrás sus manos vacías._

_"Qué carajo fueron esas cosas"_

_"MALDITO FENÓMENO"_

_El líder de los delincuentes le gritó al adolescente, apoyando con esfuerzo para levantarse y no lastimar su miembro dislocado. Se formó una sonrisa en su rostro al notar la reacción del, hasta ese momento, valiente joven._

_El adolescente retrocedió un paso ante el insulto. Su actitud tranquila se vio doblada al notar los rostros de miedo y repulsión en los presentes. Su mirada se dirigió a la joven mujer que había tratado de ayudar, solo para sentirse decepcionado cuando ella evitó temerosa su mirada._

_"No es cierto, yo...no soy un fenómeno. __Sólo__ estoy tratando de ayudar al hacer lo correcto"_

_Aunque él expresaba éstas palabras, el tono tembloroso de su voz lo traicionaba, demostrando que no era la primera vez en recibir este tipo de comentarios._

_" Además, ¿__qué__ pasa contigo?, en estos momentos ya no importan los demás, solo lo que uno quiere. Y lo que yo quiero es disfrutar de esa cerdita"_

_Su rostro se dirigió hacia la mujer, quien retrocedió sobre su espalda. Mirando a los demás con miedo. El delincuente regresó su mirada al adolescente._

_"Ya ves, todo el mundo te mira con asco, incluso esa perra. Ya que es lo menos que se merece un fenómeno como tú."_

_La sonrisa del delincuente aumentó conforme disminuía la confianza del joven. Pensando en esto como una oportunidad, el hombre apuntó el arma con su única mano útil._

_"Así que deja de estar molestando de una jodi...AAAAH"_

_Se vio obligado a chocar contra el piso debido a la fuerza con la cual su mano fue atravesada por una daga, __enterrándose__ en el pavimento. Sus músculos dolían y la sangre rezumaba de la herida. Sus ojos furiosos miraron al adolescente, quien se encontraba sorprendido por el suceso._

_"Lo lamento. Creí que ya habías terminado de hablar tanta basura"_

_Y sonó una nueva voz. Llena de cinismo._

_"De todos modos, no es como si me importara "_

_Y la persona que había ocasionado tal acto se encontraba descansando sobre el techo de una camioneta. Aparentaba ser más joven que el otro adolescente. Su cabello era de un color blanco, que hacía juego con su piel bronceada. __Manifestando__ un aire de confianza, como si tener la atención de todos las personas reunidas no fuera algo importante. Levantando la mitad superior de su cuerpo para ver a los demás, les sonrió._

_Los reunidos lograron identificar al joven sobre la camioneta. Aunque nunca lo habían conocido en persona, su frecuente rostro apareciendo frecuentemente en las noticias era difícil de olvidar. Considerado en el mundo como el único héroe en varias generaciones._

_"Shirou Emiya"_

_Y el primero en nombrarlo fue adolescente con gafas para sol. Era claro que se encontraba emocionado al ver a un famoso héroe de primera generación. Y el héroe habló._

_"Ahora bien. ¿Les importaría rendirse sin oponer resistencia?"_

_"Como si fuéramos a hacerlo"_

_Y al parecer, al líder de los delincuentes no le importó su débil estado de salud, o que su grupo ya no poseían armas, o que la persona frente a él era famoso por desmantelar grupos armados por si mismo. Y al igual que él su grupo se reunió a su lado, olvidando el motivo que originó esta disputa. Sólo el deseo de batalla y de la sangre continua, tal es la sensación repetida por aquellos que creen estar en el fin de los tiempos._

_"Porque todos son tan valientes en el sentido negativo"_

_El héroe soltó un suspiro._

_"Parece que tendré que tratar con ustedes, al igual que a los tipos de allá atrás"._

_Su cabeza se movió señalando al grupo de personas inconscientes que descansaban sobre el pavimento de la calle, las banquetas, recargados contra muros e incluso en extrañas __poses__, como si lo que los hubiera noqueado fuera tan rápido que no tuvieran tiempo de reaccionar. Los delincuentes, el grupo de voyeurs y aquella jovencita se sorprendieron al descubrir que __eran__ los únicos conscientes, que no se habían percatado en __qué__ momento sucedió todo a su alrededor. Y por si fuera poco, el sonido de las sirenas de las patrullas policiacas, las ambulancias y cualquier otra corporación de seguridad se empezaba a escuchar a lo lejos._

_Al notar el sonido, los delincuentes miran a Emiya antes de intentar correr en dirección contraria. Una idea bastante sensata, de no ser por la pared de espadas que estaba atrás de ellos y que casi produce más heridos. Al ver que su vía de escape se encuentra cerrada, ellos observan al héroe de la forja, quien se encoje los hombros y toma un __tono__ burlón en su voz._

"_Vamos. No creerían que iba a __permitirles __escapar__, ¿verdad?"_

_Al ver esto como una oportunidad para ser útil, el adolescente de la gafas de sol hizo emerger nuevamente esas figuras de las sombras, que se deslizaron y aprisionaron los brazos y piernas de los delincuentes. Los malhechores, debido al agarre de sus miembros, colapsaron contra el piso al no tener forma de mantenerse en pie. Y, por si acaso, para que no pudieran seguir con su vulgar lenguaje, las sombras se formaron alrededor de sus bocas._

"_Vaya, vaya. Bien hecho joven escudero"_

_Lo cual le al adolescente mereció un raro __halago__ de parte de un héroe internacional. Los voyeurs, por su parte, se mantuvieron inquietos al notar que la policía al fin había llegado a las calles y ellos no tenían forma de escapar. Su nerviosismo empeoró al percibir al héroe bajarse de su asiento en el techo de la camioneta, para comenzar a caminar en dirección del adolescente. Con una sonrisa y su mano extendida, el herrero saludó por primera vez al joven._

"_Es bueno ver a alguien tan valiente. Pero la próxima vez intenta que las palabras de otros no te afecten"_

"_SÍ…disculpe por eso. Es mi primer intento como un protector"_

_A pesar de recibir una llamada de atención de alguien aparentemente más joven que él, el adolescente mostró su respeto como si hablara con un superior. Los cuerpos de seguridad comenzaron a levantar a las personas inconscientes en la calle. Varios de ellos se dirigieron hacia la rara pared formada con espadas gigantes. Fue el capitán de la unidad policíaca el primero en asomarse por la filoso muro de acero._

_"En serio, cuando me dijiste que nos ayudarías con el problema, no pensé que dormirías a todos. Sabes que no podemos asegurarnos de que estén a salvo con tan pocos voluntarios"_

_Y el agente policiaco no parecía sorprendido por la escena, como si recoger gente durmiendo comenzara a __volverse__ una molestia. Eso solo logró que el joven héroe se encogiera de hombros._

_"Lo tomaré en cuenta la próxima vez que tenga evitar que se maten unos a otros"_

_Su voz llena de sarcasmo refutó el comentario del policía. Los demás miembros __policiales__ se acercaron como refuerzo, por lo cual el héroe herrero desvaneció la barrera, permitiendo a los policías rodeando al grupo. El oficial a cargo frunció el ceño al ver los criminales contra el piso y el grupo de nerviosos voyeurs._

_"¿Y cual es la historia de ellos?"_

_"Lo normal. Intento de violación. Disturbio en vía pública. Agresión física contra una mujer. Etc. Etc. Fue gracias a la intervención del pequeño escudero que la situación se mantuvo bajo control"_

_El joven con gafas se puso nervioso al notar la mirada del oficial, después de todo era su primera vez en una situación como esta, por lo que solo actuó instintivamente. El oficial ordenó la detención de los criminales, quienes ya habían sido liberados de las sombras y rodeados por los policías._

_"Gracias por ayudar chico. Pero la próxima vez deja el trabajo a los profesionales"_

_"Ah...sí"_

_"Profesionales ¿eh?...eso me recuerda. Hey chico de las sombras..."_

_La voz del héroe de rojo llamó la atención del oficial y el joven amonestado. El héroe peliblanco miraba con seriedad al usuario de las sombras. Entonces habló._

"_...¿Qué tal te parecería ser un héroe?"_

_Los ojos del oficial y del adolescente se abrieron de par en par. Incluso los policías, los delincuentes, los voyeurs y los demás cuerpos de seguridad se encontraban sorprendidos. Las reacciones de los demás divirtió al héroe rojo._

_"¿Qué pasa con esas caras?, son bastante desagradables. Pero dejando eso de lado, ¿aceptas chico?"_

_"Sí. Siempre estuve esperando por esta oportunidad"_

_El adolescente no dudó en dar una respuesta. Estrechó la mano extendida por el héroe peliblanco, con una sonrisa de felicidad ante un gran paso en sus sueños._

_"Bueno, será mejor que nos retiremos. Entonces dejo esto a su cargo, capitán"_

_Despidiéndose del oficial, comenzaron a caminar al lado de policías realizando su trabajo. Justo cuando pasaron al lado de la víctima, la joven mujer se levantó del lugar, recibiendo una manta para evitar que su desnudez. Cuando estaban frente a frente, la mujer giró su cabeza, permitiendo a los justicieros pasar. No hubo intercambio de miradas, no salieron palabras de agradecimiento, ni tampoco hubo señal de reconocer su partida. Solo los dejó irse._

**TIEMPO ACTUAL**

Fue el héroe de la forja quien le explicó que está en la naturaleza humana rechazar lo que no comprende. Por eso aún cuando la jovencita semidesnuda se sentía agradecida, su temor por algo incomprensible para ella es lo que llevó a mantenerse en silencio.

A pesar de no tener ningún lazo sanguíneo o al algún conocido que lo patrocine, le hacía estar agradecido al ser reconocido por su héroe y ser tomado bajo tutela.

Los investigadores observaron como el escaneado interno demostraba una red de nervios extra, alineándose con un pequeño segundo corazón a nivel del ventrículo izquierdo. Un órgano que pasaría desapercibido a cualquier revisión actual, pero no a la tecnología de la UBW Advance. Un órgano cuya función biológica difiere totalmente del cuerpo humano en sí, pero no parece generar carga alguna al cuerpo debido a que obtiene su energía a un núcleo de soporte en el interior del mismo órgano y que a su vez está conectado a una fuente de energía que proviene más allá del cuerpo físico.

Según la información proporcionada por el fundador de la compañía, en la historia humana se ha registrado un tipo de mecanismo biológico conocido como Engranaje Sagrado. ¿Es eso lo que habían descubierto?, si es así, ¿qué tipo de energía es la que alimenta a este sistema?; tantas preguntas que obtendrán su respuesta a su debido tiempo. Por el momento sería mejor asegurarse que el voluntario no se sobreesfuerce.

"Ya puedes detenerte...Nuestra investigación matutina ha terminado. Puedes dar una vuelta para conocer las instalaciones del laboratorio. Después de eso podemos reunirnos para la sesión de la tarde"

"¿Podemos...aha...aha...continuar el entrenamiento?"

"Preferimos que no te sobreesfuerces. Tenemos una semana antes de que se abran las inscripciones de los Nuevos Héroes"

"Solo un poco más"

"¿Puedo preguntar el motivo de querer continuar el entrenamiento?"

"Cuando se inicien las clases. Muchas personas entraran sabiendo que podrán formar relaciones de influencia al ser asesorados por los actuales dirigentes mundiales. Pero sólo unos pocos, aquellos que realmente valgan la pena, serán los que trabajen para el verdadero líder del mundo. No soy tan tonto, quiero darle las gracias por esta oportunidad. Para demostrar que él no se equivocó al poner sus expectativas en un paria".

Los científicos se miraron entre ellos y al no ver ningún problema, además la continuación de la investigación era mejor si se comprobaba los límites.

"Está bien, pero al primer indicio de riesgo detendremos inmediatamente el entrenamiento"

* * *

><p><strong>LÍNEA TERRITORIAL ENTRE EL MUNDO HUMANO Y EL SOBRENATURAL. A 2 DÍAS DEL EVENTO HR - HC<strong>

Sus pasos resonaban en el camino de piedra que guía hacia el palacio, atrayendo las miradas de curiosidad por parte de los habitantes del pueblo. Aunque siendo sincero él podría haber negado el sonido de sus pasos y nadie se habría dado cuenta de su presencia, pero es necesario para aclimatar el ambiente. Ojos de diversas tonalidades, de diversos tamaños y de diversas formas seguían sus movimientos desde la sombra, avisando a los habitantes del palacio sobre su arribo.

Podía escuchar los susurros de la población, varios de los sonidos cuales no podrían ser generados en un órgano humano. Sus formas propias que podían o no parecerse a los hombres y mujeres.

Continuó su recorrido subiendo las escalinatas de bloques de piedra sólida. Podía notar a los guardias ocultos que protegían el acceso, pero ellos no se movieron de su lugar o demostraron hostilidad hacia un extraño en su territorio. Bueno nos esperaba que lo hicieran, ya que su había anticipado su visita. Bueno, ya se encontraba en el último escalón a la entrada, lo mejor sería...

"Bienvenido, Papá"

Y casi se vio obligado a caer por las escalinatas, debido a la fuerza de la tacleada - abrazo en su pierna izquierda, que le generaba una muy emocionada niña.

"No sé si te lo explicaron"

Su voz tomó toda la atención de la niña, quien la miraba con sus brillantes ojos abiertos totalmente en la atención.

"Pero yo no soy..."

"KUNUO"

Una voz llamó la atención de los dos. Provenía del interior del palacio. Sí, la dueña de la voz se acercó por el pasillo.

"Me avisaron los guardias que te encontrabas aquí. Después hablamos sobre tu forma de recibir a los invitados"

"Pero mamá"

"Pero nada, señorita. Tobe, acompaña a mi hija hasta su habitación"

Uno de los miembros de la guardia real se trasladó a tomar la mano de Kunuo. Agachándose a su nivel.

"Será mejor hacer caso. Vamos, señorita"

"Está bien"

Aunque renuente al principio, la joven princesa aceptó la mano del guardia. Pero antes de retirarse movió su rostro en dirección al héroe humano

"Nos vemos, Mamá, Papá"

Despidiéndose con su pequeña mano en alto, la princesita y el guardia se retiraron al interior del palacio. El héroe peliblanco observó a la niña entablar una conversación con el guardia, quien feliz respondió a la niña.

"Le pido disculpas por el comportamiento de mi hija, Shirou Emiya"

"No hay ningún problema. Realmente es algo divertido fuera del ritmo de mi trabajo"

El humano despidió la preparación de la líder de los youkais. Volteando su rostro para encontrarse con ella directamente desde su llegada. Lo que vio casi hizo que levantara una ceja, ya que la primera vez que la conoció aunque su belleza madura era llamativa se veía empañada por la preocupación y el estrés.

Pero en este momento podría decir que la belleza madura de Yasaka era cautivante. No necesitaba mucho apoyo, solo unos pequeños retoques de maquillaje para resaltar el hermoso rostro de la madre kitsune. Y por un momento, sus ojos se detuvieron en los carnosos labios de la dama, aquellos que atraían por su color rojo intenso.

"Así que, ¿pensó en mi propuesta?"

Pero él no vaciló, ni demostró su interés. Tenía una función con la que cumplir primero. No importa que esos atraíbles labios formaran una deliciosa sonrisa, antes de permitir un encantador sonido.

"Sí. Los youkais estrecharemos nuestros lazos con los humanos, con la Facción recién crearon"

"Haré mi mayor esfuerzo para que los youkais se sientan bienvenidos"

El héroe extendió su mano a la gobernante de Kyoto. La bella kitsune observó el comportamiento occidental para un trato, pero que para ellos representa algo más íntimo. Controlando el bombeo de sangre a sus mejillas (gracias al maquillaje) y el nerviosismo que crecía en su interior, la gobernadora de los Youkais estrechó su mano con el humano.

"Entonces quedamos a su cuidado"

Los asesores levanten sus cejas ante la actitud de la reina youkai pero no comentan nada.

"Sería mejor si pasamos a establecer los criterios de nuestra alianza"

"Me parece bien. Siéntase bienvenido a nuestro recinto"

Los políticos pasan a adentrarse en la creación del documento oficial a la oficina principal.

* * *

><p><strong>INFRAMUNDO. TERRITORIO DE LOS NUEVOS MANOS. 16 DÍAS DESPUÉS DEL EVENTO HR - HC<strong>

" Eso absurdo, Fabilium-sama. No hay motivos actuales por los cuales los panteones menores intenten hacer una ofensiva en nuestro territorio "

El anciano diablo fue apoyado por murmullos de aprobación de los otros señores en la consejo demoníaco, y quienes eran las cabezas de sus clanes.

"Lamentable o no...aahh...anciano, los vigías han detectado en los límites con nuestras fronteras a pequeñas grupos de diversos panteones menores... Aaaahhh...No se sería sorprendente que éstos fueran enviados a probar nuestras defensas,...mientras los grandes ejércitos en la retaguardia empiezan a movilizarse hacia nosotros"

Las perezosas palabras escapan del Rey demonio cuya cabeza se encontraba enterrada entre sus brazos, mientras descansaba en su trono.

"Además...se han visto agentes de la vieja facción maou rodando entre nuestras fronteras...tal vez ellos también se han dado cuenta...y quieren aprovechar la situación"

Aunque varios de los ancianos en el consejo deseaban refutar la lógica del rey perezoso, ellos también no podían negar la seriedad de la situación que les era presentada.

"¿Por qué ahora?,todo este tiempo han permanecido en silencio debido al poder de nuestros líderes y la élite que ha surgido con los Rating games. ¿Qué podría haberlos motivado a unir fuerzas a pesar de ser panteones enemigos?"

Un sonido incómodo se escuchó en el asiento de unos de los Maous, pero fue otro de ellos quien tomó la palabra.

"¿Acaso eso importa?...En este momento tememos posibles enemigos y lo mejor es idear como trataremos con ellos"

"Ajuka-sama tiene razón. Lo mejor es eliminar a esta amenaza. Propongo que los demonios reencarnados que se han destacado en el rating gane sean enviados junto a sus siervos, de esa manera las bajas a los sangres puras serán nulas y ésos clases baja tendrán una utilidad"

Los diablos de los pilares y los ancianos su apoyo para combatir de inmediato estas amenaza utilizando este sencillo plan, con el fin de mantener a salvo sus posiciones después de las pérdidas en la última guerra.

" Yo no recomendaría esa acción. Perderíamos a varios con potencial "

Fue el rey carmesí quien negó su idea.

"Además, existe la posibilidad de que el enemigo ya se haya preparado para esta decisión"

"¿Cómo podrían?, nuestros enemigos no saben que los hemos descubierto y estamos preparando un contraataque"

Fue alguien joven entre los cabezas de clan quien presentó su duda a utilizar a los demonios de clase baja.

" Es claro que tenemos a un espía infiltrado entre nosotros, o de lo contrario ellos no serían tan osados"

Y quien respondió su duda fue Ajuka Belcebú.

"Pero eso está bien, lo encontraremos. Además, no es que importante ya que nosotros tenemos al mejor estratega.

Y la miradas se dirigieron hacia el rey que dormía en su trono sin importarle la reunión.

* * *

><p><strong>MUNDO HUMANO. 7 DÍAS DESPUÉS DEL EVENTO HR - HC<strong>

CCCCCCRRRRRRRAAAAAAAACCCCCCC

La fuerza del metal colisionando contra el muro de concreto causó grietas a pesar de estar reforzado con capas amortiguantes. El usario de la técnica de la serpiente observó el daño causado por el golpe, mientras contraía su puño. El resultado de la fuerza humana sin tener que recurrir a la magia como el refuerzo, solo fuerza física y técnica debidamente aplicadas.

Antes de que la información se analizara en su mente, su cuerpo instintivamente se agachó para evitar el corte a su cuello proporcionado por una de las maquinas sierra que lo rodeaban en su área de entrenamiento. Rodó hacia la izquierda para evitar otra maquina-sierra que cortó desde el techo. Impulsándose sobre sus pies para evitar el corte de la sierra en el suelo. Esa escena se repitió una y otra vez hasta que fue arrinconado contra una pared, mientras las maquinas se dirigían en su dirección. Para suerte suya, el muro sostenía un estante con barras de acero del cual tomó dos de ellas. Haciéndolas girar entre sus manos mientras se colocaba en una pose familiar en su mente.

_Utilizó la __barra__ en su mano derecha para bloquear el ataque en su costado izquierdo, mientras la bar__r__a en su mano izquierda __conectaba__ con los engranajes de la __máquina__, __destruyéndola __a__l instante._

Así Shiro Emiya, héroe y Alaya comprobó el resultado de entrenamiento. La búsqueda de replicar las tecnicas que el había había observado en las armas legendarias guardadas en su alma. Técnicas que podían ser grabadas por el esfuerzo de la memoria muscular y que pudieran ser ejercidas en el mundo sin tener que depender de las armas originales y las memorias de sus portadores.

_Impulsó la __barra__ en su mano izquierda __para__ negar el ataque a su cabeza, mientras la barra en su mano __derecha __destruía__ la __máquina__ desde abajo._

Aunque nunca alcanzaría el mismo nivel de los portadores originales, pues tal era la grandeza de sus vidas dedicadas a su artes, al menos podía ejercer una parte de esas técnicas sin tener que gastar una gota de od y tener que forzar sus circuitos mágicos.

_Y__ con un __movimiento__ que no __podía__ ser percibido por el ojo __común__, __giró__ e intercambio una y otra vez la posición de las barras en su __manos. Defendiendo __y __atacando, __ ata__can__do y __destruyendo__ las restantes tres maquinas que __atacaban__ de varias direcciones y que un __cuerpo __humano__ común __no__ hubiera sido capaz de detectar._

Pla, Plap, Plap

Y así como la última de las máquinas era destruida, el sonido de los aplausos podía escucharse en la sala de entrenamiento. Y entonces ella habló

"Sorprendente. Ya antes mi hermano y yo habíamos observado sus actuaciones contra malas personas… pero observar tales habilidades sin utilizar ningún rastro de magia…"

Ella era hermosa, realmente hermosa. Cabello rubio y ojos azules, cintura estrecha que resaltaba su enorme pecho y caderas pronunciadas. En definitiva la definición de la belleza que cautivaría a cualquier hombre.

Pero no a él.

"Es bastante descortés aparecer y no presentarse...aunque Meri ya había avisado sobre su presencia en el edificio, confirmando su seriedad ante la reunión programada para el día de hoy"

Giró sus bastones, antes de colocar uno de ellos sobre su hombro y el otro sostenido sobre su antebrazo y muñeca, listo en caso de ser necesario.

"Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Gabriel. Y fui enviada por la facción angelical como representante en nuestras negociaciones de paz"

Por su parte la belleza demostró una atrayente sonrisa, mientras saludaba con un poco de respeto a la persona frente ella. Acción que fue imitada por su acompañantes. Seres que al igual que ella tenían indumentarias blancas y alas puras e inmaculadas emergían de sus espaldas. Ángeles, eso es lo que ellos eran.

"Es de nuestro interés el aumentar nuestra relación que ya ha existido con los humanos desde tiempos antiguos…"

Sus gestos y acciones eran claramente inhumanos, ya que ninguno podría llegar a igualar la presencia de pureza y la inocencia de su voz.

"Detente"

La entusiata angelina no pudo terminar su presentación, como se vio rápidamente interrumpida por el joven dirigente de los humanos.

"Seré claro contigo. Con excepción de la facción Yoakai, por el momento no tengo ningún interés de afiliar a nuestra facción con cualquiera de los panteones religiosos, nuestro grupo es neutral hacia sus conflictos siempre y cuando estos no tengan repercusiones en el mundo humano"

Sus ojos como el acero se encontraron con los de la mujer.

"Pero tampoco tengo ninguna intención de dejarlos vagar libremente en el mundo humano, ya que en su egoísmo han manchado de sangre nuestras tierras. Por eso he pensado en respetar las principales sedes religiosas de los panteones, de manera similar a las embajadas en el mundo humano"

"¡Ah! ya veo. Es lamentable saber que no podemos llegar a ninguna asociación, similar a la facción youkai. Pero también entedemos sus motivos"

La mujer parecía genuinamente triste ante el rechazo, pero aún así continuó con su misión.

"Aunque una relación con ustedes es imposible en este momento, espero con el tiempo podamos volver a tomar una relación mas estrecha"

El dueño del edificio permaneció en silencio durante un minuto mientras observaba a sus visitas. Levantando su mano formó un extraño patrón en el aire que comenzó a iluminarse de un color rojo y después de un color azul

"Eso es algo que puedo aceptar. Agradezco su visita, ya pueden retirarse seguros porque he desactivado las protecciones….aunque no creo nunca inclinar mi cabeza a un grupo de un Dios"

Asintiendo a su anfitrión y con sus palabras en mente los angelinos comenzaron a desaparecer en destellos de luz. Pero fue mientras se desvanecían que sus existencias fueron agitadas por las palabras del humano.

"...sobre todo al grupo de un dios que lleva tiempo muerto"

Sin poder responder los angelinos desaparecieron totalmente al igual que los sistemas de protección del edificio se reactivaron. Y el humano soltó en un suspiro las palabras retenidas en sus pesares.

"Y es peor porque es el Dios del cual yo soy culpable de asesinar"

* * *

><p><strong>MONTE OLIMPO. 13 DÍAS DESPUÉS DEL EVENTO HR - HC<strong>

_"Pompeya, Atlántida"_

_Éstas y más eran las ciudades de Grecia que habían desaparecido del mundo. Cada una de estas ciudades alcanzó la cúspide de la magia griega, el ejemplo para las demás ciudades - estado griegas. Pero así como lograron la excelencia, el alma de cada uno de sus habitantes alcanzó la depravación. Embriagados en el poder, perdiéndose en los placeres carnales y espirituales, destruyendo lo que habían logrado._

_Hasta que algo pasó._

_En menos de una hora éstas ciudades desaparecieron del mundo. Devoradas por la fuerza de los mares o por la destrucción causada por magma. Al final la furia de la naturaleza se había encargado de la situación._

_Aun cuando la escena se repitiera en más de una civilización humana perteneciente a alguno de los panteones religiosos y la naturaleza se encargara del problema. Pero por alguna razón no sentía como si fuera tan simple._

_Después de todo, siempre desaparecen en las sombras._

Cerró el rollo entre sus manos. Uno de los diversos rollos que utiliza para información y que se encuentran tirados en el suelo de mármol blanco. Revisando con atención cada palabra, intentando descifrar el significado oculto.

Tal era la preocupación del Dios y Rey de los mares, del anciano Poseidón en la sala principal del Consejo.

Pese a su preocupación no está tan equivocado. Ya que los escritos se hace alusión a diversos seres grabados en la historia, en las desapariciones de lugares o personas, Sombras. Aquellos que han sido mencionados en el folclore divino y han sido tratados como los cuentos de hadas para niños.

"Ya te dije que no fui yo el que transmitió la información"

"Espero que no me mientas, hermano"

Su investigación se interrumpió por la entrada de Hades y Zeus. Ambos presentaban un alto grado de molestia, mientras se dirigían duras palabras entre sí.

"¿Que podría causar que ustedes dos estén molestos, hermanos?"

"Hades ha traído problemáticas noticias al Olimpo, según lo que sus espías han recogido en los panteones enemigos"

Zeus expresa con mal humor . A lo que Poseidon pregunta

"¿Tiene que ver con la independización de los humanos en una facción propia?"

"Por favor, ¿de verdad crees que nos preocupamos por un grupo tan débil?; Parece que has crecido senil con el tiempo, hermano"

Hades descarta la situación cómo irrelevante. pero Zeus decide aclara la duda del soberano de los mares.

"Al parecer alguien ha filtrado los resultados de la batalla entre Emiya y Sirzechs a las facciones menores"

Zeus comenta, mirando indiscretamente Hades, causando que la tensión en el aire suba

" Y si nuestras fuentes son correctas, probablemente quieran probar la fuerza de los diablos. y eso podrìa ser un problema, como el último choque entre panteones afecto el balance de poderes"

El gobernante del reino de los muertos se molesta por la mirada de Zeus,

"Por mas que me gustaría haber sido quien difundió el rumor, me ofende que desconfíes de mi, Zeus. Además, no es como si los murciélagos no pudieran defenderse, si **"**lo que los lidera**"** es cualquier indicación".

" Entiendo porque puede afectar al balance de poderes. Y no dudo que éstas facciones menores intenten atacar al ser que venció a un Rey demonio. Tanto para probar su poder como por esa incómoda, pero no intratable, independización de los humanos, ya que ellos alimentan las oraciones"

El Rey que conquistó los reinos de Océano entiende el punto de su hermano menor y rey del Olimpo.

"Sí. Hades, ya que tu reino es el más cercano en el inframundo, necesito que tus espías estén atentos a cualquier rumor que consideres pueda afectar al Olimpo. Lo mismo es para ti, Poseidon"

Hades no voltea a ver a sus hermanos, pero se retira sonriente.

_"¿Quién me__ habrá ganado en la filtración de la __información?"_

Al ver que su hermano díscolo se había ido, Zeus nota los rollos en las manos de su hermano mayor.

"Veo que has estado ocupado,Poseidón"

"Aún sigo en la búsqueda de recupera ese vacío en mi memoria"

Al escuchar su motivo, al rey de los cielos se le ensombrece el rostro. Pero debido a sus deberes celestiales se encamina a la salida del recinto.

"Poseidón ha pasado mucho tiempo pero estoy seguro que tu memoria regresará..."

_Se escucha el sonido del mar agitándose con extrema fuerza, causando que las rocas se pulverizen._

_Y de cara contra la arena se encontraba una figura humana_

"Y descubriremos que fue lo que sucedió en tu reino"

_Sangre rezumaba de sus heridas. Su cuerpo divido ahora era una masa de huesos y carne maltratada._

_Tal era la situación del Rey de los mares Poseidón__._

* * *

><p><strong>EN NINGÚN LUGAR. EN TODAS PARTES<strong>

_._Se ve la imagen de las nubes, como un suelo blanco y una bóveda celeste de un intenso color azul. En una de las nubes se forma una pequeña distorsión en el espacio que deja caer un objeto multicolor y que al caer sobre otra nube se convierte automáticamente en blanco hasta desvanecerse en el paisaje.

Después de un minuto en espera mientras analiza y utiliza los componentes que lo rodean, el aparato comienza a moverse y producir una copia invisible de sí misma. Esta a su vez comienza a producir una nueva copia y así sucesivamente.

Después de cinco minutos, los dispositivos comienzan a flotar y reflejar el azul y el blanco. Sus ondas desconocidas para el lugar empiezan a enviar la señal al primer dispositivo, el cual a la vez envía la información en una pequeña distorsión del tamaño de una aguja.

* * *

><p><strong>MUNDO HUMANO. EN TODAS PARTES. 15 DÍAS DESPUÉS DEL EVENTO HR-HC<strong>

Se podían contar por sus cientos, tal ves por sus miles. Hombres y mujeres, jóvenes y adultos. Todos y cada uno de ellos se alistaban en sus distintas ciudades.

Personas comunes. Mestizos con sangre de seres de la fantasía. Portadores de la última protección de un Dios muerto. Practicantes de las artes arcanas.

Y para ello tenían que acceder un lugar ser. Donde serán juzgados como aptos para ayudar a su especie.

Todos con un sólo objetivo.

Ser un Héroe.

* * *

><p><strong>ALGUNA VEZ EN EL TIEMPO.<strong>

_BOOOOOOOOOM_

_La fuerza de la explosión sacudió la tierra. enviando rafagas de viento y arena que ocultaban la peligrosidad de la metralla de fragmentos de metal. __Y__en el centro de todo esto __sólo__ queda la forma derretida de lo que alguna vez fue un camión blindado._

"_Noo…...maldición. ¿Por qué?"_

_Y __frente a esa hoguera de acero y combustible se encontraban dos hombres heridos. __El primero__ de ellos se encontraba de rodillas mientras lloraba. El otro hombre sujetaba su costado ensangrentado, mientras observaba silencioso el sufrimiento del otro hombre. Su cabello blanco y piel bronceada se encontraban manchadas de sangre. _

"_Lamento tu perdida"_

_Incluso con el cuerpo adolorido __intentó__ animar a su compañero._

"_¿Lo lamentas?...¿Que __tú__ lo lamentas?"_

_Pero estas no fueron bien recibidas. el hombre en traje de negocios y chaleco anti balas se __levantó__, mientras con ojos furiosos __miró__ al hombre peliblanco. __Lágrimas corrían__ por sus mejillas._

"_Tú__ maldito… es __tú__ culpa que mi esposa, mis hijas. Ellas __están__ muertas…..todo por tu culpa"_

_A pesar de ser más alto y fuerte, el peliblanco escuchaba silencioso las recriminaciones del otro hombre. Porque para __él__ realmente __había__ sido su culpa, su fallo en salvar a gente inocente. __Todo __comenzó como una __operación__ para mantener seguro a un negociador de paz en el medio oriente, quien junto a su familia sufrieron una emboscada. Lamentablemente las cosas escalaron en peligrosidad y la __traición__ de uno de sus subordinados __llevó__ al __trágico__ final. _

"_Tendrías__ que __haberlas__ salvado a ellas...no a __mí__"_

_Él__ no pudo proteger la vida de inocentes al priorizar la vida de __aquél__ hombre sobre su familia._

_Y el error __más__ grande que __cometió__ fue perderse en sus fallas. Si tan __sólo__ hubiera prestado __atención__…._

_Bang_

…_. __El__ dolor lo hizo caer de rodillas. Su pecho sangraba. su __pulmón__ perforado por la bala. Y el pacificador con el arma que __hirió__ al __trágico __héroe__._

"_Tú__ maldito...nunca te __perdonaré__"_

"_No. Detente"_

_El __héroe__ solo __podía__ observar como el pacificador colocaba el arma a nivel de su propia cabeza. __El__ rostro en llanto, la tristeza y la furia en su mirada. El __héroe__intentó__ alargar su brazo, detener a __aquél__ hombre. Pero ya era muy tarde._

"_Yo no quería ser salvado"_

_BANG_

* * *

><p><strong>RUMANIA. 17 DÍAS DESPUÉS DEL EVENTO HR - HC<strong>

SSSSSSSSSSSS

El silbido de la tetera lo hizo abrir los párpados, revelando sus ojos grises. Él se enderezó en el sofá en el que dormía. Soltó un suspiro.

"Otra vez ese sueño"

El hombre conocido como Emiya Shirou se levantó en dirección a la pequeña cocina. Vacía un conjunto de hierbas exóticas sobre el agua hirviendo y las deja reposar. Y saca unas galletas del horno las cuales coloca en un tazón.

"_Otro __más__ de mis fracasos en mi deseo de ser un __héroe__ de la justicia" _

Cuando vivió su primera vida, él era un estúpido idealista dispuesto a sacrificarse por los demás, sin pedir agradecimientos, reconocimientos a sus actos y explicar sus motivos. Y como consecuencia las personas comenzaron a sospechar de sus acciones, lo que llevó a su final. Y su posterior y trágica relación con Alaya.

"_Y lo __más __irónico__ es que un pretendiente y fracaso de __héroe__ se le ha encargado guiar a la nueva generación de __héroes__ que el mundo necesita"_

Pero en esta nueva vida, él había aprendido a ser más egoísta y abrazar nuevamente su ideal. Por eso fundó su compañía como una forma más para ayudar a las personas. Y al igual que en los viejos tiempos, él se embarcó a las zonas de guerra para proteger a los inocentes.

Tal vez eso hizo la diferencia cuando se le preguntó su nombre y sus motivos, él no dudó en explicarlos a diferencia de sus anterior vida en el que los guardó para sí mismo.

Aquello que trajo su final fue una mala publicidad.

"_Aunque puede ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza, creo que este es mi karma por rebelarme contra el destino"_

Coló las hierbas y vertió el té en los siete vasos que colocó en la pequeña mesa de la sala. Colocando las galletas en el centro y la tetera en un soporte.

"_Tener__ que entrenar a un grupo de jóvenes queriendo ser héroes cuando __yo __mismo__ no pued__o__ considerar__m__e uno__"_

Él se sienta en el sofá y toma un pequeño trago. Cuando mira hacia a la pared de la entrada.

"_Al igual que __esto__s idiotas__"_

"Van estar ahí parados todo el tiempo, o van a sentarse a discutir el motivo de su visita. No es que me importe si prefieren estar de pie, pero el té se enfría"

Y como si la realidad se distorsionara en una extraña niebla, desvaneciéndose para permitir ver a un grupo de jóvenes.

"Así que fuiste capaz de ver a través de la niebla de George, apesar de ser impulsada con su magia y la de Le-Fay"

El primero en hablar es Cao-Cao, quien se golpea el hombro mientras expresa muy tranquilo que Emiya ya conocía su llegada. Emiya toma un trago de té, antes de soltar una sonrisa burlona.

"Por su puesto. Ya sabía de su presencia desde hace 300 metros. De lo contrario habría tenido que enviar flores a sus familiares como disculpa por no haber desactivado los sistemas de seguridad del edificio, y que por eso unos niños tontos hubieran sido desintegrados"

Esta explicación causa que la Facción de los Heores, menos Ophis y Le Fay, sonrían ante una posible muerte. Emiya solo observa y extiende la mano señalando a los asientos disponibles.

Los miembros de la Facción de los Héroes toman un lugar y permiten que Ophis se siente en el centro de ellos. El uroboros mira fijamente a Emiya, quien la saluda.

"(Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos. Aunque recuerdo que en ese entonces no tenías ninguna forma definida, pero no hay duda que eres la misma existencia que vi en ese campo de batalla)"

Ophis asiente con la cabeza y expresa

"(Si. Yo también te recuerdo. Aunque estoy segura de recordarte más viejo y más limitado que ahora)"

"(No es que fuera más viejo de lo que soy ahora, solo que el peso de mis responsabilidades aun me agobiaba. Pero ahora he comenzado a distribuir mi carga)"

Emiya contradice. Pero continuó con la plática con el dios dragón.

"(Aunque te agradecería que esto se quede entre nosotros dos. Después de todo, has traído una compañía muy interesante)"

"(Por su puesto)"

"¿Y a qué debo su visita?"

El Alaya levanta su vista, notando el interés de cada uno de los jóvenes.

"_Interesante. Ese lenguaje no era producido por las cuerdas __voc__ales y sin embargo…¿lenguaje de __dragón__?... o __¿__tal vez es algo __más__?"_

Pero al parecer Geroge estaba mas interesado en descubrir el lenguaje incomprensible para los humanos comunes. Fue su líder Cao-Cao, quien respondió al líder de la nueva facción.

"Estamos aquí para solicitar que te nos unas en nuestra noble causa de proteger a la humanidad… tú, quien declaró la independización de los humanos del control de las facciones míticas. Queremos que nos ayudes a mantener a los panteones al margen de nuestras acciones"

Aunque las palabras habían sido entregadas con pasión, el herrero suspiró ante su verdadero significado.

"En otras palabras ustedes solo buscan pelar contra los no humanos y que yo sea el encargado de ocultar la suciedad que sus acciones causen"

Fue el exorcista de la iglesia y portador de la espada imperial demoníaca, Gram, quien continuó la plática.

"Sólo buscamos demostrar el limite de las habilidades humanas, y que mejor forma que enfrentándonos a los antiguos poderes que gobernaban al mundo"

"¿No es algo irónico que su mejor apoyo sea la mayor fuerza sobrenatural?"

Él contrarrestó sus argumentos. Pero Cao-Cao no se dejó afectar por sus palabras.

"A veces los héroes tienen que hacer o tomar acciones que vayan en contra de su moral o propios ideales… solo hacemos lo correcto"

Pero fue el emocionado Heracles quien decidió ser claro.

"Tú más que nadie debería comprendernos. Es nuestra responsabilidad como descendientes de los héroes al destruir a los monstruos y reinar en gloria"

Shirou los observó en silencio por un momento antes de dejar escapar una pequeña sonrisa. Tal gesto fue replicado por los miembros de la Facción de los Héroes. Entonces él habló.

"Eso es muy cierto...pero hay algo en que ustedes están equivocados…. y es que ninguno de ustedes es un héroe"

Sus duras palabras paralizaron a los jóvenes. Pero fue el cuerpo del gigante humano el primero en temblar en molestia.

"¿Qué acabas de decir?"

Los ojos de Emiya se desplazaron a cada uno de ellos, notando sus reacciones. Su mirada se detuvo en las mano sujetando fuertemente sus espadas. El cuerpo del exorcista preparándose para la batalla

"Sin importar las armas que porten. La magia que esgriman o la orgullosa sangre corra en sus venas...ninguno de ustedes es un héroe"

Su sonrisa se amplió. Y ellos dos explotaron. Realizando un ataque sin considerar defensas. Sólo furia en sus venas.

"¡Sigfired. Heracles!"

Su cuerpo se iluminó y la energía que desprendía imitó la forma de un misil. Su puño impulsado con toda su fuerza se dirigió a la mejilla del héroe burlón. Pero fue interceptada con una sola mano por el portador del manto del santo y con un giro a su muñeca lo derribó contra la mesa de bebidas.

Sigfried aprovechó la abertura para atacar con una oscilación vertical de su espada, con la intensión de cortar la cabeza de su contrincante. Pero antes de que pudiera completar su ataque fue derribado. Sangre manchaba su uniforme, causado por una espada que atravesó su arma y hombro como si fueran papel.

"Para ser un héroe se necesita ser reconocido. No importa si tus acciones son buenas o malas. Si el mundo no te reconoce como un héroe….simplemente no lo eres"

La espada de aspecto sencillo emergía de un portal dorado sobre el hombro del Alaya, para finalmente ser sujetada por Emiya y utilizada para rechazar el ataque a su espalda. Sangre roció el aire.

"¡Arthur!"

El grito preocupado de Le Fay fue escuchado, mientras observaba a su hermano sujetar la herida en su mejilla.

"Collbread….el logró... dañarla"

Su normal actitud estoica cayó ante la sorpresa en sus ojos, al observar el borde roto de su espada. Producido por el choque contra la espada de Emiya.

"Y como sus acciones no están dirigidas en ayudar a la humanidad, sino por razones egoístas. Yo no los reconozco como héroes"

Contrario a la agitación de los miembros de la facción heroica, Emiya permanecía tranquilo en su asiento mientras tomaba un trago de té. Sólo Ophis era igual de tranquila que él, mientras observaba el intercambio de golpes y degustaba unas pocas galletas del tazón sobre sus piernas.

"Para mí solo son un montón de inadaptados sociales jugando a ser rambo mitológico"

Y tomándose otro trago de té demolió las ideas de apoyo de la Facción de los Héroes.

"Esa arma…¿Cómo puede existir algo capaz de dañar a Gram y Collbread?...¿Que arma es?...Nunca recibimos información de algo así"

Sólo el líder, Cao-cao, parecía intentar analizar la situación, aún cuando él mismo se encontraba sorprendido.

"OHHH ¿ésta espada?, si se puede llamar así. Es algo grabado en la historia del mundo…. si buscas en los registros encontrarás a la espada que escoge al rey, "Collbread"... y su antecesor la espada demoníaca que escoge al soberano "Gram"... pero esta arma es la original espada que porta la gloria y el pecado original...un arma que, debido a quién está relacionado y contra quién se uso, también puede ser considerada la definitiva arma anti dios dragón"

"Pero no se preocupen. A pesar de esto, no tengo intensión de detenerlos. Siempre y cuando sus acciones negativamente no afecten a la humanidad, no les daré caza"

El Alaya se reclinó contra su asiento apoyando la espada sobre sus piernas. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

"Habiendo dicho eso….adiós"

Sin que pudieran reaccionar a tiempo los pretendientes a héroes desaparecieron de la habitación al ser forzados a teletransportarse. Sólo quedando el líder simbólico de una organización terrorista frente a la encarnación de la humanidad. Como una muestra de simpatía el Alaya permitió que la espada regresara a su lugar en la bóveda que originó los mitos.

"¿Y qué pudo causar que alguien como tú se haya convertido en líder de una dudosa organización?"

Emiya continuó su conversación con el dragón del infinito. Esperando un minuto por su respuesta, mientras el dragon humanoide terminaba por devorar las galletas.

"Es porque ellos me prometieron ayuda para volver a casa. Al silencio de la Brecha Dimensional"

Sus profundos y obscuros ojos miraban al Alaya.

"¿Tú me ayudarías a derrotar al intruso en mi casa?"

"Lamentablemente , debido a mi posición no puedo intervenir en un conflicto entre los hijos de Gaia….a menos que eso amenace la existencia de los que yo represento"

El Alaya negó la solicitud del dragón infinito. El ser que mantuvo su mirada antes de desviar su rostro a a otro lado

"Pero si necesitas alguien más con quien platicar estaré encantado de escucharte...solo envíame un mensaje, para que la futura barrera que proteja a los humanos de los sobrenatural no te afecte"

"Sí...eso...me parece bien"

El dragón emitió una pequeña sonrisa, carente de practica. Y luego desapareció en un remolino de energía obscura...al no haber mas señales de otras personas en su habitación Emiya reactivó el sistema de seguridad

**BAHÍA DE SAHERI**

"Maldición, toda mi ropa está mojada….George se de utilidad y usa tu magia para secar mi ropa"

"Mi magia no es para eso Joan"

Los dos miembros de lo KB se reñían mientras esperaban a sus demas compañeros que salían de las aguas saladas del mar.

"Ese maldito...cuando lo vea..otra ves"

Murmullos e insultos eran pronuciados por varios de los miembros del equipo de héroes, mientras retiraban restos de algas o arena en su vestimenta.

* * *

><p><strong>ASGARD. 14 DÍAS DESPUÉS DEL EVENTO HR- HC<strong>

"Basta, Loki, la decisión ya ha sido tomada por la mayoría….y se acordará un tratado con la nueva facción. Tenemos la ventaja política ya que al ser una facción menor no tienen la fuerza necesaria para protegerse solos"

El anciano Odin proclamó su sentencia en la corte divina de Asgard.

" Eso es basura….anciano… no puedo creer que tengamos que tratar como iguales a ellos que solo sirven `para ser esclavos"

"Loki...ya fue decidido…"

"No me interesa. Nosotros somos dioses y estamos por encima de cualquier otro panteón…..no puedo creer que ustedes se hayan convertido en tan débiles y patéticos seres"

"Loki te atreves a faltar el respeto…"

Pero sus palabras no fueron tomadas en cuenta como el dios de la mentira y el engaño se retiró de la sala a pasos furiosos. Pero antes de salir, dio un último vistazo a los otros dioses.

"Nosotros estamos encaminados al Ragnarok...incluso si ustedes se han vuelto débil, yo le demostraré al mundo el poderío de la facción nórdica"

Y desapareció por la gran puerta sin volver a ver el rostro de sus compañeros dioses.

* * *

><p><strong>INFRAMUNDO. LINEA TERRITORIAL. 23 DÍAS DESPUÉS DEL EVENTO HR - HC<strong>

El ruido de los pasos resonaba en el aire, era el sonido de una marcha constante. El sonido del conflicto acercándose, conforme las hordas de los diversos ejércitos se encontraban frente a frente.

De un lado, eran las legiones de los alguna vez orgulloso ejércitos cuya fama y líderes predominaban en los principios del tiempo. Ahora solo eran sombras de su antiguo esplendor, oprimidos por los nueva religión y sus poderoso representantes.

Del otro lado, es el ejército conformado únicamente de los miembros demoníacos de la nueva religión. Y frente a ellos se encontraban su líderes, los héroes que dieron origen a un nuevo cambio. Y el que fue aquél reconocido como el líder tomó la palabra.

"Les agradecería que no den un paso más. entiendo el motivo por el cual hayan desplazado sus fuerzas. Pero eso es una declaración de guerra y no vamos a permitirlos pasar"

Sus rasgos hermosos y aristocráticos eran resaltados por su conocido cabello rojo. Y añadido a su conocida figura se resaltaba la falta de su brazo izquierdo, dándole un aspecto más salvaje.

Y su voz se volvió más grave, y el rey de la destrucción alzó su mano, sus hombres se comenzaron a formar círculos mágicos en el aire preparándose para la batalla.

"O de lo contrario tendremos que ponernos agresivos con ustedes"

El mensaje no pareció intimidar a las fuerzas enemigas conforme seguían caminando. ¿Por qué deberían?, el ser frente a ellos pertenece a un débil grupo. Furia corría en sus venas ante el atrevimiento del débil líder, ya que los rumores ahora eran comprobados ante la falta de uno de sus miembro al ser derrotado por un humano.

Ellos eran fuertes y era el momento de recuperar su lugar. Condenar a los paganos que los habían desplazado con la ayuda de un libro de cuentos de hadas. Y al frente de ellos, como los dirigentes absolutos de sus respectivos panteones, se encontraban los lideres divinos. Seres primordiales que habían sufrido la humillación y el olvido. Y el espacio sobre ellos se llenó con círculos de magia arcana.

Y uno de los dioses rugió, provocando una onda de aire que sacudió la tierra. Y uno de sus valientes guerreros comenzó a correr en dirección a sus enemigos y fue seguido por otro valiente, después otro y otro. Y junto a sus líderes los ejércitos se movilizaron.

"Ya veo, así que no podemos llegar a un acuerdo"

Y él bajo su mano. Y su armada corrieron a a encontrarse con el enemigo. Y el cielo vibró ante el poder de todos lo círculos activándose.

Y en el limite entre los reinos sus fuerza colisionaron.

Y la muerte cayó sobre todos.

* * *

><p><strong>GROELANDIA. 23 DÍAS DESPUÉS DEL EVENTO HR - HC<strong>

La intensa niebla impedía la visibilidad de los pasajeros que desembarcaban del navío. Pero a pesar del intenso frío y las fuertes corrientes de aire, ellos murmuraban alegremente mientras apresuraban sus pasos al interior de los edificios.

"Por aquí, por favor. Dejen sus cosas y pasen a los camerinos para que los puedan preparar antes de su presentación"

Y la motivación por ser posiblemente presentados en la televisión los atraía aún más. Ser promocionados.

Risas y frases para saludar, al público que los esperaría, eran repartidas en voz alta o en su mente.

"Apúrense"

Y los encargados presionaban a los jóvenes. Ordenándolos atrás del telón.

"Muy bien cuando se levante el telón todos levantarán sus brazos en señal de victoria"

"Muy bien entramos en escena en 5…."

"...4…"

"...3…"

"...2.."

"...1…"

Y el telón se levantó y los jóvenes elevaron sus brazos.

Y sólo encontraron asientos vacíos, a excepción por una sola persona.

"Plap"

Un silencio incómodo se hizo presente entre los jóvenes.

"Plap,Plap"

Porque la única persona sentada era quien les aplaudía con una cara seria.

"Plap,Plap,Plap,Plap,Plap"

Y entonces el habló.

"¿Y que esperaban?, ¿Acaso una gran celebración en su honor?"

Porque la persona que destilaba sarcasmo en sus palabras, era aquella que les dirigiría en su camino a la grandeza.

"Aún no se han ganado su lugar en el mundo"

Vergüenza se podía ver en el rostro de varios, mientras otros desviaban el rostro. Por su parte el director de la academia para héroes se levantó de su asiento.

"Así que dejen de perder el tiempo"

Y comenzó a caminar, dándoles la espalda a los jóvenes. Pero no sin decir unas últimas palabras.

"E intenten no morir en su entrenamiento"

* * *

><p><strong>ACADEMIA DE LOS NUEVOS HÉROES. 23 DÍAS Y 2 HORAS DESPUÉS DEL EVENTO HR- HC<strong>

La puerta se desplazó a un lado, permitiendo la entrada de Emiya al laboratorio subterráneo. Sus ojos observaban cada máquina en el lugar, maravillado ante el rápido progreso de las creaciones de la persona en el interior. Aquél que seguía analizando los resultados de la máquina en el centro.

"¿Y bien has logrado descubrir algo interesante sobre " eso"?; ¿tal vez has descubierto su composición?"

La persona permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos, como seguía analizando los datos del dispositivo.

"Tengo que decir que es muy intrigante. A pesar de su apariencia externa, su composición no se parece a nada visto antes por el hombre y mucho menos algo que yo haya visto en mi vida..."

El científico tenía una voz joven, como corresponde a alguien de sus edad. Su tez obscura , cabello rizado. Con un par de anteojos muy grandes que hacían juego con su complexión delgada. .

"Sobretodo cuando yo debería estar muerto..."

Y volteo a mirar al dueño del laboratorio, quien se acercó a su lado

"Al igual que los otros científicos que fueron traídos a la vida, director Shiro Emiya. ¿Tan solo quien eres de verdad?, ¿eres humano?"

Emiya solo esbozó una pequeña y triste sonrisa.

" A veces yo me pregunto lo mismo."

Pero su rostro volvió serio.

"Contestando tu pregunta. Logré traerlos a la vida debido al pacto que hice con tu alma, que milagrosamente no había sido tomada por el remolino de los registros akashicos"

Respiró.

"Y al recuperar sus almas, recree sus cuerpos en una maquina utilizando su material genético"

Y su rostro se volvió aún más grave.

"Pero a cambio tu alma, Abdalla, se ha tomado para estar bajo el servicio eterno de la humanidad"

"Porque, lamentablemente, no puedo actuar egoísta en mis decisiones. Sólo si el trato es beneficioso para la humanidad, puedo actuar directamente"

Sus ojos se dirigieron a la figura que permanecía entre las sombras, mientras escuchaba la conversación.

"Y es por eso que yo no pude revivir a tu esposo, Meri. Realmente lamento no poder ayudarte"

La asistente del héroe herrero entendió la dificultad del joven frente a ella, quien apesar de su mejor deseo no se animaba a darle falsas esperanzas.

"Gracias por intentar animarme, Shirou-sama. Pero, ¿cómo sabía que yo conocía sobre los científicos resucitados?"

"Yo fui quien modificó la memoria de todos los involucrados en la pelea en Liberia, y tu nombre apareció como la persona que entrevistó a los militares. Pero aún cuando presente información contraria a la que tu realmente conocías, no me confrontaste, sino que apoyaste mi decisión. Por eso considere regresar el voto de confianza y demostrarte a mi otro yo"

La mujer escuchó atenta a su jefe.

"¿Y cual sería ese otro yo, Shiro-sama?"

"El de un estúpido idealista que en la búsqueda de la libertad terminó convirtiéndose en la voluntad del inconsciente colectivo humano y su sistema de supervivencia encarnada en una figura humana"

"Eso es en lo que me terminé convirtiendo"

Las dos personas observaban la triste figura de aquél conocido como un héroe en el mundo humano.

"Ya veo, así que eres una clase de ser superior a los humanos...tal vez un ¿dios?...aunque es irónico que mi nombre sea Abdalla (siervo de dios) cuando no creo en su existencia. Pero ahora mi alma debe servir a uno. Tal ves esto es el karma"

El joven científico suspiró ante la suerte después de su muerte.

"¿Y bien, gran líder de la humanidad?...¿Para qué aceptó mi petición?"

El Alaya ignoró el sarcasmo y se posicionó frente al dispositivo. Su mano tocó el cristal y sin apartar los ojos del aparato.

"Mientras los demás científicos seguirán en sus investigaciones para tratamientos médicos innovadores, para ti tengo una misión muy especial"

Su rostro se encontró con la mirada tanto de su asistente y del médico.

"Te entregaré los planos de diversos prototipos de armamento, y estarás a la cabeza de un grupo enfocado a investigar el uso de lo que está dentro de éste aparato"

El asombro se percibió en los presentes. Pero Abdalla continuó la plática

"¿Por qué?, tú has sido considerado por muchos como un pacifista. Entonces, ¿cuál es el motivo?"

"Quiero que crees armas que sirvan para proteger a la humanidad"

_Él era la representación de la "fuerza conquistando sobre el enemigo". La fuerza de sus golpes ocasionaban ondas que pulverizaban los huesos de sus adversarios._

_Ante el poderío de sus puños las legiones eran enviadas al descanso eterno. Al obscuro olvido._

"Pero para eso existe el proyecto de los nuevos héroes, ¿no es así Shiro-sama?...entonces, ¿por qué?"

_Los cientos y los miles perecieron ante sus golpes._

_Y sobre los seres de la noche llovía muerte y castigo a manos de las artes arcanas de los seguidores, motivados por la fuerza de su líder._

_Y él llegó._

Fue su asistente quien presentó dudas sobre su líder.

"Debido a que separé a los humanos del mundo sobrenatural, es muy seguro que en algún momento quieran probar nuestra fuerza….y cuando ese día llegue, estaremos preparados"

_Tan sólo uno de sus ataques desintegró a las legiones de antaño en sus miles. Sin dejar un cuerpo para llorar._

"¿Y es por eso que has traído " esto"?"

_Y el Dios conquistador intercedió por sus fieles seguidores. Enfrentándose contra la ruina._

Abdalla señaló al objeto flotando en líquido dentro de la gran máquina.

_Y en la lucha por la supremacía el __Dios primigenio __y __Sirzech __inter__c__ambiaron __golpes. Cada uno de ellos era la encarnación de un concepto ajeno a las mentes comunes._

_Y a pesar del poderío de sus músculos el conquistador fue sometido por la ruina. Obligado contra el suelo, donde su figura permaneció inconsciente. _

Su apariencia imitaba la piel humana. De sus bordes salían extremidades similares a los dedos e incluso tenía uñas...No, por todos los sentidos esto es un simple brazo en un laboratorio.

"¿De qué utilidad puede ser un brazo?"

_Y __al ver la dificultad __en__ la que se __encuentraba__ sus dios, las __batallones__ de los pantones fueron en apoyo de su __líder__. __Bombardeando __al diablo con su magia._

_Obligándolo a retroceder. A protegerse._

Emiya regresó sus mirada al brazo flotando en el liquido. Sus acompañantes hicieron lo mismo, intentando descifrar lo que el veía.

_Pero__ el __ataque__ nunca __llegó__ a tocarlo, como una __explosión__ de __energía __surgió__ de su cuerpo. __Y l__as vidas de __aquellos__ que tuvieron la mala suerte de __estar __cerca perecieron ante la onda de poder._

_La tierra se agrietó. El aire caliente no permitía respirar. La presión causó a los guerreros caer de rodillas._

"Tú más que nadie debería saber lo peligros que es"

_Y __el Dios conquistador __intentó sobreponerse. Pero nunca sucedió. _

_Humo y cenizas llenaban el aire. El olor a carne calcinada impregnaba el aire. Y dónde alguna vez existió un divino ahora solo quedaba la tierra quemada._

_Un Dios vaporizado en un solo ataque de la destrucción._

_Y ante tal escena de muerte los ejércitos retrocedían temerosos._

El brazo brilló en un resplandor, respondiendo a su dueño distante.

_Y e__n el __epice__ntro de esa __catástrofe la energía se arremolina, eliminando todo a su alrededor._

_Y ahí se posicionaba "eso"_

_Incluso entre los monstruos, "eso" escapaba del entendimiento._

"Después de todo es el brazo del diablo que arrebato tu vida"

_Es la destrucción imitando un forma humana._

_**A RED SAVIOR CH 08 END**_


End file.
